La petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter
by Havirnyrce Vince
Summary: Harry mène une petite vie tranquille à Londres. Posé, jovial et un peu égoïste, il se retrouve une nouvelle fois face aux bizarreries du destin lorsqu'il rencontre Draco Malfoy, bel étudiant norvégien à Londres. Mais celui-ci est poursuivi par ses neuf ex maléfiques, et Harry devra les battre un à un s'il compte un jour le conquérir. On connait le gars. C'est pas gagné. UA.
1. Harry Potter versus la fille de 16 ans

Bonsoir !

Bonsoir et bienvenue ! Enfin ! Tout ce temps et ces projets avortés qu'il a fallu pour que je retrouve enfin un scénario capable de me motiver jusqu'à la fin de son écriture ! Le résultat est sous vos yeux, mes amis, ce début d'histoire que, je dois dire, je suis assez fier de pouvoir enfin publier.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre saura vous faire envie. La suite est prévue pour dans deux semaines maximum. Je me fixe entre deux et quatre chapitres par mois, et ceux qui me connaissent savent à quel point je suis réglo sur les délais.

Quelques précisions sont de rigueur, après quoi je ne vous embête plus. Déjà, cette fiction est classée M, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Ensuite, le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J. , la grande. Troisièmement, l'histoire est un Univers Alternatif, mais les personnages sont, je le pense, plutôt dans le canon. Et pour finir, l'idée originelle m'a été inspirée par l'œuvre de Bryan Lee O'Malley. Si vous connaissez pas, foncez !

Une dernière chose : cette histoire est corrigée par la très talentueuse Mandala7338 que je salue et qui fait un travail d'enfer.

Bonne lecture, et encore bienvenue dans la petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **\- La petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter -**

Chapitre 1 : Harry Potter versus la fille de seize ans

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! L'histoire que nous allons avoir l'honneur et le plaisir de vous conter est une histoire parfaitement véridique. Ses protagonistes et leurs déboires vous apparaîtrons dans un tel éclat de vérité qu'il serait superflu d'en garantir l'authenticité. Et qui de plus à même pour narrer cette épopée, ces combats, cette aventure rocambolesque, que votre désiré serviteur.

Ouvrons donc ce jour l'un des contes les plus grandioses de ce troisième millénaire. Je tiens à vous le dire, cette histoire narre parfois crûment les épreuves auxquelles furent soumis nos héros mais leur bonté, leur passion exaltée et leur amitié inébranlable saura vous faire oublier les effusions de sang ! Car, si l'on peut mettre en cause sa valeur historique ou encore même culturelle, je vous prie de croire, mes très chers amis, que cette histoire est le plus pur condensé de ce qu'est la jeunesse du début du vingt-et-unième siècle. C'est bien simple, si je n'avais pas eu peur de paraître trop pompeux ou même orgueilleux en nommant ce conte « L'Hymne à la Jeunesse », c'est ce que vous liriez en ce moment même !

Enfin, ne saluons pas ma modestie. Profitons-en plutôt pour plonger dans l'univers de Harry James Potter et sa précieuse petite vie. Si, dans votre tête, pendant mon discours que j'espère avoir su écourter tant que nécessaire, vous vous imaginiez la Terre flottant seule, dans l'espace, je vous propose de faire un zoom vers l'Europe.

Car, en ce moment même, il existe une rue. Une petite ruelle sympathique mais ô combien ignorée dans la grande métropole qu'est Londres. Dans cette rue résidentielle, de nombreuses maisons de briques rouges traditionnelles s'alignent les unes à côté des autres. Parfois séparées par des transformateurs électriques, parfois par des accès aux égouts ou encore de petits jardins outrageusement chers au mètre-carré, je vous prie de vous concentrer sur l'un de ces locaux.

Entre les numéros onze et treize, on remarquait assez peu cet incongru bloc de béton gris qui jurait contre le rouge des briques. Pourtant, en y regardant bien, le toit haut d'à peine deux mètres et quelques était équipé comme les maisons mitoyennes. Une antenne de télé, des gouttières et même un petit compteur d'électricité sur le côté. La porte de métal grinçait sur ses gonds lorsqu'on l'ouvrait mais on y avait percé une petite ouverture munie d'un clapet qui faisait office de boite aux lettres.

Mesdames, messieurs, il est temps que je me taise. La voix cabotine d'un narrateur est bien trop grandiloquente pour rendre avec précision les aventures à venir. Que la narration commence, alors. Car, croyez-le ou non, dans cet espèce de local vivent deux garçons d'une vingtaine d'années. Et l'un d'entre eux s'apprête à prononcer une phrase dont les conséquences seront contées dans les chapitres à venir.

— Avant que tu ne l'apprennes autrement, oui, je sors avec une fille et oui, c'est une lycéenne de seize ans.

Harry Potter venait à l'instant de rentrer chez lui. Il terminait d'accrocher sa parka au porte-manteau et de retirer ses baskets.

Chez lui… C'était presque beaucoup dire. Il partageait ce petit local en plein centre-ville de Londres avec Théodore « Théo » Nott. Théo venait d'avoir vingt-et-un ans. C'était un jeune homme calme, plutôt réfléchi. Il parlait peu mais souvent avec à-propos, d'autant que sa voix grave et raisonnante facilitait la confiance de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Harry avait toujours été un peu jaloux de la beauté de ce garçon. Théo était plutôt séduisant dans son genre : le visage fin, les cheveux blond-brun. Il avait horreur de l'expression « blond vénitien ». A l'entendre, c'était une crétinerie inventé par les roux – les moches, pas les jolis – pour justifier leur état. Il avait un petit nez un peu trop long et des lèvres au sourire ravageur. Il gardait les cheveux courts mais jamais coiffés. Selon lui, rien ne venait à bout de ses épis. Théo était plutôt grand, un mètre quatre-vingt-sept, et plutôt gay aussi.

Dire qu'il était à l'aise avec sa sexualité était réducteur. Rien en lui ne laissait paraître ce trait, il était légèrement musclé mais autrement relativement… _normal._ Théo avait la sagesse de ne jamais avoir fait de cette particularité un trait de son caractère. Si on le lui demandait – bien que poser des questions à des inconnus à propos de leur sexualité relevait d'une certain audace – il avouait sans complexe qu'il était homo. Si on ne lui demandait pas, ce n'était pas la première chose qu'il disait après s'être présenté.

Toutefois, il aimait jouer de ce trait avec ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Tout particulièrement Harry, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter, lui qui n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon. Du moins, qui ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Au final, c'était quelqu'un de plutôt joli mais pas exceptionnel ni très original. À première vue. C'était lorsqu'il parlait que Théo laissait transparaître les plus fins aspects de son être.

Il leva les yeux de son magazine et fixa Harry droit dans les siens depuis son fauteuil.

— Seize ans ? C'est trop jeune.

C'était un beau fauteuil.

Voilà, justement, l'un des aspects les plus agréables de la personnalité de Théo : c'était là un garçon fondamentalement généreux. S'entend, envers ses plus proches amis. Lui-même était d'ailleurs un ami de qualité, on lui vouait une confiance totale et on appréciait sa grande éloquence.

Généreux, donc. Tout, dans leur petit local, appartenait à Théodore Nott. Même le bail.

Il gagnait peu d'argent. Et Harry encore moins. Bien que ce dernier fusse très correct au sujet du loyer qu'il payait sans faute et à temps, Théo avait dû prendre en charge l'ameublement. Le petit local avait été une occasion en or, merveilleusement placé aux abords du centre-ville, un peu restreint en espace, certes, mais tout y était. L'unique pièce centrale servait de salon, salle à manger, chambre et pièce à vivre. Sur la gauche, une porte de bois donnait sur une minuscule salle de bain.

Ainsi, face à la porte d'entrée se trouvait un confortable fauteuil en cuir que Théo avait récupéré pour une bouchée de pain dans une brocante. A sa gauche, une arcade ouvrait sur un bar derrière lequel se trouvait une petite cuisine. Un frigo (à Théo), un micro-onde (à Théo), un grille-pain (à Théo), des plaques de cuisson électriques (au propriétaire, tout de même) et plein d'autres choses (globalement à Théo) meublaient les deux mètres carrés de la pièce. Au centre du salon, un épais tapis violet-fuchsia surplombait la moquette et, malgré sa couleur hideuse, il était très confortable, surtout entre les doigts de pied. Tout de suite à la droite du fauteuil se trouvait un épais matelas deux-places, posé à même le sol, sans sommier. Ni Théo ni Harry n'avait les moyens de se payer un lit et encore moins un second matelas.

— Tu trouves ? Trop jeune, vraiment ? Questionna Harry, assis contre la porte de métal qui faisait l'entrée et occupé à défaire l'énorme nœud de lacet coincé sur sa basket droite.

Face au matelas se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle reposait un ordinateur connecté à Internet. Juste à sa droite était la porte en bois de la salle de bain et juste à sa gauche, un meuble soutenait une lourde télévision à tube cathodique. Sur les étagères se trouvait une Playstation 2 et deux manettes ainsi qu'une Nintendo Wii. A côté, une étagère soutenait de multiples DVD, des jeux-vidéo, quelques BD et des livres. Tout cela appartenait à Théo. Il payait aussi l'abonnement Internet.

De fait, il apparaissait plus simple de lister les possessions de Harry dans le petit local. Citons donc de multiples vêtements sales éparpillés dans plusieurs endroits incongrus du salon, une bouteille de shampoing et ses affaires de toilettes, des habits propres, des lettres de la banque encore scellées et une magnifique guitare basse Rickenbacker 4001 : sa fierté, sa pupille. À elle seule, elle valait plus d'argent que tout l'appartement et son contenu. Un cadeau de son parrain avant qu'il ne meure, quand il n'avait que quinze ans.

Tout, absolument tout le reste appartenait à Théo. La nourriture, la vaisselle, le matelas, Internet, tout ! Et lorsqu'on lui demandait s'il n'en avait pas marre de payer pour un squatteur, il intimait singulièrement l'ordre au contrevenant de bien vouloir fermer sa sale gueule, s'il vous plaît.

Théo aimait profondément Harry et l'inverse était vrai. C'était le genre d'amitié solide, réelle et basée sur une confiance mutuelle sans faille. Une amitié franche, de celles qui faisaient douter les autres de sa propre sexualité. Ce qui, dans le cas de Théo, n'induisait même pas en erreur. Et partager l'argent qu'il possédait, par un simple concours de circonstance, en plus grande quantité que Harry était une manière simple d'exprimer cet amour tout platonique. Son ami comptait beaucoup car sa petite vie précieuse ne l'avait pas toujours été. C'est pourquoi il était ravi, avec ses moyens, d'y participer aujourd'hui.

― T'as vingt ans ? Elle en a seize ? Faut pas être un génie, Harry. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne doit plus dormir ensemble ?

― Tu vois un autre lit, ici, toi ? grogna-t-il.

― Merveilleux. T'es toujours ma salope attitrée.

Harry était venu à bout de son nœud de lacet et il se dirigeait à présent dans la salle de bains en roulant des yeux. Le miroir juste au-dessus de l'évier lui renvoya une image singulière, bien qu'il y fût habitué. Un garçon petit, brun, aux cheveux trop longs et emmêlés, aux yeux vert bouteille et portant une paire de petite lunette ronde le regardait, l'air ahuri. Vingt ans, ça ne lui semblait pas si vieux.

Et pourtant, il constata avec un soupir que c'était déjà trop vieux pour une fille de seize ans, vu la réaction des gens en général. Théo avait sans doute raison…

― Tu sais, expliqua Harry après s'être laissé tomber sur le matelas, ce n'est pas comme tu crois, hein.

― Ah. Et que crois-je, mon vieux ?

Harry eut un petit ricanement.

― Que je suis un salaud en manque ?

Théo réfléchit un instant avant de parler. Puis il questionna :

― Ça fait, quoi, un an que celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom t'as quitté ? C'est normal que tu veuilles te remettre avec une fille. Mais bon sang, seize ans ? Fais un effort quoi !

― Ça fait onze mois, une semaine et quatre jours.

Théo observa son ami avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci fixait ses pieds, les bras autour de ses genoux relevés contre son torse et le regard vitreux.

― Harry, tu connais la règle… soupira-t-il.

Cela eut le mérite de lui faire relever la tête et sourire.

― Mon âge, par deux, plus sept ?

― Ton âge, par deux, plus sept.

― C'est trop con, admit Harry avec un rire provocateur.

― Ton âge, vingt, divisé par deux, dix, plus sept, dix-sept. Tu peux te taper des filles de dix-sept ans, pas moins ! asséna Théo avec un ton judiciaire.

― Et qui te parle de se taper qui que ce soit ? interrogea Harry, l'œil malicieux.

Théo le fixa, l'air accusateur.

— Moi. Et tu sais que j'aime pas parler de se taper des _filles !  
_

― T'as vraiment un problème avec les filles ! se plaignit Harry avec un rire.

― Moi ? répéta Théo. Non. Je n'ai juste absolument pas confiance en des gens qui peuvent saigner cinq jours sans en crever.

Harry éclata cette fois d'un rire clair et franc. Cependant, cette discussion commençait à lui peser, il n'aimait pas être repris ainsi, surtout par Théo. De plus, il était persuadé que tous ces gens inventaient un problème qui n'existait pas vraiment. Rire lui faisait du bien, il voulait rester sur cette touche amusante et parler d'autre chose. Il reprit :

― Écoute, Théo, on ne fait rien avec Ginny. On ne s'est même pas encore embrassé et ça fait une semaine. Ses parents lui interdisent encore de sortir à la nuit tombée. Mais c'est une fille adorable, elle me raconte sa vie au lycée, moi la mienne et c'est tout. On s'entend bien et on passe de bons moments. C'est… simple.

― Ginny ? répéta Théo, se redressant vivement sur son fauteuil. Ginny Weasley ? La sœur de Ron Weasley ?

― Oui, avoua Harry en rougissant.

― Oh. Très bien. Et je suppose que tu as prévu d'en parler à Ron ?

― Oui, mais chaque chose en son temps. Ron Weasley sera au courant bien assez tôt. On a une répète ce soir, j'en profiterai. D'ailleurs, j'ai invité Ginny à y assister. Au fait : on a un concert-battle samedi soir au Roundhouse ! Tu viens ?

Le changement de sujet ne plut qu'à moitié à Théo. Mais il avait senti dans la voix de Harry qui avait brusquement abandonné toute rancœur, qu'il changerait bien de conversation à défaut d'avis. Théo le fixa alors avec un petit sourire.

― Bien sûr. Hors de question de manquer une séance de ridiculisation en public de mes chers _Zombies_. Tout le monde sera là ?

― Je crois. Jeune Colin sera là en tout cas, le groupe évidemment et peut-être Ginny. Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ?

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se saisit de sa guitare basse par le manche.

― C'est une battle organisée par le festival de Glastonbury. Ça fait partie de l'Emerging Talent Competition du Glastonbury ! Tu te rends compte ? Le gagnant aura une chance de signer avec Greengrass Records et jouera sur l'une des scènes du festival ! Mec, _mec !_ articula-t-il avec une excitation toute juvénile.

― Sérieusement ?

― Oui m'sieur.

― La vache ! Faut que je vienne alors. Ça ne va pas être votre simple ridiculisation du samedi soir. Vous allez vraiment avoir l'air stupide devant tous les meilleurs groupes montants de Londres ! Je crois que je vais inviter des amis.

― Connard.

* * *

La maison de Ronald Weasley se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes de marche depuis le Local, dans un quartier bien moins cher de Londres. C'était une assez belle bâtisse, classiquement faite de briques rouges et de tuiles d'ardoise noire. Deux personnes suffisaient à payer le loyer assez raisonnable, ainsi, Ronald Weasley, issu d'une famille relativement pauvre et qui gagnait ridiculement peu via son travail à temps partiel dans une boulangerie française, payait sa part avec l'aide de ses parents. Son colocataire était un garçon somme toute assez singulier.

« Jeune Colin ! T'as pas vu mes chaussettes bleues ? »

Jeune Colin ! Et prononcé à l'anglaise, s'il vous plaît. C'était le fan le plus fidèle du groupe qui utilisait son salon pour ses répétitions. Un garçon de seize ans, cheveux blonds coupés au-dessus de ses yeux bleus. Discret, il parlait peu en public mais sa présence restait appréciée et dès que le groupe se retrouvait, Jeune Colin suivait. Peu à peu, malgré son âge, malgré sa quiétude, il en était devenu un élément à part entière.

En temps normal, la maison abritait donc deux personnes. Ronald Weasley et le « Jeune » Colin Crivey. L'un travaillait en tant qu'apprenti à mi-temps dans une boulangerie française, l'autre était étudiant en droit.

Colin était un garçon très intelligent, académiquement. Il avait passé ses A-Levels avec grand succès l'année précédente, alors qu'il avait à peine quinze ans. Désormais proche de ses dix-sept ans, il étudiait à la _Westminster Law School_ de l'université de Westminster. Il avait ainsi remplacé sa sœur dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait alors, déjà avec Ronald Weasley. Voilà comment le Jeune Colin s'était retrouvé au milieu des _Awaken Zombies_. Le fier groupe était composé de trois membres ésotériques :

Ronald Weasley était le talent ! Garçon de vingt-et-un ans à peine, guitariste depuis ses huit ans, il avait appris à chanter dans la foulée. Amateur de rock punk bien alternatif, son langage imagé avait toujours été au diapason de ses origines campagnardes. Excellent camarade, il restait à ce jour l'un des plus anciens amis de Harry Potter. Il semblait depuis plusieurs années constamment chercher l'attention de sa batteuse, laquelle soit l'ignorait, soit ne s'en rendait simplement pas compte, ce qui, dans les deux cas était tout aussi pathétique, de l'avis général.

Hermione Granger ! Batteuse de vingt ans, elle avouait elle-même ne pas être la touche féminine des _Awaken Zombies_. « Le seul qui n'a pas de couilles, ici, c'est Harry, » avait-elle déclaré un jour. Belle dame qui aurait gagné à se coiffer plus régulièrement, elle usait de son art du langage comme le boucher de son couteau. Avec violence et précision. Fine de taille mais large de coffre, sa colère serait, de l'avis du chanteur et du bassiste, plus dévastatrice que Rambo avec une sulfateuse. Heureusement pour eux, Hermione faisait en tout temps preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve, solidement murée derrière un large béton de cynisme.

Harry Potter, enfin, complétait le trio.

Ces trois formaient le groupe de rock alternatif _Awaken Zombies._ Selon Hermione, qui avait trouvé le nom, c'était parce que leur bruit était plus terrible encore que leur look, comme un zombie de _Resident Evil_. Ronald Weasley composait et administrait, trouvait les dates, Hermione Granger écrivait, battait et ambiançait pendant les concerts et Harry, eh bien… Il était là. Et parfois, il jouait de la guitare basse, aussi.

Harry regardait nerveusement par la fenêtre du salon. De loin, il vit arriver une sombre chevelure rousse qui remonta la rue, puis l'allée de la maison. Il inspira profondément.

Derrière lui, Hermione était déjà installée à sa batterie, Ron accordait sa guitare et réglait le trépied du micro, Colin était confortablement assis sur le canapé du salon, face à eux, les pieds repliés sous ses fesses. Et Harry, pour finir, continuait à trépigner nerveusement sans savoir même pourquoi.

Lorsque Ginny Weasley fut assez proche sur le palier pour frapper à la porte, Harry lui ouvrit.

Ginny était la sœur de Ronald Weasley. Lorsque celui-ci avait appris qu'il sortait avec elle, il avait simplement haussé les épaules. Et il avait ajouté : « Bah ». Cependant, quand le débat avait inévitablement éclaté sur son âge, il avait tout de même exprimé quelques réserves. « C'est pas top, » avait-il dit avec force verve et conviction.

Elle était une belle fille, rousse (Théo l'aurait classée dans la catégorie des jolies rousses), son petit sourire ne quittait jamais ses charmantes lèvres. En vérité, seul son âge pouvait empêcher quelqu'un comme Harry de sortir avec une telle fille.

Sauf que cet Harry-là est Harry Potter et qu'il s'en fout.

― Tu seras sage, hein ? questionna-t-il avec un rictus nerveux.

― Bien sûr !

― Génial. Tu me promets, hein ? Sage, hein ?

― Oui, je te dis, répéta-t-elle, sans savoir si elle devait être inquiète ou agacée. Pourquoi, je ne suis pas sage d'habitude ?

― Si, si… fit Harry en se reprenant un peu. Mais, euh… Sage, quoi…

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dire à ma pauvre sœur, Harry ?

Ron était arrivé derrière lui. Il ouvrit la porte en grand.

― Bien ! Ginny, je ne te présente pas Ron et Hermione. Par contre, voici le Jeune Colin, je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà rencontré.

― Salut, murmura celui-ci.

― Hello, répondit Ginny d'une voix timide.

Elle s'adressa à Hermione :

― Tu sais... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois à ta batterie. C'est… cool, murmura-t-elle, un peu intimidée.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Colin et patienta. Harry se saisit de sa basse et passa la bandoulière sur ses épaules. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Mais alors pas à l'aise du tout et pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Il avait l'habitude de jouer devant Colin et la présence de Ginny n'aurait rien dû changer – l'encourager, dans le meilleur des cas ! Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu si peu envie d'avoir sa Rickenbaker dans les mains.

Ron se pencha vers lui :

― Tu crois qu'elle peut faire la groupie ?

― Hein ? grogna vivement Harry, interloqué.

― Parce que ce serait cool qu'elle fasse la groupie, insista-t-il. Imagine la crédibilité en concert !

Ron avait l'air véritablement enchanté par cette possibilité.

― Euh… Oui, Ron Weasley, oui. Elle peut faire la groupie. Elle a la capacité pour, je crois. Tu la connais.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

― On y va, annonça soudainement Ron avec force, brisant le silence. On commence avec _Flagada Jones_ _!_

― Euh, ce n'est pas le vrai nom de la chanson, ajouta Harry à Ginny avec un ton d'excuse.

Cette répétition, ce petit concert personnel improvisé devait être à son image. Cool. C'était le seul moyen pour impressionner Ginny et la faire baver devant sa personne. Or, si _Flagada Jones_ était une de leurs compositions favorites, le titre le faisait plus passer pour un geek que pour un rockeur cool.

Hermione leva ses baguettes au-dessus de ses épaules.

« ON EST LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES ! UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE ! » hurla-t-elle en battant la mesure.

Immédiatement, un son grunge emplit la pièce, toute la maisonnée et même le jardin. Le rythme était rapide, la musique forte et saturée par les effets de la guitare de Ron. Hermione frappait si vite que le bout de ses baguettes était devenu invisible et…

Il y eut un horrible bruit de grincement, semblable au couinement des freins rouillés d'un très vieux train. Immédiatement, le silence retomba, lourd et chargé de reproches.

― Euh… Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa piteusement Harry. C'est le truc qui a merdé le machin, là…

― On reprend !

Hermione leva de nouveaux ses baguettes ainsi qu'un regard noir que Harry accueillit en déglutissant.

« ON EST LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES ET HARRY POTTER EST UN GROS IMBÉCILE ! UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE ! »

Cette fois, ils purent aller au-delà des dix premières secondes de la chanson. Ron eut même le temps de chanter ses deux couplets et trois refrains. Colin balançait rapidement sa tête en rythme avec les coups de baguettes de la batterie et tapotait l'accoudoir du canapé de quatre de ses doigts.

Ginny était abasourdie. Elle avait déjà entendu le groupe de son ainé, quand par exemple il passait à la maison pour faire écouter à ses frères leur dernier enregistrement studio. Mais les voir en live, c'était si différent, si incroyable ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son petit-ami jouerait un jour dans un groupe aussi bien, aussi... cool ! La musique semblait rayonner et Harry, en cet instant, les yeux baissés sur ses mains et les genoux pliés dans une position vulgairement pompée sur les plus grands bassistes de l'histoire du rock, était tout simplement génial à ses yeux.

Quand les dernières notes s'évanouirent, elle se mit à applaudir avec force. Harry, relevant les yeux, trouva qu'elle en faisait trop. Mais il sourit tout de même, heureux d'avoir un public neuf et dévoué à sa cause.

« C'était hyper méga giga trop cool ! Vous déchirez tout ! » cria-t-elle avec un soupçon d'hystérie.

Harry croisa à nouveau les yeux de Hermione. Celle-ci semblait à la fois exaspérée pour lui et désolé pour Ron. La voir tenter d'envoyer le même regard noir à l'un et l'autre en même temps était d'un comique assez réjouissant. Cela le fit sourire, en tous les cas. Il vit alors Colin qui observait Ginny avec des yeux ronds, comme choqué par les couinements qu'elle était capable de produire et cela le fit sourire de plus belle. En cet instant, tout malaise avait disparu, amusé qu'il était par la situation incongrue qu'il avait causée.

― On continue, Ron Weasley ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

― On continue, Harry, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

― UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE !

Lorsque la répétition fut terminée, Harry se sentait divinement bien. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils allaient réussir leur battle de samedi soir, mais ils jouaient bien et c'était l'essentiel. Pendant leur répétition, Colin avait fini par s'emparer de sa Nintendo DS et lorsque celle-ci fut terminée, Ginny lui proposa de le raccompagner chez lui, tandis que Hermione prétexta devoir rester pour charger son téléphone portable. Harry était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une lourde manœuvre pour rester auprès de Ron. Et, comme d'habitude, rien de croustillant n'allait arriver.

Si lui était heureux, Ginny semblait rayonnante. Elle sautillait dans l'allée en articulant :

« Ah ! Mon copain joue dans un groupe de rock trop classe ! C'est trop cool ! »

Harry trouvait cela à la fois pathétique et amusant. Il restait persuadé qu'elle en faisait trop car, de l'avis général, ils n'avaient jamais joué de manière exceptionnelle. Il savait, par exemple, que Théo n'assistait à leurs concerts que pour boire, sortir et chopper éventuellement un mec sans défense. Avec un petit sourire à cette idée, son regard alla se perdre sur un vulgaire panneau publicitaire pour un parfum. Il affichait un intriguant garçon.

Totalement blond, le visage exalté et une expression d'extase, torse nu, Harry trouva ce type fondamentalement beau. Ce qui était étrange, puisque jamais une telle réflexion ne lui était venue, surtout concernant un mec sans doute photoshoppé sur une affiche de pub pour Diesel.

Le feuillage massif d'un platane qu'ils croisèrent lui masqua un instant le panneau, et, lorsqu'il le vit à nouveau il s'arrêta avec un choc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda distraitement Ginny.

Il se frotta les yeux, éberlué. Le mec sur l'affiche avait changé. Même position, même expression, mais ce n'était plus le beau garçon blond mais un italien brun complètement surfait. Harry resta planté là sans rien dire, mais rien ne changea plus. Il était pourtant sûr, à deux cents pour cent d'avoir aperçu ce mec blond ! Jamais autrement son regard n'aurait été arrêté par un italien aussi banal !

Finalement, Ginny se faisant pressante de questions auxquelles lui-même n'avait pas de réponse, ils reprirent le chemin. Ils parlèrent exclusivement de la répétition passée durant la vingtaine de minutes que prenait la marche de la maison de Ron Weasley au petit local de Harry Potter et Théo Nott.

― Alors, c'est ton repaire secret ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en voyant le petit bloc de béton.

― Si on veut. On l'appelle le Local. On n'a pas besoin de plus, Théo et moi. Oh, au fait, si tu veux je peux venir te chercher à la sortie du lycée demain ? Théo sera avec moi, il a une course à faire en ville et puis on aura qu'à aller se balader !

― Entendu, Harry Potter.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte en métal, elle cria :

― Au fait ! Pourquoi tu appelles mon frère par son nom complet en permanence ?

― Parce que ça le fait chier ! répondit-il en criant aussi.

Elle lui adressa un pouce levé en guise d'approbation, se retourna et partit. Harry sourit à nouveau, la joue appuyée contre le linteau de métal. Ginny lui rendait la vie simple. C'était une fille jolie, pas compliquée et au caractère facile. Sortir avec elle ne lui demandait pas trop d'effort pour que tous deux passent un bon moment, c'était parfait. Elle le faisait se sentir bien, à l'observer en permanence comme s'il était quelqu'un de grand.

« Tu as l'air affreusement con, Harry, » salua Théo depuis son fauteuil.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review d'encouragement ou pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
Sans critique, on s'améliore jamais !

A vendredi dans deux semaines !

Cheers,  
Vince.


	2. Harry Potter, l'irrépressible obsession

Salut à tous !

Pas mal, je peux publier cette semaine ! Donc voilà un chapitre plus tôt que prévu, et le prochain devrait également venir rapidement.

Merci déjà à tous ceux qui ont lu ce premier chapitre, vous étiez plus de deux cents selon les stats... Comme dirait Johnny : "Merci ! Vous êtes génials !"

Et un merci encore aux quelques personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review ! N'hésitez pas me laisser votre avis, vous tous ! Même pour quelques mots ! Ça motive d'enfer et c'est toujours très sympa de pouvoir discuter avec les lecteurs.

Dans ce chapitre, des rêves bizarres, des gens bourrés, l'étrange Ligue se manifeste, et enfin la rencontre avec Draco et Ginny qui est toujours par là... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci encore à **Mandala7338** pour le superbe travail de relecture, critique et correction qu'elle a effectué sur chacun de ces chapitres. Et pour cette en-tête de chapitre, là, juste en-dessous, et que je lui ai volé, sans aucune forme de pitié.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter et l'irrépressible obsession**

* * *

― Merde… Quelle solitude !

Autour de lui, le béton s'étendait à perte de vue jusqu'à l'horizon. Rien. Il n'y avait strictement rien. Seul un vieux puits de pierre délabré s'élevait hors du sol gris. Harry avait faim. Et il avait soif. Il avait chaud, mais aucun soleil ne semblait percer le ciel de ses rayons. Il avait du mal à marcher et son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, au point de lui faire mal.

Harry s'approcha du vieux puits, en quête de réconfort. Ses pas étaient lourds et lents, son cœur lui faisait mal.

― Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ?

Le puits était en ruine.

― Il doit y avoir autant d'eau là-dedans que dans un shooter de Théo un samedi soir…

À sa grande surprise, malgré les poutres de bois délabrées, les pierres tombées, cassées ou ébréchées, la poulie brisée et la corde rongée, le seau semblait encore étanche et le puits était plein d'eau. Pour peu qu'il ne remplisse pas trop le récipient et se penche un peu, il pourrait sans doute remonter de quoi étancher sa soif.

Soudainement, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

― Tu ne peux pas boire au puits.

Harry se retourna vivement. Cette voix était indescriptible. Il aurait cru entendre la sienne. Le garçon qui venait de parler n'était pas visible, entièrement masqué par neuf étranges ombres qui tournaient autour de lui et l'entouraient dans un cercle étroit.

― Et pourquoi ? répondit-il avec un air de défi.

― Pourquoi ? répéta le garçon.

Il eut un rire moqueur. Harry baissa les yeux et se tourna de nouveau vers le puits. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on se moque de lui, il était assoiffé. Mais, alors qu'il se penchait au-delà du rebord et s'apprêtait à plonger le seau dans l'eau claire, l'autre reprit :

― Regarde-toi ! Tu es entouré d'ombres, Harry Potter.

Harry se releva d'un coup sur ses deux pieds. Il prit soudainement conscience que lui aussi était encerclé par ces mêmes ombres vaporeuses. Par leurs mouvements, leur allure et leur air menaçant, elles ressemblaient en tout point à celle de l'autre garçon, à une exception. Il n'y avait pas neuf ombres autour de lui, mais six. Par moment, il pensait apercevoir des morceaux de corps émerger au gré des fumerolles. Une angoisse sourde le prit soudainement au cou tandis que les six formes l'enserraient de plus en plus. Il se mit à crier, hurler de peur, tandis que l'autre garçon s'en allait en riant aux éclats.

Harry tomba à genoux. Au moment où l'autre quittait son champ de vision, une brèche dans le cercle hypnotique laissa apparaître sa chevelure blonde patinée.

Il reconnut immédiatement le jeune garçon du panneau d'affichage. Il lui cria de ne pas s'en aller et se prit une baffe.

― Harry !

Il reçut une seconde gifle avec un petit cri.

― Allez, réveille-toi ! Gueuler à des heures pareilles ! Oh, Harry, merde !

Les ombres disparurent, le puits également, et le béton sans fin devint le plafond, les murs et la décoration familière du Local. Théo, le visage dans la pénombre de la petite lampe murale qu'il avait allumée, était penché devant les yeux de Harry et le secouait doucement par les épaules, la main prête à le gifler à nouveau.

― Ça y est, tu te reprends ? Bon sang…

Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur son oreiller. Harry avait la respiration saccadée, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait des sueurs froides et il haletait. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il laissa le silence planer un moment. Théo n'avait pas éteint la lampe. Peu à peu, il sentit l'angoisse quitter ses veines, remplacée par la douce chaleur d'une vie insouciante. Il était chez lui, dans son lit et pas seul. Il ne voulait surtout pas être seul.

― Je… Désolé, s'excusa-t-il piteusement lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.

― Ça va. J'ai dû te frapper pour te réveiller. Ça m'a fait du bien, je crois.

Le sarcasme acheva de lui réchauffer le cœur. Ce terrain connu était le sien, il était chez lui, avec son ami, et ce n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Harry s'assit contre le mur, rajusta le t-shirt léger qu'il portait en guise de pyjama depuis des années et ramena la couverture sur ses jambes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Théo l'observait, l'air inquiet.

― Tu n'as pas rêvé de… Elle, hein ?

― Non.

Théo poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Après sa rupture avec… elle, les nuits avaient souvent été semblables. Peuplées de cauchemars dont il s'éveillait en sursaut avec un cri.

Harry avait toutefois des raisons de s'inquiéter. Cela faisait la deuxième fois en moins de dix heures que ce garçon lui apparaissait, comme une hallucination. Il ne savait pas qui il était, quel était son nom, bordel, il ne savait même pas s'il existait réellement !

Il poussa un long soupir fatigué, puis se prit le visage dans ses mains. Théo l'observait toujours, peu rassuré.

― J'ai dit quelque chose pendant mon rêve ? questionna Harry entre ses doigts.

― Non. Tu as crié, ça m'a réveillé. Tu tremblais et baragouinais des trucs incompréhensibles. Tu avais l'air plutôt effrayé, c'était assez angoissant à dire vrai.

Harry ne répondit rien. Théo ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

― Oh, mec ! J'ai pas interrompu un rêve… Euh… Un rêve _comme ça ?_ Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ce n'était pas ce genre de rêve quand même ? Hein, dis, hein ?

― Mais non, enfin… souffla Harry, exaspéré.

― Ah bon, murmura Théo, rassuré. On ne sait jamais, des fois que tu gémisses au lit comme une fillette…

Harry grommela quelque chose comme quoi il en connaissait bien une, de fillette, et qu'elle allait se prendre son pied dans les noix. Paradoxalement.

Finalement, il s'allongea de nouveau sur son côté du matelas. Théo l'observait toujours, mais visiblement moins inquiet. Le réveil tiquait à côté de lui. D'un geste nonchalant il s'en saisit, lu qu'il était huit heures trente-sept, le reposa et soupira. Le matin était arrivé bien plus vite que prévu.

― Quelle heure ? demanda Théo.

En guise de réponse, Harry lui envoya son oreiller en pleine tête et, avant que l'autre ne réagisse, il déguerpit et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il en sortit lavé, séché et habillé de pied en cap, le volet de l'unique lucarne du Local avait été levé et la lumière allumée. Théo ne s'était pas habillé, il portait toujours le caleçon et le t-shirt léger avec lesquels il avait dormi. Il préparait le petit déjeuner. L'odeur délicieuse du bacon emplissait la petite pièce.

Sans un mot, Harry entra dans la cuisine et prit la place de Théo aux casseroles. Celui-ci, toujours en silence, se dirigea vers la salle de bains après lui avoir rendu un coup d'oreiller bien vicieux et violent, par derrière et par surprise.

Enfin, lorsque tous deux furent lavés et habillés, ils s'installèrent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient leur bacon et œuf au plat assis au bar de leur petite cuisine, Harry demanda :

― Tu vas toujours en ville ce soir après le boulot ?

― Hmm, approuva Théo la bouche pleine.

Il prit une gorgée de thé. Il ne buvait jamais de café et le laissait à Théo. Il détestait cela.

― Je vais voir Ginny à la sortie du lycée. On va se balader. Accompagne-moi, comme ça je te la présente.

― T'accompagner au lycée ? Non, merci, j'ai passé l'âge.

* * *

― J'aurais jamais dû venir ! Et je te déteste.

Les grilles du lycée déversaient un flot ininterrompu d'adolescents depuis presque quinze minutes.

― Tu n'étais pas obligé, rappela Harry malicieusement.

― C'est vrai ! Rappelle-moi comment tu m'as convaincu déjà ?

― Il y a des garçons aussi, dans ce lycée.

Théo poussa un long soupir et grogna.

― En voyant ces têtes de gosses, je me dis que même moi j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de sortir avec un lycéen. Même moi, Harry !

― La voilà, s'exclama-t-il soudain, sans accorder plus d'attention à Théo.

Ginny sautilla jusqu'à leur hauteur et bondit dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci vit du coin de l'œil son ami regarder ailleurs, exaspéré.

― Ginny, voici Théo, mon coloc cool et gay.

― Enchanté, articula celui-ci.

Harry vit parfaitement qu'il faisait de grands efforts pour garder une voix neutre et le remercia intérieurement. Ginny semblait particulièrement intéressée par Théo, comme si elle découvrait une nouvelle espèce de singe.

― Salut, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu veux savoir qui est gay dans ma classe ?

― Oui ! s'exclama Théo avec précipitation et soudainement bien plus intéressé qu'il ne l'aurait avoué quelques secondes plus tôt. Il est beau ?

― Théo !

Harry le fixa d'un air appuyé. Puis il lui désigna Ginny des yeux, avant de prendre un visage contrit. Théo soupira. Il avait compris le message. D'abord, son ami le suppliait pour qu'il vienne avec lui et maintenant qu'il était là, il lui demandait de le laisser seul avec elle...

Il ne s'en irait pas sans une petite pique au moins. Ainsi, sans crier gare, il saisit les mains de Ginny dans les siennes et articula bien trop rapidement :

― Tu es trop bien pour lui, Ginny Weasley ! Fuis tant que tu le peux.

Puis il s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Harry lui lança une flopée d'insultes dans sa tête avant d'articuler un rire faux et forcé à l'adresse de sa petite-amie.

― Il plaisante.

― Il est marrant, ton copain gay ! Tu vis avec lui ?

Ils se mirent à marcher vers le Starbucks du coin de la rue.

― Ouais. Marrant, c'est un point de vue, hein…

― Ce n'est pas bizarre de vivre avec un gay quand tu es hétéro ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

― Pourquoi ? Ce devrait l'être ?

― Ben… Comme une fille qui ne se balade jamais en sous-vêtement auprès de mecs, même ses amis, un mec ne fait pas pareil avec un gay ?

Il réfléchit un instant tandis que Ginny poussait la porte du café.

― Non, expliqua-t-il finalement. Théo est quelqu'un de bien, je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui. Il a essayé une fois de me mettre dans son lit, et c'était il y a plus de deux ans. À l'époque, je venais de le rencontrer et j'avais été un des seuls à ne jamais le repousser. Parait-il que « personne ne résiste à son charme ». Conneries. J'ai tellement bien résisté qu'on est devenu meilleurs amis. On dort dans le même lit depuis deux ans et je ne pense pas qu'il ait essayé de me violer depuis.

Ginny eut un petit rire. Harry continua :

― Quand on a commencé à se connaître, je sortais déjà avec une fille et, euh…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Ginny à la mention de son ex-copine.

― Enfin, bref, reprit-il, il n'avait aucune chance. Depuis, on vit ensemble sans souci. Il sait très bien jouer de sa sexualité pour mettre mal à l'aise les gens qui n'y sont pas familiers. C'est un vrai jeu pour lui, et ça l'amuse beaucoup.

Ils commandèrent deux macchiatos au caramel. Harry chercha un instant parmi le personnel mais il fut incapable de repérer Hermione. Peut-être était-elle en congé, ou dans l'arrière-boutique.

Parcourant les visages, il vit une fille à l'air énervé, un type sans doute brésilien aux cheveux noirs, un jeune boutonneux aux cheveux gras et bruns ainsi qu'un mec intriguant aux cheveux blond patinées…

Harry s'étouffa en prenant une gorgée de son café.

― Mais… c'est pas vrai… articula-t-il entre deux quintes de toux tandis que Ginny lui tapotait le dos.

Il releva les yeux avec une angoisse inexplicable sur celui qu'il avait cru apercevoir. Et comme pour confirmer sa crainte, le garçon était invisible. Harry jura, tout ceci commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter. Pourquoi devait-il être obsédé par un type qui ne lui apparaissait qu'en hallucinations ?

Quand ils sortirent, Ginny reprit leur conversation :

― Ton coloc à l'air d'être un type vraiment sympa.

― Hein ?

Harry observait toujours par-delà le comptoir du café. En croisant à nouveau le regard inquiet de Ginny, il se reprit.

― Oh, Théo ? C'est un mec bien. Mais il a un don, ce type, pour être apprécié de tout le monde.

Le garçon blond sortit de l'esprit de Harry aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

― Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un capable de se faire des amis aussi rapidement que lui. Et attention, je te parle de vrais amis ! Des mecs agréables et intelligents, pas juste une vieille connaissance de boîte du samedi soir à qui tu taxes une clope toutes les deux heures.

Une demi-heure après, ils étaient au supermarché, en train de fouiller dans les bacs de CD à la recherche d'un album cool à écouter. La conversation avait dérivé.

― Tu vois, il y a Lucie qui veut sortir avec Kévin, mais lui il veut sortir avec Stacey, la meilleure amie de Lucie, du coup, Lucie a traité Stacey de vieille pute hypocrite et elles ne se parlent plus. Kévin a essayé d'en profiter pour demander à Lucie, même s'il n'en voulait pas avant, et elle a dit oui, du coup, la nouvelle meilleure amie de Stacey, Envy, l'a traitée de vieille pute hypocrite, ce qui n'a pas plu à Kévin, du coup, Kévin trouve qu'Envy est une vieille pute hypocrite et il essaye de faire en sorte que son meilleur ami, Melvin, casse avec Envy.

― Mais je croyais que Melvin sortait avec Elly ?

― Oui ! Mais Elly sortait avec Melvin que pour rendre jaloux Calvin qui l'avait trompé avec Envy, du coup, presque tout le monde trouve qu'Elly est une vieille pute hypocrite. Alors elle a largué Melvin et elle est devenue gothique. Et pendant que Calvin disait à Envy qu'elle s'était comportée comme une vieille pute hypocrite, Melvin a pété un câble en disant que toutes les filles n'étaient que des vieilles putes hypocrites, il a largué Envy avec qui il sortait en même temps qu'avec Elly et il a hurlé que de toute façon il était gay, et ça, ça n'a pas plu à Marvin, le gay officiel de notre classe, qui a traité Melvin de vieille pute hypocrite et du coup, Melvin est aussi fâché avec Kévin qui n'accepte pas son homosexualité. Franchement, tu crois que je suis une vieille pute hypocrite, Harry ?

Harry sentit son cerveau déborder. Il ne bougeait plus, toute son attention monopolisée par des histoires stupides et des prénoms débiles. Derrière ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un petit lui-même qui terminait d'écrire cette biographie, arrachait la page du bloc-notes sur lequel il écrivait, l'ajoutait à un immense tas de feuilles volantes et lançait une allumette enflammée au milieu du tout. Et tandis que le bazar brûlait, il se tournait et adressait un geste obscène à Harry.

― Harry ? Tu considères sérieusement acheter du, euh – elle jeta un œil et observa le CD sur lequel ses doigts s'étaient figés – acheter du Lara Fabian ?

Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie. Étrangement, il avait oublié tout ce que Ginny venait de lui dire, mais il eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de répondre à sa question par la négative.

Ils passèrent ainsi la journée à regarder des CD, des DVD, des fringues hors de prix que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait s'offrir, puis ils mangèrent le soir chez McDonald's. Lorsque le soleil disparut à l'horizon, Ginny dut rentrer chez elle et Harry fit de même.

Le Local était désert. Un jeudi soir, ce n'était pas étonnant. Soirée étudiante… Il s'était longtemps demandé comment Théo pouvait supporter de sortir, généralement en boite de nuit, presque tous les soirs de la semaine et encore plus lors des week-ends. Harry n'aimait pas les boites de nuit, les pubs et autres dancings. De manière générale, il n'aimait pas vivre la nuit.

Il préférait largement les soirées entre amis, à boire des bières et jouer à des jeux débiles chez l'un d'entre eux. Ce soir ne manquait pas à la règle. Il n'était repassé chez lui que pour enfiler une chemise un peu cool et essayer de se recoiffer comme il pouvait, mais il repartit rapidement.

Il marchait à pas rapides vers la maison que Hermione Granger partageait avec trois autres filles. Ce fut elle qui ouvrit la porte et le salua :

― Harry, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Entre. Je vois que tu ne t'es pas alourdi d'une bouteille à offrir, c'est bien. T'as raison. De toute façon, ces ingrats n'amènent que de la Villageoise ou d'autres saloperies. C'est honteux et ça devrait être interdit par la convention de Genève.

― Euh…

Il se sentit plutôt con. Si le sarcasme et le reproche étaient évidents, il ne parvenait à savoir si elle était tout de même sincère. Et son malaise ne passa absolument pas quand Ron, passablement éméché, l'accueillit avec chaleur.

― Harry, vieux ! s'exclama-t-il avec un rire grossier. Viens, c'est trop cool, y a des meufs partout !

― Ah ? répondit celui-ci, souhaitant être n'importe où à cet instant plutôt que dans cette pièce, entre Hermione et la phrase idiote que Ron venait de dire en face d'elle.

Il ne put qu'assister au regard destructeur qu'envoya Hermione vers son ami. Il se sentait mal et avait envie de prendre une bonne bière pour faire passer cela. Il retira sa veste et se faufila en jouant des coudes parmi la vingtaine de personnes présentes dans le petit salon de la maison afin de se saisir d'une bouteille sur le buffet.

Il enchaîna ainsi trois bières en une vingtaine de minutes, ponctuant celles-ci de salutations et de rencontres éventuelles. Il se rendit bien vite compte que si Ron était déjà plutôt sec alors que les horloges titraient à peine vingt-et-une heure trente, Hermione l'était tout autant. Bien vite, les membres des _Awaken Zombies_ se retrouvèrent au grand complet, Ron riant aux éclats pour un rien, Harry qui commençait à le suivre dans sa folie tandis que Hermione pointait les invités un à un et y allait d'un petit commentaire de son cru.

― Tenez, regardez ! dit-elle.

Ron avait dû poser sa bière pour pouvoir se tenir les côtes tant il riait. Harry n'en menait pas large non-plus, effondré contre la petite table du salon.

― Voilà mes trois colocataires. Toutes assemblées dans un coin sombre de la maison, à discuter de mystères qu'elles seules peuvent comprendre, puisqu'elles seules sont des filles qui ont la classe sous ce toit ! Pas besoin de s'approcher, je peux vous retranscrire la conversation.

Elle prit alors une voix différente, suraiguë, pour son imitation de chacune de ses trois colocs :

― Matthew, il est trop beau, je vais totalement lui sauter au visage !

― Hey, _back up, bitch,_ je l'ai vu la première.

― Ah ouais ? Mais est-ce que c'est vous qui faites… _Ça_ _!_

Elle reprit sa voix normale :

― Et là, normalement, c'est le moment où Julie enlève son string et le jette au visage du mec en question, parce qu'elle est tellement en chaleur qu'elle a besoin de marquer son territoire, tu comprends.

Ron s'effondra au sol, riant aux éclats en se tenant toujours les côtes tandis que Harry le suivait dans sa chute, hilare.

― Sérieusement, ces filles sont tellement des chaudières... J'ai vu un militant de Greenpeace escalader notre cheminée une fois ! Il y avait accroché une banderole contre le réchauffement climatique.

Ce fut alors que Ginny apparut.

― Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as raconté pour que ces deux-là se roulent au sol comme des gorets ?

― La vérité !

Harry rigolait tellement qu'il ne parvenait plus à se relever, les mains serrées autour de son ventre et le souffle court. Mais entendre Ron rire comme un imbécile le faisait rire d'autant plus, et tous deux entretenaient leur hilarité ainsi. Il sentit qu'on le relevait et commença à reprendre pied. Il essuya ses yeux et ses lunettes pleins de larmes et vit alors Ginny qui attendait patiemment qu'il se reprenne. Quand il se fut calmé, elle le salua d'un « câlin surprise » comme elle les appelait.

C'est alors qu'il _le_ vit. Par-dessus l'épaule de sa copine. Juste au bar, en train de se servir une bière. Le mec. Le blond aux yeux si intrigants. Ce mystérieux type qui lui apparaissait en hallucinations depuis deux jours, il était là, l'air de rien, à picoler avec nonchalance tout en observant, solitaire, le peuple de la maison. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, le garçon était toujours là. Il semblait être bien réel, cette fois.

Harry laissa tomber Ginny et demanda aussitôt à Hermione :

― Qui est ce mec ? Le blond, au buffet ?

― Lui ? Aucune idée. Personne ne le connaît. C'est Julie qui l'a invité après l'avoir croisé à son université. Apparemment, c'est un erasmus.

Il ignora complètement les protestations de Ginny qui semblait vouloir un peu plus qu'un câlin, pour une fois qu'elle avait eu le droit de sortir plus tard… Harry ne pensait même plus à elle. Ce type l'obsédait complètement. Depuis deux jours, il était devenu paranoïaque et se retournait dans la rue chaque fois qu'il croisait un garçon aux cheveux un peu trop blonds.

Maintenant que ce mec était à portée de main, il était hors de question de le laisser filer.

Il fondit sur le buffet, mais ne trouva personne. L'autre avait déjà disparu.

― Oh merde, c'est pas vrai !

Il regarda rapidement tout autour de lui et reprit une gorgée de bière.

― Merde, merde, merde, merde, tu ne vas pas _encore_ disparaître !

Soudain, il vit un reflet blond du coin de l'œil. Là, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur était ce type, seul à siroter le contenu de son verre en observant autour de lui.

Harry s'approcha subtilement et s'adossa au même mur que lui, feignant d'être passablement ennuyé.

― Cette soirée est trop nulle, soupira-t-il.

Il avait choisi son approche. Le coup du mec trop cool pour cet endroit. Une technique classique mais qui avait porté ses fruits auparavant, et à de nombreuses reprises. Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'il s'en servait pour s'attaquer à un mec. Et cette révélation le divisa en deux. Une partie de lui se demandait s'il avait perdu son satané esprit tandis que l'autre s'en amusait et trouvait le challenge à son goût.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait.

― Hum… Je dois reconnaître…

Toutes les questions du brun disparurent aussitôt et laissèrent son esprit blanc. Sa voix était presque aussi hypnotisante que sa seule présence. Elle distillait un calme rassurant, une grandeur passionnante et une chaleur intense.

Harry était totalement obsédé. Définitivement. Et par un mec, en prime.

― C'est vrai. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de _rêver_ au milieu de ces gens, prononça Harry avec un regard appuyé. Je croirais _halluciner._

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'autre garçon avait ouvert de grands yeux gris incrédules avant de se détourner et plonger dans sa bière. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que la stupidité de sa phrase et surtout sa propre imbécillité lui apparaissaient dans tout leur éclat.

― Euh… Je… Je crois que je vais te laisser, pour… Euh… Pour toujours.

― Oui, merci.

Harry prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta le salon. Il alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes et se prit la tête entre les mains, maudissant sa propre connerie. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi idiot. Il revoyait en permanence ce regard stupéfié que lui jetait l'autre avec une sorte de compassion…

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu un jour plus honte que cela.

Mais… Hors de question d'abandonner. Ce type restait dans sa tête quoi qu'il fasse. Il entreprit donc d'en apprendre plus sur lui, mais discrètement. Il repéra alors la fameuse Julie dont parlait Hermione tout à l'heure. Elle était visiblement saoûle et en manque. Prête à se jeter nue sur le buffet pour qu'on la remarque.

Harry la prit à part :

― Julie, c'est qui ce type ?

― Hey, je… Te… T'es qui toi d'abord ? articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

― Ce type, le blond, c'est qui ?

― Uh ? Le blond ? Ah, ce blond ! Je… J'sais pas. Hé hé… Un, un, un mec en échange dans ma promo, j'crois.

― Mais il fait quoi à Londres ? Bordel, allez ! pressa-t-il, secouant la minaude de plus belle.

― Héééééé, protesta-t-elle. Il travaille chez Abercrombie, comme vendeur à mi-temps !

Harry fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas ce magasin. Leurs fringues ne lui allaient absolument jamais et il détestait devoir faire la queue pour entrer. En plus, la musique était trop forte.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Ginny pour réapparaître. Elle parut soudainement devant Harry, l'air fâchée.

― Tu dragues cette vieille pute hypocrite ? demanda-t-elle avec colère et jalousie.

Harry, sentant venir un scandale qu'il n'était pas en état de supporter, tira Ginny par le bras dans une pièce plus calme. Sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait toujours con, mais aussi en colère et honteux.

― Je crois que je vais rentrer, Ginny. J'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir.

Sa colère sembla retomber comme un soufflé.

― Quoi ? Mais… T'as à peine bu deux bières…

― Trois, mais ce n'est pas ça… Écoute, on se voit demain au concert, d'accord ? Je te laisse faire en sorte que Hermione et Ron soient en état…

Il se fit interrompre par un grognement en provenance du canapé mitoyen.

― Hééé, mec… grogna Ron, visiblement imbibé.

Lui et Hermione semblaient être en train de se galocher joyeusement. Harry sauta sur ses pieds avec un cri de victoire.

― HA ! Enfin ! Bon, allez, il faut vraiment que je débarrasse le plancher. Continuez, vous deux, comme si on n'était pas là !

Ginny fit une moue dégoûtée.

― Mon frère est un déchet qui embrasse comme un porc.

Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, elle était seule. Harry avait filé à l'anglaise.

Harry, en rentrant, avait jeté au loin ses chaussures, sa veste, ses chaussettes et son pantalon et s'était effondré sur le lit sans même échanger sa chemise contre son t-shirt-pyjama. Théo n'était toujours pas rentré. Dans l'obscurité, il se glissa sous la couette et fixa le plafond du Local.

Sa tête, encore embrumée par les vapeurs d'alcool lui tournait toujours un peu. Le bouillon de sentiments qui tournoyait en lui ne s'était pas évanoui le moins du monde. Honte, colère, bêtise… Pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi était-il si intrigué par un simple gars ?

Ce type avait l'air cool, mais qu'est ce qui justifiait que Harry y pense à chaque putain d'instant de la journée depuis deux jours ? Il était totalement obsédé. Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que le flot ne commence à se dissiper, emporté par le sommeil.

À moitié endormi, Harry cru percevoir un étrange bruit amplifié par la porte de métal. Comme si on cherchait à en rayer la peinture déjà écaillée à l'aide d'un petit objet métallique. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'était une clé, que Théo était derrière la porte et que visiblement il était trop saoul pour trouver la serrure, celle-ci cliqueta.

Alors, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et s'il ne s'y était pas fermement attendu, Harry aurait probablement eu une crise cardiaque. Théo alluma la lumière et cria, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

― DEVINE QUI C'EST QU'EST BOURRÉ ?

― Théo, j'imagine, grogna Harry, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière trop vive et encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Théo tituba jusqu'au matelas en ricanant, se débarrassa de son manteau sur le chemin et se laissa tomber en travers, la tête sur les jambes de Harry.

― Tu imagines bien.

Harry se trémoussa un peu, releva la tête pour voir que Théo riait doucement, visiblement amusé et prêt à s'endormir ainsi.

― Théo, tu ferais quoi si tu sortais avec une fille mais était obsédé en permanence par une autre personne, que tu n'as même jamais rencontrée, avec laquelle tu ne seras sans doute jamais et le tout sans savoir pourquoi ?

― Héééé, je... J'sors pas... 'Vec d'filles…

Il rit, visiblement très fier de sa blague. Harry soupira et reprit :

― Théo, tu ferais quoi si tu sortais avec un mec mais était obsédé en permanence par une autre personne, que tu n'as même jamais rencontrée, avec laquelle tu ne seras sans doute jamais et le tout sans savoir pourquoi ?

― Double négatif… Ha… Harry… Faut qu't'ut-lise d'phrases simples, articula difficilement Théo, le doigt levé au-dessus de sa tête comme pour essayer de toucher le plafond.

C'était sans espoir.

― Bordel ! Laisse tomber. On parlera demain.

Harry tendit la main vers l'interrupteur à portée du lit (une invention révolutionnaire à son goût).

― Je larguerais l'aut'…

Théo sombrait dans le sommeil et articulait de moins en moins, si cela était encore possible.

― Euh, pardon, quoi ?

― Je… Guerais… Aut'…

Harry soupira. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris, ou en tout cas s'en persuada-t-il. Alors qu'il allait éteindre il perçut un grognement. Théo s'était endormi. Il hésita, puis se pencha vers son ami. Habituellement, Théo dormait sur la droite du lit, contre le mur et Harry sur la gauche, entre le mur et le fauteuil. Ce qui impliquait à cet instant de faire basculer l'endormi par-dessus lui-même, et ça, il ne s'y sentait pas du tout.

Il l'attrapa par les bras et le tira à lui en utilisant son propre poids. Il l'installa le plus confortablement qu'il put contre son oreiller, à la place qu'il occupait normalement puis il lui retira chaussettes et pantalon, et éteignit finalement la lumière. Ils s'endormirent en un instant.

― Ah !

Théo venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Il était droit comme un I, assis sur le matelas. Harry était levé, lavé et habillé, avait ouvert le volet de la lucarne et était assis sur le fauteuil, une manette de Playstation dans les mains. Du coin de l'œil, il vit avec un ricanement Théo se prendra la tête entre les mains, se frotter les yeux et se masser le front.

― Gueule de bois ? demanda Harry, toujours moqueur.

Il vit Théo inspirer profondément et lever vers lui deux yeux minuscules et embrumés. Il se tenait le front d'une main et de l'autre, il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur bien senti. Cela le fit sincèrement rire.

― T'es pas cool, vieux ! Je nous ai préparé le petit déj', spécial lendemain de cuite. Thé aux herbes et au miel, bacon et yaourt. Et un café pour toi.

À l'instant où il termina sa phrase, Théo était debout, et accourait vers leur petit bar pour siroter son café. Il sembla alors retrouver instantanément l'usage de la parole.

― Merci, dit-il avec une voix grave, encore groggy.

― Pas de quoi vieux.

― J'adore quand tu cuisines, affirma Théo en mordant dans un morceau de bacon, sincère. T'as un don pour ça, mec.

― Oui, mais ça me fait chier…

Harry mit en pausa sa partie de _San Andreas_ et alla s'asseoir au bar à son tour.

― Mal à la tête ? Langue pâteuse ? Tournis ? Si je peux me permettre, tu pues l'alcool.

― Tout à la fois, articula Théo en fourrant dans sa bouche un morceau de bacon entier. Merci de m'avoir récupéré hier, je devais être beau à voir.

Harry acquiesça et bu son thé rapidement. Cela lui éclaira un peu les idées.

― Tu n'as pas l'air de trop souffrir, toi, remarqua Théo.

― Je n'ai jamais la gueule de bois, je te l'ai dit. Et puis j'ai pas bu grand chose, hier. Mais ce thé fait quand même du bien.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent tous les deux là, en silence. Harry était un peu inquiet. Son tourment de la veille ne s'était que peu apaisé durant la nuit. Il ne pensait plus tellement à Ginny mais avait une envie irrépressible de revoir ce mec, auprès de qui il s'était franchement ridiculisé. Depuis qu'il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve mais quelqu'un de réel, il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Il voulait se changer les idées, mais n'y parvenait pas.

― C'était bien, ta soirée ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité à demi-feinte.

― Oui.

Ils avalèrent leur petit déjeuner sans plus de mot. Puis, Harry prit une résolution. Il se leva, rangea sa vaisselle dans l'évier en attente d'être nettoyée, s'assit devant l'ordinateur et l'alluma. S'il devait vivre avec le fait qu'il pensait à un mec qu'il ne connaissait même pas et ce en permanence, il se donnerait au moins les moyens de le revoir convenablement.

Il entendit peu de temps après la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Théo le contourna et alla s'avachir dans son lit, assis contre le mur à lire un bouquin.

― Mec, tu connais du monde qui bosse chez Abercrombie ?

Théo releva la tête, visiblement intéressé.

― Ce magasin qui emploie tous ces jeunes hommes parfaitement charmants et absolument bien gaulés ?

Harry acquiesça sans un mot. Il fouillait le site internet du magasin à la recherche d'une liste des employés, de photos, n'importe quoi… Un signe…

― Je connais, tu parles. Kyle bosse là-bas.

― Kyle, c'est ton mec moche mais bien gaulé ?

Théo soupira, mais ne put qu'approuver. Il corrigea toutefois :

― C'est pas mon mec. Je me le suis tapé, et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le meilleur de ma vie. Mais il était franchement trop bien foutu !

Harry secoua la tête, faussement exaspéré. À ce moment, l'ordinateur s'éveilla avec un petit « ping ! » sonore :

― Vous avez des e-mails !

Harry fronça les sourcils :

― Mec ! Ce truc dit que j'ai des e-mails.

― Toutes ces choses qu'on peut faire avec les ordinateurs de nos jours…

Il cliqua sur la petite icône qui clignotait.

― Mec ! Je le lis.

― C'est génial, Harry, grinça Théo avec sarcasme, le nez dans son livre.

Harry parcourut des yeux le message qu'il lut en diagonale.

― Cher monsieur Potter… Mon nom est Parvati Patil… Combat mano y mano… Ce soir… La ligue… Neuf ex maléfiques… Mec ! C'est quoi ce message ?

― Je ne sais pas, Harry… grogna Théo, agacé d'être interrompu.

― Supprimer !

* * *

Harry était nerveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre les mains sans arrêt. Le bus qui l'emmenait vers le magasin Abercrombie semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'arrêter à chaque feu pendant quinze minutes.

Il crut qu'il allait devenir fou avant même de franchir la porte du magasin. Le véhicule finit tout de même par atteindre son arrêt avec sans doute trois heures cinquante de retard. Harry pesta.

Le magasin Abercrombie & Fitch de Londres occupait l'entièreté d'un gros bâtiment ancien, un superbe immeuble à l'architecture classique très française. On était vendredi matin, la file d'attente était immense et Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Tout en lui hurlait que tout cela n'était pas une bonne idée et il regrettait de n'avoir pas plus insisté pour que Théo l'accompagnât. Celui-ci avait prétexté devoir retrouver un gars qu'il avait rencontré la veille et lui avait assuré qu'ils se retrouveraient demain soir, au concert des _Awaken Zombies_.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait d'y aller. Tout son être hurlait de partir excepté cette petite voix qui murmurait que, après tout, il ne risquait rien et devait foncer. Ce fut elle qu'il écouta et le fit se glisser au bout de la file d'attente, toujours aussi nerveux. C'était étrange, mais de toute cette nervosité ressortait une certaine témérité. Comme s'il était fier de ne pas écouter son instinct primaire.

Il abhorrait ce genre de magasin. La file d'attente à l'entrée créait un besoin, on parlait de ce qu'on allait acheter, à quel point ce serait génial en photo de profil sur Facebook... Les mecs torse-nu étaient là pour se faire photographier avec des minettes de quinze ans qui partageraient la photo sur Internet avec tout un tas de hashtags, ce qui ferait jaser d'autres minettes de quinze ans qui se rendraient ensuite au magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur, la lumière tamisée empêchait de voir les défauts les plus flagrants, les mauvaises coupes et les erreurs de couture sur les fringues que l'on achetait. La musique et les vendeurs, payés à danser et raconter des bêtises, créaient une humeur badine et propice à dépenser trop. Pour finir, le fait d'avoir fait la queue à l'entrée poussaient les gens à acheter, juste pour ne pas avoir attendu pour rien.

Le tout était recouvert d'une chape de cool, un cache-misère de marketing qui présentait toutes ces fioritures vicieuses sous un jour jeune et classe. Harry vit du coin de l'œil un miroir dans la vitrine qu'il longeait. Il n'osa pas s'y regarder.

Il fit la queue pendant plus d'une heure et était mentalement au bout lorsque l'espèce de vigile payé à rien foutre lui ouvrit le passage. Il ne se laissa pas agresser par l'ambiance artificielle du magasin et augmenta le volume de ses propres écouteurs qui diffusaient les chansons qu'il devait jouer ce soir, au concert.

Il se mit alors immédiatement en quête de ce garçon. Il slalomait, évitant tour à tour des adolescentes hystériques, des adolescents qui se croyaient meilleurs maintenant qu'ils étaient vêtus comme le connard moyen, et des étagères remplies de sweat-shirts rouges et violets, couleurs que l'on distinguait à peine dans la pénombre et les lumières stroboscopiques.

Harry ne savait pas s'il haïssait ce magasin, les gens qui le peuplaient ou le fait que rien ne lui allait, stylistiquement.

Il le vit alors. Entre deux allées, occupé à renseigner en parlant fort, à cause de la musique, trois adolescentes que Ginny connaissait sans doute. Il avait un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Faux, sans doute, sourire de vendeur, mais magnifique tout-de-même. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et sitôt que ce vendeur fut libre, il se dirigea vers lui.

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, toutes les voix de son corps se turent comme un seul homme.

― Salut.

À l'instant même, le garçon se retourna avec le même sourire qui avait pourtant disparu de son visage lorsque les adolescentes étaient parties.

― Salut, mec !

Harry retint un grognement. Même leur langage familier était marketing.

― Euh, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher mais, euh… On se connaît, non ?

Il avait un mal de chien à ne pas passer pour un con. Le garçon le regarda avec des yeux intrigués, comme s'il cherchait véritablement dans ses souvenirs. Son sourire de vendeur sembla s'étioler un peu.

― Tu n'étais pas à la soirée de l'autre, là, hier ?

Le vendeur ouvrit de grands yeux.

― Si ! Et toi t'es le mec trop bizarre qui était en train d'halluciner ou je ne sais quoi ?

― Non, non, non ! opposa Harry précipitamment. Non, ça n'était complètement pas moi ça, non… Jamais je passerais pour un con comme ça, moi, voyons.

Le garçon le regarda avec un sourire véritable. Un de ceux qui disait qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, mais qu'il le pardonnait. Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Il était fasciné par se sourire, encore plus beau quand il était vrai.

Tout sortait de l'ordinaire. Harry avait l'impression de voir la scène avec les yeux d'un autre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, dans ce magasin qu'il détestait, avec ce type qui le fascinait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et dont les sourires et les attitudes en générales avaient sur lui un effet trop présent pour être ignoré. Et un effet qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus, par-dessus le marché. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il appréciait ou pas. Les sensations n'étaient pas désagréables, mais il trouvait étrange qu'un mec en soit la cause… et cela non-plus, il ne pouvait l'ignorer… Bon sang, Harry aurait tellement voulu pouvoir ignorer…

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un étrange silence fût tombé entre eux.

― Et, euh… Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?

Harry se reprit soudainement. Son esprit était vide, entièrement dédié à ce garçon et certainement pas à leur conversation.

― Euh… Tu as un endroit calme ? Où on pourrait parler ?

Harry se gifla mentalement. Jamais une telle proposition n'avait une chance de passer. Pourquoi ce type voudrait bien lui parler à lui, l'inconnu qui s'était ridiculisé ?

Pourtant, il le regarda avec un air un peu soupçonneux, mais le tira tout de même vers un petit local dans l'arrière-boutique. Cela lui offrit le répit dont il avait bien besoin pour retrouver ses mots. Là, une petite pièce de repos se trouvait, correctement éclairée, avec une fenêtre sur l'extérieur et insonorisée. Le garçon blond se fit couler un café, puis se retourna vers lui, interrogateur.

― Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, dit-il, sincèrement curieux.

― Harry. Harry Potter.

― Et qui es-tu pour apparaître dans ma vie de manière aussi étrange, Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il, toujours avec le même sourire génial mais sur un ton moins chaleureux que celui du vendeur.

― Hum… Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. La journée je suis serveur au _Harwood Arms_ , tu sais, le restaurant ?

Il acquiesça.

― On est une armée là-bas, c'est très sympa. Il y a les pourboires et je ne travaille que quatre jours. Mais je ne gagne pas grand-chose. Et le soir, je joue dans un groupe et je dors avec mon colocataire gay. Mais, je dois dire que je ne suis pas le seul à être apparu étrangement ! J'ai rêvé de toi...

Le garçon leva un sourcil, réellement intrigué et avec un sourire un peu moqueur. Harry se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Enfin, euh… J'ai rêvé de toi, avant de te rencontrer, je voulais dire... se reprit-il avec précipitation.

― C'est pour cela que tu me demandais si tu rêvais à la soirée de Julie ?

Harry acquiesça en rougissant, bien qu'il essaya une dernière fois de se défendre d'avoir été si ridicule. Ce type louche n'était pas lui, voyons ! Le garçon sembla réfléchir un instant, puis prit un petit sourire

― Je m'appelle Draco, dit-il en tendant la main à Harry. Draco Malfoy. Heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Harry Potter.

Harry décida de s'y attaquer avec une subtilité de tractopelle.

― Tu sais, juste avant d'entrer ici je me disais à quel point ce serait con de te demander si tu ne voulais pas venir au concert de mon groupe demain soir. Au Roundhouse.

Draco le regarda d'un air abruti.

― Oui, ce serait…

― Ce serait assez con, oui, interrompit précipitamment Harry. Alors, c'est oui ?

Draco sembla réfléchir un moment puis haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

― Tu me fais rire, Harry Potter. Et tu as de la chance que je ne bosse pas le samedi. On se retrouve là-bas ?

Abasourdi, Harry fut incapable de répondre pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'en revenait pas que cela ait fonctionné, mais pire encore, il ne savait même pas d'où lui venait soudainement toute cette audace, ni cette volonté absolue de vouloir passer du temps avec ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas.

― Ah ? Bah… Euh… Là… Là-bas ? En… entendu ! bafouilla-t-il.

Draco ricana à nouveau, visiblement amusé par ce type. Juste avant de sortir du local, il lui dit :

― Ne bloque pas trop longtemps, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser seul ici, normalement. À plus !

Il partit.

Immédiatement, Harry sentit une joie sans nom naître au fond de son ventre et remonter comme une lame de fond jusque dans son cerveau, emportant son cœur. Seul, il bondit, levant le poing en l'air avant de le ramener à lui dans un geste de victoire et hurla :

— Yes, putain !

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Dans le prochain chapitre : la première confrontation. Le début de la Ligue et le début du grand bazar que va être cette histoire ! Yihaaaa !

Laissez moi un petit mot, et à vendredi prochain !

Bisous,  
Vince.


	3. Harry Potter versus Parvati Patil

Salut à tous !

Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et le dimanche, c'est le jour du chapitre en retard. Voilà. :D  
Plus sérieusement, désolé de pas avoir publié vendredi comme prévu. Mais le prochain devrait arriver à l'heure lui. J'espère que l'attente valait la peine.

Vous avez plusieurs à avoir remarqué le tournant un peu particulier que prend cette histoire... Je dois dire, je suis un grand fan d'humour absurde. Bien maitrisé, je trouve ça génial. Alors, je suis pas sûr de bien le maitriser, mais en tout cas il y en a une petite dose dans cette histoire, et ce chapitre constitue l'arrivée en masse. On peut appeler ça du fantastique, si l'on veut... Après tout, on parle bien du monde un peu magique de Harry Potter.

Ne vous inquiétez toutefois pas, ça ne partira pas complètement en vrille non plus. :D Cette histoire reste fondamentalement ancrée dans un monde sans magie... Mais la Ligue des Ex Maléfiques est remplie de mystères... Tout comme les combats qui l'entourent !

Dans ce chapitre donc : Harry admet son obsession, on assiste au concert du groupe et au premier combat de la Ligue. C'est parti !

Ce chapitre est corrigée par la superbe, la mythique, la fantastique et sublime **Mandala7338** et non, je ne suis pas encore à court de synonymes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter versus Parvati Patil**

* * *

― Faut que je te parle, Théo !

Harry avait eu du mal à retrouver le numéro de téléphone de son ami au travail, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, il n'allait pas le laisser filer.

― Est-ce que c'est encore pour me demander les codes de triche de _San Andréas_ ? Je te répète que je ne les connais pas ! Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler au boulot, Harry ? Je suis occupé.

― Non, raccroche pas ! Je suis sérieux, Théo, je… J'ai besoin de toi.

Il y eut un petit silence.

L'humeur de Harry s'était détériorée au fil de la matinée. Le stress du concert de ce soir avait été omniprésent pendant les premières heures de la répétition. Ron était sur les dents, Hermione ne disait presque rien – ce qui était _très_ mauvais signe – et Harry restait silencieux tout en jouant de manière catastrophique. Il endurait les remontrances de ses partenaires sans piper mot et surtout il gardait les yeux fixés sur sa guitare basse.

Parmi toutes les choses qui le dérangeaient sur cette Terre, la présence de Ginny en cet instant fut la plus détestable. À l'instant où elle avait franchi la porte, elle lui était tombée dans les bras et lui avait roulé une énorme galoche, elle qui deux jours plus tôt refusait de lui tenir la main, gênée. D'un seul coup, toute la culpabilité que Harry aurait dû ressentir pendant la journée passée lui remonta en travers de la gorge. Il avait passé presque l'entièreté de son vendredi à penser à Draco Malfoy plutôt qu'à sa copine. Et au lieu d'affronter ses responsabilités, il préférait s'en cacher. Alors, il répondit aux longues questions de Ginny par de simples mots ou des grognements, il n'écouta pas les histoires de Envy et Malvin et fit tout pour éviter son regard.

Même le Jeune Colin restait plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il jouait sur sa Nintendo DS sans piper mot.

Alors qu'ils avaient prévu de prendre le déjeuner ensemble, Harry avait demandé un temps mort. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui et surtout de parler à Théo. Lui plus que quiconque le comprendrait.

Il était bientôt midi.

― On se retrouve à midi dix à _Pizza Pizza_ ?

― Théo, je t'aime… soupira Harry avec un profond soulagement.

― C'est ça. T'es ma pute perso pour l'éternité, Harry.

Et il raccrocha.

 _Pizza Pizza_ était une chaîne canadienne de fast-junk-food qui proposait un choix indécent de pizza à la part. Elle s'était implantée en Angleterre en ouvrant son magasin londonien il y avait un peu plus de six mois et il était presque aussitôt devenu un lieu de rendez-vous incontournable pour les jeunes. Un peu comme un Starbucks qui ouvrirait en campagne.

Harry ne faisait pas exception. Il adorait ce restaurant et lui et ses amis venaient y manger régulièrement. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement envie d'être attablé là, sur cette frêle chaise en bois à se triturer les doigts nerveusement en attendant que Théo arrive. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait bien pouvoir présenter les événements de la journée précédente à Théo et surtout comment il réagirait.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant la nuit passée. Et la matinée de répétition catastrophique où son esprit était resté obsédé par ce type ne fit que renforcer ses craintes. À elles venait s'ajouter l'énorme culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers Ginny. Avec un soupir, il parvint à la même conclusion pour la vingtième fois depuis hier soir : Draco Malfoy n'était pas prêt de sortir de son esprit. Pire encore, il pensait à ce garçon comme il avait pensé à L… À son ex, alors qu'il en tombait doucement amoureux.

Et cette pensée plus que tout le terrifiait.

Un charmant jeune homme brun s'assit soudainement face à lui. Il portait une très belle veste noire et semblait un peu anxieux.

― Salut, Harry, dit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Allez, raconte-moi tout.

― Euh… Tu préfères pas aller commander d'abord ?

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, il se leva. Théo, qui venait de s'asseoir, se releva en grommelant et le suivit jusqu'au comptoir. Là, ils prirent chacun un menu puis retournèrent s'installer à leur table.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manger, pas un mot ne fut échangé. Harry sentait le regard interrogateur de Théo chercher le sien. Incapable de repousser plus longtemps l'inévitable discussion, il prit une profonde inspiration.

― J'ai un problème, Théo.

Il ne répondit rien mais le fixa droit dans les yeux en mâchonnant, l'invitant à préciser.

— Je crois que… je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, le ton pressé et la voix anxieuse.

― De Ginny ? Mec, t'es pas sérieux ! Attends, ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas quelle serait la pire des deux réponses, admonesta Théo, visiblement inquiet.

― Hum… La réponse est non. Pas d'elle, répondit Harry sans laisser place au suspens.

― Oh… Et de qui, du coup ? Je la connais ?

― Tu ne le connais pas.

― Ah merde. Je me demande bien quand est-ce que tu aurais pu…

Théo s'interrompit d'un coup et observa Harry comme s'il venait de lui annoncer sa propre mort. Il lui rendit en échange un petit sourire désolé.

Alors Harry vit Théo bondir de sa chaise, le désigner du bout de sa part de pizza qu'il tenait toujours, les yeux ronds et une générale expression de stupeur sur le visage.

― _TU SORS AVEC UN MEC ?_

― Chuuuut, supplia Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit plusieurs personnes se retourner vers eux. Mais cela ne sembla pas calmer Théo le moins du monde.

― _Harry Potter_ sort avec un mec ? _SÉRIEUSEMENT_ ?

Des gens ricanaient autour d'eux à présent. Harry sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

― Mec, sérieux, calme-toi ! Je ne sors pas avec lui, d'abord.

À son grand soulagement, Théo finit par se rasseoir, toujours en le défiant à l'aide d'une pizza poulet-crème-oignon-ananas. Il semblait incapable de défaire son regard de son visage tandis que son cerveau paraissait bloqué dans un inextricable problème.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment.

― Bordel… Si j'avais su un seul instant que tu étais un canapé-lit…

― Un ? Un canapé-lit ?

― UN CONVERTIBLE, CRÉTIN !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

― Je dois rencontrer le mec qui a réussi ce tour de force que, même-moi, officiellement reconnu comme le plus talentueux des convertisseurs, je n'ai jamais réussi. Je l'élèverais au rang de Dieu de la Gay Pride !

Harry grimaça à cette idée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être mis en avant. Finalement, Théo sembla regagner son calme et redevenir sérieux.

― Tu sors avec ce type ?

― Je t'ai déjà dit que non… insista-t-il à mi-voix, l'air inquiet d'être entendu. Enfin, pas encore… Hier, je suis allé le voir chez Abercrombie, c'est tout. Il a accepté de venir au concert. C'est juste que… Il m'obsède… C'est incroyable, j'arrive pas à ne pas penser à lui. Je sais que c'est un mec. Je sais qu'il y a Ginny et pourtant… Ça me fait comme avec… Euh… Comme avec qui-tu-sais.

― Bordel, Harry ! Tu es à ce point un carnage ambulant ?

― Théo, tu veux bien arrêter de te payer ma face ? grinça Harry, passablement énervé. Je sais, OK ? Je le sais que c'est la merde. Je suis le premier que ça embête, figure-toi. Bordel, c'est pour ça que tu es là, enfin !

Le désespoir commençait à pointer dans sa voix.

― C'est nouveau pour moi, ça, je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, ni de ce que je fais, pour être honnête. Je flippe comme jamais j'ai flippé de sortir avec quelqu'un, j'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi et tout foirer, j'ai une peur bleue de ce qui va se passer au lit, je me sens comme une merde vis-à-vis de Ginny qui ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, mais j'ai pas envie de la larguer parce qu'elle a l'air de vraiment m'adorer et alors que jusqu'à maintenant elle n'osait même pas me tenir la main dans la rue, ce matin elle s'est jetée sur moi devant tout le monde et m'a roulé un immonde patin, j'ai failli l'envoyer promener. Je suis obsédé par ce mec depuis trois jours, Théo, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attend. Je flippe, Théo, tu peux pas savoir…

Et juste comme cela, le silence retomba. Harry se sentait percé, sondé par le regard de Théo, difficilement soutenable. Il détourna les yeux. Alors, il entendit son ami prononcer simplement :

― Ah… La catastrophe est en bonne voie.

Harry releva les yeux et le vit souriant. Ses yeux riaient et pétillaient. Cela lui redonna envie de sourire pendant un instant.

― Tu sais, Harry, je connais cela parfaitement. Cette impression que tu ne contrôles plus rien. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as le sentiment que ton être agit sans ton aval. Qu'il te fait prendre des décisions que tu n'aurais jamais cru plausibles. Et qu'à cause de cela, tout ton monde va voler en éclat. Je vais essayer de te rassurer comme je le peux, sans te mentir. Si tu sors avec lui, ton monde va bel et bien voler en éclat. Mais tu découvriras vite que rien n'est aussi compliqué que tu peux le penser en cet instant. Si c'est un gars bien, s'il en vaut la peine, il supportera le fait que tu n'ailles pas bien pendant quelques jours. Et alors tu sortiras avec un mec super et tu sauras aussi heureux que tu pourrais l'être avec n'importe qui…

Harry laissa ses mots l'embaumer un instant. Venant de Théo, ils étaient une douce caresse rassurante. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au reste.

― Ou alors…

Il fut immédiatement épinglé par le regard de Théo. Il prit une longue inspiration.

― Ou alors je reste avec Ginny et tout continue comme avant.

Théo eut un petit rire sans joie.

― Harry, tu crois vraiment que tu as un avenir avec Ginny ?

Harry soupira longuement. Peut-être en avait-il un, mais face à l'idée complètement absurde et tellement tentante de sortir avec un mec aussi incroyable que Draco Malfoy, elle ne tenait absolument pas debout. Il n'y avait qu'à repenser à la manière dont il était parvenu à l'extraire totalement de ses pensées.

― C'est ce que je pensais, reprit Théo. Harry, tu vas me promettre de rompre le plus tôt possible avec Ginny. Je peux cautionner beaucoup de choses, mais l'idée que tu te comportes comme un connard m'est insupportable. Tu ne sortiras pas avec deux personnes à la fois, compris ?

L'angoisse remonta soudainement et resta bloquée, quelque part dans sa gorge.

― Mais… Mais… C'est dur ! se plaignit Harry avec une voix enfantine. Et je ne suis même pas sûr que Draco veut de moi !

― Harry, je ne plaisante pas.

Et effectivement, il semblait bien trop sérieux.

― OK, OK. Mais plus tard. Le concert est déjà une source suffisante de stress.

Son ami approuva d'un petit signe de tête. La discussion s'arrêta là. Ils parlèrent du boulot aliénant de Théo – il travaillait dans un centre de marketing par téléphone. Travailler le samedi, Harry trouvait cela indécent. Théo était bien mieux payé que lui, mais, tout de même… Le week-end ?

Bien vite, il dû retourner travailler. Avant qu'il ne parte, Harry lui demanda une dernière chose :

― Théo, je peux te demander de ne pas trop en parler ? J'aimerais garder ça pour moi.

― Tu me connais, répondit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Il dégaina son téléphone portable.

― Qui est-ce que tu…

Harry fut immédiatement interrompu par son propre téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche. C'était Hermione, il décrocha.

― _TU SORS AVEC UN MEC ?_

― Que… La… Non ! Comment tu sais d'abord ?

― Théo me l'a dit, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

― Mais quelle putain de commère !

― Tu me connais, répondit celui-ci en quittant _Pizza Pizza_ avec un signe de la main.

* * *

― On est trop dans la merde !

Le Roundhouse était une magnifique salle de concert. Très grande, entièrement circulaire, sa programmation éclectique lui avait permis d'acquérir une renommée certaine dans le milieu de la culture underground. Cette grande salle de concert accueillait ce soir un concours prestigieux, si bien que près de mille personnes se pressaient pour assister à la battle entre les _Awaken Zombies_ et…

― _The Clashwaves_ ! On joue contre _the Clashwaves_ !

Ron venait d'apprendre l'identité de leur opposant dans ce quart de finale.

― Rappelez-moi comment on a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Contre des types comme ça ?

Ses craintes étaient totalement justifiées. _The Clashwaves_ avait acquis une sacrée réputation dans le milieu londonien. Ils avaient l'habitude de jouer devant des foules énormes, alors qu'eux, quand ils dépassaient leurs deux spectateurs habituels – Colin et Ginny, depuis quelques temps – c'était pour jouer devant une cinquantaine de bouseux dans une salle des fêtes miteuses. Ron raconta même une anecdote selon laquelle ils avaient été capables de mettre KO tout leur public en une seule chanson lors d'un concert privé endiablé.

― Ils rockent à ce point-là, conclut-il.

Harry n'était pas convaincu et Hermione non plus.

― Bref : on va trop se faire éclater ! ajouta Ron avec désespoir.

― Leur batteuse est une fille. Je les déteste déjà, commenta Hermione.

― Relax, Ron ! C'est le public qui compte le plus et je suis sûr qu'on va être bon !

Hermione le regarda en levant un sourcil, puis elle ajouta :

― En tout cas, le mec du son ne votera pas pour nous. On vient de faire la balance et il nous déteste déjà.

Ron eut un gémissement désespéré. Harry préféra ne plus rien dire. Sa fidèle Rickenbaker dans les mains, il jouait quelques accords distraitement, sans amplificateur. Le son grave que lui seul pouvait percevoir faisait résonner ses os à travers la guitare. Il trouvait cela rassurant. Il s'autorisa un regard autour de la loge.

D'une taille raisonnable, la petite pièce était équipée d'un canapé en cuir limé et rongé qui faisait face à une petite table en bois clair, un frigo vide pas branché ainsi que plusieurs tables de maquilleuse. Au mur, un écran diffusait une image de la scène. Les murs semblaient manquer leur revêtement. Ils étaient simplement constitués de béton grisâtre qu'on avait peint, tagué et signé au fil des années. Hermione, à côté de lui sur le canapé, tenait de sa main droite ses deux baguettes tout en tapotant en rythme sur l'accoudoir de sa main gauche. Ron faisait les cent pas. Ron faisait toujours les cent pas avant un concert. Harry trouvait cela fatiguant et l'ambiance peu agréable. Il posa sa guitare et se leva.

― Je vais me changer les idées. Au bar. Quelqu'un ?

― Prends-moi une bière, demanda Ron. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le monde qu'il y a.

― Moi, je viens, acquiesça Hermione en se levant.

Ils quittèrent la coulisse et se glissèrent dans la salle du Roundhouse. La vue de la foule massée là laissa Harry pantois. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de personnes réunies pour assister à un de ses concerts ! Hermione semblait tout aussi soufflée. Et la salle n'était pleine qu'au tiers.

Il eut soudain un large sourire et après un coup de coude, il désigna du doigt à Hermione un garçon blond, assis au bar avec un large verre dans la main.

― C'est lui ? demanda Hermione avec une réelle surprise.

― Ouaip !

― Il est vraiment bien foutu.

Harry lui lança un regard mi-fier, mi-jaloux. Soudain, elle lui posa une question terrible :

― Tu te souviens que tu as invité Ginny, aussi ?

Il sentit son estomac se remplir de plomb et tomber quelque part derrière son nombril. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire.

Harry Potter était véritablement, définitivement et officiellement un gros imbécile. Il avait invité Draco au concert sans même se souvenir que Ginny était là. Et maintenant, il allait devoir essayer de récupérer un verre au bar sans se faire remarquer par l'un des deux !

Hermione eut un petit rire moqueur.

― Vu la taille de tes yeux et ce long silence, je suppose que non.

― Hermione ! Hermione, sauve-moi ! Je peux absolument pas aller au bar !

Au même instant, un cri strident retentit dans la salle et Ginny lui sauta au cou. Elle l'embrassa avec force et en en mettant de partout. Quand il parvint à s'en libérer, Harry vit avec horreur que Draco les fixait avec un regard surpris.

― Euh, je… je…

Hermione soupira et partit vers le bar pendant que Harry se précipitait vers les coulisses et leur loge.

― Je suis trop con, bordel, je suis trop con ! se plaint-il une fois avachit dans le canapé, la tête dans les mains.

― Hein ?

Harry se résolut à ne rien dire. Ron Weasley ne devait pas savoir. Ginny était sa sœur et il n'assumait encore rien.

― Notre premier groupe, ce soir : _The Clashwaves_ !

Il sursauta. Deux petites enceintes fixées au mur encadrait l'écran plat. On y entendait le son de la scène comme si on était dans la fosse et l'écran montrait que le maître de cérémonie et chauffeur de salle était sur la scène et commençait à introduire leurs adversaires.

― Oh putain, putain ! Bordel de putain de merde !

Harry se dit que Ron serait bien vite à court de juron à ce rythme-là. Hermione revint bientôt avec deux bières et un étrange verre d'un cocktail rouge vif et fumant, puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la scène pour assister au concert de leur adversaire.

― Tu bois quoi, Hermione ?

― Je sais pas. Un cocktail maison. Ils appellent ça une « potion de force », j'ai voulu goûter.

Ils arrivèrent juste au bord de la scène, à droite. Le chanteur devait être un peu plus vieux que Ron, genre vingt-cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux courts et des yeux cernés marqués par son maquillage. Il apparaissait aussi mou qu'une miche de pain mouillée et parlait d'ailleurs au micro avec la même énergie.

La formation était exactement la même que la leur : un chanteur guitariste, une bassiste et une batteuse.

― Hello, je suis _Clash_ et voici les _Clashwaves_ ! Et cette première chanson s'appelle « _La vie, cette salope_ ». Et ça fait comme ça…

Hermione avait une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Comme si elle venait de s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon sorti de la cuvette des toilettes. Ils jouèrent une dizaine d'accords à un rythme effréné, le chanteur cria quelque chose d'inaudible dans un micro saturé par l'explosion de sons incohérents et puis plus rien.

Dans le silence gêné qui suivit, on entendit quelqu'un hurler :

― _C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?_

Harry éclata de rire en reconnaissant la voix de Théo.

― OK, cette deuxième chanson est pour le mec qui vient de crier et elle s'appelle « _On te hait, crève s'il te plaît_. »

― _COOL !_

Harry rit de plus belle. Même Ron sembla retrouver le sourire l'espace d'un instant. Hermione demeurait impassible, elle grogna.

― C'est ça, l'avenir de l'underground londonien ? Ça pue.

Le concert se poursuivit ainsi, alternant chansons endiablées, rythmes effrénés et créations originales, à l'instar de leur toute première. Et, il fallait bien le reconnaître, les _Clashwaves_ étaient réellement talentueux. Plus leur concert avançait, plus Harry se rendait compte que les premières chansons n'avaient été que de la pure provocation et relevaient donc d'un certain génie.

Ils semblaient en tout cas avoir conquis le public.

― Cette dernière chanson s'appelle _« We hate you, go to Hell »_.

Et alors le groupe s'engagea dans une explosion de sons saturés, frappés, grattés. Il y avait des cris, des battements, des hurlements et sans doute du sang aussi.

― Ils ne sont pas sérieux ?

Ce son n'avait aucun sens. On ne comprenait même plus les paroles ni même l'utilité de cette étrange musique. Il n'y avait pas de rythme, pas de clef, aucune tonalité et la mélodie était à peine discernable sous le matraquage que subissait les caisses de la batterie.

― Ils ne peuvent pas être sérieux !

Les guitares se turent pour faire place à un solo de percussion démentiel. Les tambours frappés produisaient une cacophonie semblable à celle d'un champ de bataille particulièrement violent.

― Si elle pète une caisse avant mon tour, je l'éclate, grogna Hermione.

Et soudain, un dernier coup de cymbale et puis plus rien.

― Merci.

Harry était persuadé avoir aperçu de la fumée au-dessus des guitares. Le peu d'applaudissements étaient couverts par un rire hilare qu'il identifia bien facilement. Tout le public dans la fosse semblait catatonique, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs que le concert venait bien de se terminer. Théo, au milieu et visiblement saoul, se tordait de rire. Harry aperçut alors le Jeune Colin et Ginny parmi la foule.

― Je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient incroyables, fit Ron triomphalement.

Harry sentit le stress l'emporter sur lui. Il saisit Ron par le col et grogna rageusement :

― C'est notre _public_ , crétin ! C'est notre public qu'ils ont _légumisé_ avec leur musique de l'enfer !

Cinq minutes plus tard, ledit public commençait à reprendre ses esprits tandis que les _Awaken Zombies_ s'installaient en silence et le trac au ventre. Harry brancha sa fidèle Rickenbaker à l'amplificateur et balaya la salle des yeux.

Le Roundhouse portait bien son nom. C'était un gigantesque bâtiment parfaitement circulaire avec un toit en forme de chapiteau. La salle de concert était très simplement conçue, avec une scène face à une large fosse, des sièges dont la plupart avait été retirés pour laisser de la place aux spectateurs et dans le coin, le bar servait bières, sodas et alcools forts. La seule particularité venait des deux gros arbres plantés dans des carrés de terre fertile au fond de la salle, face aux deux extrémités de la scène.

Dans la fosse, au milieu de la foule, Il aperçut Ginny aux côtés du Jeune Colin. Au loin, autour d'une petite table de bar, étaient Théo toujours riant et visiblement en train de faire connaissance avec Draco.

Harry ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir serein ou jaloux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Ron était beaucoup trop pâle, voire même un peu verdâtre.

― On est mal.

― Respire, Ron Weasley, conseilla Harry avec sagesse.

C'est alors qu'au loin, il vit avec une horreur certaine que Ginny était tout à fait éveillée, qu'elle était remontée au bar et qu'elle parlait avec Draco. De lui, visiblement, puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le désigner du doigt. Et que Théo ne riait plus du tout mais tirait au contraire une tronche du diable en lui faisant signe de commencer à jouer, par pitié.

― Ron ! Faut qu'on y aille ! Faut qu'on joue et maintenant !

― Mec, je ne suis pas prêt, c'est horrible, on va se rétamer…

― _HERMIONE_ !

Elle leva ses baguettes.

― ON EST LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES ET ON EST LÀ POUR SE TAPER LES MORTS QU'ON VA RÉVEILLER ! UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE !

Et alors, comme un seul homme, ils se mirent à jouer. Tout le stress disparut en un instant du cœur de Harry et voyant les mimiques de Ron sur scène, lui aussi avait oublié sa peur.

Harry trouva qu'ils étaient grandioses. Ses doigts volaient sur les cordes, pinçaient, grattaient et pressaient sans même qu'il eut besoin d'y réfléchir. Alors il put en profiter pour travailler son jeu de scène et s'en donna à cœur joie, voire même un peu trop. Il enchaîna mimiques de star, positions caricaturales et accords frénétiques. Il profita aussi un peu de ce qui l'entourait. Ron jouait des mains, des pieds sur sa pédale, battait le rythme par ses mouvements et chantait dans le micro comme un vrai rocker. Il ne pouvait pas voir Hermione, derrière lui, mais il sentait dans les basses frappées et le son bien plus puissant qu'à l'accoutumée de ses caisses qu'elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. En un instant, les riffs déchaînés et les cordes saturées réveillèrent tout le public.

Ginny hurlait et dansait telle une harpie en furie. Elle semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Et comme l'onde d'un galet dans l'eau, à elle seule, elle entraîna le public qui se mit à danser, taper des mains, des pieds et rendre aux _Awaken Zombies_ toute l'énergie qu'ils dégageaient. Théo et Draco, toujours au bar, avaient été rejoints par le Jeune Colin qui récupérait toujours. Ils semblaient parler avec vivacité de Ginny et ils ricanaient, ce qui amena Harry à penser qu'ils se moquaient un peu d'elle. Avec une pointe de dégoût envers lui-même, il sentit tout de même qu'il en tirait une certaine satisfaction.

Harry se sentait habité par une énergie sortie des enfers. Il se donnait à fond et le public leur rendait chaque note au centuple. Le Roundhouse était le dôme d'une ambiance indescriptible. Cette expérience était incroyable.

Soudain, le toit de la salle explosa dans un nuage de poussière et de gravats.

― _MONSIEUR_ _POTTER_ _!_

Harry et tous les autres sursautèrent, mais, constatant que le public dansait toujours, ils se reprirent bien vite. Une personne émergea soudainement du nuage de poussière blanche causé par l'explosion et atterrit sur le sol dans une pose théâtrale apparemment répétée. C'était une fille, visiblement d'origine indienne et passablement énervée.

― Merde, c'est quoi ça, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

― HARRY, hurla quelqu'un depuis la salle. FAIS GAFFE ! C'EST CETTE FILLE, LÀ !

― OUAIS, MERCI THÉO, TU M'AIDES C'EST UN RÉGAL !

Cette fille, comme il disait, venait de passer à travers le toit comme s'il n'était fait que de carton. Et à présent, elle le pointait du doigt et se mit à crier d'une manière trop travaillée pour être naturelle :

― Considère notre combat… commencé !

La chanson était terminée et Harry vit du coin de l'œil que Ron le fixait, l'air de demander ce qu'ils devaient faire et qui était cette diablesse. Il haussa les épaules en retour, sincèrement désemparé. Personne ne voulait que leur concert si bien commencé avorte ainsi.

La fille s'élança alors vers lui en hurlant et son pied tendu le frappa en plein milieu du torse, ce qui le coucha à terre presque deux mètres au loin de son micro.

― _BORDEL_ !

― Tu es pitoyable, Harry Potter.

Ça faisait mal. Genre, vraiment mal. Hermione, toujours assis sur son tabouret, se pencha vers lui et murmura :

― Harry, merde. Le concert !

Il se releva alors et parvint ce coup-ci à esquiver le pied de cette fille. Et cette fois, Harry eut le temps de se préparer. Bas sur ses appuis, il vit venir l'uppercut presque trop facilement. D'une main, il repoussa le poignet droit de la fille, la tira à lui et de l'autre il attrapa son cou et l'enserra du creux de son bras. Ainsi immobilisée, il put demander :

― Bordel de merde, tu es qui, espèce de morue ?

Sa voix amplifiée parvenait au public par le micro de Hermione et une salve d'applaudissements et de « oooh » provocateurs y répondit.

La fille se dégagea de son emprise d'un coup de coude vicieux et, d'un bond en arrière, sauta au milieu du public qui forma un cercle parfait autour d'elle.

Au loin, Harry vit que Théo observait toute la scène en plissant des yeux, soudainement moins hilare tandis que Draco se tenait la tête, dans une expression indescriptible. Il semblait partagé par l'horreur, la honte et aussi la colère.

À nouveau, cette fille le pointa du doigt.

― N'as-tu pas lu mon mail ? Celui où j'expliquais toute la situation ?

Harry se sentit profondément agacé par sa voix trop travaillée et stridente.

― Euh… Je l'ai survolé. Et supprimé.

Théo se frappa le front, dépassé par l'incapacité de son ami à dire ce qu'il fallait.

― Tu vas payer ton insolence ! cria-t-elle. Je suis Parvati Patil, je suis la première ex maléfique de Draco Malfoy et membre de la Ligue des Ex Maléfiques ! Et tu ne sortiras pas avec ce mec, tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire !

― Draco ? _TU ES SORTI AVEC CETTE TRUIE_ ?

Harry constata que le blond semblait toujours complètement horrifié et énervé par ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Le public entier se tourna vers lui, attendant visiblement une réponse. Quelqu'un alluma même un projecteur braqué droit sur lui. Il soupira.

― C'était en cinquième et c'était ridicule ! On s'est embrassé une fois et on est resté ensemble une semaine.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas.

― _TU ES VRAIMENT SORTI AVEC ÇA_?

Soudainement, avec un cri de rage, Parvati Patil lui adressa un coup de poing traître en pleine face qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Harry sentit alors l'incompréhension mêlée au stress du moment se transformer en une panique folle.

― Théo ! Je fais quoi ?

― COMBATS !

― Une _fille_ ?

Avec un « Yaaaaaaah » sauvage, elle se jeta poing en avant sur lui, ce qu'il put éviter facilement en se jetant à terre.

― Je ne frappe pas les filles ! Sauf avec une fleur.

― Mon pied est la rose sur ta tombe, connard !

Et elle attaqua de nouveau, un coup de pied balayé au sol particulièrement vicieux qui obligea Harry à une acrobatie pour esquiver.

― Pouce !

Il posa sa guitare basse dans son socle et leva le pouce, puis il fixa des yeux Ron, qui semblait vaguement énervé de ne plus être au centre de l'attention. Ils échangèrent un regard, un signe de tête et Ron cria dans le micro :

― La prochaine chanson s'appelle « _Flagada Jones !_ »

― UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE !

Harry se sentit un peu vexé que la musique, même sans sa guitare basse, reste très agréable à entendre. Mais la mélodie qu'il adorait entendre et encore plus jouer l'encouragea. Il évita deux coups de poings supplémentaires.

― _FRAPPE_ , _HARRY_ !

― Mais puisque je ne frappe pas les filles !

Cela ne sembla pas déranger Parvati Patil le moins du monde. Harry avait de la chance : elle semblait aussi mal combattre qu'un méchant de film indien. S'il n'avait pas abhorré l'idée même de taper une fille, il aurait pu la vaincre plutôt facilement.

Mais il ne la frapperait pas. Il devait ruser. Il évita un nouveau coup, puis un autre. Cette fille se battait avec un acharnement sans nom et une violence sortie tout droit des enfers. Le rythme effréné des coups qu'il devait éviter mêlés à la musique diaboliquement entraînante de ses amis l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Il ne frappait pas les filles, d'accord, mais comment mettre KO quelqu'un sans le frapper ?

― HARRY !

Il reconnut une fois de plus la voix de Théo mais, malheureusement, le court instant d'inattention où il le chercha des yeux lui valut un magistral uppercut dans le menton. La puissance du coup le fit voler par-dessus le rebord de la scène, droit dans le public. Il tomba au sol sur le dos dans un craquement sourd.

― Aïe, putain…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de pleurer sur son sort. Parvati Patil sauta depuis le front de scène dans un salto avant complètement surjoué et inutile pour atterrir précisément là où, une demi-seconde plus tôt, se trouvait l'entrejambe de Harry.

― Espèce de vieille pute vicieuse !

Alors, il put enfin voir au loin Théo lever un verre contenant un liquide rouge vif et fumant. La fameuse « potion de force » du Roundhouse.

― AVEC UNE FLEUR MEC !

Et soudain, Harry comprit. Il se leva, adressa un superbe bras d'honneur à Parvati Patil puis courut vers Théo, qui lui tendit la boisson. Il l'avala d'une traite et sentit un grisant sentiment d'invincibilité – l'alcool sans doute – lui parcourir les veines tel un frisson chaleureux. Comme il l'avait prévu, la fille l'avait suivi mais en prenant son temps, en marchant avec une vanité même pas masquée.

― Alors, Harry Potter ? Tu bois à ma santé ?

― Ouais. Goûte. Ça accompagne très bien le thon.

Harry sauta sur le côté pour éviter le pied tendu qui l'attaquait puis d'une roulade tout aussi théâtrale que les mimiques de son adversaire, il arriva à côté d'un des deux arbres de la salle de concert. Pendant ce temps, Théo, buvant une gorgée de bière, laissa son pied tendu en travers du chemin de Parvati Patil. Leur plan fonctionna à merveille puisqu'elle s'étala de tout son long.

Alors, grâce au breuvage miraculeux, Harry déracina l'arbre comme on cueillait une rose et fit face à Parvati Patil avec un regard terrible.

― Je ne frappe pas les filles. Encore moins quand elles sont à terre. _SAUF AVEC UNE FLEUR, SALOPE_ !

Et il lui abaissa le chêne en plein à travers la tête avec un hurlement sauvage. Parvati Patil n'eut même pas le temps de crier et quand l'arbre s'abattit sur elle, elle explosa simplement en une myriade de petites pièces qui retombèrent au sol avec un son clinquant qui se répercuta contre les murs du Roundhouse dans le silence le plus complet.

La chanson était terminée. Et, soudainement, toute la salle explosa en applaudissements, cris et sifflets. Le spectacle avait visiblement été à la hauteur de leurs attentes.

Harry ramassait les petites pièces.

― Putain, y a même pas assez pour payer le bus de retour…

― … Et le règlement stipulant expressément qu'il est interdit d'être mauvais, chiant ou assommant, les _Clashwaves_ sont disqualifiés pour leur chanson définitivement assommante. _LA VICTOIRE POUR LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES !_

Il y eut une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Sur la scène, Harry vit Ron lever les bras en signe de victoire et Hermione applaudir avec, chose rarissime, le sourire.

― Merci, Théo. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je crois.

― Pas de problème. Mais j'en connais un qui te doit des explications. Et estime-toi heureux que Ginny n'ait pas relevé le fait que tu te battes pour lui. Harry, on se retrouve au Local !

― Ouais, je… Merci, vieux.

Harry se demandait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps, comment il pourrait vivre sans un ami aussi précieux. Il avait le corps endolori mais malgré tout, il était heureux, juste parce qu'il allait retrouver ce gars ce soir.

Il vit alors Draco qui l'observait depuis un coin sombre de la salle. Il alla à sa rencontre.

― Euh, désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt… Tu… Tu as aimé ?

Harry se gifla mentalement. Il était capable d'une répartie assassine lorsque c'était lui-même qu'il devait tuer. Draco tirait une gueule d'enterrement, visiblement peu amusé par le spectacle qu'avait offert son ex-petite-amie.

― Pas vraiment, grogna-t-il. Mais vous jouez bien.

― Euh… Merci…

― Viens, on rentre. Je te payerai ce qu'il manque pour le bus.

Il le tira par le bras en dehors de la salle mais Harry s'arracha à sa prise.

― Attends, je… Je dois récupérer ma guitare. Et dire au revoir.

― Dépêche.

Harry rejoignit à grands pas la coulisse et en profita pour dire au revoir au Jeune Colin et Ginny. À celle-ci, il proposa de se voir le lendemain, 14 heures. Il parvint même à éviter son baiser, prétextant devoir récupérer sa guitare d'urgence. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité honteuse qui l'envahissait. Ginny ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il voulait la voir pour la laisser tomber et non s'embrasser et se rouler joyeusement dans l'herbe fraîche… Tout comme elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il préférait partir ce soir avec un mec rencontré quelques jours plus tôt plutôt que de rester avec elle.

Dans la loge, Hermione lui sauta au cou dans une étreinte joyeuse, Ron les rejoignit bien vite. Ensemble, ils fêtèrent et burent à leur victoire, tout en se donnant rendez-vous pour débriefer le lendemain. Harry leur faussa compagnie rapidement, cependant, toujours attendu par Draco.

Sa Rickenbaker dans sa housse, sur l'épaule et habillé de sa parka, il rejoignit Draco sur le parking. Il était plus de minuit. Il vit avec soulagement que le blond semblait un peu plus souriant désormais. Ils s'assirent côte à côte dans le bus.

― Vous jouez vraiment bien. Votre concert était cool. Désolé de ne pas avoir su l'apprécier.

Harry inspira profondément.

― Oui, euh… Justement, à ce propos. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Draco se prit à nouveau le visage dans les mains.

― Écoute, je ne veux vraiment pas en parler… Mais je pense que si tu dois sortir avec moi, tu vas devoir vaincre mes neuf ex maléfiques.

― Tes neuf… Quoi ?

Il soupira encore.

― Mes neuf ex maléfiques. Je… Je ne pensais pas devoir te faire subir ça, je suis désolé.

― Oh, merveilleux…

Il y eut un silence. Draco semblait être vraiment embarrassé par toute cette histoire, alors Harry n'insista pas. Il préféra revenir sur une petite phrase qu'il avait mise de côté dans sa tête.

― Alors, ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Draco releva immédiatement la tête, avec un petit sourire léger.

― J'ai dit ça ? Hé, je crois bien que oui.

― Cool. Ça veut dire que je peux t'embrasser quand je veux ?

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit encore.

― Ouais.

Harry passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Draco et posa sur ses lèvres un baiser aussi doux qu'il en était capable. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être réconfortant.

C'était un moment un peu étrange. Comme si le bon sens de Harry s'était endormi pour laisser place nette à ses simples envies. Il avait l'impression d'être un gosse en plein caprice et il se sentait aussi piteux qu'un adolescent qui demandait à une fille si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui.

Mais ce baiser, c'était le couronnement de tout. C'était son obsession qui prenait vie, qui tapait des poings dans sa poitrine et s'offrait à lui de la plus douce des manières. C'était une pichenette dans le premier domino. Les autres tomberaient, et à cet instant, personne ne savait ce qui en résulterait. Personne ne savait comment ni quand tomberaient les derniers.

Harry, au plus profond de lui, pria pour que rien n'explose comme il le craignait. Car maintenant que ses lèvres caressaient celles de ce garçon, maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Rien au monde ne pouvait être meilleur que ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Et quand il se recula d'à peine quelques centimètres, Draco murmura :

― Je crois que je vais m'y habituer…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Merci une fois encore à ceux d'entre vous qui ont laissé un petit commentaire, c'est un réel plaisir. N'hésitez pas à continuer voire commencer ! Ma bêta et moi avons mis un sacré boulot dans cette histoire, c'est génial d'entendre ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine, vendredi cette fois, mais je promets rien. Hésitez pas à mettre l'histoire en follow pour ne rien manquer !

Cheers,  
Vince.


	4. Harry Potter versus Pansy Parkinson

Bonsoir !

Ce chapitre arrive enfin avec à peine une heure de vendredi passée. Il est beau ! Il est là !

Le retard s'explique par le fait que ma bêta et moi-même rediscutons en ce moment un assez gros pan de l'histoire pour en corriger des incohérences, et je tenais à m'assurer que la publication de ce chapitre n'interférait pas sur cette correction.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre, vous êtes supers !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, il est tard et je vais me coucher.

Cette histoire est corrigée par **Mandala7338** et elle fait un boulot de dingue et si cette histoire est aussi cool, c'est grâce à elle !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter versus Pansy Parkinson**

* * *

Harry somnolait tranquillement dans son lit. Il avait passé une nuit assez reposante, uniquement tourmentée par les différents bleus qu'il avait récoltés dans son combat contre Parvati Patil. Théo, à côté de lui, venait de se réveiller et restait assis, appuyé contre le mur, genoux repliés contre son torse et bras ballants.

Harry sentit aussi clairement qu'avec les yeux ouverts que son ami savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormait pas. Il savait qu'il préférait traîner comme une larve au lit sous prétexte que la soirée de la veille avait été épuisante. Il pouvait même deviner son petit sourire ridicule. Et, comme il s'y attendait, il se prit assez rapidement un oreiller en pleine face.

― Debout, le bel endormi.

Harry expliqua avec patience et une voix encore ensommeillée que son colocataire lui brisait les parties, mais il ouvrit les yeux, la tête toujours enfouie entre deux oreillers.

― Tu as pu parler avec Draco ? Demanda Théo, plus sérieux.

― Oui.

Il y eut un petit silence, Théo attendait visiblement la suite. Il finit par presser :

― Et ?

― Et… Il pense qu'il y a des chances pour que je doive battre ses neuf ex maléfiques pour sortir avec lui.

Il y eut un autre silence, plus long. Puis Théo eut un petit rire sans joie :

― Il ne peut pas être sérieux…

― Si.

― Harry, je suis le seul ici à trouver ça complètement dérangé ?

Harry soupira. Il retira le coussin qu'il avait devant les yeux mais ne bougea pas, restant ainsi allongé à fixer le plafond. Évidemment, son ami avait raison. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. Mais…

― J'ai vraiment envie de continuer. Avec lui, je veux dire.

― Et Ginny ?

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'oubliait pas son ex-petite amie – elle qui ne savait pas encore qu'elle était ex, d'ailleurs. Pourtant…

― Tu veux une réponse sincère ?

― A toi de voir. Tu dois me cacher des trucs ?

Harry réfléchit un peu, mais la réponse était finalement évidente.

― Non. De toute façon, je pense que tu le sais déjà. Disons que... Elle a été une transition facile de, euh… De _l'ancienne_ à Draco. Alors que j'ai l'impression débile de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui.

Il put entendre Théo soupirer doucement. Il ne semblait pas surpris par la réponse, mais plutôt résigné.

― Harry, c'est quand même pas cool...

Il ne put qu'acquiescer en grognant. Son ami reprit d'un ton autoritaire :

― En fait, c'est digne de… de celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ginny n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que, en cet instant, tu penses plus à ce type qu'à elle. Elle n'a pas besoin non plus de savoir que tu ne la considères que comme une _facilité_. De transition, pour ne rien arranger. Mais je te pose un ultimatum, Harry.

― Un de tes _fameux_ ultimatums, soupira celui-ci, exaspéré.

― Tu la quittes aujourd'hui ou je préviens Draco que tu le trompes avec une rousse de dix-sept ans.

Harry se sentit comme prit dans un terrible étau. L'allusion à son ancienne et terrible petite amie avait fait mouche. Il se retourna et enfouit le visage dans son oreiller en gémissant.

― Pff… C'est dur, Théo…

― Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Alors Harry sentit son ami quitter le lit qu'ils partageaient et rejoindre la salle de bain. Il grogna un peu plus, ne trouvant aucune échappatoire au piège que Théo venait de refermer sur lui. Il devrait quitter Ginny aujourd'hui.

Il en serait ainsi. Il ne se sentait pas mal parce qu'il ressentait un quelconque sentiment pour son ex-petite-amie. Il se sentait mal parce qu'il n'aimait pas être porteur de mauvaise nouvelle. Dans cette histoire, il allait passer pour un connard. Et il ne voulait pas passer pour un connard.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son reflet dans l'écran de la télévision. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il aurait pu jurer que son propre reflet lui avait adressé un geste obscène.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était changé et en train de s'équiper pour affronter le froid londonien lorsque Théo ressortit de la douche, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait leurs habits.

Lorsque Harry fut complètement paré, il s'apprêta à sortir.

― Harry ! appela Théo.

L'interpellé se retourna, la poignée de la porte de fer du Local dans les mains. A présent vêtu d'un pantalon et enfilant son t-shirt, son ami énonça avec calme :

― Ginny est jeune. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Et Draco est… un mec bien, je crois. Il mérite qu'on se batte pour lui.

Harry hocha la tête, franchit l'encadrement puis referma la porte derrière lui, la tête pleine des mots et menaces de son ami.

* * *

Tout allait mal. Mais genre, vraiment. Et si la petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter devait avoir un nom en cet instant, ce serait Murphy.

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint Ginny à l'arrêt de bus à 14h, comme prévu la veille, elle lui avait sauté au cou, l'avait embrassé et n'avait cessé depuis de lui répéter à quel point elle avait adoré le concert de la veille. Et, à chaque fois, le cœur de Harry se rétractait un peu plus sur lui-même, dans sa poitrine. Et ça commençait à être terriblement douloureux.

Son estomac était de plomb, ses jambes en coton, ses bras restaient stupidement ballants et son cerveau ne fonctionnait qu'au ralenti. Il ne parvenait ainsi qu'à répondre par « oui », « non », « ouhlà », et d'autres phrases évocatrices lorsqu'elle lui racontait les dernières nouvelles de son lycée.

Avec effarement, il vit se dérouler sous ses yeux cette journée comme les dizaines d'autres qu'il avait passé avec Ginny. Ils allèrent à la salle d'arcade, au magasin de fringues, au magasin de disques, elle parlait, il écoutait et répondait. Avec certes moins d'enthousiasme qu'auparavant, mais…

Cette journée eut au moins le mérite de lui faire prendre conscience de l'artificialité de leur relation. Tout paraissait superficiel. Les mots lui volaient par-dessus la tête sans atteindre ni son cœur, ni son esprit. Après ce qu'il avait ressenti avec un simple baiser de Draco, cette fille lui paraissait tellement insipide qu'une rupture lui apparaissait désormais comme une évidence, une nécessité même.

L'élément déclencheur fut son invitation.

― Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouteille de Coca.

― Euh…

― On pourrait manger avec mes parents, qui t'adorent. Et puis après, tu dors à la maison !

Tout ce que cette invitation impliquait aurait pu le faire partir en courant s'il n'avait eu cette mission à accomplir. Il retint ses jambes en place et murmura avec toute la douceur dont il était capable :

― Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

― Mais si, pourquoi pas ?

Une excuse, une excuse, vite, trouver une excuse…

― Je… Euh, je suis trop vieux.

― Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Mes parents ont neuf ans d'écart, tu le sais bien.

Une autre excuse, une autre excuse, vite, trouver une autre excuse…

« Non, » se dit-il alors. « Plus d'excuse, la vérité. »

― Écoute, je… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête, Ginny.

Elle se tint là, sans bouger, le visage figé dans l'éternel sourire qu'elle affichait. Ses yeux reflétaient une confusion particulière. Il ne put soutenir son regard.

― Hein ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

― Je… C'est pas sain. Il faut qu'on arrête de sortir ensemble. Je… suis désolé, conclut-il, ne laissant plus de place au doute.

Ginny ne bougeait toujours pas. Tout son corps était figé, seuls ses yeux traduisaient sa détresse et Harry était incapable de supporter ce regard. C'était autant de reproches, de hurlements, un concentré de tous ses plus vilains défauts. Il ne voulait pas affronter cela. Il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter encore le choc de cette vérité. Pas quand il pouvait simplement écouter la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui disait qu'il faisait ce qui était juste.

― Je suis désolé, Ginny, sincèrement. Tu mérites mieux que moi.

Allez, la phrase d'excuse cliché en supplément ! Le classique « c'est pas toi, c'est moi. » Il se retourna puis se mit à jurer à mi-voix lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'on ne l'entendait plus. Il partit enfin, laissant Ginny à son malheur.

Et dans le bus qui le ramenait chez lui, sur tout le chemin du retour, il se laissa littéralement hanter par cette image, cette terrible détresse. Jamais il n'avait été pris d'un tel remord.

Et dans le bloc de béton qui lui servait de maison, il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le matelas sans même retirer sa veste sous le regard légèrement compatissant de Théo.

Harry sentit ce dernier s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés, contre le mur, les jambes ostensiblement avachies sur lui, reposant dans le creux de son dos. Après un court instant où aucun d'eux ne bougèrent, il sentit Théo lui poser doucement la main sur l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

― Je ne te demande pas si cela s'est bien passé.

Harry ne lui offrit qu'un grognement étouffé par son oreiller en guise de réponse.

― Tu sais que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Nouveau grognement, plaintif cette fois-ci. Harry appréciait le contact rassurant de la main de son ami. Il se retourna sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond, sans pour autant que Théo ne retirât main ou jambes.

― Je te déteste. Et ça ne surprendra personne.

Il vit avec une pointe de fierté une ombre furtive – peut-être du regret – apparaître dans les yeux de Théo avant de disparaître, bien vite remplacée par ce fameux air charmeur et que, malgré tout, Harry préférait voir.

― Tu me détestes peut-être mais j'en connais un qui sera ravi de ne jamais apprendre que tu sortais avec une fille en même temps que lui.

L'image du sourire mutin, chaleureux et avenant de Draco Malfoy remplaça en un éclair les yeux blessés et le cœur brisé de Ginny Weasley. Alors bien vite, l'idée qu'il n'était sorti avec elle que parce que c'était simple, pour se remettre du ravage mental qu'avait été sa grande rupture, un an plus tôt, se fixa dans son esprit. Ginny était derrière lui, Draco devant et cette idée l'enchantait. Les conséquences, quelles qu'elles seraient, ne pourraient être si graves.

― Tu as parlé avec lui ? demanda Harry en oubliant totalement sa rancœur.

― Au concert ? Un peu. Je me suis présenté et pour finir on a surtout parlé de toi.

― Et alors ?

― Alors ? répéta avec ironie Théo, qui paraissait véritablement surpris par la question. Bordel Harry, si j'avais rencontré un mec pareil avant que tu ne le fasses, tu dormirais sur le paillasson pour me laisser le lit. Je crois qu'il t'apprécie. Ou que, en tout cas, il envisage de t'apprécier. Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi obsédé par toi que tu l'es par lui. Il te prend peut-être pour une amourette de passage ou quelqu'un d'infidèle, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Malgré le geste obscène qu'il lui adressa de la main droite, Harry était fier que quelqu'un comme Théo lui fasse cette remarque. Draco était physiquement beau, c'était indéniable, mais il y avait plus. Bien plus. Une aura de mystère autour de lui, son passé, cette histoire de ligue, qui l'excitaient au plus haut point et lui donnaient envie de ne jamais quitter ce mec tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Et puis, savoir que Draco était intéressé par lui, même de manière infime, cela l'emplit d'une confiance absolue en lui.

Alors, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Théo lui demanda :

― Au fait, cette fille ? L'indienne ? Vous en avez reparlé ?

Harry soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco refusait d'aborder le sujet et il avait le sentiment que le peu d'informations qu'il avait à donner à son ami lui vaudrait tout un lot de moqueries.

― Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Si je veux sortir avec lui, je dois battre ses neuf ex. Les neuf membres de la Ligue des Ex Maléfiques.

Il y eut un silence.

― Et ?

Lorsque Théo se rendit compte que rien de plus ne viendrait, il tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le fixa avec un regard pénétrant, avant de visser son index contre sa tempe dans un geste mimant la folie.

Harry, comme il s'y était attendu, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

― Oui, euh… Je sais, c'est… Léger.

Théo eut un rire qu'il trouva particulièrement déplacé et même méchant.

― Putain, Harry ! Léger ? C'est tout ? C'est léger ? C'est complètement con, oui ! Franchement, je vais me répéter mais tu crois à son histoire, toi ?

― Ben… Comment tu expliques la folle au concert qui voulait me tuer ?

― Une folle bourrée qui veut s'en prendre au bassiste beaucoup trop sexy du groupe en train de tout déchirer sur la scène, voilà comment je l'explique !

Harry grommela un peu, pas convaincu. Même l'homme le plus saoul du monde ne se serait pas permis de défoncer le toit juste pour faire une entrée classe. Il ronchonna :

― Elle est pourtant bel et bien sortie avec Draco.

― Coïncidence, fit Théo, comme si ce simple mot expliquait tout.

― Et elle s'est présentée comme une ex maléfique… Non, Théo, ça ne colle pas, enfin. Admettons, admettons seulement que Draco m'ait menti : pourquoi ?

― Parce que... commença Théo tout en réfléchissant. Parce qu'il est un psychopathe ! Un psychopathe qui tient à essayer de te faire tuer, euh, selon un rite sadique avant de… De te violer dans une cave si tu surmontes ses épreuves. Tiens, je te parie que si tu meurs dans un combat il violera même ton cadavre !

Harry le fixa avec des yeux blasés, peu amusé. Théo détourna rapidement le regard avant d'ajouter à voix basse et avec un air bien trop sérieux :

― Moi, c'est ce que je ferais si tu mourrais.

Avant même qu'il n'eut fini sa phrase, Harry avait sauté sur ses pieds, renversant au passage les jambes de son ami, avait dramatiquement plongé derrière le bar et s'était saisi d'un couteau de cuisine.

― TU M'APPROCHES PAS ! rugit-il, peu rassuré.

* * *

― Harry, tu étais trop mortel samedi soir !

A l'heure de faire le débriefing de leur concert autour d'un verre de bière, l'histoire du combat contre Parvati Patil revint bien vite dans la discussion. Et le Jeune Colin semblait avoir du mal à masquer l'admiration dans sa voix.

Harry sourit et lui promit un autographe tandis que Ron, le seul qui n'était pas attablé dans la cuisine de sa maison avec le reste du groupe, parvenait enfin à correctement manipuler le pied en métal du petit tableau qu'il essayait d'installer dans la petite pièce.

Dessus avait été tracé ce qui ressemblait au logo d'un groupe.

― _Anal Retirement_ _?_

― Le groupe qui a gagné sa battle la semaine dernière, expliqua Ron. Nos adversaires en demi-finale.

Il y eut un petit silence à la fois subjugué et gêné.

― C'est une putain de blague ? gronda Hermione, pas amusée. On joue contre qui, des enfants ?

En dessous du nom du groupe, Ron avait tracé une petite liste qu'il détailla en ignorant la remarque.

― J'ai fait mes recherches sur ce groupe. Sorti d'on ne sait où, propulsé vers le succès en quelques mois... Mais quelque chose ne colle pas. Une étrange coïncidence qui ne me plait vraiment pas... Toutes les recherches sur Internet renvoient aux _Sonic & Knuckles_.

Harry releva immédiatement les yeux. _Sonic & Knuckles_ ? Leur ancien groupe ? Avec cette chanteuse à laquelle il devait s'empêcher de penser chaque jour de sa vie depuis un an ? Le silence dans la pièce était tombé comme une chape de plomb.

― C'est pas possible… murmura-t-il, plus choqué qu'il voulait l'admettre.

― C'est ce qu'on trouve sur Internet, renchérit Ron, intraitable. _Anal Retirment_ parait sorti de nulle part, comme s'il n'existait pas il y a encore deux mois. Ils ont donné à peine trois concerts et semblent déjà avoir des milliers de fans. Et tous ces fans ont l'air de connaître _Sonic & Knuckles_ aussi.

Le moindre lien entre leurs futurs adversaires et leur ancien groupe qui revenait comme sorti d'un mauvais cauchemar ne pouvait absolument _pas_ être bon signe. Harry y avait laissé tellement de lui-même… Tant de ses souvenirs y étaient attachés…

Ce fut le Jeune Colin qui rompit le silence et ramena une pointe d'animation dans la petite cuisine.

― Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, pas vrai, Ron ?

― Non, tu as raison. Il existe apparemment un lien entre _Anal Retirement_ , nos adversaires, et _Sonic & Knuckles_. Mais ce peut être un lien infime. Genre le même manager ou simplement une chanson qui a le même titre.

Hermione eut un petit rire méprisant.

― Avec un nom pareil, ils tendent plus à tourner dans un porno qu'à faire de la musique.

Ron se tourna instantanément et pointa Hermione du doigt.

― A ne surtout pas sous-estimer ! Leur nom est merdique mais selon les commentaires des quelques shows qu'ils ont donné, ils sont d'enfer. Ils sont capables de transformer n'importe quel fan de Bieber en métalleux bien hard. Donc ce qu'on va jouer dépendra du public. S'il y a beaucoup d'amateur de styles durs, si leur propre public se déplace, on devra rivaliser. Si le public est plus classique, on reste dans nos genres. Dans tous les cas, notre niveau est largement inférieur, donc faut bosser.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Hermione se mit à doucement taper des mains.

― Super, champion. Maintenant tu nous dis comment on fait pour s'améliorer alors qu'aucun de nous n'est meilleur qu'un autre ? Et je te préviens : hors de question de se payer des cours ! Je gagne à peine assez pour payer le loyer avec mes débiles de colocataires, alors…

Ron s'assit et prit une gorgée de bière avant de répondre. Harry observait tout cela silencieusement. Il était plutôt de l'avis de Hermione – lui-même était assez peu payé.

― J'ai pas de solution miracle, Hermione. Mais si tu nous trouves un prof gratuit, je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes de la stratégie à adopter face à un groupe dont le style n'était pas parfaitement défini. Le seul juge était le public, la grande règle était de plaire. Finalement, de fil en aiguille, ils en revinrent à parler du combat de Harry et Parvatil Patil. Le Jeune Colin semblait toujours aussi impressionné par cet événement.

― Alors, il y en aura d'autres ? demanda Hermione qui semblait visiblement intéressée.

― Théo en doute mais je crois bien que oui. Je lui ai fait promettre de m'aider à me préparer aux futurs combats. M'aider à m'entraîner. Je voulais…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Les quatre se regardèrent avec étonnement.

― Harry, j'espère que t'as pas invité ton nouveau copain ou quoi ! prévint Ron, l'air mécontent.

― Mais… Non ! protesta Harry, réellement surpris. Et d'abord comment tu sais ?

Hermione haussa les épaules tout en soutenant le regarda accusateur de Harry. Si Ron savait qu'il sortait avec un mec et plus avec sa sœur, il n'en laissait rien transparaître.

― Bon. Parce qu'on a du boulot, tu sais. Plus de distractions pendant les répétitions.

Harry se leva et se dirigea pour ouvrir la porte et découvrir…

Son cœur manqua un battement. Là, sur le parvis, était Draco Malfoy, l'air ahuri et les yeux exorbités. Il semblait être en proie à une grosse colère mêlée à un profond agacement. Harry revoyait ce garçon – son petit ami ! – pour la première fois depuis le concert.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'extasier devant ses si beaux yeux, sa fine bouche ou sa présence même. Car bien vite les mots de Ron lui revinrent en tête, accompagnés de la surprise que Draco ait su trouver cet endroit sans qu'il ne lui en parlât et même simplement qu'il soit là en cet instant.

A la surprise succéda ensuite une profonde horreur lorsque de nombreuses questions trouvèrent leur réponse. Car, sur le parvis, bien plus petite qu'eux, se trouvait également Ginny Weasley chez qui la colère et la détermination avaient remplacé la tristesse. Elle tenait toujours Draco par le bras et l'ennui que celui-ci affichait lui donnait envie de la frapper comme il avait frappé Parvati Patil.

Harry avait l'impression que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées dans ce silence terriblement lourd là où à peine une seconde était passée.

― Harry, qui est-ce qui…

Ron s'interrompit en voyant les deux visiteurs. Deux secondes plus tard, il reprit, les joues rouges :

― Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Un millier de réponses passèrent dans l'esprit de Harry. De la plus cohérente à la plus véhémente. Finalement, au milieu de tout cela et trop ahuri, rien ne sortit et Ron finit par se retourner en soupirant et fermer la porte derrière lui. Lui qui ne voulait plus de distractions, il était servi.

― On répète dans dix minutes, Harry, tu as intérêt à être rentré.

Ils restèrent là, tous trois en silence dans un jeu de regards terrible. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu et, tels trois loups affamés, le premier qui relâcherait sa vigilance serait immanquablement dévoré par les deux autres. C'était tendu, lourd et Harry fut le premier à craquer.

― Ginny, c'est quoi ce merdier ?

Elle prit une expression particulièrement virulente mais ce fut l'air profondément moqueur et méprisant de Draco qui fit monter en lui une angoisse sourde. Ginny affichait un sourire carnassier :

― C'est à cause de lui ? cracha-t-elle.

― Je ne vois pas…

― C'est à cause de _lui_? répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Harry fut cloué sur place tant par le ton véhément de celle qui était si adorable quelques jours plus tôt que par le regard de défi que lui lançait Draco.

« Vas-y », disait-il. « Ose répondre non. »

Son cerveau carbura à une vitesse merveilleuse et, pour sa survie, fomenta une ruse plutôt bancale en un instant.

― Ginny, du calme, ordonna-t-il doucement mais fermement. Je suis sorti avec toi et maintenant je sors avec Draco.

Il savait que ceci le faisait passer pour bien plus mesquin qu'il ne l'était, mais cela restait mieux que de dire qu'il avait embrassé Draco alors qu'il était encore avec elle.

― Un mec ? Sérieusement, Harry Potter, _un mec ?_

Celui-ci fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

― Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Tu étais trop jeune et pas assez mature. Je ne te l'ai pas dit car je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien pour toi, Ginny, j'en suis sûr, mais il faut m'oublier.

Elle tourna les talons et, alors qu'elle quittait le jardin, Harry aperçut le regard noir que lui lança Draco sans oser le soutenir. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il se laissa affaler sur le parvis de la porte avec un long soupir. Il voyait sans le fixer Draco et son air menaçant, hautain. Il avait les mains profondément enfouies dans ses poches et les lèvres pincées.

― Je suis désolé, se repentit Harry d'une voix plaintive.

― Pff, c'est tout ? demanda Draco avec un air dédaigneux. Cette furie m'a suivi de la bibliothèque à ici et quand je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi elle m'a sauté dessus et m'a traîné jusqu'ici en proférant tout un tas de jurons.

― Tu aurais pu t'en débarrasser…

Draco eut un rire moqueur et méprisant.

― Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas frapper les filles. Et puis, je dois avouer que je voulais aussi voir ce qu'elle avait à me montrer.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir.

― Je n'ai pas été déçu.

Harry eut l'impression que tout son corps s'était rempli d'acide. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait pleurer Ginny, il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que Draco était une vraie possibilité… Quelle valeur avait la parole d'un gars fatigué et saoul un samedi soir, dans un bus ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et il avait été stupide de croire toute la journée à cette illusion.

Ses yeux était fixés au sol mais il put tout de même voir les pieds de Draco cesser de marcher. Puis il entendit sa voix :

― Qu'est-ce que tu…

― _YAAAH !_

Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentit une bourrasque lui chatouiller le visage, suivi de la caresse d'un coup de pied juste à la base de la gorge. Un voile noir couvrit ses yeux tandis que son cerveau sans repère et sonné peinait à rester cohérent. Il sentit son corps résonner de l'horrible bruit de cassure que provoqua le coup. Le choc qui le projeta contre la porte et fut si violent qu'il suffit à faire sauter le loquet.

Il atterrit sur le dos, étalé à moitié dans et hors de la maison.

― Harry !

Quelques instants plus tard, l'adrénaline se mit à irradier ses veines et agit comme un électrochoc. Parfaitement éveillé, oubliant la douleur de sa gorge et sa respiration sifflante, il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit en position de combat, poings levés face au visage et bas sur ses appuis.

― Harry Potter… Comme c'est amusant. Tu es bien moins beau en vrai.

Il constata avec désespoir que son adversaire était une fois de plus une fille. Pas de coups, des fleurs… Et il n'avait pas une goutte du fameux cocktail du Roundhouse à disposition. Elle n'était même pas belle. Elle avait des cheveux qui lui arrivait aux épaules, coupés comme dans les années quatre-vingt-dix, un nez aplati et un menton élancé qui lui donnaient une allure de bouledogue.

Ses vêtements, eux, paraissaient tout droit sortis d'un manga, et pas un de bon genre. Elle était habillée d'une robe noire avec des épaulières surmontée d'un tablier de fine dentelle blanche. Elle était chaussée de bottes à talons fins qui rendaient ses coups particulièrement douloureux. En période de Halloween elle serait passée pour une soubrette qui sauterait sur tout ce qui bouge, mais là elle paraissait simplement être un peu folle.

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry pu voir que Draco s'était à demi-caché derrière l'arbre qui bordait l'allée de la maison. Il semblait encore plus honteux que la veille.

― Tu es qui, espèce de retardée ? La femme de ménage ?

― Oh, se plaignit-elle, l'air faussement blessée. Alors, Draco ne t'as toujours pas expliqué ?

Elle tourna la tête et parla par-dessus son épaule avec une voix de stator qui jurait totalement avec l'intonation de fausset minaudant qu'elle avait prise jusqu'ici.

― Tu as encore honte de moi, Draco Malfoy ?

Il put voir celui-ci disparaître totalement derrière le tronc de l'arbre à présent. La fille reprit :

― Peu importe. Je suis là pour toi, aujourd'hui, Harry Potter. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, peut-être que je grefferais tes couilles à la lopette qui se cache derrière l'arbre, elles profiteront au moins à quelqu'un.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué qu'une fille puisse être si vulgaire. Elle en profita pour charger et le flanquer à nouveau au sol d'un coup de pied dans le torse. Il fut projeté en arrière à travers l'encadrement de la porte et jusque dans le salon.

― AÏE ! T'es vraiment une sale garce.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, Hermione et Colin avaient accouru, alertés par le bruit et les éclats de voix.

― Je suis Pansy Parkinson, deuxième ex maléfique de Draco Malfoy. Prépare-toi à subir la fureur de la Ligue des Ex Maléfiques, menée par la grandiose, la belle, la suave, la truculente, la magnifique, l'exceptionnelle et la redoutée Astoria, sa géniale ordonnatrice.

Elle sauta alors, genoux repliés, prête à le transpercer de ses talons et hurla :

― TU VAS MOURIR, HARRY POTTER !

Il roula sur le côté, se saisit d'une cymbale du charleston de Hermione qui traînait à côté de sa batterie. Puis il la lança de toutes ses forces en direction de Ron. Comme il l'avait espéré, Pansy se releva exactement au moment où le disque de cuivre lui passait au-dessus du visage et le reçut en plein visage.

― Yes !

Il ne l'avait pas frappée. Pas volontairement du moins. Il avait simplement voulu passer la cymbale à son ami et la face de bouledogue de cette fille s'était malencontreusement placée sur sa trajectoire. Et cela leur allait très bien, à lui et sa conscience.

Toutefois, le coup se révéla bien vite sous-dimensionné, tandis que Pansy Parkinson se relevait visiblement énervée.

― Tss… Je me doutais bien que Parvati Patil ne serait pas de taille. Mais, mon pauvre Harry, il va falloir monter d'un cran si tu veux me battre.

Elle sortit alors avec horreur une autre cymbale de son sac à main. Elle était parfaitement identique dans la forme à celle de Harry mais était au moins trois fois plus large et plus épaisse. Harry crut halluciner :

― Comment ce machin tiens dans ton…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut projeté sur le côté par un coup tonitruant de cymbale sur la tempe. Tout son crane résonnait de concert avec la vibration fanfaronne et bruyante de l'instrument.

Tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur au sol, Pansy jubilait :

― Tu n'as jamais lu de manga ? Tu saurais à quoi t'attendre. Sac multidimensionnel, un classique.

Harry ne voyait plus rien tant la douleur qui lui sciait le crâne était lancinante. C'est à peine s'il entendait ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, à parler ni même à grogner. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un coup de plus et sa tête exploserait – s'il ne se faisait pas transpercer le ventre auparavant.

― Harry ! Harry, lève-toi, s'il-te-plaît…

La voix de Draco le tira de sa torpeur. Il avait toujours mal au crâne, mais cette voix qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, son ton rassurant et sa note chaleureuse lui firent le même effet que l'adrénaline. La douleur vicieuse s'était résorbée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et ne se résumait plus qu'à une petite arrière-pensée.

― HARRY !

Il revint immédiatement à lui et ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Pansy Parkinson reprendre son envol. Une fois de plus, il roula sur le côté avec cette fois-ci un hurlement de rage. Lorsqu'elle atterrit lourdement là où il s'était tenu une infime seconde plus tôt, son talon se brisa avec un claquement sonore et elle s'effondra contre la batterie de Hermione.

― Tu lis peut-être des mangas, mais l'esquive classique, ça ne te dis rien ? ironisa Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il vit alors du coin de l'œil que Hermione fixait avec les yeux exorbités cette fille avachie sur ses caisses et ses cymbales. Elle semblait se laisser peu à peu gagner par une rage sans nom, et, enfin, Harry entrevit les prémices d'un plan.

Il dut interrompre sa réflexion cependant lorsque son amie décida d'entrer dans la lice.

― Hey, salope, tu sais combien ça coûte ? Une caisse claire flambante neuve !

En trois enjambées, elle était sur Pansy Parkinson et l'avait saisie par les cheveux. Jamais Harry ne l'avait déjà vu dans une telle colère, la gueule écarquillée et le souffle coupé.

― Tu oses poser tes infâmes miches sur ma caisse claire ? Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour l'accorder, grognasse ?

Ron et le Jeune Colin semblait tout aussi cloués sur place par la démonstration de vulgarité de Hermione. Harry profita de la confusion que son entrée en scène avait causée pour se jeter sur le sac à main de Pansy qui était tombé au sol.

Comme il s'y était attendu, ce fourre-tout était extrêmement lourd, sans doute rempli de centaines d'objets de tout genre. Il parvint à le soulever en tirant sur les hanses des deux mains lorsqu'il entendit un violent coup de caisse claire, comme si on venait de frapper dessus non à la baguette mais au maillet. D'un coup d'œil, il put voir que Pansy était revenue à elle et qu'elle venait de mettre Hermione à terre d'un coup sans doute un peu traître.

Elle lui tournait le dos. Alors, à la manière d'un lanceur de marteau, il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même, donnant de plus en plus d'élan au lourd sac à main de Pansy Parkinson qui, bientôt, eut assez de vitesse pour le déséquilibrer.

― PANSY ! hurla-t-il alors dans un appel désespéré.

Elle se retourna.

― JE TE RENDS TON SAC, RIBAUDE ERRATIQUE !

Il lâcha alors les hanses du sac qui partit avec une vitesse impressionnante droit sur le visage de Pansy. Il s'y écrasa avec un craquement horrible et, une seconde plus tard, Pansy Parkinson explosait en une dizaine de petites pièces de monnaie.

Puis, comme la veille, un silence de plomb accueillit sa victoire, uniquement troublé par les tintements des morceaux de métal tandis que chacun essayait encore d'assimiler ce qui venait de se produire.

Harry se laissa tomber au sol sans même ramasser les pièces. Sa migraine revint avec encore plus de vigueur et ses os bien touchés au début du combat se rappelaient soudainement à lui. Il sentit le sol vibrer des bruits de pas qui s'affairaient autour de lui. On installait quelqu'un sur le canapé, on allait chercher des verres d'eau et personne dans tout cela ne semblait se soucier de lui.

Personne, sauf…

Il sentit soudainement une main douce lui épousseter le front, réordonner ses cheveux avec une étrange tendresse et chassant presque toute la douleur de son corps en n'y laissant qu'un agréable sentiment de vide.

― Ribaude erratique, sérieusement ? fit une voix avec un léger accent nordique.

Harry eut un petit rire et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Pour l'été qui arrive, la publication devrait être tout aussi régulière, mais sans doute plus espacée en temps. Ne serait-ce que parce que je ne serais absolument pas disponible pour relire et publier, et ma bêta non plus.

Donc je vous dis à dans deux semaines grands max ! Merci encore à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui en laisseront !

Cheers, baby !  
Vince.


	5. Harry Potter versus le monde

Hello !

Bon ! C'est la fin du break, les gars. Les vacances, c'est bien gentil, mais ça met en retard. Désolé à tous de pas avoir pu assurer la publication pendant ces sept semaines, mon été s'est déroulé sans un seul ordinateur. Mais allez, il est temps de reprendre cette histoire là où on l'avait laissé, et de reprendre une publication digne de ce nom.

Dans ce chapitre : un énorme flash-back que j'aime bien, il est temps de se plonger dans le passé de ces personnages. D'autres suivront. Il est intéressant de connaître la petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter là où elle commence : quand il avait seize ans.

Encore désolé pour le retard, mais vu qu'on atteint déjà le quart de l'histoire, je vous rassure : la fin de l'histoire arrivera avant noël. Enfin, je crois.

Cette histoire est corrigée par **Madala7338** , merci à elles. Oui, elles. Elles sont plusieurs, dans sa tête. Pas le temps d'expliquer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter versus le monde**

* * *

Harry Potter avait seize ans et il venait d'arriver à Londres. Septembre était revenu après un été rocambolesque et avec lui, les jours gris du ciel de Grande-Bretagne et l'air froid et venteux d'un automne morne. Orphelin depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait enfin pu s'émanciper après un été complet de galères administratives et quitter l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait grandi. Tout seul, il avait obtenu une bourse, dormait dans une ancienne chambre de bonne à laquelle on avait ajouté une mini-cuisine au septième étage d'un ancien bâtiment londonien et s'était inscrit au lycée d'à-côté.

Il se sentait bien. Étrangement bien. Parfois, il réfléchissait à son passé et s'interrogeait. Comment avait-il pu survivre à tant d'épreuves et de jours sombres ? Pourtant, il était qui il était : un jeune adolescent angoissé mais foncièrement heureux et plein d'une sautillante joie de vivre. Et tel un colibri devenu adulte, il piaillait et trépignait d'excitation : enfin il pouvait découvrir le monde comme il l'entendait.

Londres serait un point de départ formidable. La ville grondait et murmurait avec une frénésie inépuisable. Fatigante pour certain, elle l'était sans doute. Mais pour lui, elle serait parfaite. Il voulait une ville comme Londres. Il voulait voir la vie bouger avec cette force satanée, ce rythme infernal. Il voulait qu'on lui prouve qu'il existait une autre réalité que celle d'un orphelinat de campagne, terriblement vide et triste.

Le lendemain, il prit le chemin de son nouveau lycée l'esprit vide, le sourire aux lèvres, habillé d'un uniforme flambant neuf. Armé de son emploi du temps qui sentait encore l'encre fraîche, il se rendit vers sa salle de classe. Là, une longue file d'adolescents attendait dans un brouhaha incessant que leur professeur arrive.

Il se glissa rapidement dans le rang, essayant de passer le plus inaperçu possible. Ces gens semblaient se connaître depuis des années. Pour le moment, il devait se faire une place. Survivre. Et survivre voulait dire se fondre dans la masse.

Bien vite, à force d'observations, il put comprendre l'écosystème historique de la classe. Devant, quatre adolescents parlaient avec animation au plus près de la porte. Sans aucun doute le groupe d'amis sympas, bosseurs et un peu nerds que composaient les meilleurs élèves de la classe. Harry aimait bien ces personnes. Banales physiquement, c'était l'esprit qui les différenciaient. En général, elles connaissaient la signification des mots amitié et passion. Mais lui-même n'était pas assez geek pour apprécier leurs délires bien à eux.

Juste derrière eux étaient les cinq, six filles un peu hystériques, toutes très jolies physiquement mais d'une intelligence généralement inégale, c'était le genre à savoir qu'elles étaient belles et à croire que cela leur donnait un droit naturel à être hautaines et un peu mesquines. Pas le genre que Harry voulait connaître plus en profondeur. Excepté s'ils devaient un jour, euh… Enfin, voilà, quoi. Nues, ces filles devaient être vraiment très agréables à regarder. Elles l'étaient à imaginer en tout cas.

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Derrière venait un groupe de six gars assez bien foutus. Sans doute les préférés des profs de sport, ceux qui passaient leur temps libre au gymnase. Leur popularité – ces mecs gagnaient des compétitions pour toute l'école ! – et leur physique sans doute très agréable, pour peu qu'on ait envie de s'y coller, faisaient d'eux les leaders naturels de l'écosystème social de la classe. A eux seuls, ils décidaient qui était populaire et qui ne l'était pas. Qui devait être invité aux soirées _hypes_ et qui attirait opprobre et mépris sur les saligauds qui osaient s'en approcher. Ce type de mec, Harry en avait soupé. Le fonctionnement sociétal d'un orphelinat ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'une classe et les sportifs prétentieux étaient communs aux deux. Il n'aimait pas les gens prétentieux. Vraiment pas. Alors les gens prétentieux qui se croyaient suffisamment bons pour décider de qui méritait une vie agréable au lycée, il n'avait qu'une envie : leur coller une bonne baffe.

Enfin, venaient les divers. Dont il faisait partie. Les quelques groupes de deux, trois, qui ne rentraient dans aucune catégorie. Parfois, on trouvait un bouffon de salle de classe ou une miss je-sais-tout parmi ceux-là. Et parfois, ils étaient simplement là, des lycéens normaux que l'on tolérait tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas d'outrepasser leur rang.

Parmi ces divers, quelqu'un attira son attention. Les cheveux bruns bouclés et négligés, elle avait les dents un peu en avant et un physique globalement assez quelconque pour une fille de seize ans. Harry ne lui aurait sans doute pas accordé plus d'importance si elle n'avait été la cible de moqueries vraiment lourdes de la part des connards prétentieux.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Le dilemme était terrible. Rester là et se fondre dans la masse, ou s'opposer dès le premier jour aux évidents maîtres de la classe qui seraient capables de lui pourrir toute sa vie de lycéen…

― Granger, appelle tes parents. On a bouffé du lapin hier soir, j'aurais peur pour leur vie à ta place.

Ok. Ces connards prétentieux dépassaient le stade de base. Ce n'étaient pas les classiques connards prétentieux, non. On avait là droit au niveau supérieur. En plus de cela, grâce au rire des filles populaires qui accueillit la moquerie, il prit conscience que ces mecs n'agissaient ainsi que pour le regard des nunuches et c'en fut trop.

― Mec, tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour ta propre mère. Parait que les frites de midi sont cuites dans la graisse de sa dernière liposuccion. Ça fait pas mal de barils.

Un silence total s'abattit dans le couloir. Le calme avant la tempête. Tous fixèrent des yeux celui qui venait de se prendre une méchante insulte, y compris ses pseudos amis. Celui-ci s'approcha de Harry avec un rire mauvais.

― T'es sacrement con, ou inconscient, le nouveau, pour me dire ça à moi.

Harry jeta un regard dégoûté sur la main que ce mec venait de poser sur son épaule. Il vit avec un soupçon d'anxiété que ce type était plus grand que lui d'une tête et surtout deux fois plus épais. Ses épaules étaient particulièrement impressionnantes.

― Oh, tu sais, ça vient facilement. Je te regarde et tous les synonymes de « babouin » me viennent tous seuls.

Harry se prit un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Les poumons vidés de leur air, il se sentit projeté contre le mur qui faisait l'angle du couloir. Là, il ne put que se tenir le ventre à la recherche d'un peu d'air, recroquevillé dans le coin.

Cet enfoiré l'avait eu par surprise. En plus d'être con, il était fourbe et plus le temps passait, moins il voyait de raison de ne pas lui faire avaler ses dents. Les yeux à demi-fermés, il pouvait entendre qu'au moins la moitié de la classe se moquait de lui pendant que l'autre commentait en chuchotant. Les avis semblaient partagés. Mais il ne pouvait pas en rester là, pas sur une défaite.

Il vit alors qu'on lui tendait une main. C'était cette fille, celle qu'on insultait. Il se laissa relever avec une grimace de douleur et sous les rires méprisants des prétentieux et des poufs. Seule une d'entre elles semblaient être de son côté : elle ne riait pas niaisement comme les autres. Malheureusement il ne put y penser plus longtemps : il se mit en position de combat, poings devant le visage, en garde, bas sur ses jambes.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le crétin lui fonça dessus sans même réfléchir et avec toute la subtilité d'une moissonneuse-batteuse. Au moment où il arrivait sur lui, il esquiva le poing tendu, agrippa son adversaire par le pull de son uniforme et se laissa tomber en arrière, l'emportant avec lui.

S'il atterrit avec grâce sur son dos sur lequel il roula pour pouvoir se servir de ses jambes et parachever son catapultage, on ne put en dire autant de l'autre insupportable. Celui-ci fut envoyé tête la première dans le mur d'angle du couloir, contre lequel s'écrasa son visage avec un craquement sinistre. Il chuta au sol et ne bougea plus.

― Ceinture noire de judo, crétin.

― VOUS !

Harry releva soudainement les yeux. La voix autoritaire qui venait de crier n'annonçait rien de bon. Ses craintes s'avérèrent fondées lorsqu'il vit, au bout du couloir, son professeur le pointer du doigt avec colère. Celui-ci avait visiblement assisté à la fin du combat et semblait peu enclin à écouter ses explications. Il le tira debout, sur ses pieds puis l'envoya immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur des études, tandis que le reste de la classe entrait dans la salle sans même plus prendre la peine de murmurer en commentant le duel. L'un de ses amis accompagna le garçon encore un peu sonné à l'infirmerie.

― Miss Granger, accompagnez cet énergumène hors de ma vue.

Ils firent le trajet en silence, Harry les yeux baissés massait toujours son ventre douloureux. Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans deux confortables fauteuils à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente de médecin devant le bureau du directeur des études, elle murmura :

― Merci…

Harry releva les yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à masquer son angoisse, se triturant les mains sans cesse. Il articula tout de même :

― De rien.

― Tu… Tu es le premier qui prend ma défense.

Harry soupira longuement. Pourquoi ce genre de trucs ne tombait que sur lui ? Pourquoi se devait-il toujours de jouer le héros ? Ce comportement ne lui avait-il pas déjà apporté assez d'ennuis à l'orphelinat ?

― De rien. J'ai… J'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Mais je n'aime pas l'injustice. Ces mecs cultivent l'injustice. Je ne supporte pas ça.

― Oh…

Le silence retomba, pourtant, Harry pouvait sentir facilement qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler sans retenu. Il décida d'éviter son regard, préférant fixer le mur d'en face. Il était peint dans un jaune orangé peu inspiré et soutenait une photo d'un paysage de plage quelconque.

Face au silence persistant, la fille finit par oser demander, la voix tremblotante :

― Tu… Tu as appris le judo ?

― Oui. De… là d'où je viens, c'était un des seuls moyens de se défendre.

Harry se rendit compte, une fois qu'il avait parlé et en voyant le regard effrayé qu'elle lui lança immédiatement, qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

― Tu… Tu étais en prison, ou quoi ?

― Non, non ! reprit Harry précipitamment.

Il soupira. Ce qu'il voulait garder secret ne dura pas bien longtemps.

― J'étais dans un orphelinat, avant. Je… Tu pourrais éviter de le répéter ?

― Oui, bien sûr… Je m'appelle Hermione Granger !

― Et moi, Harry Po…

― Monsieur Potter ? interrompit une voix depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Harry releva les yeux. Le directeur des études semblait plutôt amical à première vue. C'était un vieux monsieur qui portait des lunettes, avait un gros nez, une barbe blanche et des yeux bleus pétillants.

― Miss Granger, je vous laisse rejoindre votre salle de classe. Je suis persuadé que Monsieur Potter ici présent saura retrouver son chemin.

― Oh, euh, oui, oui, monsieur, répondit-elle précipitamment en peinant à masquer sa maladresse.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de classe, Harry dû se soumettre au regard perçant de son professeur qui lui intima sans un mot l'ordre d'aller s'asseoir, puis au murmure de la classe tandis qu'il remontait l'allée centrale à la recherche d'un siège libre.

Il remarqua bien vite qu'Hermione était encore seule à une table qui, heureusement, n'était située qu'à mi-parcours de l'allée, ce qui lui écourterait son moment de honte.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise à côté de Hermione et inspira profondément en laissant glisser son sac de son épaule. Son premier jour de lycéen et même d'écolier classique était allé entièrement de travers.

― Alors ? murmura celle-ci lorsqu'il eut sorti ses affaires et commencé à prendre des notes.

― Alors, je suis mis à l'épreuve trois mois. Je me fais virer au moindre faux-pas, expliqua-t-il rageusement.

― Oh, c'est pas si mal !

― Pas si mal ? répéta-t-il plus fort, estomaqué. Je n'étais pas celui en tort je te ferais remarquer !

― Chuuuuut… Je sais, je sais, dit-elle à voix basse pour le calmer. Mais j'avais peur que tu sois expulsé sur le champ. D'habitude, ils ne font pas grand cas des étudiants, ici. Mais c' est un bon directeur. Et juste, surtout.

Harry tritura un moment son stylo avant de reprendre :

― Oui… C'est un bon, chuchota-t-il. Il m'a laissé m'expliquer et a eu l'air de me croire. Il a dit qu'il connaissait bien l'imbécile que j'ai rétamé. Mais il a insisté que la violence était intolérable et que si j'avais été en tort j'aurais été expulsé de suite. Il va aussi convoquer l'autre, soit disant que ce n'était pas sa première remontrance et qu'il allait s'occuper de lui. Je donne pas cher de sa peau, à vrai dire...

Alors, les mois passèrent. Hermione et lui devinrent assez proches – suffisamment proche pour s'embrasser goulûment dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et, un jour où Harry évoqua qu'il jouait de la guitare basse, Hermione avoua qu'elle aussi adorait la guitare, et qu'elle en jouait pendant son temps libre. Elle affirma ensuite qu'ils devraient monter un groupe :

― Harry, les mecs qui jouent dans des groupes de rock sont populaires ! Il faut qu'on le fasse !

C'est ainsi que naquirent leur passion commune pour la musique. Harry et Hermione jouaient ensemble entre midi et deux dans la salle de musique que le professeur leur confiait avec une confiance bienvenue. Bien vite, Ron Weasley, un garçon très amical que Harry avait rencontré durant son cours de musique en option, les rejoignit et remplaça Hermione à la guitare. De son propre avis, il était meilleur et pouvait chanter, tandis qu'elle se mit à la batterie dont leur formation manquait cruellement.

Ils devinrent les _Sonic & Knuckles._

Le dernier changement dans le groupe fut l'arrivée de Lily Brown. Elle avait abordé Harry et Hermione d'elle-même après un cours de chimie, le lendemain de leur tout premier concert face à tout le lycée. Celui-ci s'était déroulé à l'occasion de la soirée des talents de l'école où ils avaient eu un franc succès.

Harry l'avait reconnue immédiatement. C'était l'une des filles hautaines, la seule qui n'avait pas ri de lui lorsqu'il s'était pris ce poing traître le tout premier jour. Elle était magnifique. Blonde, bien coiffée, elle avait de beaux yeux bleus et des lèvres foutrement attirantes. Elle leur fit montre alors de son talent au chant, et, bien vite, Ron ne fut plus que cantonné à la guitare.

Cette formation des _Sonic & Knuckles_ dura plus d'un an et fut couronnée d'un succès qui dépassa en quelques mois les simples murs de l'école. Pourtant, l'intégration de Lily Brown était la chose que le Harry Potter des temps présents regrettait le plus de toute sa vie.

Harry Potter. Joueur de guitare de vingt ans, grand illusionniste des sentiments et parfait handicapé social.

Et ce même garçon de vingt ans était à cet instant couché chez lui, sur son lit, avec un joli norvégien blond assis sur le fauteuil à côté du matelas pour veiller sur lui.

― Je nous ai fait du thé, Harry.

Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut immédiatement le plafond du Local. Il se releva immédiatement et un peu trop vite, une douleur fulgurante s'empara de son épaule droite. Il ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un gémissement.

― Mec, doucement ! Tu vas te faire mal.

Harry aurait bien eu envie de lui répondre que c'était trop tard et qu'il pourrait aussi bien aller se faire foutre, mais, tandis qu'il tournait la tête, il put voir que ce n'était pas Théo qui lui parlait. Ce n'était pas son ami. C'était ce garçon au visage angélique.

Il ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise, ce qui fit doucement rire Draco. Celui-ci, voyant son regard interrogateur, se dirigea vers le petit bar du Local. Il en récupéra un plateau sur lequel fumaient deux tasses avec une douce odeur de thé qu'il apporta avec précaution. Et tandis qu'il marchait, il promit :

― D'abord, on boit ça pour se remettre. Après, je t'explique ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es dans les vapes.

Harry hocha la tête. Un bon thé lui ferait du bien. Son épaule le lançait et il sentait son sang pulser dans son cerveau. C'était très désagréable. Un bon thé lui ferait du bien.

Toujours sans voix, il observa Draco déposer le plateau au sol, s'asseoir sur le lit entre lui et le mur, à la place où il dormait habituellement. Puis, celui-ci se glissa sous la couverture en se collant un peu à lui et il cala le plateau sur leurs deux jambes étendues, en-dessus de la couette. Ce contact avec Draco lui arracha aussitôt un petit sourire. Malgré la douleur, Harry se sentait bien.

Il s'empara de sa tasse et but une gorgée de thé encore trop chaud. Peu importe. C'était bon et surtout salvateur. Le remède miraculeux fit disparaître sa sensation de migraine, l'engourdissement de ses muscles et la chape noir qui faisait fonctionner son esprit au ralenti. Il engloutit le reste à une allure folle, se brûlant même un peu la langue.

― Merci, articula-t-il avec reconnaissance quand il eut fini. J'avais besoin de ça, je crois.

― De quoi donc ? Une branlée par une fille dégénérée ?

Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude en protestation. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas lui qui avait explosé en plein de petites pièces. Ou qui s'était caché derrière un arbre.

― D'un thé, imbécile…

Il y eut un petit silence. Harry pensait bien avoir décelé le signal de Draco : il était semble-t-il plus disposé à parler de ses ex. Alors et après une longue hésitation, il reprit :

― Draco, faut que tu m'expliques, tu sais, commença-t-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais j'ai besoin de savoir… Cette fille a encore parlé de la Ligue et d'une certaine Astoria… C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Draco leva ses yeux vers lui et le sonda du regard pendant un long moment. Comme s'il l'évaluait pour savoir s'il en valait la peine. Finalement, il prit une gorgée dans sa tasse et expliqua :

― Astoria est une folle manipulatrice avec qui je suis sorti. La preuve de sa folie, la voilà. La Ligue des Ex Maléfiques. Elle a monté cela elle-même pour soi-disant contrôler ma vie amoureuse.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

― C'est complètement con comme histoire ! annonça-t-il avec un petit rire, comme pour dire que personne ne pouvait décemment y croire.

Draco détourna les yeux, l'air vexé. Il plongea dans sa tasse et resta silencieux. Harry, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ressentit soudainement le besoin de s'expliquer :

― Je veux dire… C'est dur à croire, non ? Personne n'est assez tordu pour imaginer un truc pareil et quand bien même elle l'aurait été, les huit autres l'auraient suivie sans question ? Draco, merde, pourquoi tu n'es pas simplement allé voir des policiers ?

Il eut un rire dédaigneux en haussant les épaules.

― Tu vois ta réaction ? Tu imagines donc celle des flics. Je vois ça d'ici.

Il prit alors une voix stupidement niaise :

― Monsieur l'agent, mon ex me harcèle, elle a monté une ligue avec tous mes autres ex maléfiques pour tuer mes futures conquêtes ! Non, reprit-il avec une voix normale. C'est complètement impossible.

Harry s'imagina un instant à la place de Draco, poursuivi par toutes ses ex. Oserait-il alors en parler ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il aurait déjà du mal à croire qu'un truc pareil lui tombe dessus. Draco reprit sur un ton léger :

― Tu as déjà battu mes deux premières ex. Je commence à croire que tu peux tous les battre.

― Je pensais quand même que ce serait plus simple de sortir avec toi, grogna-t-il. C'était qui cette folle ?

Draco soupira mais se résolut à expliquer.

― Je suis sorti avec Pansy quelques temps après Parvati. J'avais toujours quatorze ans, c'était l'époque des premières copines. On se roulait des patins dès qu'on le pouvait et on en mettait de partout. Elle n'était même pas jolie et pourtant, quand on a quatorze ans, c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors on est resté ensemble un peu moins d'un mois puis je l'ai laissée tombée. Elle a pas mal déprimé après, mais je m'en foutais.

Harry réfléchit un moment. Tout cela semblait en vérité très banal. Seul sortait de l'ordinaire le fait que, six ans plus tard, cette fille arrivait de nulle part pour le hanter et, accessoirement, péter la gueule à son nouveau copain : lui.

― Tu veux pas me parler de la prochaine ?

Draco se prit la tête dans les mains avec désespoir. Il tenta de le rassurer.

― Tu sais, ça me permettrait d'être prêt et peut-être même de voir venir l'attaque...

Draco plongea la tête complètement sous ses mains.

― Non, non… Harry, c'est la dernière des choses dont j'ai envie de parler avec toi…

― Mais je vais tous les rencontrer, à priori, et Théo est censé m'aider à m'entraîner, et…

― Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir neuf ex, déjà… Et toi, à côté d'eux… Harry, tu es… Je…

Pour la première fois, Draco lui apparaissait complètement à court de mot. Ce qui lui laissa un cuisant sentiment de frustration tant il s'était laissé racoler par ses tentatives échouées. Finalement, celui-ci se reprit et proposa d'une voix résolue :

― Voilà ce que je te propose. J'en parlerais à Théo. Tu pourras te préparer en conséquence et moi, je ne parlerais plus de mes ex avec toi, d'accord ?

Harry eut un sourire, à la fois ravi par le compromis et attristé par la disparition de l'instant qui avait précédé. En plus, Draco n'avait pas terminé sa phrase...

A ce moment, la porte de métal grinçante du Local s'ouvrit avec force et Théo entra à sa suite. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Harry et Draco dans son lit, l'air plutôt proche et murmura :

― Peut-être que je rentre au mauvais moment…

Harry se reprit précipitamment et en rougissant :

― Non, non ! Tu n'interromps pas. Reste.

Draco s'extirpa du lit pour aller saluer le nouvel arrivant.

― Théo, c'est ça ? Je me souviens, tu étais au concert.

― Exact !

Harry l'observa, foncièrement heureux de le revoir.

― Où est-ce que tu étais, Théo ?

Son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite et, tandis que Draco revenait s'installer près de lui, Théo préféra d'abord retirer sa veste, l'accrocher au porte-manteau, enlever ses chaussures puis s'affaler sur le matelas, avachi sur les deux autres en même temps.

― Je crois qu'en fait, je préfère que tu repartes, grogna Harry.

― J'ai passé la journée à suivre ma cible hétéro du moment. Un charmant garçon que j'ai rencontré à ton concert et qui va me demander, je crois, un sacré effort avant de se laisser mettre dans ce lit. Et toi ?

Harry se trémoussa un peu en se rapprochant de Draco afin de rendre la couche la moins confortable possible pour Théo qui devrait se contenter de son genou en guise d'oreiller.

― Moi, dit-il, j'étais occupé à faire bouffer ses dents à une certaine Pansy Parkinson.

Théo se releva soudainement.

― Merde, l'ex suivante ?

― Ouais.

Draco se leva à nouveau et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains en prétextant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Harry était persuadé qu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, mais qu'il fuyait plutôt la conversation. Lui-même était un adepte de ce genre de ruse...

Théo ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué. Il s'était relevé et faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce en se frottant le front tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

― Merde de merde, je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'attaquerait de sitôt ! On devait s'entraîner.

Harry ironisa :

― Le problème avec les fous, c'est qu'ils restent imprévisibles. C'est embêtant, ça, hein ?

Théo l'ignora.

― Tu t'en es tiré comment avec cette fille ?

― Elle m'a collé une bonne rouste et j'ai encore mal à l'épaule.

― La clavicule, Harry. Elle a eu ta clavicule ! cria Draco depuis la salle de bains.

Peut-être était-il réellement aux toilettes en vérité.

― C'est ça. En tout cas, j'ai pu la battre sans la frapper, même avec une fleur, reprit-il à l'attention de Théo et avec un sourire en coin à l'évocation de leur ruse au concert.

― Oh ! Fit Théo faussement flatteur. Explique-moi ça !

― Eh bien, en lui rendant gentiment son sac qu'elle avait laissé choir, j'ai exécuté ma bonne action de la journée. J'ai tendu la joue, comme disait, euh… Attends… C'est Jésus, non ? Qui disait ça ? Jésus, hein ? Volà que je cite Jésus, maintenant. Eh ben, bref. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que ce sac était rempli d'une tonne de trucs bizarres comme des cymbales géantes ou je ne sais quoi, qu'il pesait super lourd et qu'elle a essayé de l'attraper avec ses dents plutôt que ses mains quand je lui ai envoyé.

― Ah, je comprends, approuva Théo avec un rire. Félicitations, vieux. Tu étais chez Ron Weasley ?

― Ouais. D'ailleurs, elle a assommé Hermione aussi, dans cette histoire.

― Ah ouais ?

― Hermione va bien.

Draco venait de ressortir de la salle de bains, les mains mouillées. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait être un peu moins prompt à croire que tout le monde agissait aussi mesquinement que lui.

― Elle s'est réveillée quand le médecin est venu. Oui, ajouta-t-il en voyant leur air incrédule, on a fait venir un médecin. Vous étiez deux à être assommés et, je dois l'avouer, on a un peu pris peur. Donc on a appelé un médecin qui est parvenu à réveiller Hermione et qui nous a rassurés. On l'a même payé avec les pièces que Pansy avait laissées. C'est lui qui a dit que ta clavicule n'était que fêlée, pas cassée, et qu'il était inutile de t'emmener à l'hôpital. Ensuite Ron m'a donné ton adresse et le docteur a été super sympa et m'a ramené ici, avec toi évanoui. Je dois t'avouer que je ne me voyais pas trimbaler un type inconscient sur tout le trajet. Il m'aurait fallu une heure au lieu du quart !

Harry fut sincèrement soulagé d'apprendre cela.

― Le docteur dit que ta clavicule va te faire mal pendant au moins deux semaines. Et je pense que Hermione t'en veut un peu, tu devrais l'appeler.

― Hey, je ne suis responsable de rien de tout cela, moi, hein !

Draco haussa les épaules.

― Moi, ce que j'en dis, hein…

Harry refusait de s'excuser pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable, même si Hermione en avait été la victime collatérale. Après tout, si une seule personne devait s'excuser pour ces événements, c'était Draco. C'était lui qui était sorti avec des furies furieuses.

― Bon ! annonça Théo en tapant des mains. Je m'attendais à trouver Harry ici, mais pas toi, Draco. Je suis passé chez _Pizza Pizza_. Il devrait y en avoir assez pour nous tous, mais va falloir découper.

Théo lui tendit la main qu'il saisit avec reconnaissance de sa gauche, la droite encore trop douloureuse. Il se laissa relever et tous trois s'installèrent autour du bar de la cuisine.

― On va s'y mettre sérieusement, Harry. Tu verras, on va les éclater, ces salopes.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son combat avec Pansy Parkinson et Harry était bien. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Ginny, qui semblait avoir définitivement tiré un trait sur lui, ni des ex de Draco et il leur était reconnaissant de lui laisser un peu de répit. Pour parfaire le tout, il n'avait presque plus mal à l'épaule.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était obligé d'interrompre les répétitions quasiment dix minutes toutes les heures car la bandoulière de sa guitare basse lui appuyait méchamment sur son épaule douloureuse. Et cela faisait aussi deux semaines que le rythme des répétitions était devenu sérieusement soutenu. Ron Weasley insistait pour jouer de nouvelles créations, plus travaillées mais qui demandait une technique d'exécution aux instruments que même lui ne parvenait souvent pas à atteindre. En plus de cela, les interruptions incessantes et leur humeur maussade commencèrent à peser sur l'ambiance au sein du groupe.

Les journées de Harry se résumaient ainsi, au travail le jour, en répétition le soir. Parfois, Draco assistait aux répétitions, mais il se montrait bien meilleur public que Ginny. Déjà, il ne piaillait pas, ni ne piaffait, babillait, criait, ou baragouinait à tout va. Il était même de bon conseil quant à leur jeu de scène. Il conseilla à Harry de ne pas trop en faire avec sa basse, à Hermione de taper sans hargne mais de ne pas rester totalement stoïque et à Ron de faire attention à ses expressions de visage pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un fou dangereux. Si bien, que, assez rapidement, il devint plutôt apprécié par les membres du groupe et par le Jeune Colin.

Celui-ci n'avait par ailleurs jamais été aussi bavard que lorsque Draco était dans les parages.

Harry pensait que les _Awaken Zombies_ avaient atteint un niveau record mais toujours insuffisant selon Ron. Pour finir, tout le temps libre restant il le partageait entre passer du temps avec Draco et s'entraîner pour combattre le prochain ex.

― Grégory Goyle, avait annoncé Théo avec un ton sinistre.

― Un mec ? Je préfère ça, s'était-il réjoui. On va pouvoir passer aux poings.

― Médaillé d'argent national de boxe anglaise, catégorie plus de quatre-vingt-onze kilos.

Harry s'était figé.

― C'est une putain de blague ?

Tout son enthousiasme était retombé comme un vieux soufflé. Selon les dires de Draco, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était devenu boxeur professionnel.

― Draco ne m'a rien dit sur son histoire avec lui et pour être franc je n'ai pas très envie de savoir. Mais à mon avis, c'est le genre à faire un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et plus de cent kilos, entièrement en muscle. Ses poings ne doivent pas être très agréables.

Harry fit la grimace.

― Merci, Théo. Vraiment, ça me rassure.

― Mais, reprit celui-ci comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, on a un avantage. Tu sais pourquoi on ne fait jamais combattre des moins de soixante kilos comme toi contre des mecs comme lui ?

― Hey, grogna Harry. Je pèse soixante-cinq kilos !

― Génial, il n'en aura que trente-cinq de plus.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête contre le bar du Local. Il resta là, les mains sur la nuque.

― C'est une catastrophe…

― Réponds à ma question ! Tu as un avantage sur lui, Harry, et on va l'exploiter à fond.

Il fit semblant de se creuser la tête pendant un court instant. Il n'était pas en état de réfléchir et, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie.

― Un avantage… Je suis beau et je n'ai pas le physique d'une armoire à glace ?

― Oui et non. Harry, un mec lourd comme lui est lent ! Toi, tu es petit, agile et rapide. On l'aura comme ça. Fais-moi confiance.

Alors ils s'étaient entraînés dans une salle de gym. C'était celle où allaient habituellement Ron et Théo, mais Harry n'était pas un grand fan de ce genre d'endroits. Il y avait des tapis et du matériel d'entraînement au combat et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Bref, il commençait à se sentir physiquement et mentalement épuisé. Seuls les moments avec Draco cassaient un peu ce rythme effréné. Ils avaient passé plusieurs après-midi ensemble et à chaque fois, Harry en gardait un délicieux souvenir. Ils discutaient de tout et rien, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Il se câlinait parfois un petit peu. Harry appréciait vraiment l'effort que semblait faire Draco pour ne pas aller trop vite. Il avait besoin de ce temps d'adaptation.

En fait, il se trouvait même un peu ridicule. Il n'osait pas encore imaginer dormir dans le même lit que Draco, et encore moins apparaître nu devant lui. Il y avait ce stupide blocage dans la tête et il ne savait pas comment le franchir.

Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner son petit-ami, à son grand soulagement. Harry aimait passer du temps avec lui. Ce garçon qui, en plus d'être foutrement beau, semblait être intarissable en conversation sur tous les sujets du monde, jurait en norvégien lorsqu'il était agacé, le regardait avec des yeux étincelants quand ils riaient ensemble ou qu'ils restaient simplement silencieux, l'un contre l'autre. C'était la première fois depuis sa grosse rupture que Harry retrouvait quelqu'un de si intéressant…

Si seulement Draco avait été une fille, ils auraient pu depuis longtemps se sauter dessus comme des sauvages. Au lieu de cela, il jouait les vierges effarouchées, ce qui l'amenait à croire qu'il en était une.

Ce fut après l'une de ces agréables après-midis qu'il rentra au Local, un samedi en fin de journée. Théo n'était pas là, mais il s'y attendait. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il travaillerait ce samedi toute la journée et qu'ils ne pourraient donc pas s'entraîner. Ils avaient repoussé leur session à la salle de gym au lendemain.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de fer blanc grinçante, le téléphone sonnait à l'intérieur du Local et, quand il répondit, une voix surgit soudainement du tréfonds de ses souvenirs en emportant avec elle comme une déferlante tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu oublier.

― Bonjour, Harry.

Son cœur sombra au fond de son ventre tandis qu'un goût amer lui remonta dans la gorge.

― Lavande ? articula-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Elle avait toujours ce timbre si particulier, cette corde vibrante qui faisait d'elle une chanteuse si talentueuse.

― Oh, tu te souviens de moi, après tout ce temps…

Tout le cerveau de Harry lui hurlait que toutes ces paroles n'étaient que mensonges et tromperies. Que ce ton doucereux et faussement surpris ne tromperait personne. Alors pourquoi si laissait-il prendre si facilement ?

― Oui, Lavande. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée.

Tous ces souvenirs…

― Alors, il parait que tout va bien, pour toi ? Les _Awaken Zombies_ sont une affaire qui roule, semble-t-il…

Son cœur battait si fort, comme pour protester contre cette fille qui l'avait brisé déjà une fois. Perdu entre les souvenirs les plus beaux et les plus détestables qui lui revenaient, il était incapable de penser.

― Depuis que tu nous as laissé… On fait ce qu'on peut.

Des nuits terribles à pleurer, des jours sombres où il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait être heureux. Des matinées entières prostré dans la chaleur sécurisante de son lit, avec cette voix si terrible qui hurlait dans sa tête qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile inutile… Ce voile noir sur son cœur et cette amère impression que tous ses amis étaient fades et gris. Partout où il allait, rien n'était plus triste que lui.

― Je me suis laissé dire que vous étiez en demi-finale de l'Emerging Talent Competition du Glastonbury ?

Des nuits si belles à rire et aimer, où toutes les étoiles riaient en cœur avec les battements de ceux confus d'adolescents. Des nuits à rêver au clair de lune, faites de promesses qui semblaient si sensées à l'époque… Partout où il était, il rayonnait et vivait.

― Oui. Ne me dis pas que tu es à Londres en ce moment ?

Ce visage. Ce visage, bon sang. Il chassa en un instant celui de Draco de son esprit. Ce visage qu'il avait vu rire, pleurer, grogner et grimacer. Comment, bordel, comment tout avait pu si mal tourner ?

― Harry, tu sais, mon groupe… Tu t'en souviens ?

Comment pouvait-il oublier Draco si rapidement ? Il était un imbécile doublé d'un connard. Draco avait des lèvres qu'il adorait embrasser, ce corps délicieux contre lequel il aimait se reposer, ces manières tendres à son égard qui le faisait se sentir indigne de lui et par-dessus-tout, cet esprit vif et réfléchi qui ciselait le sens des mots à chaque instant.

Pour quelle raison alors, Harry Potter refusait de se laisser toucher par ce garçon ?

― Notre groupe, oui. _Sonic & Knuckles_. Comme si c'était hier…

Comment Harry Potter avait-il pu sortir avec deux personnes si exceptionnelles ? Hier se mêla à aujourd'hui, le présent au passé, ses souvenirs à la réalité...

― On a changé de nom. Pas assez pro et trop enfantin. On est les _Anal Retirement_ , désormais.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter en cet instant précis. _Anal Retirement_. Le groupe au nom ridicule contre lequel Ron les préparait non-stop pour un affrontement qui s'annonçait terrible.

Il allait se battre en duel contre le groupe de cette fille qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à aimer ou détester. Il allait se battre en duel contre _son_ groupe, son ancien groupe, son passé contre son futur. Il allait revoir la personne qu'il s'était juré d'oublier, sans jamais y parvenir. Et Théo qui lui vouait une haine charnelle serait sans doute à deux doigts de se jeter sur elle.

Il entendit Lavande raccrocher avec ce qu'il perçut comme un rire moqueur. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement un « allô ? » intrigué resté à jamais sans réponse. Son cerveau bloquait, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir tandis que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort derrière sa poitrine.

Le téléphone lui échappa des mains et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Tout son corps en même temps décida d'abandonner sa mission.

Il resta ainsi pendant presque une heure et demi avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre la porte du Local.

Théo découvrit son ami gisant sur le ventre devant le fauteuil, le téléphone à quelques centimètres de sa main inanimée, la bouche entrouverte et murmurant des propos qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

― Putain de salope !

Théo avait trop souvent été confronté à cet espèce d'état catatonique dans lequel tombait Harry lorsque les choses allaient mal. Durant sa longue dépression, le trouver ainsi avait été monnaie courante. Aidé par le téléphone, il avait ainsi vite compris qui avait appelé et n'avait pu retenir son juron.

― Allez, viens là, mon vieux…

Quelques minutes après, Harry était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, enroulé dans la couette du lit et avec un chocolat chaud dans la main. Depuis le temps, Théo était devenu un expert et, à sa connaissance, il était la seule personne au monde à préparer un chocolat chaud aussi délicieux. Il faisait fondre du chocolat, du vrai chocolat, ajoutait du lait, de la crème chantilly qu'il saupoudrait de cacao amer en poudre : un régal.

Pourtant, l'attention de son ami ne suffisait pas à lui redonner le sourire. L'impression terrible que son monde était entièrement prêt à s'effondrer alors que son passé resurgissait de nulle part l'angoissait comme jamais. Théo s'assit sur le matelas appuyé contre le fauteuil avec sa propre tasse de chocolat.

Au fond de lui, Harry sentit pointer à nouveau sa vieille amie qu'il avait crue vaincue à jamais…

― Théo, je… Merci…

Il aurait voulu se confier, parler, crier, hurler… Rien ne sortait.

― Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois, Harry ? Est-ce que cette affriolante grognasse a cru bon d'appeler chez moi ? grogna Théo d'un air menaçant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il hocha simplement la tête. Son ami jura à nouveau rageusement.

― Elle voulait…

Il se frotta le front de sa main libre. En cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir simplement s'en aller… Disparaître de ce monde.

― Théo, on joue contre son groupe la demi-finale. Je… Ma tête va exploser…

Son ami envoya d'un coup de pied rageur un des oreillers du lit valser contre le mur opposé.

― Harry, si cette fille ose mettre ses pattes sur toi, je te promets que je ne réponds plus de rien !

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Draco allait tomber sur elle, c'était inévitable... Mais il avait envie de la revoir, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait retomber amoureux. Il vida sa tasse de chocolat d'une traite. Son silence sembla inquiéter Théo qui demanda :

― Harry, tu… Tu ne comptes quand même pas… Laisser tomber Draco, hein ? Tu ne comptes pas essayer de la retrouver, si ?

― Je… Non, je ne crois pas. Au fond de moi, je sais que celle qu'elle était est morte à jamais… Tu sais… Ce jour-là.

Théo hocha la tête d'un air grave. Oh que oui, il se souvenait de ce jour…

— Mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux, à propos de Draco. Théo, j'ai un vrai problème avec lui…

Son ami leva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son air inquiet pour lui, son attention et son affection à son égard réchauffèrent un peu son cœur bringuebalant.

― Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Harry.

Il soupira et reprit avec le rouge aux joues et en faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa gêne :

― Je crois… J'arrive pas à… Enfin, tu vois quoi…

― Euh… Non, je pige pas.

― Je peux pas… J'arrive pas à oublier que c'est un mec !

Théo eut un petit rire.

― Pourquoi tu voudrais oublier ça ? C'est ce qui fait tout son charme ! se moqua-t-il.

― Ben, pour toi peut-être… Moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de… Ça !

Théo en profita alors pour sauter sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, un bras autour des épaules de Harry, l'autre sur son torse et avec un faux air de séducteur, ou de prédateur sexuel, la différence étant trop subtile, il susurra :

― Je peux t'y habituer, mon chou.

Harry s'éloigna tant qu'il put.

― Tu sais que tu peux être vraiment flippant, parfois, Théo ? Genre pédophilie-consanguin-flippant.

Il soupira, faussement déçu.

― J'aurais tout essayé. Tu restes ma salope personnelle. Écoute, Harry, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider à ce sujet. Pour une fois, va falloir que tu y travailles seul. Je ne peux pas t'apprendre à coucher avec un mec. En revanche, je peux t'aider à ne pas faire de bêtise avec Lavande.

― Rien ne va plus, Théo…

Celui-ci sauta de l'accoudoir et s'accroupit à ses pieds avec le même air qu'une mère qui réprimanderait son fils.

― Harry, si tu veux vraiment quelque chose, tu dois te battre ! Ne fais pas de bêtises. Promets-le moi.

― Imagine que tu trouves tout ce que tu adores chez un de tes petits copains, mais dans le corps d'une fille. Tu serais capable de coucher avec ?

Théo réfléchit un petit moment, réellement déstabilisé par la question.

― Je… Je ne sais pas, Harry. Si la fille est comme tu le dis, je pense qu'avec un peu de temps, ça irait.

― C'est exactement le sentiment que j'ai avec Draco, tu sais. Il est attentionné, drôle, vif, ciselé. J'aime sa discussion et ce qu'il est. Plus le temps passe, plus j'aime le regarder, aussi. Mais chaque fois qu'il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui, je… Ça va pas.

― Je ne veux pas savoir, Harry !

Il saisit le bras de Théo dans un geste purement amical.

― Merci d'être là, vieux.

Celui-ci hocha distraitement la tête. Il semblait réfléchir à autre chose.

― Hors de question d'aller à la salle de gym si tu es dans cet état. On ira demain, si tu vas mieux. Avec Ron Weasley. Le Jeune Colin vient aussi, parfois.

Harry acquiesça, plus que d'accord avec cette idée.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

La suite est en marche et devrait venir sous peu. On va retrouver un rythme plus classique, si possible les Vendredi, et mieux encore : un chapitre par semaine.

A très vite, donc,  
Vince.


	6. Harry Potter et la subtilité du pilon

Salut à tous !

Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et aussi, simplement, à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et m'ont pardonné mon absence pendant deux mois.

Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un de ceux que j'aime bien, pour ma part. On en apprend un peu plus sur Draco, et c'est aussi le début du gros morceau de cette histoire.

Cette histoire est corrigée par **Mandala7338** , qui est tellement cool qu'elle parvient toujours à brancher la clé USB dans le bon sens du premier coup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter et la subtilité du marteau-pilon  
**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla groggy. Il avait dormi en pointillé toute la nuit et ses quelques rêves avaient été peuplés de personnes étranges ou de batailles rangées entre Draco et Lavande. Le retour fatal de son ancienne aimée dans sa vie avait laissé sa petite vie précieuse toute tourneboulée. Son cœur sombrait dans une indécision certaine tiraillée entre passé et futur.

L'idée de passer la matinée à la salle de gym le rebutait plus que de raison.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Théo se retourner sur le matelas à côté de lui. Il décida alors de se lever et de filer droit à la salle de bains. Il n'avait pas envie de tenir une conversation en cet instant, pas avant d'avoir pris une bonne douche et un chocolat chaud. Peut-être même un café. Aujourd'hui, il en avait envie.

L'eau chaude de la douche lui fit tout de même grand bien. Il laissa rouler ses épaules et ses muscles sous l'eau apaisante qui le détendit bientôt parfaitement. Au sortir de la salle de bains, il était habillé d'un jogging gris lâche et d'un t-shirt un peu trop petit pour lui, tissé dans une sorte de matière synthétique douce au toucher. Un attirail qu'il possédait depuis plusieurs années à présent et qui n'avait pas grandi en même temps que lui. Le peu d'importance qu'il accordait à sa tenue reflétait en parfait miroir ses relations avec le monde du sport. Toutefois, le tout lui allant plutôt bien considérant la vétusté des vêtements et leurs fonctions ; sportives principalement.

Il vit que Théo n'avait pas bougé du lit. Il fixait avec des yeux à demi ouverts et un air pensif le plafond du Local. Il pénétra sous la petite alcôve qui démarquait la cuisine du salon et s'attela à préparer des morceaux de bacon, des œufs brouillés et du jus d'orange pressé. Oublié le café, il préférait un petit-déjeuner plus copieux et sain.

― Tes malheurs du soir sont oubliés ?

Harry se tourna brusquement. Théo s'était levé, approché, assis sur un tabouret sans le moindre bruit et il le croyait toujours endormi. Son sursaut passé, il répliqua :

― Non. Mais j'avais faim.

Il leur servit alors à chacun une assiette qui contenait tout ce qu'il avait préparé.

― J'aime bien quand tu cuisines. T'as de l'avenir là-dedans, tu sais ?

― Pour la millième fois, soupira Harry, je te répète que je n'aime pas cuisiner.

Il mordit avidement et avec grand plaisir dans un morceau de toast recouvert d'une tranche de fromage, de morceaux de bacon et d'œuf. C'était délicieux, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

― C'est bien dommage, ajouta-t-il la bouche pleine. Contente-toi de cuisiner pour moi alors.

― Crève.

Ils finirent de manger sans mentionner plus avant les événements de la soirée passée. Pourtant, Harry restait si singulièrement angoissé, le cœur toujours prit entre deux feux. Pourquoi Lavande n'avait-elle pu rester loin de lui et de sa vie ? Pourquoi son retour lui faisait un tel effet alors qu'il la croyait disparue à jamais ? Comment pouvait-il sérieusement sortir avec Draco et même y penser alors qu'il ne parvenait visiblement pas à faire une croix sur le passé ? Et puis, Draco était-il réellement fait pour lui, alors qu'il ne pouvait imaginer le voir nu ?

Ses questions ne le quittèrent pas pendant tout le temps que durèrent le repas, leur départ et toutes les banalités de la matinée. Arrivés à la salle de gym, ils retrouvèrent Ron, Colin et surtout Draco qui avait pu être prévenu du changement de jour de leur entraînement.

Harry n'était que peu enchanté par la présence de tous ses amis. Habituellement il aimait être seul lorsqu'il faisait du sport car il se trouvait moche et souvent dans des positions débiles. Il tolérait Théo car il lui fallait bien un coach et qu'il n'était pas rodé aux subtilités d'un gymnase mais la présence de Ron et Colin le laissait plutôt angoissé. Pire que tout, Draco était venu également et lorsqu'il le vit, deux sentiments contraires se mêlèrent en lui. Sa peur du ridicule d'un côté, au bonheur de le revoir de l'autre. Au moins, il oublia un peu les tourments de son cœur et la présence dans la ville de Lavande.

Et Draco l'avait accueilli royalement, en lui attrapant la main doucement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser légèrement. C'était bien. Furtif, discret mais diablement apaisant.

Tous les cinq descendirent la volée de marches du hall d'entrée. Le centre était plutôt grand. Le rez-de-chaussée était occupé par le guichet d'accueil, les couloirs de services et les salles du personnel, tandis qu'un escalier menait au sous-sol où se trouvait l'ensemble des installations. Directement face aux escaliers était une vaste salle en lino molletonné, aux murs matelassés et insonorisés et qui servait à tous les sports de terrains, du football en salle au basket-ball en passant par tous les sports de raquette imaginables. À gauche, tout l'espace aquatique : vestiaires, douches mais aussi une piscine semi-olympique, des jacuzzis, un sauna et un bain turc, éclairés par des puits de lumière qui captait le soleil en surface. Derrière les escaliers, un long couloir contournait les fondations du bâtiment et menait à une salle d'agrès entièrement équipée pour toutes les épreuves de gymnastique pure. Sur leur droite était un dojo équipé également de punching-ball afin de satisfaire tous les arts martiaux, orientaux comme occidentaux. C'était cette salle qu'ils occupaient depuis quelques temps, pour les entraînements.

Alors qu'ils descendaient, Draco lui glissa qu'il trouvait ses fringues hideuses mais son t-shirt moulant diablement attirant. Harry sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il n'osa pas lui répondre qu'il n'était pas moulant, mais juste trop petit. Il s'habillait négligemment lorsqu'il venait, avant tout parce qu'il accordait peu d'importance à son entraînement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son t-shirt, qui lui collait à la peau uniquement parce qu'il l'avait acheté presque quatre ans auparavant, pourrait avoir ce genre d'effet sur Draco.

Il laissa les trois autres se changer dans le vestiaire. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit et préférait venir déjà habillé et se changer chez lui plutôt que de supporter les regards appuyés de gros hommes trop musclés et velus alors qu'il retirait son pantalon. Quitte à avoir l'air ridicule sur le chemin.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y glisser un coup d'œil, espérant apercevoir un certain garçon se changer. Au lieu de cela, il vit un vieil homme fin et grêlé, le dos poilu, qui retirait ses vêtements dégoulinants de sueur sans même avoir la pudeur de garder sur lui un sous-vêtement.

Harry fit la grimace et se détourna bien vite. C'était à vous dégoûter du corps d'un garçon. Draco était un garçon et cette réalité s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur lui avec la force implacable de la vérité. L'image précédente s'accrochait à son esprit aussi férocement qu'une chanson populaire.

Décidément, il n'avait aucune envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait son amant sous ses vêtements. Il avait l'impression que cela ruinerait et le mystère et l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui. Toute son excitation résidait dans le fait qu'il trouvait Draco très beau et très bien, mais toutes ses peurs se résumaient à ce que cachait ces vêtements.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Lavande pour ressurgir dans son esprit. Elle qui dans ses meilleurs souvenirs était belle, richement intelligente, attrayante et attirante. Elle qui d'esprit était auparavant si comparable à Draco. Mais dans le corps d'une fille, qu'il n'aurait pas peur d'aimer et qu'il saurait attiser et satisfaire sans plus y réfléchir… D'instinct…

Et si Draco devenait comme elle ? Si tout finissait comme cela avait fini avec Lavande ? Serait-il capable de surmonter cette épreuve encore une fois ? Et s'il retournait avec elle et qu'elle le laissait tomber à nouveau ?

Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose. N'importe quoi, un mur, une fenêtre, pourvu que ça casse ! Que ce soit ses os ou du verre, qu'on lui donne quelque chose à briser !

― Harry, ça va ?

Lavande disparut de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le sourire charmeur, le visage doux et cette main qu'il tendait vers lui…

Ils restèrent un moment ensemble, en silence.

― Tu as l'air pensif, tu sais…

Il plongea son regard dans celui gris acier qui lui faisait face. Oui, pensif, il l'était. Il répondit simplement :

― Je vais bien.

C'était un vilain mensonge. Mais Draco avait l'air de bonne humeur, heureux d'être là, heureux d'être avec lui tandis que lui ne parvenait pas à rendre un seul sourire, un seul compliment tant il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Même lorsqu'il ne pensait plus clairement à Lavande, ses sortilèges continuaient d'agir et troublaient tant son esprit que son cœur.

Le Jeune Colin fut le suivant à sortir du vestiaire. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, patient.

Deux filles qui semblaient avoir leur âge et plutôt jolies au demeurant, traversèrent alors le couloir en direction de la salle d'agrès. Harry, également contre le mur les suivit du regard tandis qu'elles passèrent derrière Draco qui, leur faisant face, ne les regardait pas.

Harry vit alors très distinctement les deux filles, d'un même geste subtil, fixer du regard le bas du dos de son petit-ami tandis qu'elles passaient derrière lui sans en avoir l'air, puis s'éclipser en pouffant. Et en cet instant, il fut saisi d'un très étrange et surtout inconnu sentiment de révolte. Ses veines palpitaient et il adressa un regard assassin aux deux inconnues sans même y réfléchir. Son visage se fit encore plus fermé et renfrogné.

― Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il l'ignora. Objectivement, Draco était beau et ses habits de sport étaient parfaitement bien coupés. Ils mettaient certainement en valeurs ses atouts.

Théo sortit du vestiaire accompagné de Ron. Ils trouvèrent le Jeune Colin qui attendait là, patiemment, Draco l'air inquiet qui fixait un Harry au visage grognon mais dont les yeux semblaient analyser l'ensemble du corps de son petit-copain.

Théo soupira et, sans vraiment s'arrêter, se dirigea vers la salle d'en face, celle des sports martiaux. Il entraîna à sa suite les quatre autres garçons.

La salle des combats étaient étrangement aménagée. Comme si un spectacle si déroulait. Presque la moitié des tatamis avaient été entassés dans un coin, le reste servait vers l'entrée aux quelques courageux qui tentait tout de même de s'entraîner ; les punching-balls retirés du plafond et une petite foule entourait un ring de boxe surélevé. Au plafond, trois racks métalliques soutenaient un certain nombre de projecteurs, tous vomissant leur puissance éblouissante.

― Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc ? grogna Théo. Pas moyen de s'entraîner avec ce fatras !

― Oh, c'était sur une affiche à l'entrée, fit remarquer Colin. Il y a un vice-champion national de boxe anglaise. Il était aux infos pendant des semaines quand il a gagné sa médaille... Il donne un cours exceptionnel, je crois.

Harry releva la tête.

― Ah, mais je vois qui c'est ! Bon sang, ils avaient dit son nom aux infos… Draco, tu crois qu'on peut lui demander un autographe ?

Il ne répondit pas. Pour ainsi dire, il semblait parfaitement figé dans une expression de surprise et de panique, paralysé par le spectacle.

― HARRY POTTER !

― Mec, il me connaît !

Le boxeur venait de sauter du ring et s'approchait du petit groupe, gants aux poings. Harry, qui ne portait pas ses lunettes, put tout de même distinguer que le garçon semblait plus grand que lui de presque trente centimètres, qu'il était torse nu et incroyablement baraqué. Ses épaules saillantes lui conféraient une silhouette parfaitement carrée et il semblait aussi épais que large. À vue d'œil, il devait peser plus de cent vingt kilos, entièrement en muscles. Il n'était vêtu que d'un short de boxeur et bien que son torse semblât très musclé, il avait un visage repoussant.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus rapidement, il cria :

― Je suis Grégory Goyle !

― Voilà, c'est ça, s'écria Harry tandis que Théo sursautait, le visage horrifié.

Harry se tourna et aperçut finalement le visage pétrifié de Draco, celui paniqué de Théo et il comprit soudain. Son sourire disparut immédiatement de ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait à nouveau. Trop tard.

Le boxeur était arrivé à sa hauteur et lui asséna un fantastique crochet du droit directement dans la tempe gauche.

― OOOOOOOOH ! lança-t-il avec satisfaction.

Harry s'effondra deux mètres plus loin sur le côté et resta au sol sans bouger. Le Jeune Colin sursauta avec un cri d'effroi sous la violence de l'impact tandis que Draco restait figé par l'horreur de la situation. Ron et Théo se précipitèrent auprès de Harry .

Goyle sautillait sur place en se dégourdissant les bras.

― Pfiouh, ça fait du bien, grogna-t-il avec une voix grave d'où suintaient la méchanceté et l'arrogance. Comment tu vas, Draco ? Ça fait un bail.

Il ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc.

Harry avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par un troupeau d'éléphants. Sa tête sonnait à chaque battement de ses veines comme la plus grosse cloche d'une cathédrale. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et bientôt, le voile noir devant ses yeux disparut, ses oreilles cessèrent de siffler et son crâne de résonner. Il vit Théo, penché sur lui et le secouant doucement pour le faire revenir à lui. Deux minutes plus tard, il était debout, chancelant mais les idées claires malgré ce qui semblait être les prémices d'une migraine.

La stratégie que Théo avait montée était toujours claire dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il prit l'air le plus provoquant qu'il put et cria :

― Goyle !

Soudainement, l'attention entière de la salle qui semblait l'avoir déjà oublié lui retomba entièrement dessus. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, n'en déplaise à ces gens.

― J'aurais cru qu'un champion de boxe de ta trempe aurait joué dans les règles de l'art, critiqua-t-il d'une voix encore sonnée mais qu'il voulait suave. Puisqu'il y a un ring, allons-y. Tu n'aurais quand même pas peur de te faire battre à ton propre jeu, si ?

― Tu veux une baffe ?

Instinctivement, Harry leva les bras et se prépara à parer un coup sous la menace, mais Goyle n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement. Malgré son réflexe qui trahissait ses pensées peu rassurées, il continua avec provocation :

― Pauvre lâche, tu refuses le combat ?

Goyle le fixa du regard un long moment, comme s'il le jugeait, avant de se diriger vers le ring tout en criant :

― Mesdames, messieurs, l'attraction surprise. Pour vous remercier d'être venu si nombreux, je vais coller une raclée à ce poids plume ampoulé. Au ring, Potter. Tu mérites ta correction.

― Il est vraiment moche, lui glissa le Jeune Colin en guise d'encouragement.

Bientôt, l'entièreté de la salle entourait le ring. Harry était dans un coin, gants aux mains, ses quatre amis au pied de l'estrade et Grégory Goyle dans l'autre.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de recevoir un nouveau coup. Les gants molletonnés n'amortissaient absolument pas la violence des poings de titane de son adversaire. Ses bras massifs et son corps monstrueusement musclés conféraient à Goyle une puissance effarante.

― Allez, Potter. Montre ce que tu es capable de faire de tes quarante kilos.

Ils quittèrent chacun leur coin et commencèrent à se tourner autour, en position de garde, tels deux loups qui se battraient pour une femelle. En y repensant bien, Harry trouva cette métaphore tellement réelle qu'elle en était dérangeante.

En plus, ses gants étaient trop lourds. Il n'était pas habitué à se battre avec des poings de trois kilos chacun. Et ce n'étaient pas les quelques séances d'entraînement passées qui auraient pu l'y habituer, surtout face à un vice-champion de la discipline.

Il leva les yeux et observa son adversaire. Il devait se concentrer sur la stratégie qu'ils avaient mise en place. Il fallait être plus subtil que la brute qui lui faisait face. Il devait…

Un coup d'œil distrait sur sa droite pour évaluer ses options de fuites et aussitôt une enclume de plomb venait le frapper en plein visage. Une nouvelle fois, il fut projeté sur le côté et une nouvelle fois, il lui fallut reprendre ses esprits le plus vite possible pour éviter le coup suivant.

Goyle s'était approché tandis qu'il était à terre et avait été obligé de poser un genou au sol pour le frapper. Ce court laps de temps lui avait permis de sauter sur ses pieds et de se relever.

Son adversaire eut un rictus malveillant en le voyant tituber pour garder son équilibre.

― Tu vaux rien, Potter. Tu es faible. Tu es sec et maigrelet. Je me demande ce que te trouve Malfoy.

Ça, il se le demandait aussi.

Deux secondes après, il se prenait un nouveau coup. Il avait eu le temps de le voir venir cette fois-ci, et il put s'esquiver à temps. Au lieu de lui frapper la tempe, son poing atteignit son épaule et bien qu'il ne le jeta pas à terre, il sentit sa clavicule encore fragile protester contre le choc.

― Tu es une brute, Grégory. Une brute écervelée. Rien que pour cela, Harry vaut cent fois mieux que toi.

Harry sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine. Draco semblait enfin sorti de sa torpeur et il venait de protester de la plus belle manière contre le traitement qui lui était réservé. Il le fixa à travers les cordes du ring et pouvait lire sur son visage une révolte rageuse qui lui donna du baume au cœur. Il sentait que, si son petit-ami avait pu intervenir dans le combat, il l'aurait fait à l'instant.

Mais c'était à lui de vaincre. Et il allait le faire. Comme il s'y était attendu, Goyle se jeta immédiatement sur l'occasion pour essayer de le projeter à nouveau à terre. Il frappait avec une force véritablement brutale mais heureusement irréfléchie. Il se demandait comment un vice-champion de boxe pouvait être si peu intelligent dans ses coups. Peut-être que sa colère l'aveuglait un peu. Il eut donc le temps de lever ses propres poings face à son visage pour amortir le coup.

L'action fut extrêmement rapide. Les spectateurs n'eurent que le temps de voir une brute frapper son adversaire dans la garde si violemment qu'il s'en assomma avec ses propres poings. Harry tomba au sol, inanimé.

― Merde… murmura Ron depuis le pied du ring.

Harry s'était effondré dans le coin opposé. Goyle, assuré de la victoire désormais, paradait autour du ring, poings levés, hurlant un cri rauque et animal sur les spectateurs. Alors, il s'approcha du corps gisant de son adversaire et retira ses gants.

― Goyle ! Il y a des règles !

Draco qui venait de crier ne paraissait pas rassuré du tout. Théo se tourna vers lui et l'empêcha de monter sur le ring pour se faire justice.

― T'inquiète, glissa-t-il. Ce n'est pas encore joué.

Goyle pendant ce temps s'était relevé et désigna du doigt le norvégien.

― Des règles ? Tu vois un arbitre toi ? Y a pas de règle. Et j'ai le droit à ma revanche sur toi.

Il désigna ensuite Harry du même doigt, fixant toujours Draco.

― Lui, c'est un dommage collatéral. On l'a prévenu, il a persisté. Il s'est attiré ça sur lui seul et il en assumera les conséquences. À l'hôpital au mieux, ailleurs sinon.

Goyle finit par se détourner et fixer le visage fermé et pâle de son adversaire assommé.

― Je crois, commença-t-il pour lui-même suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Je crois que je ne vais même pas lui faire l'honneur de mes poings.

Alors il leva le pied et avec un cri guttural à réveiller les morts, il l'abattit sur le crâne de Harry. Au lieu du bruit terrible d'os craquelés que l'on écrase, il y eut un lourd bruit sourd semblable au battement d'une grosse caisse de batterie.

Harry avait subitement ouvert les yeux, parfaitement conscient pendant toute la diatribe de son adversaire. Le choc du coup l'avait certes secoué un peu, mais ses gants molletonnés avaient tout de même absorbés la majeure partie du choc. Rien dans ce crochet n'aurait pu l'assommer réellement. Il n'avait fait que feindre l'inconscience et son plan avait fonctionné à merveille.

Une demi-seconde avant de recevoir le coup fatal, il s'était détourné. De ses deux mains, il était parvenu à se propulser entre les jambes écartées de Goyle et sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser la situation, il lui avait envoyé un parfait coup de pied droit entre les omoplates.

Il put sentir la violence du coup à travers tout son corps qui trembla sous l'impact. Il y eut alors une foule d'applaudissements soulagés autour du ring, tandis qu'il percevait les cris d'encouragements de ses amis, noyés dans le brouhaha.

Goyle avait été projeté dans les cordes. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry le fixait avec un regard méprisant et hautain. Il retira ses gants à son tour.

― Ta force de brute ne peut rien. On ne tue pas une mouche au marteau-pilon.

Il avait réussi à énerver encore plus son adversaire. C'était parfait. Goyle poussa un cri animal à glacer le sang, semblable au râle d'un taureau au final d'une corrida. Ils étaient chacun à un côté opposé du ring.

Harry vit Goyle prendre son élan, s'élancer sur deux pas en projetant son poing en avant. Il se serait sans doute pris un coup si violent que son crâne aurait explosé sous l'impact s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son adversaire et sa subtilité de tracteur-tondeuse ne tente précisément ceci.

Il put alors attraper les épaules de son adversaire – il dut néanmoins bondir pour cela – et se laisser tomber au sol sur le dos tout en évitant les phalanges de titane qui le visaient. Il dut maintenir son emprise avec grande peine pour finalement entraîner Goyle dans sa chute. Enfin, il poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes pour propulser son adversaire derrière lui, dans une parfaite imitation de la prise de judo avec laquelle il avait défendu Hermione, des années plus tôt.

Entraîné par son élan, propulsé par la force désespérée de son adversaire, Goyle vola par-dessus les cordes et retomba sur le sol avec un inquiétant bruit sourd. Les spectateurs avaient juste eu le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas recevoir cent vingt kilos de muscles sur la tête.

Harry se releva en titubant sous les applaudissements d'une bonne partie de la foule. Goyle bougeait toujours, bien que sonné et à peine conscient. Alors, il monta avec toute l'adresse dont il fut capable sur le poteau du ring – il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça – et, tel une prise de catch ridiculement chiquée, il sauta, talon en avant, du haut du ring sur son adversaire. Et contrairement au catch, il ne fit pas exprès de le manquer mais l'atteignit en plein visage.

Il y eut un craquement, un cri dans la foule et Grégory Goyle explosa en une myriade de petites pièces argentées. Plus que d'habitude. Harry essaya de se réceptionner dans une roulade qu'il manqua. Il tituba, trébucha, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid dont on avait retiré les tatamis.

Encore fébrile de l'excitation, il n'entendit pas les réactions mitigées de la foule. Certains applaudissaient, d'autre criaient, d'autres encore restait sans voix et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça…

Bien vite pourtant, il sentit qu'on le saisissait par les épaules et le relevait. Avec un petit sourire reconnaissant, il se laissa traîner hors de la salle.

― Filons, fit une voix douce dans son oreille. Je crois que ça vaut mieux.

* * *

Sur tout le trajet allant du gymnase à _Pizza Pizza_ , Harry s'était senti comme transporté. Il y avait Draco, bien sûr, et cette euphorie inattendue qui l'avait pris lorsque, encore un peu sonné, il s'était laissé conduire hors du gymnase. Oubliées, toutes les questions sur la Ligue, oubliée la rancœur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de se faire agresser par surprise par des inconnus à cause de ce stupide garçon. Oublié même le fait qu'il portait encore ses vêtements de sport si laids. Non, en cet instant, il se sentait bien. Il confronterait Draco et la Ligue à ses sentiments négatifs plus tard, avec moins d'adrénaline dans le sang et quand il aurait retrouvé toute sa tête.

Après la vingtaine de minutes que dura le trajet en bus, Harry se sentait mieux. Son sourire stupide avait disparu et son contentement avait laissé la place à un bourdonnement migraineux dans sa tête. Colin et Ron les quittèrent tout d'abord et lorsque Théo s'aperçut qu'il restait seul avec Draco et Harry, il inventa une piètre excuse pour prendre sa part de pizza à emporter et retourner au Local.

Harry et Draco, ainsi laissés seuls, s'installèrent à une table pour deux. Dans le petit silence qui suivit, Harry se mit à réfléchir un peu, laissant vagabonder ses pensées à leur propre gré. Bien vite, évidemment, elles allèrent se fixer sur le garçon qui lui faisait face et qui mâchonnait négligemment une part de pizza quatre fromages. Draco souriait un peu bêtement en mangeant, l'air absent. Ses yeux ne semblaient fixer rien de particulier, un coin de la table, mais avec une intensité véritable.

Plus il y pensait, et plus il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais la vision terrible de ce type dans le vestiaire n'avait pas arrangé son blocage. C'était physique, ancré dans ses os. Harry laissa échapper un soupir léger, que son petit-ami ne remarqua visiblement pas, observant toujours aussi intensément le coin de la table. Et pourtant… Ce fait-là, son blocage, cela n'atténuait en rien son envie et son attirance. Oui, rien ne semblait moins important que le fait que Draco soit un garçon, et malgré cela il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Harry eut la soudaine envie de parler, un peu. De rien. Mais juste parler. Comme cela, il arrêterait de penser à la Ligue, à Lavande, à son blocage, et… Bref, il arrêterait de penser.

Il posa une question. Draco releva soudainement les yeux, comme s'il venait d'être tiré hors de son analyse apparemment très prenante et intense du coin élimé de la petite table en bois. En vérité, il avait été pendant tout ce temps pris par un soigneux détail mental de tout ce que ce t-shirt moulant révélait des petits reliefs, lignes et courbes de l'abdomen de Harry.

— Pardon ? croassa-t-il, les yeux vagues et l'air encore un peu absent.

Harry eut un petit ricanement. Cet air ahuri de son petit-ami l'amusait.

— Je te demandais comment se passait ton boulot.

― Oh ! Bien, je suppose. On a toujours des trucs à raconter, quand on bosse chez Abercrombie. C'est fou les gens qu'on y croise. Tiens, par exemple il y a deux jours, je suis tombé sur un groupe de quatre pisseux de seize ans, j'ai cru que j'allais les frapper. Ils m'ont tenu la jambe pendant une heure trente pour savoir si tel sweat-shirt irait bien avec tel short débile, ah ! Ça m'a pourri ma journée. Et puis, qui, sérieusement, qui porte un short avec un sweat, hein ? Oh, peut-être en Norvège, quand il y a du soleil et de la neige en juin…

Harry admit avec un rire un peu plus franc que c'était sans doute le cas. Il se fit soudain la réflexion qu'il ne savait presque rien de la vie de Draco en Norvège. Il entreprit de lui poser quelques questions à ce sujet, comme, par exemple, la ville qu'il habitait.

Draco leva les yeux dans les siens – se lasserait-il un jour de ces yeux gris ? – et avala.

― Trondheim.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

― À tes souhaits.

― Trond-heim, répéta Draco en détachant les syllabes pour qu'il puisse répéter.

Harry s'y essaya avec beaucoup de maladresse. Presque immédiatement, le blond enchaîna en parlant de ses études là-bas, ses connaissances et amis qu'il avait abandonnés pour une longue année, ses richissimes parents et leur manoir énorme… Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Plus Draco parlait, plus il se révélait incroyable et intéressant. Il n'avait toujours entendu que du bien des norvégiens et la moitié des clichés sur le pays – ceux physiques, surtout – se retrouvaient chez Draco.

― C'est ma mère qui est norvégienne, expliqua-t-il à un moment. Mon père est français en revanche.

Harry sentit son cœur battre. La beauté de la Norvège, le romantisme de la France…

― Ton père, il fait quoi ?

― Euh… Il est dans le commerce.

Draco semblait un peu gêné. Harry nota le signal et changea finalement de sujet.

― Et, bon sang, pourquoi un mec comme toi viendrait se perdre en Angleterre ?

Draco sembla soudainement intéressé.

― Londres est fascinante, tu sais ! J'ai visité beaucoup de grandes villes européennes et je n'y ai jamais retrouvé cette ambiance, cette atmosphère… Tiens, des endroits comme le Roundhouse par exemple, ou... Ou des gens comme toi.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau. Draco eut un rire un peu moqueur et lui tendit une serviette.

― Tu es là un an ? demanda-t-il pour rapidement changer de conversation, un peu gêné.

― Un an en tant qu'étudiant. Après, qui sait ? dit-il avec un léger clin d'œil que manqua le brun.

Ils parlèrent ainsi un petit moment. Harry remarqua bien vite que Draco semblait éviter toutes les questions à la fois sur ses ex et sur son futur. Il ne semblait exister pour lui que le présent. Ils parlèrent d'eux, des autres, de leur vie. Lorsqu'ils ne purent décemment traîner plus longtemps à _Pizza Pizza_ , ils payèrent et sortirent.

Harry proposa de mener Draco au Lambeth Palace. Il y pensait depuis un moment déjà, mais il avait voulu garder cette destination en réserve lors de leurs premiers après-midis ensemble. Ce vieux château historique de Londres était un endroit particulier – son va-tout en matière de rendez-vous amoureux, même improvisés tels que celui-ci.

Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer et les questions quitter son esprit lorsque Draco avoua trouver l'endroit magnifique. Le château n'était pas visitable, mais son jardin constituait une très belle colline d'herbe verte juste à côté de la Tamise. C'était un cadre idyllique… Pour peu que le ciel londonien l'autorise.

Les nuages se pressaient au-dessus d'eux, le soleil avait disparu depuis un moment déjà et la température chutait de manière vertigineuse.

― Tu crois qu'on va se faire rincer ? demanda Draco, un peu inquiet.

― Difficile à dire. À Londres, on n'est jamais sûr…

Le silence retomba. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, au sommet de la colline, face au fleuve. Le sourire de Draco semblait immortel. Harry se sentait bien. Les questions ne le tourmentaient plus et il ne sentait plus qu'une profonde détente dans ses veines.

Ils restèrent dans le parc du vieux château anglais pendant presque une heure. Ils parlèrent un moment et avaient même débuté une partie d'échec à l'un des plateaux géants que constituaient les dalles du sol en contrebas de la colline lorsque, soudainement, un éclair déchira le ciel et frappa à l'horizon. Quelques secondes après, le tonnerre retentit avec puissance et fut suivi quelques instants plus tard par une pluie diluvienne.

Tous deux se levèrent rapidement, Draco referma la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête tandis que Harry se protégeait comme il le pouvait du déluge, son survêtement parfaitement inefficace contre lui. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Les éclairs et le tonnerre s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné. Une fois à l'abri, Draco se retourna vers Harry, visiblement peu amusé, trempé jusqu'aux os.

― C'est une blague ?

― Bienvenue à Londres ! répondit Harry en ouvrant théâtralement les bras, dans une tentative pour lui rendre le sourire.

Lui aussi était trempé. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient de l'eau glaciale et la migraine qui trottait dans sa tête depuis la fin de son combat se faisait plus présente désormais.

― On fait quoi ? ajouta-t-il.

― À mon tour de mener !

Harry se laissa guider sans plus de question. La pluie avait semble-t-il ramené le silence gênant. Draco semblait un peu blasé.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans une rue plutôt proche de la maison de Ron et Colin.

― C'est là.

Draco désignait une maison que Harry trouva absolument magnifique. Si les murs de façade étaient inévitablement couverts de briques rouges, le toit était fait en tuiles très penchés et était surmonté de tourelles et de cheminées ouvragées. L'arrêt de bus se trouvait juste devant.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du véhicule, la nuit était tombée et il neigeait à gros flocons.

― _Faen !_ jura Draco en norvégien. Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

― Hé, j'ai rien fait ! C'est juste l'hiver anglais, ça.

Ils remontèrent l'allée de la maison à grand pas, Draco ouvrit la porte à la volée et la referma sitôt qu'ils furent entrés. Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures puis il entraîna Harry dans la pièce à vivre. La maison était superbe tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Elle était vaste, bien entretenue et joliment décorée.

Harry grelottait mais souriait. Le ridicule de cette situation montait peu à peu à en lui et cela lui donnait envie de rire.

― Tu crois qu'on peut faire plus catastrophique comme après-midi ?

Draco sembla se réjouir de le voir prendre cela du bon côté.

― Appelons cela un coup du destin, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu veux du thé ? Les proprios en ont laissé une tonne !

― Euh… Avec plaisir. Tu as quoi ?

Ce clin d'œil l'avait troublé plus que de raison. Il était dans la gueule du loup à présent…

― Alors…

Draco ouvrit le placard et lista rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle, toutes les étiquettes face à lui.

― Earl Grey, Darjeeling, thé de Ceylan, Assam, Gyokuro, Tieguanyin, Nilgiri, Gunpowder, Lapsang Souchong, Wulong Long Jing, Huangshan, Maofeng, thé d'Anhui et Fukuju.

― Est-ce que tu en as inventé la moitié ? questionna Harry avec des yeux ronds.

― Oh, le thé a eu raison du british ? provoqua Draco avec un rire moqueur.

Celui-ci semblait de plus en plus souriant, ce qui avait tendance à rassurer Harry. Il mit à infuser deux tasses d'Earl Grey puis vit alors que son petit-ami, les vêtements et les cheveux trempés, grelottait de plus belle en se tenant les bras près du corps. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment au sec.

― Tu as de quoi te changer ? Je peux te prêter des trucs. Tu as l'air frigorifié.

― Puisque tu le proposes, je veux bien, articula Harry en claquant des dents.

Il monta à l'étage en laissant le brun là. La bouilloire commençait à grésiller. Harry était glacé. Il regarda dehors, il neigeait toujours autant et les bus seraient bientôt immobilisés.

Cinq minutes plus tard et il n'y tint plus. Il avait _vraiment_ froid. Il monta les marches de l'escalier et trouva plusieurs portes fermées. A travers de l'une d'entre elle filtrait de la lumière. Il l'ouvrit.

― Hey !

Harry referma la porte précipitamment en s'excusant :

― Oh la vache ! Désolé, désolé.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et Draco vint rouvrir la porte derrière laquelle il se cloîtrait. Comme Harry l'avait vu la première fois, il n'était toujours vêtu que de son boxer. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer comme jamais. Il souriait cependant.

― Tu es un boulet, Harry Potter. Je me changeais.

Il avait un mal de chien à poser les yeux partout ailleurs que sur son corps.

Rien, à ce moment, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce bouillonnement qu'il sentait gronder dans son ventre. Disparue, l'image dégoûtante de la matinée. Draco était foutrement beau. Plus encore que tout ce qu'il avait osé imaginer. Toutes les idées qu'il s'était faites de ce moment s'effondrèrent une à une. La vue ne le rebutait pas, au contraire ! Elle était si plaisante… L'attirance était plus forte que jamais, le mystère toujours là aussi…

Si son blocage ne s'était pas totalement effondré en cet instant, il avait pris un coup certain. Le froid et le ridicule de la situation se rappelèrent soudainement à lui.

― Euh… Dé… désolé. Tu… comptais prendre… des fringues à toi ? bredouilla-t-il, tremblant, claquant des dents et pointant du doigt l'armoire de Draco.

― Oui.

― Tu sembles… glacé aussi… peut-être devrait-on…

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait de suggérer quelque chose comme ça. L'incongru de la situation, l'attirance, la beauté… Tout cela se matérialisa soudainement dans un irrésistible appel à l'action. Draco se jeta contre lui et le plaqua contre la porte qu'il avait refermée, l'embrassant furieusement. Le cerveau de Harry tiqua et sombra dans des ténèbres inextricables. Bloqué, il ne parvenait qu'à se demander ce qui lui arrivait, en cet instant.

Il avait perdu son t-shirt. Expulsé quelque part. Il était mouillé et froid de toute façon, mais moins glacial que le corps qui se colla contre le sien l'instant d'après. Il se sentit tiré vers le lit au centre de la pièce et il se glissa d'instinct sous les couvertures.

Alors, la chaleur, le fait qu'il avait aussi perdu son jogging, le garçon à son côté qui l'enlaçait et l'embrassait, le bouillon de sensations diverses qui tournait en lui… Tout ça lui monta au cerveau d'un seul coup et lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc qui le réveilla en sursaut, secoué par une étrange alarme qui raisonnait entre ses deux oreilles.

― _WOAH !_

Harry se redressa d'un seul coup, assis, dressé comme un I. Draco, repoussé, tomba du lit et jura en norvégien.

Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs secondes dans un silence de mort.

― Excuse-moi, murmura alors Harry, soudainement choqué par sa propre réaction.

Il tendit la main et aida son petit-ami à remonter sous la couverture.

― Ce n'est rien, grogna Draco en réponse, visiblement peu convaincu.

Harry sentit qu'il devait faire un effort pour que cette soirée ne passe pas de catastrophiquement ridicule à horriblement gênante.

― Écoute, euh… reprit-il avec désespoir. Draco, t'es un type vraiment génial et… euh… Sincèrement mec, t'es le premier gars que je rencontre qui me fait… Ça ! Mais…

― T'es pas gay le moins du monde, c'est ça ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec un air d'excuse. Draco s'assit à son tour, en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Il invita le brun dans une curieuse étreinte en tapotant le matelas entre ses jambes.

Harry, à sa propre surprise, lui obéit volontiers. Il se glissa là, appuya son dos contre le torse de Draco, se collant littéralement contre cet autre garçon quasiment nu. Il le laissa lui passer le bras autour du torse et lui embrasser doucement l'épaule. Il se détendit alors instantanément. La douce chaleur du lit commençait à agréablement réchauffer leurs corps glacés.

Là, dans cette légère étreinte, leurs jambes recouvertes par la couverture, c'était mieux que tout. Il eut une pensée pour Théo et la gueule qu'il aurait tirée en le voyant ainsi dans les bras de ce norvégien. Il serait sans doute affreusement jaloux de lui – il était bien plus mignon que sa quelconque cible du moment.

Draco brisa le silence d'une voix douce :

― Tu sais, si qui que ce soit entrait maintenant dans cette chambre, crois-moi, tu serais tout aussi gay que moi à ses yeux.

Harry eut un rire franc.

― Honnêtement, dit-il, je n'aime pas ces étiquettes. Je pense que je ne suis jamais sorti avec un gars auparavant parce que je n'en ai jamais rencontré un qui en vaille la peine.

― J'en vaux la peine ? répéta Draco, visiblement flatté.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Je pensais qu'avoir combattu et vaincu trois de tes ex t'aurait suffi, comme preuve.

Draco soupira doucement dans son cou.

― Je suis pas gay non plus, avoua-t-il par la suite sur le ton de la conversation. Bisexuel, plutôt. C'est bien beau de ne pas aimer les étiquettes, mais elles sont inévitables.

― Je sais, répondit Harry un peu trop vite. Mais je vais les éviter le plus longtemps possible.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence léger. Il sentit que Draco, par son étreinte, avait la main très légèrement appuyée contre sa poitrine gauche. Il eut un large sourire que l'autre ne put que sentir par les tressautements de son torse.

― Tu ne m'en veux plus de t'avoir gâché la soirée avec ce rendez-vous pourri ?

― Non. Pour être honnête… Je crois que tu en vaux la peine aussi. Et je n'allais pas te jeter dehors avec cette stupide tempête.

Si le cœur de Harry aurait pu sauter de joie, il aurait sans doute bondit hors de son corps. Ces hauts et ses bas émotionnels n'étaient sans doute pas très bons pour lui.

Il se sentit soudainement fatigué. Il quitta l'étreinte chaleureuse de Draco et s'allongea sur le matelas. Il fut suivi par son petit-ami qui quémanda un nouveau câlin en caressant doucement son flanc.

Il le lui accorda volontiers, passant lui-même ses bras dans le dos du blond. Son visage était entièrement à l'image des grands froids tempétueux du Nord. C'était stupide, il avait l'impression de le détailler pour la millième fois, mais… Le teint crémeux, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux plus gris que bleus, les traits fins et ces lèvres… Il ne s'en lasserait pas.

Harry se remémora soudainement leur embrassade dans l'entrée de la pièce et à quel point elle l'avait empli d'une chaleur douce et d'un bien-être sans égal. Rien ne l'empêchait de renouveler cette expérience, et il ne s'en priva pas.

Draco l'embrassait divinement bien et Harry adorait ça. Étalé de tout son long, le blond au-dessus de lui était d'une tendresse infinie. Il le caressait toujours distraitement, appréciant le moindre contact ou relief.

Une fois le baiser rompu, ils restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant un moment dans le silence le plus réconfortant qui soit. Ils discutèrent alors encore un peu, allongés sur leur dos mais toujours en contact – une main, leur épaule, n'importe quoi.

Le silence se fit petit à petit et, juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Harry entendit Draco murmurer :

― Je crois que j'ai laissé le thé infuser trop longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec la rare impression d'être parfaitement reposé. Draco était allongé à son côté, un bras toujours en travers de son torse.

Le matin se déroula comme si Harry connaissait l'endroit depuis des années. Draco lui prêta un peignoir délicieusement chauffé sur le porte-serviette, ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ainsi, parlant, riant et conversant sur tout et rien à la fois.

Harry dut partir assez rapidement. Ils remontèrent alors pour constater que ses fringues, avachies n'importe comment sur le sol, n'avaient absolument pas séché pendant la nuit.

― Oh, merde… Je ne peux pas me balader avec ça !

― Ah non ?

― Ben non… Je déteste ça.

Draco le poussa alors vers la salle de bains et lui intima l'ordre de prendre une douche, qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Harry prit grand plaisir à rester sous l'eau chaude de l'immense salle de bains. Cette maison était incroyable. Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui que la chambre de Draco occupait l'une des tourelles du toit tout comme cette salle d'eau, d'où leur forme ronde. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il en sortit à regret.

Il eut alors la surprise de trouver, soigneusement pliées face à la cabine de douche sur le rebord de la baignoire, tout un magnifique ensemble de vêtements. Il y avait tout, depuis les sous-vêtements à la chemise à porter par-dessus son t-shirt.

Il enfila le tout non sans prendre un moment pour apprécier leur chaleur et l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en dégageait et qui lui rappelaient la nuit délectable qu'il venait de passer. Le tout lui allait parfaitement. De surprise en surprise, il vit que tout, absolument _tout_ ce qu'il portait venait de chez Abercrombie. Il aurait de quoi payer son loyer pendant deux mois en revendant ces vêtements.

Harry rejoignit Draco dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était totalement habillé et le regardait avec un franc sourire. _Ce_ sourire. Chaque fois, cela lui donnait de doux frissons.

― Ça te va du tonnerre !

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer et le remercier de tout son cœur.

― Comment tu fais, pour avoir tout ça ? Cette superbe maison, ces fringues…

― Je bosse, et mon père paie le reste. Mon père est… un type bizarre.

Harry hocha la tête.

— On se voit vite ?

Draco acquiesça à son tour. Harry s'en alla et prit la direction du Local. Il en avait pour à peine un quart d'heure de marche.

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, à dire ce que vous en pensez et à conseiller cette histoire à d'autres ! Plus on est de fous...

La suite Vendredi prochain ! A très vite tout le monde !

Cheers,  
Vince.


	7. Harry Potter et l'Ange Gardien

Hello !

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi comme tous les vendredi et le vendredi, on peut lire un extrait de la Petite Vie Précieuse de Harry Potter. Et dans cet extrait, on assiste à la première rencontre, dans l'ancien temps, de deux de nos personnages favoris, une scène dans un pub et une autre dans une cuisine qui vole en éclat. Le tout dans l'un des plus longs chapitre de cette histoire. C'est pas mal, ça, non ?

Mais, comme tous les vendredi, je me dois de vous remercier, tous, pour votre soutien indéfectible et votre fidélité à suivre les aventures de ce Harry-ci.

Enfin, tout ceci ne serait pas complet si je ne parlais de la fantastique **Mandala7338** , qui a corrigé cette histoire. J'ai failli l'oublier, elle est partie coiffer des poneys en Patagonie.

Excellente lecture à vous tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter et l'Ange Gardien**

* * *

Harry était crevé. Fatigué, épuisé. Il dormait en pointillé depuis plusieurs nuits et préférait se lever et jouer à la console plutôt que de se retourner sans cesse dans son lit qui lui paraissait trop grand et vide. Pourtant il avait des amis, une petite-amie… Rien ne pouvait expliquer cette solitude viscérale et l'angoisse qui l'accompagnait et l'empêchait de dormir.

Il arrivait qu'il passât de longues nuits à se questionner sur les raisons de son mal être. Lorsque même le jeu vidéo, les films ou un livre ne parvenait à lui détourner l'esprit de ses pensées sombres, il était alors forcé d'affronter ses problèmes.

Ce ne pouvaient être des problèmes de cœur. Il avait une petite-amie qu'il aimait sincèrement et qu'il continuerait d'aimer tant qu'il pourrait. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il pensait sincèrement pouvoir se targuer de connaître l'amour. Avant Lily, il était sorti deux ans avec une certaine Hermione Granger, sa plus fidèle amie depuis son entrée au Lycée. Ils avaient suivi la même voie depuis deux ans et étudiaient désormais tous les deux dans la même université londonienne.

Certes, ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant presque deux années entières et la rupture qu'il avait voulue avait été au départ dur à avaler. Mais, de son propre avis, tout était désormais clair entre eux et ils étaient de bons amis. Hermione n'avait pas semblé lui en vouloir de trop, malgré le fait qu'il s'était mis avec Lily à peine deux semaines après. Non, pensa-t-il sans sourciller, Hermione ne m'en veux probablement pas pour un truc aussi futile…

Alors quoi ? Ses amis étaient de bons amis. Ron et Hermione étaient des gens bien et les _Sonic & Knuckles_ se réunissaient sitôt qu'ils le pouvaient afin de répéter dans un vieux local qu'ils louaient pour une bouchée de pain. Ils travaillaient ainsi parfois au-delà de l'horaire du dernier métro et se voyaient obligés de marcher plusieurs kilomètres. Mais cela n'était pas non plus un problème. Ils parlaient, riaient, buvaient un peu aussi. Son groupe avait du succès et l'ambiance y était excellente. Ce n'était pas cela.

Oh certes, Hermione était devenue un peu calme et cynique depuis quelques temps. Elle ne se confiait plus tellement à lui et essayait de se rapprocher de Ron. Son humour et son rire, autrefois clairs et rassurants étaient désormais grinçants et sarcastiques... Pourtant, malgré toutes ses nuits blanches, il ne parvenait jamais à dater ces changements chez son amie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer cette transformation ? Était-ce à cause d'elle qu'il ne dormait plus correctement ?

Non, sans doute pas. Certes, il trouvait cette métamorphose bizarre et regrettait parfois la disparition de celle avec qui il était sorti mais… De là à l'empêcher de dormir ? Non, le problème était ailleurs… Mais où, alors ?

Et les réflexions allaient ainsi, traversant son esprit avec la même lenteur implacable que l'eau claire d'un fleuve calme pour se jeter dans une mer de questions irrésolues. Son cerveau était un hibou qui carburait la nuit et dormait le jour.

Ainsi, ce jour-ci n'échappait pas à la règle et Harry se mouvait seul dans les couloirs de son université avec la même énergie que celle d'un bœuf en digestion. Il se promit pour la centième fois de se coucher tôt, ce soir, vingt heures maximum ! Au fond de lui, une voix lui hurlait qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile.

Comme il s'y était attendu en poussant la porte de l'amphithéâtre, Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils s'étaient assis à leurs places habituelles.

C'était là l'une des curieuses coutumes d'université que l'on découvrait très rapidement en suivant ses premiers cours en amphithéâtre. Une règle tacite, admise par tous mais formulée par aucun et qui s'exprimerait ainsi :

« Pour tout cours dispensé dans un amphithéâtre, peu importe la matière, la classe ou le nombre, la chaise sur laquelle l'individu posera ses fesses durant la première seconde de cours sera la chaise dévolue pendant toute l'année académique à venir. Considérez-la marquée du sceau de son nouveau propriétaire. »

Ainsi, selon cette règle, Harry n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour s'assurer de la présence de ses amis. Il se dirigea machinalement vers le quatrième rang, extrémité gauche, où il trouva bien sa place. Elle était située une chaise après le début du rang, suivi de Ron puis d'Hermione. C'était évident, il saurait y aller même s'il était aveugle. D'ailleurs, cette règle existait peut-être afin que les aveugles puissent se diriger dans les amphis sans avoir à chercher une place libre à tâtons.

Avec l'impression d'avoir enfin résolu l'un des plus grands mystères que lui avait révélé son entrée à l'université deux semaines plus tôt, il s'assit et salua ses amis. Ron paraissait joyeux, Hermione fermée, et la chaise à sa gauche resterait sans doute vide, comme chaque fois. Rien ne changeait vraiment, pour finir.

C'est alors que quelqu'un provoqua un cataclysme. Il _osa_ briser la règle. On s'installa sur la chaise libre à sa gauche.

C'était un étudiant qui avait l'air débraillé. Sa chemise sortait du pull de son uniforme, il avait le souffle court, les joues rouges et s'était avachi plutôt qu'assis, en jetant son sac au sol. Harry le dévisagea sans que celui-ci ne semblât s'en apercevoir. Pour ainsi dire, c'était à peine s'il l'avait remarqué. C'était un assez beau garçon aux cheveux blonds foncés et au visage fin. Il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura de sympathie amicale qui lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Et soudainement, ce gars-là tourna la tête et planta son regard droit dans le sien avec l'air d'un orphelin qui voyait sa mère pour la première fois. Il eut alors un grand sourire, tendit sa main et prononça avec une voix enthousiaste :

― Salut ! Je m'appelle Théo.

Harry l'observa un moment avec un air à la fois surpris et suspicieux avant de se reprendre et de tendre sa main à son tour.

― Harry Potter. Enchanté, se présenta-t-il bien plus sobrement.

― Cool !

Depuis ce jour et en vertu de _la règle_ , Théo resta à cette place chaque heure que dura ce cours. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry et lui devinrent amis. Simples amis au départ, meilleurs amis depuis que Théo avait ouvertement tenté de le mettre dans son lit lors d'une soirée un peu arrosé. À leur réveil, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait de souvenir de la veille, on leur avait raconté comment l'un n'avait cessé de faire la cour ridiculement à l'autre qui, visiblement pas intéressé, le rembarrait inlassablement à grand renfort de réplique en vieil anglais tirées de Shakespeare, et tous avaient trouvé cela particulièrement drôle.

Ce qu'il fallait bien savoir, c'était que Théo avait la réputation de pouvoir mettre n'importe qui dans son lit. Garçon, fille, hétéro ou homo et qu'à ce jour, Harry était le seul à avoir pu lui résister. Ses plus belles réparties, à coup de « espèce de gourdiflot dévergondé » ou « fot-en-cul dégénéré » avaient fait le tour de l'université.

Et juste comme ça, dans un enchaînement d'événements déclenché par l'un assis sur la chaise libre à la gauche de l'autre, ils avaient fini par apprendre à se connaître parfaitement.

Théo était un ami imprévisible. Harry se rappelait particulièrement d'un épisode où, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et n'en étaient encore qu'à discuter légèrement durant les cours en amphithéâtre, on avait frappé à sa porte un soir, à vingt-deux heures passées. C'était Théo qui avait déboulé dans le studio de Harry à son immense stupéfaction.

Il ne l'avait pas invité, il n'avait pas non-plus été prévenu… Il ne savait même pas comment ce type avait eu son adresse ! Mais Théo était resté là, planté dans l'entrée du petit appartement et avec un grand sourire, comme si tout était normal. Il n'avait absolument pas semblé gêné par l'énorme silence qui l'avait accueilli et encore moins par l'air ahuri et parfaitement stupéfait de Harry qui l'observait simplement, bouche bée et la poignée de la porte encore dans la main. Non, Théo avait alors simplement dit :

― Salut. Tu as faim ? J'ai amené des sushis.

Et ils avaient mangé des sushis en regardant Matrix. Et ils avaient joué à Worms : Armageddon pendant des heures sur la console. Ils avaient bu, des bières puis des shots de Tequila Paf pour finir complètement saouls. Miraculeusement, Théo n'essaya plus jamais de le mettre dans son lit malgré le fait que, pour la première fois, ils dormirent ensemble cette nuit-là, dans le lit à peine assez large pour deux de Harry, totalement inconscients.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être vraiment devenu ami avec Théo. Cela avait juste été… Évident. Après ces épisodes, ils avaient simplement continué à traîner ensemble, manger ensemble, passer des soirées chez l'un, puis chez l'autre…

Par son biais, Théo avait finalement été intégré à leur petit groupe. Il avait été présenté à Ron, Hermione et Lily. Tout le monde semblait apprécier le nouvel arrivant et il était évident que, socialement, Théo avait un véritable pouvoir. Il avait même commencé à assister aux répétitions des _Sonic & Knuckles_, dont il avait entendu parler comme tout le monde à l'université. Il en était pour ainsi dire peu à peu devenu le principal critique, voire même conseiller artistique.

Les _Sonic & Knuckles_ étaient rapidement devenus au sein de l'université un groupe plutôt apprécié. Plusieurs associations organisaient des concerts, des soirées et même des petits festivals étudiants et chaque fois, leur groupe jouait. Harry avait appris à maîtriser sa guitare basse, Hermione sa batterie, Ron était devenu un excellent guitariste mais il fallait bien reconnaître que le succès du groupe était surtout dû à Lily, leur chanteuse.

Lily avait réellement ce qu'on pouvait appeler le don de la scène. Elle occupait l'espace d'un regard avec une attitude de rock star. Elle chantait divinement bien et pendant les concerts, semblait rayonner d'une aura de charisme. Harry l'aimait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Le public les appréciait, leurs shows commençaient à acquérir une excellente réputation et il s'imaginait déjà pouvoir vivre de sa passion. Serait-il capable d'abandonner ses études ? Pourquoi pas, si un jour venait à se présenter une occasion en or...

― Cette fille, là. Je ne l'aime pas.

Harry avait levé les yeux de sa bière avec un air intrigué. Ils étaient au bar, Théo et lui, et profitaient d'une coupure dans leurs cours de l'après-midi.

― Laquelle ? avait-il demandé, surpris.

― La blonde. Ta copine.

― Lily ? s'était-il exclamé, stupéfait à présent.

― Ouais.

Il fixa Théo dans les yeux tandis qu'il buvait de sa propre bière. Il ne dit rien, mais lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne le suivait pas.

Alors, Théo avait reposé sa bière, posé ses deux mains ensemble sur la table et commencé un long discours sur un ton rapide :

― Écoute, elle est très sympa en apparence mais je connais ce genre de fille. Crois-moi. Celles qui estiment que leur beauté leur donne le droit d'être hautaine, méprisante, c'est terrible. Elle est belle, ça, je te l'accorde. Mais elle ne t'aime pas, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre. Ce qui me fait d'autant plus mal car tu as l'air de vraiment l'apprécier. Je ne saurais pas dire ce qu'elle cherche avec toi mais je sais que ce n'est pas ton bien. Tu vas me demander pourquoi je pense ça, j'anticipe. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus de cinq minutes à voir comment vous agissiez pour le comprendre. Pendant votre répétition c'était flagrant. Tu la regardais tout le temps, elle jamais. Elle donnait même l'impression de n'en avoir rien à faire de toi. Elle ne regardait que l'autre fille, là… Hermione. Elle, elle la déteste, ça je peux te le promettre. Je sais pas pourquoi. En tout cas, je peux t'assurer une chose. Si tu restes avec elle, tout va péter autour de toi et je serais le seul restant.

Il y eut un silence. Harry le fixait avec la bouche bée, parfaitement estomaqué.

― Lily ne m'aime pas ? avait-il interrogé avec un air suffisant. T'es complètement taré comme gars en fait…

Il le vit hausser les épaules et boire à nouveau de la bière. Pendant quelques temps, à la suite de cet épisode, il se demanda régulièrement s'il devait vraiment faire confiance à son nouvel ami. Puis il finit par oublier : Théo était définitivement quelqu'un de bien. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne veuille nuire à son couple.

Pourtant, à peine un an passa avant la grande catastrophe…

* * *

― JE LE HAIS !

― Tu l'as déjà dit, ça.

Ginny hurlait une fois de plus sa frustration sur son amie qui, comme à son habitude, appréciait sans rien dire. Elle n'en pensait pas moins cependant. Supporter une fille en pleine crise amoureuse était vraiment quelque chose de compliqué.

― Un mec ! _Un mec !_ Il m'a remplacée par un mec.

Ginny s'effondra sur son lit, en larme. Elle articula entre deux sanglots :

― Je l'aimais tellement… Je lui ai tout donné…

Habituée, son amie lui tapota le dos d'un air distrait en grognant nonchalamment :

― Mais non, mais non, mais non…

Une telle scène s'était répétée sans cesse pendant les dernières semaines. Ginny avait décidé de laisser Harry dans son coin mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

― Cette saleté de gros dégueulasse. Ce blondinet, là ? C'est lui qui l'a changé. Il lui a lavé le cerveau ! Et Harry est un gros connard. Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aimait même pas…

Son amie lui grogna son acquiescement. De ceux qui veulent dire « je ne t'écoute toujours pas. » Ginny ne sembla toutefois même pas le remarquer.

Elle bouillonnait de rage, pleurait de tristesse sur son cœur brisé, grognait de frustration sur son destin cruel et méditait une vengeance qui ne laisserait pas la place au hasard.

Elle se saisit alors de son portable et envoya un SMS.

« JEUN COLIN C GINNY. OMG T TRO BO ! »

Et elle ajouta de nombreux cœurs.

* * *

Harry était fatigué. Sa vie commençait à se compliquer.

Il s'y était attendu, pourtant. Il savait qu'en sortant avec Draco, il s'engageait dans quelque chose de bien trop complexe pour lui. Mais là, les choses dépassaient tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Lui qui n'était sorti avec Ginny que pour la simplicité de leur relation, aussi basse que puisse être une telle idée... Être en couple avec Draco Malfoy était le parfait contraire d'une relation simple.

Sa vie se compliquait, et il n'aimait pas cela. Les relents de bonheur vaporeux qu'avait induit leur première nuit ensemble s'étaient bien vite dissipés. À présent, ne restait que l'amertume qu'il était parvenu à refouler après son combat contre Goyle, et qui se rappelait à lui à présent en empoisonnant ses moindres pensées.

Il y avait la Ligue, déjà. Les combats étaient de plus en plus durs et il avait à peine vaincu trois de ses membres. Cela laissait le champ libre à encore six combats du genre, dont il ressortait vidé mentalement et épuisé physiquement. Lorsque l'adrénaline disparaissait peu à peu de son sang, elle lui laissait toujours un ressentiment certain envers Draco, pour lequel il se battait pourtant... ainsi qu'une angoisse sourde à l'idée de perdre.

Venaient ensuite les répétitions. Ron devenait de plus en plus insupportable à mesure que leur demi-finale se rapprochait. Tout le groupe avait la pression et Hermione et lui avaient déjà assez de mal à gérer leur propre stress sans avoir à y ajouter celui de leur chanteur. Le soir, il s'effondrait sur son lit et s'endormait sitôt que sa blessure à l'épaule, réveillée par son combat contre Goyle, cessait de le faire souffrir. Il subissait le regard désapprobateur de Théo qui n'appréciait toujours pas cette histoire de Ligue et la violence qui l'accompagnait.

Pour finir, sa relation avec Draco devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre. En vérité, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son blocage. Il lui était toujours impossible de s'imaginer quelque action avec lui. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, il aimait l'embrasser, mais rien de plus. Ils avaient passé plusieurs soirées ensemble sans que rien n'aille plus loin, physiquement. Draco avait beau dire qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, Harry était sûr qu'il n'en pensait pas tant.

Et puis il y avait Lavande Brown… Cette fille qu'il avait tant aimée. Tout serait tellement plus simple avec elle… Elle était si belle, si intelligente et si envoûtante sur scène… Et voilà que les _Awaken Zombies_ allaient devoir la battre en duel. Harry se souvint alors de sa grâce sur scène, sa présence et son talent de chanteuse… C'était perdu d'avance.

Alors, pour éviter les moments de gêne auprès de Draco dus à ce blocage, il avait développé une technique :

― Tu dors à la maison, ce soir ?

― Euh, non… Je ne peux pas, désolé… On répète toute la soirée et après je serais trop crevé…

Là. Il avait choisi de ne plus passer de soirées avec son petit-ami. Pas tant qu'il avait toujours aussi peur de se retrouver nu dans son lit. Ses mensonges différaient un peu selon le contexte mais restaient globalement le même. Ils finissaient toujours par « je suis fatigué. » D'ailleurs, il y avait là-dedans une part de vérité : il était réellement épuisé. Ainsi, il se justifiait souvent son propre comportement en se disait qu'il était hors de question pour lui, dans cet état, d'essayer de faire un effort mental pour dépasser ce blocage stupide.

Pour résumer, il se sentait de plus en plus seul. Et, chaque jour qui passait, il se haïssait un peu plus.

― Ça va, Harry ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs…

Harry, interpellé, sorti de ses pensées et releva les yeux. Draco l'observait avec un petit regard inquiet.

Cela faisait dix jours que Harry s'était battu contre Grégory Goyle. On était mercredi. Samedi, ils joueraient la demi-finale du concours. Ron avait beau être insupportable tant il était nerveux, il semblait croire en leur chance de gagner contre _Anal Retirement_ , le groupe de Lavande Brown. Contrairement à Harry qui sombrait chaque jour un peu plus dans le désespoir…

Le mercredi soir, ni Harry ni Draco ne travaillait. Ils avaient donc un peu de temps à passer ensemble l'après-midi. Ils avaient donc décidé d'aller boire une bière au _Harwood Arms_ , le pub où travaillait Harry, avant d'aller manger chez _Pizza Pizza_.

Passer du temps avec Draco était salutaire pour lui. Sans cela, il serait bien vite retombé dans la noirceur de la dépression. Draco lui faisait oublier Lavande, le concours, les batailles, ses douleurs, sa solitude… Avec lui, il allait un peu mieux. Sa présence repoussait tous ses démons. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à ne plus être déprimé. L'interdiction de dormir à nouveau contre son petit-ami qu'il s'imposait depuis à peine quelques jours lui pesait déjà. Il avait les idées complètement ailleurs et Draco l'avait bien évidemment remarqué.

― Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il poussa un long soupir miséreux. Draco avait une voix si douce, si rassurante… Pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à s'y accrocher, comme les premières semaines ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si chaotiquement dans sa poitrine ? Depuis quand son sang s'était-il transformé en eau glacée dans ses veines ?

― Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Il ne savait plus que répondre désormais… Tant de choses n'allaient pas qu'il aurait aimé les crier, les hurler, s'en débarrasser à cet instant même. Draco avait un air si bon, si innocent. Volontaire, il voulait l'aider, cela se voyait. Et sa détresse face à son petit-ami et ses yeux ternes et cernés faisait presque peine à voir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne se l'autorisait pas. Jamais. Il n'était plus un gamin, du genre à accepter d'avoir des problèmes de cœur et jamais il n'admettrait qu'il ne croyait pas à leur victoire ce samedi.

― Harry, parle-moi, bon sang !

Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et il s'en voulut encore plus d'être incapable de masquer ses sentiments.

« Tu es un imbécile, Harry Potter. »

Harry sursauta. Cette petite voix…

Elle semblait sortir du fin fond d'un mauvais rêve. Elle avait le son de sa propre voix mais acide, cynique et tranchante comme un rasoir. Elle était _sa_ voix, mais avec dans le ton une rancœur fatale si amer qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait venir de lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus entendu cette voix parler dans sa tête. Et il avait bien espéré ne plus jamais l'entendre.

Quand il vivait les jours les plus sombres de sa courte existence, Harry était devenu familier avec cette voix. À tel point qu'elle avait été celle de sa conscience pendant des mois entiers. Pourtant, cette voix n'avait jamais un mot gentil pour lui, ni l'air joyeux. Elle parlait avec les termes caverneux d'un être qui n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur. Elle était insultante et blessante.

À l'époque où elle hurlait dans son esprit, Harry prenait tout ce qu'elle disait pour une vérité. Sa conscience – sa vraie conscience, celle qui parlait d'une voix amicale et détachée, celle qui riait face aux difficultés et qui ne semblait jamais pouvoir perdre le sourire qu'elle mettait dans ses mots – celle-là, alors, s'était réfugiée dans un coin de son esprit, blottie dans la plus profonde et la plus noire des cavernes. Là, elle s'était tue, terrorisée par la noirceur de l'autre.

La porte était présente, les escaliers menaient à une lumière certaine qui perçait dans l'interstice… Et pourtant, il en était si loin… Le chemin était si sombre… Il était plus simple de rester, tremblant, dans un coin de cette caverne au sol froid et aux parois humides.

Alors, l'unique voix de son esprit, la seule qu'il entendait, était celle qui le torturait pendant des jours et des jours sans jamais lui laisser entrapercevoir une once d'espoir. Mais Harry avait été plus fort qu'elle. Quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main. À grand renfort d'une amitié indéfectible, il lui avait fait comprendre que cette voix ne disait pas la vérité. Mieux, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à exister dans son esprit.

Ainsi, il lui fallut des semaines, des mois pour se relever, atteindre la porte, monter les escaliers, résister et faire taire cette voix si terrible. Elle commença par faiblir, puis par disparaître totalement de son esprit. Enfin, un jour, elle se tut définitivement. Ce jour-là, c'était il y a sept mois.

Et voilà que, sept mois plus tard, elle lui parlait de nouveau. Ce n'était pas fort, ce n'était qu'un cri lointain qu'il oublierait facilement. Mais cette voix si horrible qui parvenait à parler à nouveau dans son esprit, cette voix qu'il avait cru disparue, l'entendre à nouveau était un choc. Et un oiseau de terrible augure.

― Draco… dit-il faiblement.

À l'entente de son nom, sorti des tréfonds des pensées sombres de son petit-ami, Draco avait affiché un sourire rayonnant et plein d'espoir.

― Oui ?

― Je suis désolé… Je…

Il décida alors subitement de tout avouer. Tout ce qui l'empêchait d'être ce qu'il aimerait. Draco était quelqu'un de bien, il comprendrait et peut-être même l'aiderait-il.

― Je…

C'est alors qu'il les vit. Sur sa gauche, à l'autre bout de la salle du pub. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Là, Ginny et le Jeune Colin s'embrassait langoureusement et avec une passion débordante pleine de maladresse. Typique de deux adolescents de seize ans.

― Bon sang !

― Quoi ?

Harry pointa simplement du doigt les deux tourtereaux, trop occupés pour les remarquer. Draco leur jeta un regard dédaigneux.

― Sérieusement, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu tires la tronche ? Parce que ton ex s'est remise avec quelqu'un de son âge ? Harry, merde, je trouve ça plus que normal non ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était normal ? Vraiment ? Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour le rendre jaloux ? Et qu'en prime, le Jeune Colin sortait joyeusement avec son ex sans même lui en avoir parlé avant ? Enfin, c'était ce que font les amis dans ces cas-là, non ?

― Normal ? Ça n'a rien de normal, enfin ! Et Jeune Colin est définitivement un gros enfoiré !

Draco l'observait à présent l'air suspicieux.

― Harry, t'es quand même pas jaloux, si ?

― Elle fait ça pour me rendre jaloux, c'est évident. Draco, merde, ouvre les yeux !

Une étrange rage dont il ignorait l'origine semblait prendre peu à peu possession de lui. C'était comme s'il était en train de changer toute sa frustration et toute sa déprime en colère, pure et brutale.

― Et ça marche, à ce que je voie !

― Mais évidemment !

À voir la réaction de Draco, ce n'était clairement pas la réponse qu'il aurait fallu donner. Celui-ci serra le poing et son visage prit une teinte rose vif qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

― Harry, t'es vraiment un crétin !

― Quoi ? Ça y est, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, merde ? Oui, elle me rend jaloux, c'est normal non ? Tu saurais ce que ça fait, toi aussi, si tu n'étais pas sorti qu'avec des malades mentaux !

Le visage de Draco vira au rouge clair à présent. Harry sentait une froide colère le saisir peu à peu. C'était une sensation réconfortante, il avait envie de crier depuis des jours. Au moins, il pourrait laisser s'échapper toutes les émotions accumulées depuis des semaines.

― Mais fais ce que tu veux, petit crétin égoïste, grinça Draco avec une voix glaciale et coupante comme un rasoir. Vas-y. Retourne avec ton ex de quinze ans, avec un peu de chance sa mère ne portera pas plainte. T'éviteras peut-être la prison.

― C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu oses critiquer mes ex ? C'est moi le connard ? Mais tu veux un miroir, Draco ? En regardant bien, t'y verras peut-être ton passé amoureux si reluisant. Qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà ? Une indienne moche, une tarée à la face de bouledogue et un boxeur bodybuildé bercé trop près du mur ! Et encore plus moche que l'autre ! Ah, et n'oublions pas le meilleur : ils sont tous cons comme des manches à balai et essayent de me tuer pour pas que je sorte avec toi !

Draco se leva aussitôt, lui planta un superbe doigt d'honneur et partit en claquant la porte du pub. Il avait laissé sa bière qu'ils avaient déjà payée à moitié vide sur la table.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Il pouvait sentir une colère pure palpiter dans les veines de sa main et dans ses tempes. Ginny et Colin ne leur avaient pas accordé un seul regard pourtant, au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait amené ici en sachant parfaitement qu'il s'y trouvait. Elle avait parfaitement réussi son coup.

Mais il ne ressentait aucun regret. Draco s'était énervé le premier et cette colère avait eu au moins le mérite de lui clarifier le cerveau. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu les idées aussi ordonnées. En cet instant, il n'avait eu qu'un seul problème, qu'un seul ennemi et qu'une seule solution.

Maintenant que l'épisode était terminé, il restait là avec un sang bouillonnant et l'impression que tous ses autres problèmes n'étaient que de mineurs soucis face à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

* * *

C'était une catastrophe. Il jouait n'importe comment. Pire, il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir positionner ses mains sur sa guitare basse. De plus, les hurlements de Ron ajoutés aux regards méprisants de Hermione avaient sur lui un effet désastreux.

Il n'avait plus la place dans sa tête pour leur concert.

― Harry, merde ! Concentre-toi un peu ! T'es mou, tu joues mal… Je n'ai pas entendu un seul accord juste sortir de ta basse. T'as l'air complètement absent. Concentres-toi, bon sang !

Les insultes et les reproches de Ron lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Il n'avait que Draco en tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis l'épisode de la veille. Il avait essayé à de multiples reprises de l'appeler, il avait laissé un message partout où il pouvait, il lui avait laissé entendre qu'il voulait s'excuser de vive voix, mais rien.

― Harry, tu te rappelles contre qui on joue ? Tu te rappelles quel est l'enjeu ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on attend une occasion pareille ? Tu ne vas quand même pas tout foutre en l'air pour des histoires d'ado !

Contre qui ils jouaient, il ne le savait que trop. L'enjeu, se dit-il avec amertume, il ne pouvait l'oublier tant Ron en était obsédé. Quant au temps depuis lequel ils attendaient un retour du succès, au moins de leur petit succès d'université, cela datait de leur éviction de _Sonic & Knuckles_. Battre le groupe de son ex serait la plus douce des vengeances.

― Alors concentre-toi, s'il te plaît.

Ron avait raison. Il devait se reprendre. Il se secoua et se prépara mentalement à la suite.

La chanson suivante était une de ses préférées, avant. Mais les choses avaient changé. Ron avait eu une brillante idée cette dernière semaine. Le groupe de Lavande, les _Sonic & Knuckles_ fraîchement renommé _Anal Retirement_ , avait eu du succès dès sa création. Ils jouaient dans de nombreuses salles partout en Angleterre, presque toujours à guichets fermés.

Alors, Ron avait pensé que si le public les aimait tant, c'était sans doute en partie grâce à leur style ravageur de rockeurs sombres maniaco-dépressifs. Dès lors, il avait décidé qu'ils devaient essayer de l'imiter.

Pour cette raison, la totalité de leur répertoire avait vu son rythme augmenter, Ron usait et abusait de sa pédale à effet, saturant presque chaque note que produisait sa guitare et Harry était relégué à un rôle plus rythmique que celui rythmo-mélodique auquel il était habitué. Nécessairement, ses partitions avaient perdu en intérêt depuis qu'elles se résumaient aux quelques mêmes notes répétées quatre fois chacune en alternance, mesure après mesure. Seule la guitare produisait la mélodie, comme c'était le cas chez leur adversaire.

La différence, c'était que la formation de leurs adversaires comptait quatre personnes. Chez eux, Ron devait assurer le chant et la guitare. Or, l'absence de mélodie de la part de la guitare basse le faisait évoluer sans filet. La moindre fausse note allait s'entendre à coup sûr et ruinerait presque toutes leurs chances.

Le seul avantage, c'était que Harry, pour peu qu'il se concentrât, était parfaitement capable de jouer ces partitions. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en l'idée de Ron mais il était trop peu efficace ces derniers temps pour pouvoir donner son avis. Finalement, la simplicité de son rôle était peut-être bénéfique…

Comme il s'y attendait, lorsqu'il se concentrait réellement il parvenait sans mal à suivre les notes simples au rythme trop rapide de sa partition. La chanson se déroula presque sans anicroche, à l'exception d'une reprise ratée par la guitare de Ron, trop concentré sur son chant.

La répétition se déroula ainsi pendant une heure encore. L'ambiance était plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée, la performance moins maîtrisée et plus maladroite et il n'avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, absolument aucun public. Le Jeune Colin était parti en ville au début de leur séance sous le regard noir de Harry. Ginny ne venait plus depuis qu'il l'avait larguée et Draco restait injoignable.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent assez des fausses notes, accrochages et dépassements de rythme, ils décidèrent d'arrêter là cette répétition. Comme à leur habitude et presque sans y réfléchir, chacun rangea son instrument à sa place Harry glissa sa Rickenbaker dans sa housse avec une attention toute particulière. Le Jeune Colin revint à ce moment-là, visiblement satisfait de son après-midi. Il ne cacha même pas qu'il l'avait passé avec Ginny, sa nouvelle petite-amie. Et même si Harry s'en était douté, cela fut un choc de plus.

Ce satané gosse pourrait au moins avoir la décence de ne pas s'en vanter devant lui ! Ginny restait son ex petite-amie et le sujet était sensible pour lui…

À nouveau, il essaya de ne pas montrer toute sa frustration mais tout le monde dans le salon sentit l'ambiance se rafraîchir encore plus. Le Jeune Colin perdit rapidement son sourire insolent face à l'humeur générale maussade et s'enferma dans un mutisme forcé, jouant sur sa Nintendo DS.

Harry avait beau agir comme si tout allait bien, quelque chose manquait. Finalement, ils ne purent l'ignorer plus longtemps lorsque, autour de la petite table de la cuisine, ils buvaient une bière dans le silence le plus total.

Harry sentit une lourde culpabilité lui alourdir l'estomac. Les répétitions étaient de plus en plus compliquées. À la difficulté venait se coupler son incapacité à gérer ses sentiments chaotiques et les événements auxquels il était confronté. Le tout s'en ressentait sur son humeur et il avait le plus grand mal à ne pas la repasser sur ses amis. Ce fut ainsi lui qui brisa l'ambiance de plomb qui s'était abattue depuis plusieurs heures sur le groupe.

― Je suis désolé.

Sa tentative était pitoyable et il le savait. Le maigre espoir qu'il avait de faire accepter ses excuses disparut dans le regard noir de Hermione et le silence de Ron. Il était bien conscient que cette ambiance lui était due, pour autant, il pensait que ses amis pourraient tout de même se montrer un peu plus compréhensifs.

― Écoutez, je ne vais pas bien en ce moment, vous le savez, enfin… Je fais de mon mieux pour le cacher mais merde, Ron ! J'ai aussi besoin de vous sur ce coup-là… C'est difficile… Essayez de ne pas trop m'en vouloir

À nouveau, personne ne lui répondit, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver sa frustration qui se transformait peu à peu en un agacement qui mènerait inévitablement à la colère s'il restait là. Alors, pour le bien de chacun et sans finir sa bière, il hissa la bandoulière de sa housse sur son épaule.

― Je crois que je vais y aller.

On sonna à la porte. Tous les cinq se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source du bruit, intrigués. Harry ressentit une inquiétude glaciale le transpercer comme une stalactite. Il commençait à redouter les incursions d'inconnus dans sa vie. Il ne savait jamais s'il ne tomberait pas sur le prochain membre de la Ligue. De plus, Théo n'avait pas encore eu le temps de demander qui serait le prochain. Lui et Draco n'avaient pas abordé le sujet dans les jours qui avaient séparés sa dernière bataille de leur engueulade et depuis, son petit-ami était resté injoignable.

Ron se leva après avoir annoncé d'une voix monocorde que c'était simplement le plombier qui venait réparer une fuite d'eau dans leur salle de bains. Du coin de l'œil et en se penchant, Harry put voir à travers le long couloir qui séparait la cuisine du salon un jeune homme noir en tenu de travail entrer avec une petite caisse à outils. Puis il vit son ami mener le plombier jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Draco, Harry trouva un autre garçon particulièrement séduisant. Sans doute était-ce là un effet de cette récente ouverture d'esprit. Ce type était grand, presque autant que Ron, son visage sombre laissait ressortir deux yeux noisette chaleureux et il émanait de lui un charisme étrange, que l'on s'attendrait plutôt à trouver chez un acteur ou un politicien. Les habits de travail amples qu'il portait laissaient entrevoir un corps musclé, travaillé même, et qui se voulait attirant.

Cela fonctionnait parfaitement sur lui quoi qu'il en soit. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, aussi fugitive qu'une étoile filante. Draco faisait l'imbécile à refuser absolument de lui parler aussi… s'il trouvait un moyen de le rendre jaloux, cela lui permettrait de tester à la fois ses sentiments et de faire en sorte qu'il lui reparle.

Alors, comme un rappel à l'ordre spontané de son cerveau, il repensa à Ginny et au Jeune Colin qui jouait tranquillement sur sa console. Harry lui en voulait alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il se surprit ainsi à ricaner, atterré par sa propre malhonnêteté.

Sans qu'il ne le visse, Ron était revenu dans la cuisine. Une discussion plus légère s'engagea alors sur ce qu'ils feraient s'ils venaient à réussir le concours. L'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu, rancœurs et inquiétudes oubliées pour un temps.

Sauf pour Harry. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi et il ne parvenait pas à se détendre, nerveux à l'idée qu'un inconnu se balade dans la maison. Dans cette ambiance réchauffée, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Un message de Théo qui disait :

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait_ _à_ _Draco pour qu'il t'en veuille à ce point ? »_

Il soupira longuement. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de raconter ses stupidités amoureuses avec son petit-ami. Surtout lorsqu'elles le mettaient à ce point dans le mauvais rôle. Mais, au fond de lui, une voix lui souffla que Théo avait été le seul capable de le comprendre parfaitement et le conseiller habilement lorsqu'il allait mal. Le temps était peut-être venu de le remettre à contribution.

Au moins, ce SMS signifiait que Draco était encore vivant…

Résigné, il expliqua à Théo ce qu'il voulait savoir, tout en essayant de tourner les événements le plus possible à son avantage afin de ne pas passer pour un total crétin et conclut en demandant quelles étaient les nouvelles de Draco. Il relut une dernière fois son texte, grimaça en se rendant compte qu'aucune tournure de phrase ne pouvait camoufler convenablement sa bêtise. Il ne changea rien et envoya.

La réponse ne tarda pas :

 _« J'ai insisté pour qu'il me parle du prochain. Apparemment un mec devenu agent au MI6. Grand, noir, musclé et charismatique. Draco est vraiment sorti avec n'importe qui. »_

Un agent du MI6 ? Il alla devoir vaincre James Bond ou quoi ? Toute cette histoire devenait trop étrange. Il était complètement dépassé.

Il relu le message en s'attardant sur la description de son futur adversaire. Quelque chose l'intriguait.

Tout-à-coup, le déclic se fit dans son esprit. Il bondit sur ses pieds, trop tard. Tout se passa en une milliseconde. Il y eut un sifflement tout prêt de son épaule. Un verre explosa et du plâtre fut projeté du mur opposé. Enfin, cela fut suivi par un bruit de détonation assourdissant.

― A TERRE !

Le coup de feu fut rapidement suivi par cinq autres, tous aussi peu précis. Visiblement, on tirait à l'aveugle. Ou en louchant. Une seule chose était sûre : s'il n'avait pas bougé, il aurait reçu la première balle en pleine tête.

Le silence suivit le cliquetis de l'arme déchargée. Puis des bruits de pas.

Harry était sans doute le seul dans la pièce à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se précipita dans le couloir sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de recharger, mais il avait disparu.

Au lieu de cela, un revolver était au sol. Il le récupéra et s'attarda un moment pour observer l'arme dans sa paume. Elle rayonnait d'une espèce d'aura de puissance morbide. Elle était étrangement lourde et la crosse de bois particulièrement, terriblement froide dans le creux de sa main. Le canon était tout aussi froid et aucune fumée n'en émanait. De plus, on pouvait voir plusieurs balles encore dans le barillet. On n'avait visiblement pas tiré avec ce pistolet et on avait voulu qu'il le trouve, chargé.

― POTTER !

Il vit alors devant lui le plombier mais qui n'avait plus rien du plombier. Au lieu de ses vêtements amples et délavés, il portait un jean noir, une chemise ajustée blanche et une veste de costume, noire. Ses chaussures et ses lunettes étaient également noires ainsi que le canon glacial de l'arme qu'il pointait droit entre ses deux yeux et duquel Harry ne pouvait arracher le regard. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de lever son revolver, trop abasourdi par la situation stupide dans laquelle il était.

― Je suis Blaise Zabini et je suis le quatrième membre de la Ligue des Ex Maléfiques. Mon cher Harry, il est temps que tu apprennes ce que c'est que de se battre comme un homme. Tu n'as vaincu que les plus pitoyables d'entre nous jusqu'à maintenant. Deux laiderons et un bœuf de trait, rien de bien reluisant. Moi, je te propose un duel de gentlemen, ici même, dans cette maison. Je t'offre six balles et ce revolver. Je dispose du même arsenal. Ce sera au premier qui atteint l'autre d'une balle fatale, n'est-ce pas ? Que le meilleur gagne.

Et juste comme ça, il se projeta dans l'escalier et disparut à l'étage.

Harry resta planté comme un benêt, paralysé par l'absurdité de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, le combat était clair… Mais il n'avait jamais appris à se battre au pistolet et face à un agent du MI6, il n'avait absolument aucune chance. Il ne manquerait plus que ce mec soit aussi habile que dans les films…

Il fallut que Ron et Hermione viennent le sortir de sa torpeur pour qu'il se ressaisisse. Le combat était réel, l'arme lourde et froide qui reposait dans sans sa main droite l'était également, tout comme l'immense crainte qu'elle lui inspirait.

― Reprend-toi, Harry, le secoua Ron. Ce type est sérieux !

― Tout droit sorti d'un cliché de film d'espion, grinça Hermione, peu enjouée. Un sale prétentieux et vaniteux, t'auras aucun mal à ruser…

― Hein ? grogna Harry, encore peu à lui.

Hermione paraissait avoir une bonne idée. Zabini semblait en effet tout droit sorti d'un film de James Bond. Il était sans doute aussi bon que lui avec une arme mais ce type avait un défaut majeur : il transpirait d'une fierté orgueilleuse sans limite. Pour preuve, pensa Harry, cette espèce de parodie de duel alors qu'il aurait pu aussi bien l'abattre simplement quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le couloir de la cuisine, tandis qu'il le tenait bêtement en joue. S'il faisait preuve d'habilité, il arriverait sans doute à ruser suffisamment pour lui faire commettre une erreur fatale.

― On ferait bien de se planquer, non ? proposa le Jeune Colin d'une toute petite voix, encore couvert de poussière de plâtre.

Le mur s'était fendu juste au-dessus de lui.

― Je ne pense pas que le reste de la maison soit sûr, on ferait bien de rester dans la cuisine. Là, au moins, il ne peut venir que du coul…

― A TERRE ! cria-t-on encore.

Ron ne put finir sa phrase. Il y eut un nouveau sifflement, précédé d'un bruit de verre brisé. Heureusement, les réflexes persistants d'années de judo de Harry lui permit de se jeter au sol assez rapidement pour esquiver la balle. La vitre de la cuisine avait volé en éclat.

Harry se releva aussi vite qu'il s'était jeté au sol et n'eut que le temps de voir disparaître dans l'ombre du jardin la silhouette de son ennemi. Dans la précipitation, il perdit une balle qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Zabini avait eu l'audace de descendre en rappel depuis la fenêtre, armer, viser et tirer avant de prendre la fuite.

Cette fois, il n'était parvenu qu'à le mettre véritablement en colère. Si Hermione n'avait pas hurlé une seconde suffisamment tôt, il serait déjà mort. Apparemment, ce type n'était pas l'as de la gâchette qu'il prétendait être. Autrement, il aurait anticipé son esquive. À présent, Harry mettait en danger ses propres amis et la simple idée que l'un d'eux pouvait être blessé par sa faute lui était insupportable. Il devait éradiquer ce fou-furieux au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas courir à la catastrophe.

Encore que… S'il pouvait effrayer un peu le Jeune Colin, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Il put entendre la porte de l'entrée grincer. Sans même réfléchir, il tira à l'aveugle deux balles de plus dans le couloir. Il y eut un gros bruit sourd en provenance du salon, comme si quelqu'un venait de faire tomber une armoire.

Harry essaya de se reprendre et de mettre son plan à exécution. Il devait ruser.

― Zabini ! appela-t-il. Du calme bon sang. Je ne vois pas où tu as vu qu'il était gentleman de détruire les maisons des autres.

Il entendit un ricanement provenir du salon.

― Je joue pour gagner, Potter. Je triche pour gagner. Il n'y a pas de règle, il n'y a pas de stratégie. Il faut tirer juste et le premier.

Harry devait réfléchir. Il avait le dialogue, désormais il devait faire mouche. Bien plus que des pistolets, sa répartie lui serait la plus utile.

― Tirer juste ? Soit ce que tu n'as pas fait avec Draco, pas vrai ? Sinon il ne t'aurait jamais laissé tomber.

Bim ! Le silence long et menaçant qui suivit lui prouva qu'il avait vu juste. Blaise Zabini n'était décidément qu'un cliché du genre. Espion braillard et peu orthodoxe, il suffisait de remettre en cause sa virilité ou ses performances pour qu'il abandonne tout sang-froid et prudence à la plus bête des fiertés.

Apparemment, son adversaire avait pris le temps de construire sa réponse, car il se passa plusieurs dizaines de seconde d'une atmosphère étouffante avant qu'il ne réponde :

― Je l'ai tout de même tiré avant toi. Serait-ce un signe ? Figure-toi que moi, je n'ai aucun problème à l'avoir dure, surtout avec un beau mec dans mon lit. Mais peut-être veux-tu que je te montre comment faire ?

Harry accusa le coup, bouche bée. Comment ce type pouvait-il être au courant de son blocage au lit avec Draco ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'autre enchaîna :

― Ah, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que je travaille pour le MI6, n'est-ce pas ? Les services de renseignements secrets de la couronne, tout ça, tout ça…

― Eh ben, on dirait que James Bond a sacrément perdu de sa superbe.

Harry essayait peu à peu de s'avancer dans le couloir. Il put rapidement constater que le canapé avait été renversé. La porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte et le tapis replié comme si on avait glissé dessus. À n'en pas douter, Blaise Zabini devait se cacher derrière le meuble.

Mais, alors qu'il avançait, une balle vint le frôler et frapper le mur à sa gauche, invariablement suivie par la détonation du revolver. Il n'osa plus avancer.

― Tu crois que je ne te voie pas ?

― Si tu voies aussi bien que tu tires, pas étonnant que je sois toujours en vie. Et que Draco t'ait largué.

Nouveau silence. Encore plus long, encore plus lourd. Harry restait particulièrement concentré. Avec un type pareil, il devait s'attendre à n'importe quelle réaction. Le rien, d'abord, serait sans doute le plus enviable. Il pouvait répliquer simplement d'une phrase assassine ou d'un coup de pistolet. Peut-être même avait-il prévu des sortes de gadget, comme dans les films.

Cette idée fit frémir Harry. Si, comme dans les films, le gentil avait toujours un coup d'avance sur le méchant, il allait se faire tuer à coup sûr. Encore que, pour une fois, cela pourrait être lui, le gentil ? Celui qui veut tuer l'espion pourrait être le gentil, si l'espion agit pour de mauvaises raisons…

Alors, il avait ses chances, non ?

Malheureusement, la folie qui s'ensuivit ne lui laissa pas le temps de réviser son jugement. Les balles triomphent des idées lorsque le métal est opposé à la chair. Les idées triomphent des balles lorsqu'elles se transmettent, même dans la mort. Sauf que lui, il n'était qu'un jeune con, de vingt ans à peine. Il n'avait ni idée, ni moyen de les transmettre. Juste quelques balles.

Harry entendit les tirs avant même de voir Blaise sortir de sa cachette. Trois tirs enchaînés n'importe comment, dans le plus grand chaos. Dans le doute, il s'était jeté au sol et avait tiré, deux fois. Mais la colère semblait avoir pris le pas sur la raison de son adversaire qui venait de presque vider son chargeur comme un imbécile.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face sans qu'il ne comprenne par quel miracle.

— Tu n'as plus qu'une balle.

— Tout comme toi.

Chacun avait une seule cartouche, et ils se défiaient du regard tels deux loups qui observent leur proie avant de foncer.

C'est alors que Harry fut déstabilisé par quelque chose qui le bousculât dans les jambes et lui fit rompre le contact visuel avec son ennemi. Le Jeune Colin venait de s'extraire de la cuisine, prit d'une crise de panique redoutable. Les coups de feu violents avaient eu raison de son sang-froid.

Zabini, entraîné, ne se laissa pas impressionner comme lui l'avait été. Au contraire. Dans sa course, après avoir renversé Harry, le jeune garçon avait essayé de lui passer devant pour s'échapper de la maison. Il en résulta une sorte de tumulte, une étrange mêlée d'où n'échappaient que jurons et grognements rauques. La voix effrayée de Colin ressortait tandis que son adversaire prenait le dessus. Il avait pu l'attraper, le ceinturer des deux mains puis bien vite réduire son emprise à une simple pression de bras contre sa gorge. Il était attrapé.

Dès que Colin faisait le moindre geste, Zabini pouvait le maîtriser en l'étranglant. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer, la force de ses deux mains combinées ne pouvant venir à bout du bras de son adversaire. Colin était totalement pris au piège et, le regard froid, Blaise détourna le canon de son revolver pour le coller contre la tempe du jeune homme, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Harry sentit une panique sans nom lui saisir les entrailles. Malgré toute sa mesquinerie, il n'avait sincèrement souhaité aucun mal à son jeune ami. Colin semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, il se débattait avec la fureur d'un oiseau dont on aurait coupé les ailes. Il était livide, terrorisé par le canon froid contre sa tête et le fixait d'un regard fou et perdu, implorant la rescousse.

― Lâche-le, Zabini, s'écria-t-il avec une vaine tentative de masquer la supplication dans sa voix. Il n'est pas responsable de nos histoires !

― Non ? Dois-je me répéter, pourtant ? Il n'y a pas de règle. Le résultat compte. Maintenant baisse ton arme, ou je lui fais sauter le crâne.

― Bordel, où est ton fameux honneur d'agent secret ? Tu as perdu la raison ? Tu tuerais un gamin ?

― Seize ans, c'est plus vraiment un gamin. Parle sur un autre ton, Potter, et choisis bien tes mots. C'est la vie de ton ami que tu joues.

― Tu seras capable de gâcher ta dernière balle sur lui ? Je te tuerais juste après !

Blaise eut un petit rire effrayant.

― Tu as cinq secondes pour baisser ton flingue.

Harry sentit son cerveau carburer. Les élans de paniques refluèrent dans son esprit et lui laissèrent les idées claires. Il se fit impénétrable au regard terrorisé et suppliant de Colin qui pouvait le faire craquer en moins d'une seconde…

― Quatre…

De là où il était, il pouvait théoriquement atteindre la main de son adversaire. Il serait alors forcé de lâcher son otage et son revolver. Mais le coup était risqué…

― Trois…

Trop à droite et il atteignait Colin en plein visage. Trop à gauche et il manquait son coup, laissant alors la balle décisif à son adversaire. Pour son ami ou pour lui… S'il manquait, aurait-il le temps de supplier Zabini d'épargner le Jeune Colin ?

― Deux…

À la place de l'autre, s'il avait eu l'otage et une balle décisive, il aurait tué l'otage pour finir le combat à main nu. Oh, il aurait été tellement bon dans un combat à main nu ! Presque toutes ses années de pratique du judo ne lui servait plus à rien ici. Il aurait aussi bien pu passer ses katas de pâtisserie, tiens ! Et puis, quelle idée il avait eue, ce petit crétin, de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme cela ? S'il parvenait à attendre Blaise à la main, s'il parvenait à ainsi sauver son ami tout en le terrorisant un peu, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Sa prise de risque inconsidérée sous forme de vengeance ne pourrait être montée contre lui si elle permettait aussi de sauver son ami, non ? Et s'il manquait et tuait Colin ? Il préféra ne pas y penser...

― Un…

Harry croisa un seul instant le regard exorbité de Colin. Son visage virait au bleu pâle. Le manque d'air et la peur sans doute. Ce regard, il ne pouvait le supporter. Voir son ami en proie à une panique si intense par sa faute, s'en était trop. Harry ferma un œil, visa et tira.

― WOAH !

Il ne se passa rien. Véritablement, rien. Une détonation, un bruit de plâtre brisé, un petit nuage de poussière blanche mais rien d'autre. Pas d'éclat de sang, pas d'éclat de chair.

Trop à gauche. Au moins, il avait eu son adversaire à la surprise. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry tire, malgré qu'il ait raté son coup. Mais ni lui ni Colin, tous deux choqués, ne furent capable de se servir de cet instant de surprise pour se sortir de ce pétrin. À présent, seul un bon gros _deus ex machina_ serait capable de le tirer d'affaire.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand sur un Théo furieux et essoufflé. Incapable de réagir à temps, Zabini en fut quitte à recevoir un énorme coup de batte de base-ball droit dans l'arrière du crâne.

― CONNARD DE MERDE ! cracha Théo, visiblement hors de ses gonds.

― Théo !

― Harry ! Laisse, on a un compte à régler lui et moi.

― Hein ?

Colin avait pris ses jambes à son cou et semblait s'être enfermé dans sa chambre. Théo s'était agenouillé, prêt à rouer de coup l'espion assommé.

― Je suis sorti avec ce crétin ! Quand j'ai rompu, il s'est servi de son job pour essayer de me faire chanter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait assez con pour revenir.

Harry et Théo s'échangèrent un regard rempli d'une compréhension partagée, puis tous deux se ruèrent sur l'assommé.

― JAMAIS ! JAMAIS PERSONNE… NE M'AVAIT TRAITÉ… AUSSI… GROSSIÈREMENT ! hurlèrent-ils sans cohérence, mêlant leur voix, la colère l'emportant sur la raison un peu plus entre chaque coup, jusqu'à ce que Blaise Zabini vole en un superbe éclat de piécettes, officiellement vaincu.

Le silence retomba alors soudainement, simplement troublé par les respirations erratiques des deux vainqueurs.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message. Les choses vont s'assombrir pour notre héros, il aura besoin de soutien ! Et moi aussi.

On se voit vendredi prochain pour un chapitre huis-clos qui vous plaira, j'en suis sûr !

Cheers,  
Vince.


	8. Harry Potter et les fleurs du mal

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, comme tous les vendredi, et le vendredi, c'est l'heure du chapitre de la petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter !

Et qu'elle est malmenée, cette petite vie ! On y prendrait presque un petit plaisir sadique. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review la dernière fois, vous êtes motivant et c'est cool ! Sans vous, je n'aurais pas dépassé le chapitre 3...

Dans ce chapitre : une fleur en devient une autre, et deux insomniaques débriefent. C'est l'programme.

Avant de vous lâcher la-dedans le dernier petit message pas obligatoire mais que je n'omettrais pour rien au monde : merci à **Mandala7338** qui sait compter deux à deux et lacer ses chaussures comme Franklin. Merci pour la correction attentive de tous ces machins. Et pour avoir lu l'indigeste premier jet.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter et les fleurs du mal**

* * *

Harry se sentait seul. Seul comme jamais. Lui qui s'était toujours cru si bien entouré, flanqué d'amis fidèles et pleins de joie de vivre il était bel et bien seul, solitaire, là, à la croisée des chemins.

Les gens qui s'imaginent que le chemin se sépare en deux sont des imbéciles. Il ne se sépare pas en deux, ni en trois. Son chemin s'était divisé en autant de ramifications qu'il avait de questions existentielles dans la tête. Soit un bon millier.

Harry aurait bientôt la vingtaine. Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, il terminait sa seconde année d'université. Bientôt, il pourrait commencer à travailler, seul. Et pourtant, il avait tant l'impression de n'être encore qu'un sale gosse…

Lui, l'orphelin émancipé à seize ans, vivant en totale autonomie depuis lors, c'était lui qui se refusait aux responsabilités de la vie d'adulte ? Rien ni personne ne lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire. Alors pour quelle raison, par tous les dieux, avait-il sans cesse l'impression que sa vie, que ce train inextricable défilait devant ses yeux à une vitesse folle sans qu'il ne puisse jamais y embarquer ?

Ses amis allaient bien. Ils étaient biens. Sa petite amie était magnifique, adorable, douce et tendre. Tous savaient déjà ce qu'ils comptaient faire après les études. Lui, non. Lui, il ne savait pas. Lui, il s'interrogeait. Et tandis que le train passait devant lui, les wagons défilaient. S'il n'embarquait pas rapidement, il resterait là, sur le quai, seul et plein de regret.

Mais aucun wagon ne lui plaisait particulièrement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester là ? Il était bien, là. Insouciant, heureux, irresponsable et diablement bien entouré. Pourquoi vouloir autre chose ?

Oh, certes, il y avait bien Hermione qui semblait refuser de lui parler à présent mais… Tout de même, cela ne pouvait être sa faute, si ? Ils avaient rompu, oui, mais d'un commun accord ! Alors pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle ? Parce qu'il s'était mis avec Lily à peine deux semaines plus tard ?

Mais il l'aimait, elle ! Pourquoi attendre ? Hermione devait bien comprendre cela... Non, ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne raison. Cependant, il était forcé de reconnaître, avec une pointe de tristesse, que Ron se distançait de lui également. Sans doute embarqué par l'incompréhensible jeu de Hermione. Il s'était toujours dit que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble un jour. Et heureusement pour lui, il y avait Théo et Lily.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait encore à cette époque.

― Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

Ils étaient au lit. Harry, sur le dos, avait le souffle court et l'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir qui se dissipait peu à peu. Il fixait le plafond, le regard amoureux et des étincelles dans les yeux.

― Comment ? Lily ?

― Ouais.

Il eut un petit rire, l'esprit toujours vaporeux.

― Et comment, grand Dieu, suis-je donc censé t'appeler ?

― Que dirais-tu de Lavande ?

Harry eut un rire plus franc encore, réellement amusé par ce petit jeu. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Lily se redressa dans le lit, encore nue, droite comme un I. Elle avait l'air profondément vexée. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

― Lav… Lavande ? Mais… Pourquoi, enfin ? Tu n'aimes pas, Lily ? demanda-t-il avec un ton presque suppliant, un peu perdu.

― Lily, ça fait enfant de chœur. Ou chanteuse d'opéra. Aucune rockeuse célèbre ne peut décemment s'appeler Lily, c'est ridicule. Et moi, je veux être chanteuse de rock, pas de chorale.

― Lavande, ça fait plus prostituée que rockeuse, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe, toujours dubitatif.

― Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle, plus vexée encore.

― Quel est le problème avec Lily ? reprit Harry. Tu pourrais parfaitement être Lily Brown, la célèbre chanteuse des _Sonic & Knuckles_ ! Louée dans le monde entier pour sa beauté, son intelligence et son talent si déjanté, si… punk !

― Et Lavande Brown serait la même, dix mille fois plus crédible.

Harry, à court d'argument, chercha ses mots pendant un long moment. Il finit par murmurer, dépité :

― Mais moi… J'aime Lily, moi…

Elle ne l'entendit pas. Ou elle feignit de ne pas l'entendre. Toujours fut-il que la conversation s'arrêta là. Harry avait beau chercher, il ne se rappelait pas une seule scène de sa vie plus triste que celle-là.

Oh, comme ça, hors contexte, elle semblait bien innocente. Mais Harry s'en souvenait comme du pire instant de son existence. L'instant où il avait perdu l'unique amour de sa courte vie. L'instant où, dans la brume que forme l'angoisse existentielle d'un adolescent, celle qui enserre l'âme et fait pleurer les plus jeunes, un éclair lointain mettrait le feu à un fétu de paille, qui embraserait alors le champ, qui bouterait à son tour la grange, qui incendierait le bosquet d'arbre, qui calcinerait ensuite la forêt jusqu'à ce que l'horizon du chemin de Harry ne soit plus qu'une tempête de flammes ardentes.

Et alors… Alors, il ne pourrait plus avancer. Il ne pourrait plus reculer ni choisir une autre voie. Il ne pourrait plus qu'attendre, recroquevillé sur le chemin, sanglotant dans une brume impénétrable, qu'on vienne le prendre par la main.

Ainsi, Lily devint Lavande. Bientôt, elle ne fut plus appelée que par son pseudonyme. Le succès des _Sonic & Knuckles_ allait en grandissant, si bien que Harry commençait à entrevoir un avenir dans son groupe de rock. Ron et Hermione restaient toujours distants, mais à cet instant, il ne savait pas encore que tout allait voler en éclat.

Il se contentait de ne plus appeler sa petite amie Lily mais Lavande et tous deux restaient heureux. On la reconnaissait sur les chemins du campus, les gens se retournaient sur son passage et commençait même à lui demander des photos. C'était elle la vedette, évidemment, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il n'enviait pas la célébrité des stars, juste leur possibilité de vivre de leur passion.

Peut-être y arriverait-il…

Pendant quelques jours en cette fin d'année, il eut l'impression qu'il parvenait enfin à monter dans le train.

L'ampleur de la catastrophe lui parvint enfin lors d'une répétition de leur groupe. Il y avait plus de public qu'à l'accoutumé. Normalement, ils répétaient plus ou moins seuls, avec éventuellement un ou deux amis de l'un et de l'autre venu boire des bières et rigoler un instant. Cette fois, il y avait une demi-douzaine de personnes, toutes invitées par Lavande.

Hermione n'était pas plus fermée ou grincheuse que d'habitude. Pourtant, elles choisirent ce soir là pour se mettre en rogne, toutes les deux. La fureur cynique de l'une venait s'éclater contre la sourde colère mesquine et vache de l'autre. Harry n'avait pas réellement suivi l'histoire. Il ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment, à vrai dire, et puis ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux membres féminins du groupe s'engueulaient. Ils attendaient donc, Ron et lui, que la tempête passe, comme elle allait sans doute le faire.

Mais cette fois n'était pas comme les autres. Une insulte échangée, Harry pu entendre son nom être vociféré par Lavande au milieu d'un charabia qu'il n'essayait même pas de déchiffrer, et Hermione s'était levée, avait jeté ses baguettes sur la chanteuse avec une force démoniaque puis s'en était allée en claquant la porte.

Harry se souvenait avoir alors échangé un long regard avec Ron, peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il était évident que Lavande avait volontairement déclenché cette dispute par provocation et forcé Hermione hors de ses gonds… Mais il se refusait à l'admettre. Sa petite amie n'était pas de ce genre-là. Pourquoi même aurait-elle fait cela ? À cause de lui ? Non seulement il n'en valait pas la peine mais il croyait avoir été clair quant à leur rupture et son amour pour Lavande.

Leur chanteuse s'était très rapidement reprise :

― Tant mieux. Elle nous ralentissait.

Ron n'apprécia visiblement pas l'insulte.

― Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? gronda-t-il, passablement énervé. Elle ne mérite pas que tu la traites comme ça !

― Ron, reprend-toi bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on ne progressait plus ? Je pense à l'avenir de ce groupe, moi. Elle nous ralentissait, je te dis, mais elle s'accrochait à ses baguettes aussi solidement qu'un vieux croûton à sa canne. J'ai dû ruser. J'en suis la première désolée, crois-m'en bien. Mais moi, je ne resterais pas toute ma vie une chanteuse des bas-fonds. Je veux devenir célèbre, la meilleure rockeuse de tous les temps et pour cela, j'ai besoin des meilleurs musiciens. Pas d'une cruche qui me déteste et qui est incapable de tenir un rythme de batterie.

― Tu n'es pas meilleure que nous, Lavande Brown, cracha Ron en pointant sur elle un doigt accusateur. Tu n'es pas une star. Tu es une imbécile méprisante et calculatrice. Tu ne mérites ni la reconnaissance, ni la célébrité, et encore moins que je joue pour toi.

― La porte est ouverte mon coco. Elle ne l'a pas refermée derrière elle, dit-elle avec un large sourire en pointant la sortie de son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

Ron l'observa avec un regard noir puis il fixa Harry comme pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire.

Mais il n'en savait rien ! Voilà qu'on lui demandait de choisir entre sa petite-amie et ses amis ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devait-il s'abattre sur lui aussi violemment ? Personne ne devrait avoir à faire ce genre de choix. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis la rouvrit et la referma à nouveau. Rien ne voulait sortir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

― J'ai compris, te fatigue pas… grinça Ron en retirant la bandoulière de sa guitare.

Il la rangea et sortit avec un dernier message à l'attention de son ancienne chanteuse :

― Toi, tu n'es qu'une sale pute vérolée. Tu en as même pris le nom.

Il partit.

― Pff, quelle bande d'imbécile. Ils veulent gâcher leur avenir, c'est leur problème. Harry ?

Harry releva la tête, comme tiré hors d'un mauvais rêve. Il avait les yeux vitreux, l'esprit embrumé et peinait à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Ron et Hermione étaient-ils ses amis, oui ou non ?

― Passe à la batterie.

― Hein ?

― Passe à la batterie.

― Mais… Je suis un bassiste, moi…

Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, à penser, à s'exprimer. Il ne parvenait plus à traiter qu'un seul sujet à la fois. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce serait sa copine.

― Passe à la batterie, répéta-t-elle encore, intransigeante.

― Mais enfin… Je ne sais pas en jouer !

― Allez, ça ne peut pas être bien compliqué ! Tu étais guitariste lorsque je t'ai connu, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu changes d'instrument. Et puis, après Granger, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être pire. Il suffit de taper les tambours en rythme, d'accord ?

Harry retira la bandoulière de sa Rickenbacker, résigné. Pourquoi voulait-on qu'il quitte son précieux instrument ? En cet instant, il avait l'impression que sa bonne guitare basse était tout ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie, du temps heureux et insouciant où ils étaient au lycée et s'entendaient tous à merveille…

― Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je prenne la batterie ?

― J'avais prévu que ces imbéciles nous quitteraient. J'ai déjà sélectionné leur remplaçant. Harry, je te présente Todd, le nouveau bassiste – il est excellent, tu verras et Luke, le nouveau guitariste.

Tandis qu'elle les présentait, deux de ses amis s'étaient levés et avaient pris leur place dans la formation. Harry était profondément vexé qu'elle le remplaçât sans plus de chichis. Mais ce sentiment ne vint que s'ajouter à un bouillonnement d'émotion qui frémissait dans son cœur.

― Lil… Lavande, se reprit-il, ça fait combien de temps que tu as planifié ça ?

― Longtemps. Harry, je suis la seule à avoir vu à quel point ils nous ralentissaient ?

― Et si moi je te ralentissais ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu me jetterais comme tu viens de le faire avec mes amis ?

Quelques semaines étaient passées ainsi. Le prochain concert des _Sonic & Knuckles_ devait avoir lieu à la fin du mois de juin, pour la fête de fin d'étude.

L'éclatement du groupe avait évidemment beaucoup fait jaser. Par ailleurs, l'ambiance durant les heures de cours était à présent intenable. Ron et Hermione ne lui parlaient carrément plus, visiblement vexés qu'il ait décidé de rester. Il essaya bien de s'excuser, mais ses explications comme quoi il ne cautionnait absolument pas Lavande et qu'elle avait agi seule n'eurent aucun effet. D'ailleurs, sa petite-amie refusait désormais purement et simplement de passer du temps avec Ron et Hermione.

Harry et Théo étaient au milieu de ça. Harry, complètement dépassé, essayait de partager son temps entre sa petite-amie qu'il reconnaissait de moins en moins et ses anciens amis avec qui il essayait de recoller les morceaux. Théo n'avait jamais aimé Lavande. Il l'avait d'ailleurs vertement sermonné à coup de « je te l'avais bien dit, c'est une garce », mais il refusait toujours de l'écouter. Lorsqu'il perdait foi en son amour pour elle, les anciens souvenirs du temps où tout allait pour le mieux lui revenaient en tête. Alors il se demandait s'il reverrait un jour cette fille qu'il aimait comme elle avait été au premier jour.

Ainsi, Théo et Lavande s'évitaient soigneusement. Lorsqu'il était seul avec Ron et Hermione, Théo tentait invariablement de les faire changer d'avis sur lui, sans grand succès jusqu'à présent.

Harry n'allait pas bien. Son petit monde se fissurait partout autour de lui et il était complètement impuissant. Ses amis les plus anciens ne voulaient plus de lui, et désormais sa douce et jolie petite-amie qu'il aimait toujours autant était devenue une sorte de rockeuse méprisante, habillée par des punks à chiens défoncés, qui s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de lui. Cela plus que tout, il n'arrivait pas à la supporter.

Bientôt, tout exploserait en un millier de petits éclats et il lui serait impossible de tout remettre en place.

Le jour de la soirée de fin d'étude arriva bien vite. Harry n'était pas un bon batteur. Il arrivait à tenir un rythme mais avait un mal de chien à coordonner ses mains. Sur une batterie, la main droite devait frapper à gauche et ce simple fait le rendait parfaitement incapable d'être un jour un bon batteur.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Lavande avait tenu à ce qu'il prenne cette place. Il était mauvais et elle devait bien compter parmi tous ses nouveaux amis un au moins qui serait capable de frapper ces tambours mieux que lui ! Pourquoi vouloir volontairement le rendre mauvais ?

Ce fut dans la coulisse ce soir-là que le feu se propagea tout autour de lui. Harry attendait patiemment qu'on lui dise d'entrer sur scène. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas envie d'y monter. Il allait se couvrir de ridicule, Hermione et Ron étaient là avec Théo et tous se moqueraient de lui et de son incapacité à jouer convenablement…

Non, ce jour, il aurait aimé le passer simplement. Comme ce couple qu'il avait aperçu au bar de la salle, assit l'un contre l'autre, à discuter joyeusement dans leur petit monde, loin de ses problèmes. Ils s'embrassaient parfois tendrement, amoureusement. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé sa petite-amie ? Deux semaines, trois peut-être ? En tout cas, il n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis cette fois où elle lui avait annoncé vouloir changer de prénom.

Pourquoi ce simple bonheur lui était-il enlevé ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas droit ? Qu'avait-il fait bon sang ? Il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour qu'au lieu de courir partout dans la salle avec des mecs habillés de cuir noir et de piques en métal, sa petite amie vienne s'asseoir avec lui dans ce fauteuil, qu'il puisse la câliner comme deux adolescents stupidement amoureux. Juste cela.

Lavande était entrée dans la coulisse avec un de ces mecs derrière elle.

― Harry ? Je te présente Chris.

― Salut.

Il ne se leva même pas ni ne tendit la main. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Lavande avait parlé avec une voix trop douce pour porter une bonne nouvelle. Comme on parlait à un enfant qui venait d'être puni.

― Harry, tu es d'accord avec moi quand je dis que tu n'es pas prêt à jouer ce concert à la batterie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fut bien forcé d'acquiescer. Tout cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

― Chris est batteur. Il connaît nos morceaux. Je lui ai demandé de te remplacer ce soir.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil d'un seul coup. Il avait l'impression qu'elle venait d'essayer de lui planter un poignard acéré dans le cœur.

― Pardon ?

Il avait la voix glacée.

― C'est juste pour ce soir, fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.

― Menteuse.

Il ne la croyait pas. Harry avait redouté ce moment depuis qu'elle avait viré Ron et Hermione. Au fond de lui, il avait longuement envisagé qu'elle puisse s'être donnée le pouvoir de se débarrasser de lui quand elle en avait envie. C'était l'unique raison qui expliquait son passage derrière la batterie, il avait toujours su cela. Mais il ne s'était pas écouté. Comme toujours. Et comme toujours, il avait eu tort.

― Harry, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées, je t'en supplie.

― Plus compliquées ?

― Ce n'est que pour ce soir !

― Que pour ce soir ? s'étrangla-t-il, la voix brisée.

Il répétait ces phrases avec un mélange glacial d'ironie et de méchanceté.

― Oui. Quoi, tu crois que je serais capable de te virer comme ça ?

Elle eut un petit rire stupide qui sonnait affreusement faux. Harry sentit tous les sentiments qui tournaient en lui depuis plusieurs jours se transformer soudain en une colère sourde et froide. Son cœur se mit à battre et son sang chauffé à blanc ne fit qu'un tour.

― Maintenant, écoute-moi bien Lily Brown…

― Ne m'appelle pas par...

― PAR TON PRÉNOM ! LILY, BORDEL !

Il y eut un silence. Sa colère ne fit que se renforcer et se mêler à la plus pure détermination.

― Écoute-moi bien, Lily Brown, reprit-il avec une voix trop douce, calmée par la rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Que tu veuilles changer ton nom, soit. Que tu t'engueules avec mes propres amis, pourquoi pas. Soit dit en passant, tu me mets dans une situation détestable auprès d'eux, mais bref. MAIS QUE TU ME PRENNES POUR UN CON, ÇA, JAMAIS, vociféra-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

― Je ne sais pas qui tu es devenue, enchaîna-t-il en sentant ses yeux devenir brûlants. Mais tu n'es plus Lily Brown, cette fille que j'ai aimée. Elle était gentille, charmante, intelligente, douce… Tendre, amoureuse, amicale… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai foiré… Mais tu es devenu cette Lavande horrible, mesquine, sarcastique et calculatrice. Tu ne penses plus qu'à toi et ton petit succès. Tu es capable de jeter ceux qui t'aiment comme ça, sur un coup de tête, par pure ambition… Cette fille, je ne la connais pas et je n'ai pas envie de la connaître.

Il pleurait à présent. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Mais les deux coulées chaudes sur ses joues ne pouvaient être que des larmes. La colère grondait en lui et était tout ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans les sanglots.

― Tu me dégoûtes.

Lavande ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Ils se soutinrent mutuellement le regard. Harry tentait de rester digne, mais son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien dans sa poitrine.

― Je suppose qu'il fallait qu'on en arrive là un jour, Harry Potter. On a choisi deux chemins différents.

― Non. Je suis resté moi-même. Tu es devenue une sale pute ambitieuse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu merder…

Les larmes coulaient toujours mais Lavande ne dit rien de plus. Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis elle avança, passa à côté de lui, toujours suivie par leur nouveau batteur qu'elle avait dû entraîner en secret pendant toutes ces semaines.

― En scène, les gars ! _Show must go on_.

Rideau. Le cœur de Harry cessa de battre en cet instant. Toute sa colère disparue en un instant et se transforma en le plus sombre des désespoirs. Dures comme de la pierre, toutes ses entrailles étaient comme serrées dans un étau de sentiments terribles. Il ne disait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Les yeux embrumés par les sanglots auxquels il céda soudainement, il était resté là, sans bouger pendant un temps qui lui parut infini.

Lily était partie. Mortellement blessée par cette nouvelle fille, Lavande. Celle à qui il avait confié son cœur l'avait massacré en même temps qu'elle se suicidait. Et dans quel état le récupérait-il à présent ?

« Tu es pitoyable, Harry Potter. »

Cette voix lui glaça le sang. Elle aurait pu appartenir à un démon ou tout autre bête cruelle et sanguinaire. Mais non. C'était sa voix. Sa propre voix qui résonnait dans sa tête avec ce ton glaçant et cet air foncièrement mauvais. Elle l'insultait lui-même alors qu'il était déjà au fond du gouffre…

« Regarde-toi… Sanglotant petit être, incapable de rester digne… »

Pourquoi ne se taisait-elle pas ? Pourquoi devait-elle être si méchante avec lui ?

« Et qui pleure sur son cœur brisé… Ooooh, comme c'est attendrissant. »

Ta gueule, bon sang, ta gueule…

« La vérité, tu la sais… Mais tu refuses de la regarder, oh oui… Tu refuses de voir la plus simple des vérités en face, Harry Potter… »

Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons et il sentit finalement ses genoux plier sous son poids. Il s'effondra et sanglota de plus belle. Tout était noir autour de lui et rien ne pourrait jamais l'extirper de là.

« La vérité, tu la sais. Alors dis-le, Harry Potter, dis-le… »

Non, non… Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Rien ne le terrifiait plus que ça…

« Tu es _seul_ , Harry Potter. Seul et abandonné. Tu n'as pas d'ami car personne ne veut d'un petit connard prétentieux tel que toi dans sa vie. Tu fais du mal aux gens autour de toi et tu es incapable de t'en rendre compte. Tu te voiles la face et te retrouves seul et abandonné. Voilà ! VOILÀ TOUTE LA VÉRITÉ, HARRY POTTER ! »

― NON !

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Alors que cette voix parlait, hurlait en lui, il ne parvenait plus rien à voir, plus rien à penser. Il ne voyait que les murs, les quatre murs autour de lui se rapprocher dans une étreinte menaçante. Il ne voyait plus que les ténèbres, les sombres portes closes et le feu, le feu qui consumait tout autour de lui. Tout était ruiné, tout était avili par lui. Le feu, lui, qu'importe.

Alors il se mit à courir. Il ne savait même pas où il allait. Derrière lui, on frappa sur un tambour au son grave dans un rythme lent et ces sons résonnèrent dans ses oreilles comme le glas du monde qui venait d'exploser. Il fonça dans les murs, ouvrit les portes, traversa les coursives jusqu'à finalement sortir à l'air libre.

Là, le ciel vomissait l'exutoire. Les éclairs déchiraient le clair de lune argenté, striaient le ciel et enflammaient les passions. Une pluie diluvienne pleurait avec lui les morceaux de sa vie éclatée. Sa petite vie précieuse… Il courait, encore et encore sur la route déserte. La nuit l'enveloppait, enserrait son âme et pénétrait son cœur. Il courait sans savoir où il allait.

Bientôt, trempé jusqu'aux os et toujours sanglotant, il s'arrêta, épuisé. Dans sa poitrine, il sentait son cœur protester furieusement contre l'effort harassant qu'il lui fallait accomplir, lui qui s'était révélé si fragile. C'était étrange, comment son cœur détruit se battait si férocement pour la vie alors que lui-même serait capable d'y renoncer si simplement.

Ses genoux se dérobèrent, sa tête vint frapper le bitume et son corps grelottant usa de ses derniers efforts à réchauffer son âme meurtrie.

« Quelle pitié… »

― Tais-toi… gémit-il d'une voix brisée.

Cette voix acide le dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle lui donnait envie d'arracher ce cœur si douloureux de sa poitrine. Pourquoi battait-il avec autant de ferveur, bordel…

« Regarde-toi, enfin. Admet ! Avoue ! Pourquoi se rebeller contre la vérité ? Pleure, pleure comme le ciel pleure sur toi et ta pathétique démonstration… »

― Non…

Il ne parvenait plus qu'à murmurer à présent. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler sur son front. Aussi chaud que son corps était froid. Il tendit la main en avant et se mit à ramper sans même savoir où. Il n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Il voulait simplement s'éloigner encore de cette salle, ces gens et des restes de sa vie.

« Qui conduit le bal ? Qui mène la danse ? Dire que tu croyais que c'était toi… Harry, mon petit, personne ne peut aimer un type aussi méprisant que toi. Aussi égoïste. Aussi arrogant. Alors pleure, pleure et rage, révolte-toi. Tu n'en épuiseras tes forces que plus vite. Tu fileras loin d'ici, là où aucun ne sera assez courageux pour te suivre. »

― TA GUEULE ! Ta gueule, pitié, tais-toi… Je t'en supplie, je t'en prie… Je…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Les tremblements de son corps dans le froid de la nuit étaient devenus des spasmes, son esprit disparaissait dans un monde d'éther et de cristal, son âme fut bientôt délivrée du tourment qu'était la pluie.

« Tu peux courir. Tu peux aller où tu veux. Tu peux rencontrer qui tu veux. Tu es seul, Harry. Tu verras les anciens, tu verras les nouveaux. La vie ne te fera pas sourire car partout où tu iras, rien ne sera plus triste que toi… »

Et toute voix se tut alors.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit. Dans le Local, personne ne dormait.

Le combat contre Blaise Zabini avait laissé Harry anéanti. Mentalement, il n'était plus rien, physiquement, son corps ne suivait plus. Il avait atteint un tel état d'affaiblissement mêlé à l'accablement certain dû à sa dispute avec Draco qu'il ne parvenait même plus à s'endormir.

L'état de sa relation avec ses différents amis devenait consternant. Après le combat, Colin avait refusé d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il était resté silencieux et sourd à leurs appels, visiblement choqué d'avoir été la victime collatérale de cette bataille. En plus de cela, il ne parvenait pas à assimiler le fait que Harry avait pleinement joué avec sa vie en tirant malgré la menace et que ce serait probablement lui qui serait mort si Théo n'était pas apparu.

Ses yeux le piquaient, ses paupières étaient lourdes et pourtant elles restaient grandes ouvertes. La colère et l'adrénaline de la mêlée s'étaient transformées en de la honte, du désespoir et une pointe de ressentiment envers Colin et Draco qui ne parvenaient pas à oublier leurs petits problèmes alors que lui-même sombrait au fond du gouffre. Cela se matérialisait en une grosse boule dans son estomac qui ne devrait plus le quitter.

Lorsqu'il parviendrait enfin à s'endormir, se serait en croyant avec un juste espoir que cette boule qui lui remplissait l'estomac de plomb s'évanouirait dans la nuit. Il se trompait. Elle devait rester avec lui pour les jours à venir, ne jamais le quitter et rendre amer chaque instant de la vie.

Il pourrait l'oublier, de temps à autre et lorsque la vie se montrerait plus sympathique envers lui. Mais elle ne disparaîtrait pas. Pas tant que les choses resteraient en l'état.

Alors, personne ne dormait dans le Local. Et maintenant, la tristesse l'accablait. Il repensait au regard terrible que lui avait lancé le Jeune Colin lorsqu'il était fait otage. Il l'avait fixé de deux grands yeux noirs dans lesquels brillait un mélange terrible de véritable peur panique et d'un appel à l'aide pour lui, son seul espoir.

Voir dans le visage de ses amis une détresse si farouche, dont on sait qu'elle n'a rien du contrôle calculé de l'âme humaine mais qu'elle répond au contraire au plus farouche instinct animal enraciné en l'Homme, cela avait été une expérience terrifiante, traumatisante. Colin l'avait prié, il l'avait supplié de se battre pour sa vie qu'il chérissait tant.

Assister à cette scène, ce jeune garçon, encore adolescent, son ami qu'il aimait parmi les autres, confronté ainsi à l'idée de sa propre mort… Cette seule pensée l'entraîna dans une spirale vicieuse. Comment avait-il réellement pu lui en vouloir de sortir avec son ex-petite amie ? Comment avait-il pu souhaiter que Colin vive un épisode aussi horrible ? Et enfin, comment avait-il pu sincèrement penser qu'une histoire si débile vaille mieux que la vie de ce garçon ?

Comment avait-il pu appuyer sur la gâchette ?

« Arrogant et égoïste, Harry Potter. Voilà ce que tu es… »

À nouveau, cette voix. Sortie de ses entrailles, de ses plus noirs souvenirs, elle se rappelait à lui dans les moments les plus sombres. Cette fois, elle était plus présente, plus puissante, plus matérielle. Loin, encore, du souffle glacial qui accompagnait autrefois chacun de ses mots, loin, encore, de ce vent si terrible qu'il en était venu à souhaiter la mort, tout, plutôt que le subir encore…

Harry sentit ses yeux le brûler à nouveau. Contre sa cuisse, sous la couverture, il sentait sa main trembler. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Et quand exactement est-ce que son sang s'était transformé en ce fluide froid, vecteur de peur et de regret plutôt que de vie ?

La vie… Il ne méritait pas la vie qu'il avait. Il ne méritait pas les amis qu'il avait. Il avait failli tuer l'un d'eux. Quel genre de personne était-il pour oser commettre un acte si horrible ?

Plus le temps passait et plus Harry Potter perdait foi en sa petite vie précieuse. Elle était trop facile à détruire.

Mais, nous l'avons dit, personne ne dormait dans le Local, cette nuit-là.

Théo était plus serein que son ami. Oh, se serait s'avancer bien loin que de dire que cette expérience ne l'affectait pas mais il avait manqué l'échange le plus traumatisant et tenait en plus de cela sa vengeance envers quelqu'un qui l'avait salement trahi.

Malgré cela, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Et pour cause, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry.

Théo connaissait bien Harry. Très bien même. N'importe quel étranger pourrait aisément croire qu'ils étaient frères. Par-dessus tout, il était la seule et unique personne capable de sentir lorsque son ami n'allait pas bien.

Harry avait un talent certain pour masquer ses sentiments. Il n'en parlait jamais de lui-même et même lorsqu'on l'y pressait, il s'exprimait avec une réticence qu'il montrait ouvertement. Il avait une capacité respectable à afficher un beau sourire en toute occasion et à transformer toute gêne en un rire amusé.

Théo était le seul à rester imperméable à ce petit jeu-là. Plus encore, il était le seul à, plus que sentir, ressentir les émotions de son meilleur ami. Il avait développé envers lui une empathie à toute épreuve, née des longues heures passées à le sortir de l'inextricable prison de désespoir dans laquelle il s'était laissé enfermer, un an plus tôt.

Et là, Harry n'allait pas bien, il pourrait y mettre sa main à couper. À côté de lui, sa respiration était trop lente pour quelqu'un qui ne dormait pas et contrastait étrangement avec les battements sourds de son cœur qu'il sentait résonner dans le matelas. Il parvenait d'ailleurs presque à les entendre tant ceux-ci étaient furieux. Ajouté à cela l'étrange tremblement qu'il sentait dans la couverture depuis quelques minutes déjà… On ne pouvait l'expliquer que de deux manières et l'une d'entre elles impliquait un état que Harry ne pouvait avoir à ce moment.

Alors, Théo était persuadé que son ami, à quelques centimètres de lui, était en proie à une angoisse terrible. Assez terrible qu'il en tremblait. Il savait qu'il devrait essayer de le réconforter pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose l'intriguait.

La réaction de Colin après qu'ils eurent remporté la victoire avait été totalement démesurée. Qu'il soit choqué, certes, mais pourquoi avoir obstinément refusé d'ouvrir la porte à ses amis ? Pourquoi avait-il si singulièrement renvoyé Harry dans les cordes ? Quelque chose ne collait pas.

― Harry ? Tu dors, vieux ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

― Non, répondit celui-ci d'une voix faible et vacillante.

Cette insécurité de son ami lui faisait mal au cœur. Il s'empêcha toutefois de paraître trop réconfortant et demanda plutôt :

― Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au Jeune Colin ? Pour qu'il nous laisse à la porte comme ça ?

― Je, je… Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Harry.

Menteur…

― Enfin, c'est tout de même dingue non ? Il avait l'air de t'en vouloir. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant la bataille ?

― Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il avec tout aussi peu d'assurance dans la voix.

Une fois de plus, Théo dû s'empêcher de voler au secours de son ami, visiblement en pleine détresse. Il avait besoin de savoir toute la vérité.

― Harry ? Répond-moi honnêtement, tu veux ?

Il sentit celui-ci se trémousser à côté de lui.

― Je crois que tu as raison... Il m'en voulait, murmura-t-il en un souffle.

― Pourquoi donc ?

― Je… Il se peut que je l'ai mal vécue… Tu sais… L'histoire avec Ginny… Même inconsciemment, hein ! Et quand on… On était là, et il avait le pistolet sur sa tempe et moi sur lui et… Et… Je me suis dit…

― Harry, bordel, quoi ?

― J'ai cru que… Je pourrais le désarmer… Tu sais, un tir dans la main. Et hop, tout serait fini…

― T'as pas fait ça ? gronda Théo, horrifié.

― Je voulais vraiment le sauver, tu sais ! Mais je crois qu'au fond, je voulais lui faire aussi un petit peur… Tu comprends, d'une pierre deux coups… Et j'ai manqué mon tir.

― Bordel, Harry !

Théo ne put ajouter un mot. Il était trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A quelques centimètres près, Colin aurait pris la balle en plein visage ! À côté de lui, Harry respirait de plus en plus lourdement et sa voix se brisait à chaque bout de phrase. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à articuler, ce qui ne changeait rien car Théo ne l'écoutait de toute façon plus.

Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel cheminement de pensée avait pu trouver sa place dans l'esprit de son ami. Harry était quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon. Il le savait. Il l'avait côtoyé dans ses pires moments – ou en tout cas le croyait-il. Pourtant, à la lumière des derniers jours, il semblait bien que de tels instants étaient devant et non derrière eux.

Théo eut un frisson. Les derniers jours avaient été peuplés d'événements tous plus terribles les uns que les autres. D'abord, Harry ne s'entendait plus avec ses autres amis. Il semblait que chaque fois qu'il revenait de répétition, il était plus fourbu, épuisé et sombre qu'avant d'y aller. Lui qui pourtant adorait sa guitare basse et en jouer, lui qui adorait tous ses amis, voilà qu'il n'hésitait plus à mettre leur vie en danger pour une histoire stupide d'ex-copine qui plus est trop jeune. Et puis, il y avait Draco…

― Harry ? Oh, Harry, tu m'entends vieux ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami était à présent secoué par des pleurs silencieux. Dans l'obscurité toute relative du Local, éclairé par les rayons de la Lune qui filtrait à travers l'unique fenêtre de leur appartement, il pouvait distinguer assez clairement la silhouette de son ami. Et il pleurait. C'était l'évidence. Malgré qu'il fût resté silencieux, malgré qu'il eût tourné le visage contre son oreiller, ses épaules agitées de tremblements et sa respiration saccadée ne trompaient personne.

Théo céda alors à la compassion. Il aimait profondément Harry, il restait son meilleur ami même dans les pires instants. Alors, avec beaucoup de douceur, il attrapa son épaule afin de s'essayer à l'exercice difficile du réconfort. Harry se laissa basculer sur le dos et tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

― Harry, vieux… Calme-toi…

Harry essayait. Mais Harry n'y parvenait pas. Pleurer ne servait pourtant à rien. Il le savait. Au moins, la colère avait ce véritable avantage d'être le parfait exutoire. Là, il avait juste l'impression de passer pour un imbécile faiblard auprès de son ami et sa douleur n'en disparaîtrait pas pour autant.

Toute l'injustice de sa vie ces derniers jours lui retombait dessus avec une violence sans nom.

« Quel spectacle risible… »

Et cette voix qui ne se taisait plus… Les heures sombres accablaient son âme qui s'enveloppait dans une nuit infinie. La grande nuit du monde. Elle s'apprêtait à faire tomber sur lui le voile, ce même voile qu'il avait subi pendant des mois et des mois… Comment pouvait-il résister ?

― Harry, faut que tu te reprennes, mec...

Oh, la belle affaire, tiens. « Reprends-toi, souris, arrête d'être déprimé, enfin ! » Comme s'il le pouvait. Les gens pensaient-ils donc qu'il se complaisait dans cet état ? Comment quiconque pouvait croire qu'on pouvait aimer ne rien apprécier, voir les ténèbres quand tous autour ne voient que la vie et la lumière. Qu'il aimait pleurer, qu'il aimait regretter, qu'il aimait ne pas vivre et au lieu de cela voir sa vie défiler devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse s'y attacher.

« Quelle faiblesse… Tu n'as pas changé, hein ? »

Soudain, c'en fut trop pour lui. Cette voix, il ne pouvait la supporter. Il se refusait à s'abandonner une fois de plus à la douleur qu'elle annonçait. Et ce fut un véritable sentiment de révolte qui le saisit alors. Loin, bien loin au fond de lui et comme dans un rêve, il put voir la possibilité, l'envie, le rêve fou de maîtriser enfin ce feu qui consumait tout autour de lui.

Et peu à peu, la voix et la présence rassurante de son ami à ses côtés ainsi que sa propre révolte transformèrent la tristesse pure de l'instant en un amer ressentiment. Non, il ne s'abandonnerait plus aux larmes, il ne s'abandonnerait plus à la faiblesse. Si l'obscur devait le pourchasser jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer, il s'arrangerait au moins pour qu'il en reste digne.

Théo sentit les larmes disparaître et les sanglots se calmer.

― Là, là, vieux…

― Ça va, ça va, articula doucement Harry.

Harry vit que Théo était assis contre le mur, sur le matelas. Il n'aimait pas se voir regarder ainsi de haut. Il s'assit à son tour à côté de son ami qui ne lui lâcha pas l'épaule pour autant. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il appréciait ce contact.

Théo sentit qu'il devait dire dès maintenant ce qu'il pensait. Autrement, il n'oserait plus jamais.

― Harry… Ce que tu m'as raconté à propos du Jeune Colin ? C'est vrai ?

― Oui.

Théo eut un long soupir.

― Tu pourrais au moins montrer des regrets.

Harry soupira à son tour puis répliqua d'une voix faible mais assurée :

― Tu crois quoi, crétin de Théodore Nott ? Que je ne m'en veux pas ? Que je pense avoir été spirituel et même un brin cocasse ? Ho, ho, ho, la bonne blague que je lui ai faite ! Je… Si tu savais… Je suis un véritable imbécile, OK, c'est admis. Mais, mec… Théo, je suis bouffé par le remord. Tout est en train de partir en vrille ! Théo, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser ? J'ai… Draco ne veut plus me parler depuis trois jours ! Je suis sans nouvelle et là déjà c'est moi qui suis en tort. Et c'est à ce moment que j'apprends que Ginny se sert du Jeune Colin pour m'atteindre… Je sais, il n'y est pour rien. N'empêche… Ginny m'a atteint. Et j'ai tout fait, tu entends, tout pour ne pas en vouloir au Jeune Colin. Rien. Impossible. Quand je… J'avais le flingue… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… J'ai mal à la tête, au cœur, à l'estomac… Rien ne tourne plus… Théo faut… Je…

Il avait envie, vraiment, sincèrement il avait envie de demander de l'aide. Il avait envie même de hurler son désespoir. Mais alors il céderait aux sanglots. Cette voix reviendrait. Il préférait rester digne et ne pas finir cette phrase plutôt que cela. Alors, il se tut. Et le silence tomba.

Théo était surpris, désagréablement surpris. Il ne pensait pas que la catastrophe était en si bon chemin. Au fond de lui, il ne savait sincèrement pas s'il serait capable de supporter à nouveau son ami s'il sombrait à nouveau. Les longs mois de la dernière fois avaient été une véritable épreuve qu'il qualifiait volontiers de pire période de sa vie. Il ne savait pas s'il retrouverait le courage, même pour Harry…

Alors, il devait l'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau. Et ça, il en avait les moyens.

Il commença par serrer Harry dans ses bras. Comme ça, sans crier gare, dans la pénombre du Local. Masqués aux yeux de tous, éclairés du halo argenté de la Lune. Parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'il savait que l'autre en avait besoin. Il comprit bien vite qu'il avait vu juste. Le garçon s'abandonna dans l'étreinte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors, sans rompre l'embrassade, il dit d'une voix calme mais ferme :

― Demain, Harry, tu vas retrouver Draco. Tu t'excuses. Pas de message, tu vas le trouver et lui parler face à face. Tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et faire ce que tu dois pour que tout tourne à nouveau.

― Je… Je peux pas, Théo, ce n'est pas…

― Harry, tu le fais et c'est tout.

― Mais je…

― Tais-toi.

Il se sépara légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir fixer Harry dans ses grands yeux verts et humides. Son regard était sans appel.

― Je veux bien faire tout ce que tu veux, Harry, pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu es mon meilleur ami et… Je t'aime, mec, je veux que tu ailles bien et que tu sois heureux. Mais je jure par tous les saints que si tu refuses toi-même de t'aider, alors je laisse tout tomber. Tu vas vivre ailleurs et je ne veux plus jamais te croiser. Il est hors de question que j'essaye d'aider quelqu'un qui refuse de s'aider lui-même, compris ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, bouche bée, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Alors il ne dit rien et referma simplement l'étreinte. La présence de Théo contre lui avait tout de rassurante. Théo était un grand homme. Quelqu'un de bien, loyal et sûr. Il ferait ce qu'il lui ordonnerait.

― Tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Draco et tu vas faire en sorte que ça se déroule bien, compris ? Puis tu iras retrouver Colin et tu t'excuseras encore. Enfin, tu iras voir Ron et Hermione et tu t'excuseras une dernière fois. Surtout auprès de Hermione. C'est clair ?

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, incapable de parler.

― Alors dormons. La journée de demain sera longue. Au fait, j'ai trouvé un truc dans les affaires de l'autre espion. Ça te sera peut-être utile. Je l'ai posé sur le meuble de la télé.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

La suite vendredi prochain, et avec le sourire s'il vous plait. Ce sera déjà le milieu de cette histoire ! Comme le temps passe...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, une review, un corbeau ou un pigeon pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Allez-y, si si, c'est un vrai plaisir et un encouragement certain ! Et si tout ce bazar vous plait, envoyez vos amis dessus ! Ça sera la découverte sympathique, l'histoire qui paye pas de mine. :)

A très vite les amis !

Bisous,  
Vince.


	9. Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy

Vendredi ? Vendredi. Eh bien je réponds : la Petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter.

On l'a vu, ça va mal. Cela va-t-il s'améliorer ? Empirer ? Je sais pas. Le problème avec ces histoires débiles et leur auteur crétins, c'est que c'est parfaitement probable qu'ils donnent l'impression que tout s'arrange pour mieux tout briser ensuite. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, et surtout les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre ! Quand on passe des heures sur une histoire pareille, avoir ce genre de retour est vraiment précieux. Merci à vous.

La suite enfin ! Un long chapitre encore (9400 mots) et le milieu de notre histoire. Et oui, déjà.

Dans ce chapitre : un long combat, et du poisson pourri. Ça promet.

Le saviez-vous ? C'est **Mandala7338** qui corrige la petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter. Est-ce qu'elle l'empêche pour autant d'aller droit dans le mur ? Non, voilà. Non. Merci, **Mandala7338** , merci bien.

Ouais, ouais, je sais. On y va. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Harry marchait seul.

Il allait mieux. Relativement mieux. Emmitouflé dans sa parka, les deux mains dans les poches, il marchait seul. Et il appréciait cette solitude.

Il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Le réconfort de la part de Théo lui avait permis de s'endormir mais ses rêves n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter. Toutes ses terribles actions de ces derniers jours lui avaient été renvoyées à la face avec violence si bien que sa nuit n'en avait été que peu reposante.

Malgré cela, il se sentait mieux. Certes, il avait toujours cette boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait, pourtant, il la supportait. La tristesse avait disparu de son âme, cela lui suffisait à se dire qu'il allait mieux. En vérité, il ne l'avait pas perdue, celle-ci s'était simplement transformée en une sorte de rancœur farouche envers l'entièreté de la création.

Il trouvait qu'il allait mieux mais ne souriait pas plus pour autant. Les oiseaux qui piaillaient l'agaçaient, tout comme ce chien qui aboyait au loin ou la vue de cette petite vieille qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire un samedi matin que de se promener stupidement.

Ainsi, Harry n'était plus triste. Il était en colère. Et il préférait la colère, destructrice et avilissante, à la tristesse, honteuse et humiliante. Par orgueil, sans doute.

En vérité, il était aisé de comprendre que ce garçon n'avait pas appris grand-chose.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où trouver Draco. Comme convenu avec Théo durant la nuit, il s'était mis à sa recherche dans le but de s'excuser. Le samedi matin, il y avait toutes les chances que celui-ci ne travaille pas. Il devait alors simplement être chez lui. C'était là que Harry allait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle allait être la réaction de Draco, ni même comment il allait bien pouvoir lui présenter ses excuses. S'il y mettait trop de forme, Draco ne trouverait pas cela naturel mais d'un autre côté, il se devait d'être sincère… Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand il atteignit enfin le portail de la belle maison que Draco occupait seul, dans ce beau quartier de Londres. Voir ainsi l'allée lui rappela quelques bons souvenirs…

Il poussa le portail, remonta le petit chemin de pavés gris puis frappa à la porte.

Elle ne comportait aucun judas. À moins que Draco l'ait vu arriver à travers l'une des fenêtres de son salon, il ne devait pas s'attendre à le voir là.

La poignée tourna, la porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur révélant un Draco Malfoy visiblement encore ensommeillé.

L'estomac de Harry fit une embardée dans son ventre. Il aurait pu s'y attendre tant qu'il le voulait, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la vision de ce garçon. Peut-être était-ce le manque, la culpabilité ou autre chose, mais à ce moment, il eut l'impression que le plus bel homme du monde se trouvait juste là, face à lui, avec ses yeux ébahis et son visage sincèrement surpris.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et se verrouillèrent l'un dans l'autre. Harry plongea la tête la première dans ces iris gris mercure qui s'offraient à lui avec un air de défi désormais. Au fond, il lui parut voir comme un scintillement, une sorte d'étincelle que sa venue aurait provoquée. Mais ce fut si furtif qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas simplement imaginée.

Draco portait un simple sweat-shirt à capuche et fermeture éclair, dans la poche centrale duquel il avait fourré ses deux mains ainsi qu'un jogging en guise de pantalon. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir du monde ce jour. Harry le trouva vraiment mignon. L'ouverture du col de son pull laissait apercevoir la peau pâle et douce de son torse, signe qu'il ne portait rien en-dessous. Il n'avait aux pieds ni chaussure ni chaussette, et ne semblait pas être gêné par le froid de la dalle de carrelage sous sa plante. Il était vêtu comme un enfant débraillé. Cela contrastait tant avec ce qu'il portait habituellement que Harry ne put empêcher cet élan d'affection de parcourir l'entièreté de son corps. Draco était toujours là, toujours beau. Son air nonchalant et même innocent était comme un baume pour son cœur. Ses cheveux étincelaient dans la lumière du matin – peut-être était-ce cette même lumière qui faisait briller ainsi ses yeux.

Voir ce garçon et se dire qu'il était son petit-ami lui procurait un sentiment d'extase qui lui avait beaucoup manqué ces derniers temps. Ses fringues et son air endormi ne faisaient qu'ajouter au tableau délicieux que Harry appréciait avec goût. Toute la rancœur, toute la colère s'était faite absente de ses veines.

Oh, il ne doutait pas qu'elle était encore présente, quelque part au fond de son âme. Mais en cet instant il ne la ressentait plus, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un silence léger s'était installé entre eux sitôt qu'ils s'étaient vus et durait depuis. Il n'était pas lourd, pas pesant comme les derniers qu'il avait connus, non. Simplement… Léger. Et nécessaire. Comme si le fait de se retrouver après trois jours seulement où ils ne s'étaient pas vus, chose inédite depuis le début de leur relation, nécessitait que leurs retrouvailles s'accordent ce temps d'adaptation. Ce retour à la réalité, les pieds sur terre. La levée du voile.

Après de bien longues secondes durant lesquelles Harry n'avait pu que sourire niaisement, Draco se décala sur le côté de la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer, sans un mot.

La maison était toujours la même. Rien n'avait changé. Les trois jours qu'il avait passés loin d'elle lui semblaient toujours être une éternité. Peut-être même deux.

Dans la petite cuisine, la bouilloire crachait des panaches de vapeur d'eau, visiblement en marche. Draco se dirigea vers elle, ouvrit un placard et en sortit deux tasses qu'il remplit d'eau chaude. Puis, il ouvrit un second placard, en retira une petite boite en chêne, laquelle contenait de multiples autres boites, plus petites et en métal. Il tira alors un tiroir et en sortit deux cuillères à thé qu'il bourra du contenu de l'une des petites boites en fer. Une boite cyan aux arabesques dorées. Il plongea alors les deux cuillères dans les tasses et les emmena vers le petit salon.

D'un signe de tête, il invita Harry à s'installer sur un fauteuil. Il lui tendit sa tasse, puis s'assit à son tour avec la sienne sur le canapé.

Harry souriait toujours. Il avait bien reconnu la petite boite de fer. Sans lui demander, Draco leur avait servi une tasse du thé que tout d'eux n'avait pas réussi à boire lors de sa première nuit dans la maison.

Draco l'observait à présent avec un air interrogateur.

Harry sentit l'angoisse lui prendre les tripes. Il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Afin de se donner le temps de réfléchir, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il préférait se brûler la langue avec un thé trop chaud et même pas encore infusé plutôt que de perdre la face en cet instant.

Les quelques secondes supplémentaires lui permirent au moins de commencer sereinement :

― Je suis désolé.

Il avait choisi la simplicité. Théo lui répétait sans cesse qu'il devait arrêter de se compliquer la vie pour rien, il avait donc décidé d'appliquer son conseil. Toutefois, Draco leva un sourcil, l'air peu satisfait.

― C'est tout ?

― Non.

Harry ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser. Il savait à quel point Draco pouvait être froid lorsqu'il y mettait toute sa volonté, mais ce n'était pas ce Draco là qu'il était venu chercher.

― Je suis désolé, Draco, sincèrement. Mais je ne suis pas simplement désolé d'avoir été odieux avec toi dans le bar, la dernière fois. Je suis désolé, de… De tout, vieux. Je m'excuse d'être… Comme je suis, avant tout. Égoïste, arrogant, tout ça. Je… Draco, tu… comptes vraiment pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ça mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Et je suis désolé de ne pas… servir… Au lit, je veux dire.

Draco sembla se détendre un petit peu. Comme s'il appréciait les excuses tout en attendant encore quelque chose. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que plus rien ne viendrait, il hocha doucement la tête puis prononça d'une voix douce qui fit frissonner le brun :

― Harry… Il n'y a que toi pour croire que tes performances au lit… Merde, c'est fou ce que tu peux passer à côté des messages, parfois !

― Hein ?

― C'est là, c'est en face de toi et tu ne le piges pas. Que faut-il, que je te le tartine sur la gueule ?

― Mais je… Je… comprends pas…

Il était vraiment, sincèrement déstabilisé. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à assimiler ce que Draco lui disait. Il reprit :

― Je me suis excusé, pourtant…

― Excuses acceptées. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, d'où vient ce problème. Sinon, tout recommencera toujours !

Harry prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. Il espérait ainsi masquer son incompréhension totale. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Draco lui reprochait encore. Pourquoi parlait-il par énigme ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui dire ce qui n'allait pas ?

― Tu acceptes mes excuses ? demanda-t-il alors finalement.

Après tout, c'était là le principal. Et ce pour quoi il était venu.

Draco hocha doucement la tête.

― Ça veut dire que… Je peux… Je peux t'embrasser à nouveau ?

Il rougissait. Il _savait_ qu'il rougissait. Bon sang pour quelle raison _devait-il_ rougir ainsi en permanence ?

Draco acquiesça encore. Aussitôt, Harry se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans le canapé. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et glissa son autre main contre sa joue. Leurs deux regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, le vert et le gris, l'émeraude et le mercure se mêlèrent ainsi aussi facilement que l'eau et le vin.

Harry put enfin sentir une nouvelle fois la douce chaleur de Draco contre lui. C'était toujours aussi envoûtant. Accueillant, sécurisant, cela l'enveloppait et le rassurait comme la chaleur du soleil un matin d'été. Le cœur léger, enfin libéré pour un temps du poids des sentiments terribles de ces derniers jours, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Draco répondit immédiatement d'un baiser passionné. Il tira Harry contre lui, le fit basculer et s'allonger contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas rompu leur embrassade. Harry sentait les mains du norvégien parcourir son dos, ses flancs et tout son torse avec douceur, conscient de la vie qui palpitait à travers ses vêtements.

Lorsque tous deux durent se séparer et respirer, Harry avait le regard perdu mais étrangement pétillant. Ses yeux verts s'étaient illuminés comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on aurait proposé une glace. Draco, sans même s'en rendre compte avait passé sa main droite sous le t-shirt léger de Harry et était remonté ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son cœur battre sous ses doigts. Et Harry s'accrochait à présent à ce même bras comme pour l'empêcher de retirer sa main.

Sans cesser de fixer les yeux si étincelants de Harry, Draco le fit basculer et l'allongea confortablement sur le canapé, à sa place, se dégageant de la position quelque peu inconfortable dans laquelle ils étaient. Il préférait s'agenouiller à même le sol, au niveau des épaules du brun. Ainsi, il aurait tout loisir de lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Et bon dieu, il avait vraiment envie de lui faire ce qu'il voulait.

Draco n'en disait rien, mais ne pas voir Harry pendant plusieurs jours lui avait manqué à lui aussi. Leurs nuits ensemble lui avaient manqué. Son rire, son sourire, ses yeux… Sa conversation, aussi. Harry était quelqu'un de bien et son absence dans une maison si grande lorsqu'il y était seul se faisait bien vite ressentir. Toutes les pièces raisonnaient de l'écho de ses rires, comme les parois d'une caverne vide et lugubre.

Alors, quand il l'avait vu sur le pas de la porte ce matin, complètement par surprise, il sut qu'il ne résisterait pas bien longtemps.

Pourtant, il lui en avait voulu. Son coup d'éclat au bar l'autre fois avait été réellement déplacé et ses mots blessants. Il avait senti depuis plusieurs jours que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son petit-ami mais il n'aurait su l'expliquer. Et Draco, lui aussi, au fond de lui, avait peur. Harry Potter n'était pas le seul qui devait gérer ses problèmes.

Draco savait qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre. Surtout dans un couple. Il savait que si presque tous ses exs en avaient après lui, c'était aussi parce que lui avait merdé. Il ne pouvait pas décemment affirmer que tous étaient des connards. Astoria, en particulier, était tout sauf une méchante.

Harry était bien, beau et surtout innocent. La période visiblement douloureuse qui avait suivi la fin de sa précédente histoire d'amour l'avait laissé curieusement optimiste et insouciant. Draco redoutait plus que tout qu'il en vienne un jour, par mégarde, à corrompre ces deux aspects de sa personnalité. Il redoutait d'en faire un nouveau membre de la Ligue.

Harry était un vrai rayon de soleil. Lumineux et plein de chaleur, de joie, il éclairait ce qu'il approchait et tout ce qu'il touchait. Quand il allait bien du moins. Il était ce garçon heureux d'être là, d'être en vie, tout simplement. En plus de cela, il avait cette humeur contagieuse qui rendait Draco presque aussi optimiste et insouciant que lui, or ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Si Harry, à cause de lui, devenait aussi sombre et fou à lier que ses ex maléfiques, s'il venait un jour à rejoindre cette maudite Ligue à cause de lui, Draco ne s'en remettrait pas. Il avait promis à Théo de prendre soin de son ami. Il lui avait promis de ne pas lui faire subir ce que la précédente avait osé faire. Il tiendrait sa promesse.

Draco l'embrassa de nouveau et glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Harry qui se tortilla un peu au contact doux et tendre. Il pouvait sentir les muscles fins de l'habile combattant qu'il était rouler sous ses doigts. C'était diablement agréable. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry maintint Draco prêt de lui et glissa son visage dans son cou. Là, il embrassa, mordilla et caressa sans hésitation, avant d'inspirer à plein poumon.

Cette odeur même lui avait manqué. Ce parfum étrange, tantôt doux, tantôt plutôt animal… Ce parfum-là lui avait manqué. Il ne s'en passerait pour rien au monde. Chaque fois qu'il avait dormi dans le lit de Draco, cette odeur l'avait entouré et enveloppé aussi sûrement que cette chaleur rassurante et si unique. Il faisait partie de son univers, à présent, et il ne le quitterait plus.

Alors, pris d'une quelconque folie, Harry se redressa soudainement. D'une main, il maintint en place le doux sweat-shirt que portait son petit-ami tandis que de l'autre, il se saisit du fermoir de la fermeture éclair et l'abaissa d'un geste sec. Celui-ci ouvert, il attrapa Draco encore surpris par son audace à la taille et le tira à lui. Il bascula sur le canapé et s'allongea contre lui.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Draco ne resta pas paralysé bien longtemps. Bien vite, l'orgueil prit le pas sur la surprise. Hors de question de se laisser faire par ce blanc-bec ! Alors, agenouillé au-dessus de lui, Draco remonta deux mains délicieusement chaudes depuis la base de son torse et jusqu'à ses épaules, remontant au passage son t-shirt. Il le lui retira, avant de laisser son propre sweat-shirt glisser de ses épaules.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux torse nus à présent, Draco s'étala de tout son long contre lui. Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement tandis que l'entièreté de son corps se laissait envahir par un frisson vibrant et une vague de chaleur. Il remonta ses mains, l'une dans son dos et l'autre perdue dans ses cheveux blonds. Puis, ils restèrent simplement comme ça, allongés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant et se caressant distraitement quand l'envie leur prenait.

― Tu m'as manqué, Harry.

― Toi aussi.

― Tu restes dormir ici ce soir ? demanda Draco d'une voix étouffée.

Harry eut un petit rire.

― Ai-je le choix ?

― Non.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, calme et posé. Maintenant qu'ils respiraient ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, l'apaisement se faisait encore plus agréable. Soudain, comme une révélation, Harry se souvint pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui il faisait cela. Pour qui il se battait, pour qui il se démenait. Cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Si être avec Draco voulait dire ressentir cet apaisement, cette félicité chaque jour du reste de sa vie, alors il se battrait toute sa vie s'il le fallait. Théo avait raison. Certaines choses méritent qu'on les défende. Celle-ci, peu importe ce qu'elle était, en faisait partie.

― Tu sais que j'ai concert, demain ? La demi-finale.

― Bon sang, c'est ce samedi ? Déjà ? J'y viendrais. Bordel, quand je pense que je l'aurais manqué si tu n'étais pas venu…

Harry sentit une pointe de regret percer son ventre. Il avait vraiment été stupide de s'engueuler pour rien avec Draco. Mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite. Draco était là, contre lui, il allait bien et ne le rejetait pas. Inutile de repenser au passé.

— Ron et Hermione vont bien ? continua Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien. La pensée de l'état de presque toutes ses relations lui était douloureuse. Certes, il était sans doute le seul à blâmer dans tout cela… Mais il ne pouvait assumer l'entièreté de la colère de ses amis. Franchement, si ceux-ci avaient été un petit peu plus compréhensifs et ouverts d'esprit, ses problèmes ne seraient pas devenus ceux du groupe. « Il faut être deux pour s'engueuler ! » se répétait-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

― Harry ? Ils vont bien ?

Il émit un grognement à mi-chemin entre le oui et le non. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à cette question. Elle allait ruiner le calme réparateur qui l'avait envahi depuis quelques temps déjà.

― Eh ben… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

― Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils n'allaient pas bien !

― C'est ça…

Harry soupira. Il était inutile de mentir et Draco n'allait pas le lâcher. Il ferait aussi bien d'y répondre, même si cela lui coûtait.

Il était toujours allongé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Sa main droite caressait distraitement le dos de Draco tandis qu'il essayait de se remémorer les événements.

― Je crois que… Ça remonte à un peu avant notre… Euh… Dispute. Qui n'a sans doute pas arrangé les choses. Ron est chiant, quand il est stressé. Là, il est devenu intenable.

Il garda sous silence le fait que ses performances à la guitare basse avait été catastrophiques depuis leur dispute. Il allait déjà suffisamment se rabaisser comme cela.

― Il met un peu trop de lui-même dans ce concours. Il va être dévasté si on perd et, honnêtement, ce serait un miracle de passer ne serait-ce que cette demi-finale. Cela fait quelques jours qu'on ne… Euh… Progresse plus. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, ça a été l'identité de nos adversaires. Le groupe de mon ex. Notre ancien groupe.

À cette mention, Draco se redressa soudain sur les coudes.

― Pardon ?

― Oui. Tu connais peut-être. _Anal Retirement_ , que ça s'appelle.

― Eh ben…

— Ouais, on est d'accord. Mais avant, quand on y était, c'était _Sonic & Knuckles_.

Harry le vit réfléchir un moment, les yeux levés en quête de concentration.

― Ça me dit quelque chose. Mais je ne crois pas en avoir déjà écouté.

― Oh, ils sont plutôt populaires, mais surtout en Angleterre. Et leur groupe était le nôtre, avant. La chanteuse, mon ex, est devenue avec le temps quelqu'un d'ignoble, une sorte de diva du rock à la grosse tête. Elle nous a virés, un par un et en terminant par moi. Et elle en a profité pour rompre. J'avais dix-huit ans à l'époque et j'avais tout perdu. J'étais dévasté.

― Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu revoies ton ex qui t'as fait du mal…

Harry fut partagé entre la surprise et l'affection. Peu importe ce qu'elle était, cette vague de chaleur qui lui réchauffa les entrailles était plus que bienvenue.

― Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

― Évidemment… Mais arrête de changer de sujet. Ça ne va pas avec tes amis parce que tu t'es juste engueulé avec chacun d'entre eux ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'était la vérité, oui. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air si mauvais… Il n'était pas mauvais, juste… Un peu perdu ?

― À part Théo…

« Et c'est pas passé loin… » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, se remémorant la soirée de la veille.

― Harry, tu dois faire attention tu sais… L'amitié… C'est à double sens. Tu ne dois pas prendre, prendre et prendre encore sans jamais donner sinon, tu vas te retrouver seul au monde…

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ses mots, mais jamais encore ils n'étaient venus de quelqu'un comme Draco… Pas seul, non… Il ne voulait surtout pas être seul !

Il savait qu'il devait faire attention. Mais lorsqu'il était frustré, énervé ou même simplement épuisé… Bref, simplement lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, il avait du mal à penser à ses amis avant lui. Peut-être le problème était-il là ? Peut-être devrait-il essayer d'être moins égoïste ?

Le silence retomba. Pas léger, pas agréable comme le précédent. Non, celui-ci était plein d'une angoisse grinçante. Harry, plus que tout, avait peur de la solitude.

― Harry… Je ne voulais pas te faire déprimer, tu sais.

― Pourtant, tu as bien raison, répondit-il avec une voix faible et tremblotante.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco s'élever à nouveau sur ses coudes. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux gris froids du blond juraient avec la chaleur de son corps. Il l'observait avec une sorte de compréhension pleine de pitié, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en émouvoir.

― _Ein treng ikkje synest synd i den sjuke som har kuren i jakkeermet sitt._

― Pardon ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

Il aimait bien quand Draco parlait norvégien. Il rendait la langue nordique douce, les sons gutturaux roulaient sur sa langue et sortaient avec la douceur d'un piaillement d'oiseau. Il était beau…

― _Ein treng ikkje synest synd i den sjuke som har kuren i jakkeermet sitt_ , répéta Draco. C'est un proverbe norvégien. Il voudrait dire, euh… Eh bien, littéralement, ça donne « On ne peut prendre en pitié l'homme souffrant qui cache le remède dans ses manches ». En gros « aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera. »

― Ah…

― Harry, tes amis t'aiment, à n'en point douter. Et je suppose que l'inverse est vraie, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry réfléchit un moment. Dans sa tête défilèrent tous les rires, les succès, les grands instants de vie qu'il avait partagé avec Théo, Ron, Hermione, le Jeune Colin et tout autre de ses amis. Puis vinrent ceux que peuplait Draco. Ceux-là, en plus d'avoir la franchise et le réconfort de l'amitié, portaient la chaleur et la tendresse de l'amour. Le même qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis Lavande Brown. Ces instants, ils étaient tout ce qui restait dans sa mémoire. Ceux qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Attendre, en vérité, attendre est la plus productive des activités. On ne fait qu'attendre, d'instant en instant, que l'exceptionnel surgisse dans nos vies et alors seul celui-ci reste. Les souvenirs d'exceptionnel, voilà ce qui rend la vie supportable. Ils n'existent pas sans ami.

Oui, il aimait ses amis. Et non, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il oubliait. Personne ne peut prétendre aimer si jamais la colère ne se montre. Il aimait ses amis…

― Je les aime aussi, oui.

― J'aimerais que tu comprennes qu'il ne tient qu'à toi de réparer les dégâts. Ils doivent se demander autant que toi ce qui s'est passé pour que tout tourne aussi mal, tu ne crois pas ? Et, j'y mettrais ma main au feu, je parie qu'ils n'attendent que de se réconcilier. Tout comme pour moi, Harry, une bonne discussion est tout ce que cela demande…

― Je ne suis pourtant pas le seul responsable, se défendit-il, ferme. Je pense même que Ron est celui qui a débuté cette spirale infernale. Si j'allais m'excuser comme ça, en prenant toute la faute, lui penserait n'avoir rien fait de mal. Et il m'a fait du mal et à Hermione, et au Jeune Colin aussi ! Pourquoi serais-je le seul à apprendre de mes erreurs ?

Draco soupira, toujours sur ses coudes, toujours le regard fixé dans les deux yeux étincelants de Harry. Il voyait dans ces deux émeraudes quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à interpréter. Une angoisse sourde, cachée derrière pleins d'autres choses. Comme si leur propriétaire mêlait colère, dépit, frustration et regret, tout à la fois dans un vague tourbillon dont ne ressortaient plus qu'en vapeur les instincts les plus basiques de l'âme. Joie. Colère. Tristesse.

Il avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans le cœur de Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry ne portait plus que son boxer à présent. Draco, au-dessus de lui, avait toujours son ample jogging qui lui allait si bien et qu'il trouvait désormais diablement sexy. Il avait les deux mains maintenues de part et d'autre de son visage par celles du blond, occupé alors à lui embrumer l'esprit par un de ces baisers dont il avait le secret.

Il ne souvenait plus des instants qui avaient précédés. Ils avaient parlé, parlé encore puis, à un moment, ils s'étaient embrassés. Puis encore. Puis encore. Bien vite, la chaleur les avait envahis tandis que Draco avait commencé à plaquer leurs corps l'un contre l'autre en de douces et laminaires ondulations. Ils s'étaient alors précipités vers la chambre du blond au centre de laquelle trônait toujours le grand lit recouvert de draps verts.

Harry avait perdu son jean dans le processus. Et ainsi ils étaient, Draco sur quatre pattes, au-dessus de Harry, et perdus dans un baiser ardent de passion.

Quatre vaincus. Plus que cinq. Plus que cinq et Draco serait entièrement à lui. Plus que cinq et ils pourraient s'embrasser, se laisser aller et s'aimer sans crainte, sans cette angoisse permanente en toile de fond. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ça !

Harry se sentait au paradis. Il sentait son corps entier enveloppé dans une douce chaleur cotonneuse, son cœur envahi par l'amour et la tendresse qu'il donnait, recevait sans compter. Tout était oublié, un tel instant devait durer à jamais.

Ils s'arrêtaient parfois, quelques secondes, pas longtemps, juste pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis replongeaient. Dieu que c'était grisant !

Draco finit par libérer ses mains de son emprise. Alors, Harry, toujours cloué sur le matelas par ce baiser se mit à parcourir furieusement le corps du garçon au-dessus de lui. Hors de question qu'il ne se laissât faire ainsi sans répliquer !

Il sentit avec un sourire Draco frissonner sous les caresses incessantes. Tout y passait. Son dos sous lequel il pouvait sentir les muscles rouler avec les mouvements du blond, son torse à travers duquel il percevait les battements sourds et rapides de son cœur. Ainsi embrumé par cette sensation, désinhibé par le désir, Harry plongea bientôt ses mains directement sous la ceinture du jogging de Draco et, à travers son boxer, se mit à lui caresser les fesses.

Il entendit avec délice le gémissement tout en souffle de surprise que laissa échapper le blond sous le contact aussi inattendu que brutal. Harry se sentait d'humeur joyeuse et aventureuse, il voulait continuer ainsi !

D'une légère pression, il lui fit comprendre qu'il en voulait plus, plus de contact, plus de tout cela ! Draco abandonna alors sa position à quatre pattes s'allongea contre le brun. Leur baiser ne cessa qu'un instant avant de reprendre et Harry garda ses mains confortablement appuyées là où elles étaient.

Il reprit alors ses caresses mais avec moins de douceur, plus rigoureuses. Il se mit à masser, pincer, malaxer comme s'il ne manipulait qu'une vulgaire argile. Draco commença à respirer de plus en plus lourdement, interrompant parfois leur embrassade pour laisser échapper un petit gémissement.

Tous ces sons, Harry les entendait pour la première fois. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être excitants ! Chaque gémissement, chaque souffle rauque et chaud dans son cou était comme une petite victoire. Ce qu'il faisait était bon et surtout bien. Comment avait-il pu avoir peur d'une telle chose ? Rien d'aussi bon ne pouvait être mauvais. C'était comme un déclic.

Draco ne savait que faire de ses mains. Il s'en moquait, il était trop concentré sur les sensations de l'instant. Rien que cette désinhibition de son petit-ami le rendait foncièrement heureux. Ajouté à cela la tendresse, la chaleur, la moiteur de leurs deux corps, les sons, le petit sourire satisfait avec lequel Harry répondait à chacun de ses gémissements… Tout cela était fantastiquement grandiose.

Il sentit alors que Harry essayait de lui enlever son jogging avec une maladresse adorable. Il n'y parvenait pas.

― 'Tend…

Harry grogna à l'interruption de leur baiser. Draco se releva à genoux un court instant – Harry gémit de frustration lorsque la chaleur disparut – défit le nœud de son jogging que le brun se précipita ensuite pour faire tomber.

Harry fut soudainement frappé par quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore, apparemment, jamais remarqué. Et cette même réalisation le surprit tout autant.

Draco était attirant. Foutrement attirant. À tel point que Harry aurait été capable, ici, en cet instant, de tout lui donner, de céder au moindre de ces désirs, si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait en voir _plus_. Comment n'avait-il pu jamais avoir envie de découvrir ce que renfermait ses sous-vêtements jusqu'à maintenant ? Bon sang, comment avait-il pu avoir _peur_ de ça ?

Il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, à genoux ainsi sur son torse, il avait le visage rougi, le front brillant de sueur, ses deux yeux mercure fixés dans les siens avec une expression indéfinissable qui lui réchauffait les entrailles. Sa posture en arrière laissait ressortir les muscles fins de son torse, de ses bras…

Harry laissa alors remonter ses mains depuis les hanches de Draco, sur son torse et jusqu'à ses épaules. Celui-ci, sentant le contact et sans jamais quitter du regard les deux yeux d'émeraude plus brillants que jamais, répondant aux caresses par d'autres, s'attaqua à son tour au torse de son petit-ami.

Mais Harry n'avait pas fini de détailler la beauté du corps du norvégien. Car juste en-dessous venait ce qui avait, en premier lieu, causé sa stupeur. Avant qu'il ne fût frappé par sa beauté, Harry avait été surpris par le boxer tendu d'excitation, juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et ainsi posé, le torse en arrière, à genoux, le visage rougi par le désir et le corps transpirant de luxure, visiblement excité et ne portant qu'un boxer et son jogging rabattu sur ses cuisses, Draco était un dieu à ses yeux. Un appel à lui laisser lui faire l'amour comme jamais.

― Draco, tu… es magnifique.

Harry considérait sérieusement d'abandonner son corps, son âme, son cœur, tout ce qu'il avait à ce dieu tout droit sorti des enfers. Peu importe… Seul le diable conduit le bal.

Draco, gêné et surtout effrayé au départ par la réaction que pourrait avoir Harry, comprit bien vite par les caresses que tout allait bien. Ses craintes et son blocage semblaient n'être désormais que d'anciens ennemis. Il voyait bien que le brun était surpris, sans doute par sa propre audace, mais visiblement appréciatif et cela plus que tout l'emplit d'un contentement sans borne. Harry se faisait à l'idée d'être au lit avec un autre garçon.

― Et toi, tu es ahurissant.

Comme pour appuyer les dires de son petit-ami, Harry finit par ramener ses mains sur son boxer. Il lui saisit les hanches puis descendit à nouveau sur ses deux fesses.

Ce fut lorsque Draco se rallongea sur lui que Harry prit conscience de son propre état avec un choc, tandis que son cœur manquait un battement.

― Ah ! Draco, putain… gémit-il d'un coup.

Il était lui aussi diablement excité, bordel ! Il était même tendu comme jamais et ce à la seule vue du corps encore un peu habillé de Draco. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il parvienne réellement à apprécier le corps d'un autre garçon ?

Il était excité et, par tous les dieux, rien n'avait jamais était aussi bon, aussi délicieux que de sentir… Ça ! À travers leurs sous-vêtements… Harry était au paradis. Vraiment. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour atteindre un état de félicité plus élevé qu'en cet instant.

Il se trompait, évidemment. Il suffit que Draco se mette à onduler des hanches contre les siennes pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

À ce moment précis, Harry crut qu'il allait exploser. Les mains toujours plaquées sur les fesses de Draco, il pouvait à présent sentir ses muscles se tendre et se détendre dans un rythme lancinant. A chaque fois, une vague de plaisir pure remontait de son entrejambe jusqu'à son cerveau en emportant tout sur son passage.

― Oh, putain… Draco… Ne… Ah… Qu'est-ce que…

Le fil de ses pensées perdait à chaque fois un peu plus en cohérence et, entre deux souffles, il parvint à murmurer :

― T'arrête pas…

― J'y compte pas, répondit le blond avec une maîtrise parfaite de sa voix, délicieusement sensuelle.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Contre lui, Draco avait les paupières closes et le visage toujours rougi et marqué d'un pur délice. Il gémissait.

Ce son, il l'entendait comme la plus douce des musiques. C'était le son de son petit-ami qui s'abandonnait totalement à lui. Qui lui prouvait sa confiance et son attirance. Il accompagnait une joie sans nom.

Lui-même n'était pas en reste. Draco provoquait en lui un chamboulement plus violent encore que tout ce qu'il avait traversé jusqu'à maintenant. Il comprenait, enfin, l'attrait et les possibilités qu'offraient ce… Ce garçon ! Lui qui n'aurait jamais pu, une semaine plus tôt, ne serait-ce que s'imaginer Draco et lui dans un acte si… Étrange, particulier… Les mots lui manquaient. Cette chaleur moite dans laquelle glissaient leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre, ce plaisir pur qui lui emportait l'esprit un peu plus à chaque vague…

Il restait encore quelque chose…

Harry laissa à la faveur des mouvements de Draco ses mains glisser sous son boxer. La chaleur était plus forte, plus intense encore. Le contact direct lui brûlait les doigts. C'était juste là, sous sa paume… C'était si… Bon.

Jouant de ses mains, il parvint finalement à faire glisser le dernier vêtement de Draco et l'envoyer rejoindre son jogging, encore sur ses cuisses. Il ne put cependant satisfaire pleinement sa curiosité, le blond restant dans l'ombre et emporté par ses mouvements qui cachaient à sa vue l'objet de son attention.

Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que son boxer glissait sur ses jambes à son tour. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, grognant suite à l'arrêt de ces mouvements qu'il vit Draco, à genoux à nouveau, fixer son entrejambe.

Cela aurait pu être gênant si Harry n'en avait pas profité pour lui rendre la politesse.

― Harry, tu… T'es juste parfait... murmura Draco à son oreille en s'allongeant à nouveau.

― Aaaaah… Toi… Aussi… souffla-t-il simplement, incapable d'articuler d'autres mots et fermant à nouveaux ses bras autour de son petit-ami.

Draco reprit ses mouvements et Harry crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Ce que son norvégien de petit-ami lui faisait subir en cet instant était plus fort que tout ce à quoi il aurait pu rêver. Il perdit peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, abandonnant tout ce qui lui restait de sens commun à l'instinct le plus animal qui grognait en lui depuis plusieurs minutes à présent. Alors ne restèrent que les sens, la chaleur, le mouvement et les gémissements.

Harry de ses mains parcourait le dos, le torse, le visage, les bras, les fesses, chaque parcelle du corps de Draco à sa portée y passait. L'autre en revanche avait placé une main dans ses cheveux qui n'en décolla plus et l'autre sur sa poitrine gauche, à travers de laquelle résonnaient les « thump » sourds de son cœur malmené.

Draco, dans ses gémissements, murmurait dans un mélange d'anglais et de norvégien que lui-seul semblait comprendre.

― Harry… Putain… _så godt_ , je – Ah ! – je veux dire… C'est trop bon !

Oh ouais c'était bon… Il ne put que grogner en retour, perdu dans ses propres bruits inarticulés. Comment avait-il pu se priver si longtemps d'un plaisir aussi évident avec celui qu'il aimait ? Ses souffles peinaient à sortir de ses poumons et son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine avec la férocité d'un lion. Et tout cela simplement à cause de Draco. Oh oui, il l'aimait.

Oui, il aimait Draco. C'était si clair, si évident désormais que c'était même la seule idée qui occupait encore son esprit. À chaque coup de reins du blond, cet amour devenait plus clair, plus évident. Il ferait tout pour le concrétiser, dusse-t-il pour cela combattre toutes les populations du Royaume-Uni et de la Norvège réunies.

Harry sentit soudainement le plaisir monter en flèche. Les vagues, au lieu de se dissiper, rebondissaient dans tout son corps pour finir par stagner à leur source. Il dut faire un effort monstrueux pour articuler :

― D… Dra… co… Je… Je vais…

Alors Draco lui planta le plus formidable baiser qu'il n'eut jamais reçu et le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Un nouveau coup de reins envoya une dernière vague de plaisir si intense que tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent à son passage. Des pieds jusqu'à la tête, Harry fut incapable de contrôler le spasme qui le saisit et il sentit tout ce plaisir quitter son corps avec un grognement orgasmique.

Draco, au-dessus de lui, gémit sans rompre le baiser. Électrisé par le râle d'agonie de son petit-ami, par le liquide chaud qui s'était répandu à grandes eaux entre leurs deux corps et qui ne fit qu'en faciliter le glissement, il ne lui fallut que quelques allers retours supplémentaires pour s'achever à son tour. Il s'effondra ensuite sur Harry et ne bougea plus.

L'impression de vide cotonneux qui suivait invariablement chaque orgasme était une félicité extatique. C'était comme si tous les organes cessaient de fonctionner au même instant et décidaient d'un commun accord de prendre une minute pour apprécier la sensation. C'était un pur délice.

Harry ne pensait même plus de manière cohérente. Il voyait simplement dans son esprit, encore et encore, l'expression d'extase paradisiaque qu'avait prise Draco lorsqu'il avait rompu leur baiser en atteignant son maximum. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que cette image, la douce chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, le poids du corps de Draco contre le sien et la moiteur entre eux, leurs respirations essoufflées mêlées, chacun dans le cou de l'autre. Tout cela transpirait le réel.

Il avait remonté ses mains, l'une dans les cheveux blonds presque blancs de son petit-ami, l'autre à la base de son dos. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de parler. L'instant était trop précieux. Ils parleraient demain.

La main de Draco quitta un court instant sa poitrine pour rabattre la couverture du lit sur eux, puis vint reprendre sa place. Vingt minutes à contempler et apprécier chaque instant de ce moment si pur suffirent à Harry pour s'endormir, encore nu, encore collant, Draco dans ses bras et qui somnolait déjà. Midi n'était même pas venu. Mais le bonheur était là, confortablement niché dans ses bras, la tête enfouie contre son cou. Le bonheur était là, chaud et sûr.

* * *

Harry s'éveilla avec la sensation d'être parfaitement reposé. Cela faisait presque une semaine désormais que pas une seule de ses nuits n'avait été entrecoupées de réveils, d'angoisses ou de mauvais rêves. Ce matin-là était salvateur. Ce matin-là, son cœur était délicieusement en paix et son âme reposée.

Il prit alors conscience du corps chaleureux à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Draco dormait encore, sur le dos. La couverture recouvrait toujours son torse. Ses yeux fermés et son petit sourire irradiaient d'une paix sans égal. Le bras droit de Harry reposait mollement contre son torse, tandis que son bras gauche s'était perdu sous son cou. D'ailleurs, il ne sentait plus rien dans ce bras-là. Toutefois, en se concentrant bien, il pouvait percevoir du bout des doigts de son autre main une lente palpitation sous la poitrine gauche du norvégien.

Harry observa son petit-ami avec une fascination enfantine. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec le rythme calme de ses respirations. Draco inspirait et expirait avec la même tranquillité innocente qu'un nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère. Cette constatation fit monter en lui un soudain sentiment de confiance absolu en lui. Et une affection sans borne.

Il se moquait de son bras gauche. Il ne bougerait d'ici pour rien au monde tant que Draco dormait. Il faudrait être barbare pour oser briser une telle paix, si douce et si fragile à la fois.

Harry se remémora la journée précédente avec un sourire béat. Comment ils s'étaient retrouvés, le matin, comment ils avaient fini ensemble dans le lit de Draco. Comment ils s'étaient réveillés une bonne heure plus tard, avaient passé la journée ensemble avant de passer la plus exquise des soirées à deux…

Leur nudité se rappela soudainement à lui mais ne fut jamais suivi du choc que cela lui causait auparavant, chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait une telle scène. Au contraire, cette constatation ne fit que rendre son réveil plus agréable. Il colla avec un sourire mutin ses hanches contre celles de Draco.

Ce contact entre leurs deux corps la veille avait été si soudain mais surtout si inattendu… Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de l'analyser correctement. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que, cette fois plus qu'une autre, il s'était laissé aller à son désir instinctif tout animal. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils avaient fini nus, l'un contre l'autre, ravagés par un orgasme extatique.

D'ailleurs, il se sentait toujours un peu collant. Une bonne douche lui ferait sans doute du bien. Il compara avec jalousie l'air débraillé et sale qu'avait systématiquement son visage le matin à celui rosé, propre et enfantin du bel endormi.

La couverture était frustrante. Elle l'empêchait d'aller plus loin dans ses observations. Et il se refusait catégoriquement à bouger l'une de ses mains et risquer de briser l'harmonie. Pourtant, il aurait aimé se délecter avec un plaisir voyeur des courbes et reliefs de son petit-ami. Profiter du sommeil pour pouvoir ainsi sans causer aucune gêne se rincer l'œil était une perspective pleine de promesse.

L'idée lui vint alors et il s'aida d'un de ses pieds pour rabattre le drap vers l'arrière du lit. Draco, ensommeillé et les deux mains accrochées autour de son bras ne tenait pas la couverture.

Avec une excitation toute puérile, Harry vit son plan fonctionner à merveille, découvrant peu à peu tout le torse de Draco et s'arrêtant à ses hanches. Pour le moment, la honte l'emportait sur l'envie et il n'osa pas piquer le peu d'intimité qu'il restait à son petit-ami.

En plus, ce qu'il voyait déjà le satisfaisait bien assez. Draco avait un corps parfait, pensa-t-il.

Il resta ainsi à simplement observer pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne saurait dire combien. Deux, trois… Plusieurs dizaines peut-être. Il resta planté là jusqu'à ce que le bruit léger de la respiration de Draco disparaisse. Alors, les yeux toujours fermés, il libéra le bras droit de Harry, se tourna vers lui et l'entoura de ses deux bras.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Harry vit avec un sourire ces deux iris mercure papillonner doucement, s'extirpant du sommeil calme d'où ils venaient. Dans son dos, il sentit la main de Draco lui caresser tendrement la nuque.

― Salut, toi… murmura-t-il.

Harry frissonna en entendant sa voix un peu rauque au réveil. Il ne put retenir son envie et l'embrassa doucement, chastement, comme pour l'accueillir chez les vivants. De sa main droite il caressait distraitement le flanc du blond tandis que sa gauche, toujours coincée, ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

― Bien dormi ? ajouta le blond une fois séparé.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête.

― Ouais. Mieux que ces cinq dernières nuits réunies. Draco, à propos de hier… commença Harry.

Draco sentit une soudaine anxiété lui emplir l'estomac. Il avait adoré la journée précédente. Il n'en avait pas perdu une miette et le simple souvenir du visage pantelant et tordu de plaisir de Harry serait capable de le faire repartir. D'ailleurs, il allait sans doute n'avoir que cette image en tête pendant au moins deux mois lors de ses… Euh… Plaisirs solitaires.

Mais si lui avait adoré, il ne savait pas ce que Harry en pensait. Allait-il lui dire que c'était une erreur ? Qu'il s'était laissé emporter ? Cela serait bien possible tant leurs actions de la veille n'avait été guidées que par l'envie pure et non le rationalisme certain qui bloquait son petit-ami depuis le début de leur relation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être angoissé à cette idée.

― Merci.

Simplement ça. L'immense angoisse disparut en un seul instant et devint une félicité grandiose. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement. De sa propre bêtise, bien entendu.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire, contaminé par le rire clair du blond.

Draco ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter et il dut rire pendant encore bien une demi-minute avant d'être capable d'articuler des mots.

― Il y a, bel imbécile, que tu es le seul mec que je connaisse qui remercie l'autre après une nuit comme… Comme… Comme _ça_! se moqua-t-il en riant toujours.

― Eh ben ? C'est normal, non ? grogna Harry, un peu vexé.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

― Normal ? Ha ha, oui, oui… Certainement, oui… Y a que chez Harry Potter que c'est normal ! En fait, c'est tellement… Tellement _toi_ , ça…

Harry eut un rire léger à son tour. OK, peut-être avait-il été ridicule. N'empêche, que dire ? Merci était venu comme une évidence, il lui était gré d'être là, heureux de son soutien alors que, une nuit plus tôt, l'angoisse avait été sa seule compagnonne. Il le remerciait de lui avoir montré à quel point il se trompait sur le potentiel de leurs deux corps. Deux garçons et pourtant… Ce plaisir avait été si intense, si fulgurant…

La dernière fois que Harry avait connu une telle chose, il était amoureux. Et sa partenaire était une fille. C'était à la fois si différent dans les sensations mais si commun dans la réaction...

L'unique conclusion à tirer s'imposa avec lui avec une douce fatalité. Il le savait déjà, c'était sûr désormais. Il était amoureux. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Harry Potter sentait en lui cette douce caresse. Il aimait Draco Malfoy, ce garçon norvégien, beau, intéressant, charismatique… Quel pied !

Il ne lui dirait pas. Pas encore. Trop de choses le séparaient encore d'un parfait amour avec Draco. Il aimait ce qu'il avait pour l'instant et il était hors de question de faire ce pari, de tout remettre en jeu pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas apparaître précipité ou effrayer Draco. Et puis, si ces sentiments étaient partagés, que se passerait-il s'il perdait l'un de ses combats ? S'il ne remplissait pas le contrat et ne parvenait pas à sortir victorieux de la Ligue ? Pour finir, même si cette parfaite nuit lui avait sensiblement remonté le moral, tout n'était pas rose pour autant.

Faire l'amour avec Draco – pour peu qu'il puisse appeler cela ainsi – ne changeait rien au désastre actuel qui minait les _Awaken Zombies_. Ni à la rancœur inexpliquée et moralement indéfendable qu'il ressentait envers Ginny et le Jeune Colin. Mais tout cela, à cet instant, était tapi loin dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne voulait y penser, gâcher le moment… Il ne dirait rien. Pour le moment.

Draco finit par calmer son rire. Il fixa alors les deux yeux verts de Harry au fond desquels brillait une vibrante étincelle. Il lui paraissait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

― J'en conclus que tu ne regrettes rien ?

Harry redescendit sur Terre dans un léger sursaut. Il expliqua avec le sourire :

― Regretter ? Certainement pas. Draco, c'était juste parfait. Tu étais parfait ! J'aurais… J'aurais jamais cru. C'était si inattendu… Et euh… Agréable…

Il rougissait. Encore une fois, il savait qu'il rougissait. Bordel, pourquoi _devait-il_ rougir comme une satanée prude chaque fois qu'il parlait de ça ?

Draco lui embrassa rapidement les lèvres.

― Toi aussi. Tu sais, je suis peut-être sorti avec trop de personnes et pas les meilleures… Mais toi… Tu es de loin le garçon le plus gentil, le plus adorable et le plus ahurissant avec lequel je suis sorti.

― Euh, hem… C'est un peu triste pour toi, non ?

Draco rit à nouveau. Mais Harry avait semblé douloureusement sincère en disant cela.

― Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Ne laisse rien te faire croire l'inverse. Tu as peut-être plein de défauts… Mais ils ne font pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait écouter et croire parfaitement en ce que son petit-ami venait de lui dire. Après un dernier léger baiser, Draco défit leur étreinte et se leva du lit, parfaitement nu. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains (« Shotgun ! » annonça-t-il en se levant.) Harry ne put s'empêcher de le mater ouvertement.

Il était fichu. C'était une chose d'apprécier le pur plaisir sexuel, c'en était une autre de ne pas pouvoir se retenir d'apprécier la simple vue qu'offrait ce type nu. Peut-être que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il était capable d'apprécier le corps d'un garçon pour ce qu'il était et non juste pour les possibilités qu'il offrait. Et puis, comment Draco faisait-il pour être aussi à l'aise avec sa nudité et son propre corps ? Lui ne pourrait jamais se balader nu comme s'il ne l'était pas.

En plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son petit-ami avait une paire de fesse diablement sexy.

Ouais, il était fichu. Vraiment fichu.

* * *

Une bonne douche lui avait fait un bien fou. C'était ce genre de matinée sereine où tout était à même d'ajouter à la paix ambiante des deux habitants de la maison.

Après avoir ouvertement maté Draco sortir de la douche, une serviette sur les épaules et vêtu d'un boxer propre après s'être fait la réflexion qu'il trouvait son petit-ami plus sexy encore lorsque le vêtement élastique moulait son arrière-train et toutes les parties les plus intéressantes de son corps ; après s'être rappelé de l'énorme claque qu'avait été la sensation de leurs deux entrejambes encore couvertes glissant l'une contre l'autre ; après s'être précipité dans la salle de bains en espérant masquer son excitation grandissante et sa gêne après avoir fait tout cela, il entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau couler doucement sur son corps un moment avant de se saisir dans sa main droite.

Hors de question qu'il ne ressorte aussi excité qu'il était entré !

Cela lui prit à peine deux minutes. Les images de la veille se succédèrent dans sa tête, toute plus excitantes les unes que les autres. Son affaire fut pliée rapidement et il vint dans sa main avec un grognement libérateur.

Il sortit de la douche quelques minutes après, lavé et frais. On frappa à la porte de la salle de bains.

― Euh… Oui ? couina-t-il, même pas encore sec.

Il eut soudain l'irrationnelle peur d'avoir été beaucoup trop bruyant.

― C'est moi, Harry. T'as pas d'affaire de rechange, je te prête un caleçon ?

― Ah, euh… Oui, merci.

Il entrouvrit la porte, récupéra le vêtement et l'enfila, termina de se sécher et finalement sortit de la salle de bains. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce besoin d'intimité alors même que Draco connaissait désormais son corps dans son entièreté. Il avait même pris le temps de s'arrêter pour l'observer, la veille. Mais si le blond trouvait cela bizarre, il n'en disait rien, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant.

Il retrouva Draco qui finissait de s'habiller dans la chambre et ne manqua pas le regard appuyé qu'il lui lança. Maintenant qu'il avait enfilé ce sous-vêtement, cela ne le dérangea pas. Il s'en trouva même flatté.

Draco s'en alla bien vite préparer le petit-déjeuner tandis que Harry achevait de s'habiller. Cinq minutes plus tard, il descendit dans la cuisine et vit avec des yeux ébahis le festin que le blond préparait pour deux.

― Petit déjeuner norvégien ! annonça Draco avec un large sourire lorsqu'il le rejoignit.

Sur la table étaient placés pêle-mêle entre deux couverts dressés, de la charcuterie, des sortes de galettes de pain, du beurre, plusieurs variétés de poissons, pleins de fromages dont un à l'aspect marron peu ragoutant, du chocolat chaud et une cafetière fumante.

― Bon sang, Draco, c'est génial ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ça ?

― Des trucs ramenés, d'autres achetés dans des petites boutiques… Quand tu cherches ce genre de choses, tu les trouves. Regarde ! En Norvège, le petit-déjeuner est toujours un gros repas. Et on bouffe presque que du poisson, on en fait des petits sandwichs. Tiens !

Il désigna les galettes de pain.

― Ça c'est du _lefse_ ! C'est du pain fait avec de la pomme de terre. Tu garnis et tu roules. Là ! Dedans tu peux mettre ça !

Il prit un petit bol contenant une sorte de bouillie de poisson qui dégageait une odeur assez désagréable.

― Du _rakfisk_ ! annonça Draco triomphalement. C'est de la truite salée et fermentée pendant trois mois !

― Pardon ?

― J'adore ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Mais c'est particulier, t'as le droit de pas aimer.

― En fait, c'est du poisson pourri, c'est ça ?

― Fermenté, pas pourri ! Euh… J'ai bien peur que la différence soit un peu subtile. Mais goûte ! Ah, regarde, là !

Draco fit le tour de tous les mets de la table, présentant avec une excitation fébrile le saumon fumé – bien plus attrayant aux yeux de Harry que la mixture de truite pourrie ainsi que des petites sardines en boite conservées dans du vin (« _Ansjos_ ! ») plusieurs confitures, des fromages (« Du _Jarlsberg_ ! ») et en particulier le fromage mou et marron qu'il disait délicieux, du _brunost_ apparemment, puis des tranches de salami et de jambon cru. Il finit par présenter une sorte de pâté apparemment fameux dans toute la Scandinavie, le _leverpostei_ , fait à base de foie de porc et de lard.

― Mais c'est plus danois que norvégien, conclut-il à propos de ce dernier met.

Harry avait les yeux exorbités.

― Bon sang et ça ne t'a pris que cinq minutes pour sortir ça ?

― Ouais ! À table !

Harry se fit une obligation de goûter à tous les plats qui composaient la table. La plupart était délicieux. Le saumon en particulier ainsi que cet étrange pâté scandinave. En revanche, il dut se faire violence pour avaler le _rakfisk_. Il s'était laissé convaincre par le sourire puéril et suppliant de Draco lorsqu'il lui avait assuré que c'était très bon en vérité. Tu parles ! Il faillit entièrement recracher sa bouchée tant le goût rappelait celui de poisson avarié.

Draco éclata d'un rire moqueur tandis que Harry faisait visiblement tous les efforts du monde pour contrôler son dégoût et sa nausée. Il parvint finalement à déglutir et constata avec d'infinis regrets que le goût persistait sur sa langue.

― Comment tu peux manger ça ? se plaignit Harry.

― Tu as verdi, constata Draco entre deux rires. Je n'ai pas de mérite, j'ai été élevé avec ça…

— Sérieusement ? C'est de la maltraitance ! Quelle enfance misérable... se moqua-t-il alors.

Si l'on en retirait le poisson pourri, l'ensemble de repas était délicieux et tous deux mangèrent comme s'ils étaient affamés depuis plusieurs jours.

― Alors, on se voit ce soir au concert ?

Draco hocha la tête.

― Sûr ! Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ?

Harry afficha un sourire paresseux.

― Oh, ouais… Je vais m'y habituer, tu sais !

― J'y compte bien…

Harry sourit.

Au fond de lui, il savait que cette paix n'était qu'éphémère. La seule question était : combien de temps pourrait-il la maintenir ?

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, comme dit c'est de la motivation à l'état pur pour moi, et une belle récompense. Franchement, c'est le seul retour qu'on a pour des heures de travail, alors allez y !

La semaine prochaine, on casse des trucs. Préparez-vous mentalement !

Cheers,  
Vince.


	10. Harry Potter versus l'Univers

Vendredi ? Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et le vendredi c'est encore et toujours le chapitre de la petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter !

Et pour une petite vie précieuse, dieu sait qu'il n'en prend pas soin ! Alors dans ce chapitre, un concert, de l'alcool et une tempête de flammes. C'est y pas mignon ça ?

Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, merci aussi aux quelques centaines de lecteurs anonymes qui suivent de loin et qui m'apparaissent comme un chiffre dans les stats ! C'est déjà sympa de savoir qu'au moins, des gens lisent. Même si on en entend pas parler ! :D

Un dernier merci, comme d'habitude, à ma chère bêta Mandala7338 qui a beaucoup souffert ces derniers temps. La relecture est un travail dangereux.

Allez allez, hop. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter versus l'Univers**

* * *

Harry passa le reste de la matinée sur un petit nuage. Théo n'était pas au Local lorsqu'il quitta Draco après leur bon petit déjeuner. Il était sans doute déjà parti au travail. « Travailler un samedi… » pensa-t-il à nouveau avec une moue désapprobatrice. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment on pouvait laisser faire une hérésie pareille. « Je le reverrai sans doute au concert ce soir » dit-il pour lui-même, résigné.

Cela faisait quelques heures à présent qu'il jouait à _Final Fantasy X_ sur sa console, un peu trop distraitement. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Deux sentiments se mêlaient en lui. Une impression de paix déjà, écho des bons moments qui avaient suivi sa réconciliation avec son petit-ami, à laquelle se mêlait une pointe d'angoisse stressée, annonciatrice du concert du soir et de ses enjeux. Plus que tout, il se demandait comment aller se passer la répétition.

Ron Weasley avait insisté avec raison pour qu'ait lieu une dernière répétition avant le concert. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 14h chez lui, puis le concert se déroulerait à nouveau au Roundhouse. Ils jouaient en premier, cette fois-ci, juste avant leurs adversaires. On leur avait donné une heure, de 20 heures à 21 heures, une seule heure pour convaincre le public de les soutenir eux, les outsiders, plutôt que la machine de guerre qu'était _Anal Retirement_.

Harry priait pour que cette répétition se passe bien. Il savait qu'ils étaient incapables de produire de la musique de qualité lorsque le stress, la colère et tous ces sentiments négatifs prenaient le pas sur leur objectif principal : gagner.

Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et avec raison.

La répétition dans son ensemble fut catastrophique. La bonne humeur de Harry s'était vite dégradée, entraînant avec elle sa qualité de jeu. Dans ses mains, sa guitare basse semblait incapable de produire une note correcte. Ron était plus insupportable que jamais, il hurlait, donnait des ordres et crachait jurons et médisances à la moindre erreur. Il ne laissait rien passer et Hermione et Harry furent vite à court de patience envers leur ami.

Hermione particulièrement lançait un regard plus noir que jamais. Elle semblait parfaitement imperméable aux remarques mesquines de Ron mais Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle n'en laissait simplement rien paraître. Elle frappait sur ses caisses avec violence, acharnement. Un peu comme si elle imaginait voir le visage du rouquin sur la peau des tambours, pensa Harry avec un sourire.

La présence du Jeune Colin, en prime, n'arrangea rien. Il n'avait pas adressé un regard, une parole ou même un geste à Harry depuis qu'il était là. Il avait complètement abandonné son rôle de chauffeur de salle et sans Ginny et lui pour danser et faire monter la sauce, s'arracher les faveurs du public allait être bien plus compliqué.

Bref, l'ambiance fut détestable et le résultat horrible.

― Je nous déclare forfait !

― Du calme, Ron Weasley, bon sang.

Celui-ci faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. La répétition avait été terminée prématurément, le groupe étant incapable de bien faire.

― Hors de question que nous allions nous couvrir de ridicule ! Face aux _Sonic & Knuckles_ en plus !

― _Anal Retirement_ , Ron. Le nom a changé, pour ta gouverne. Ah, si tu ne connais même pas le nom de tes adversaires, on ne va pas aller loin, c'est sûr ! répliqua Hermione d'une voix claquante et froide.

― Et alors quoi ? Ça ne change rien ! On va se faire éclater, c'est tout. Moi, je veux bien donner des concerts, mais je refuse d'assister à une exécution publique ! Surtout quand c'est moi, le condamné, renchérit Ron avec une voix pressante et colérique.

― Arrête de tout ramener à toi, tu veux ? On est tous ensemble dans la merde, hein ! grogna Harry.

Il y eut un petit silence.

― Hors de question de déclarer forfait, asséna Hermione.

― Mais on ne va pas…

― Hors de question !

― Mais…

― TA GUEULE, RON !

Hermione et Ron se renvoyèrent un regard où brûlait l'enfer. Le divorce semblait consommé entre les deux amis et les dialogues de sourd n'arrangeaient rien. Harry observait la scène en secouant la tête, un peu choqué. Il était rare de voir Hermione poussée à bout ainsi et perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle s'était levée et toisait à présent Ron de toute sa hauteur en le pointant du doigt.

― Jamais je n'ai déclaré forfait pour un concours et encore moins en demi-finale. On a encore nos chances, on ne va pas se couper l'herbe sous le pied !

Ron sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui, le doigt tendu. Puis il y eut un nouveau silence. Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard désespéré. Ni l'un ni l'autre, et sans doute Hermione non plus, ne se faisait d'illusions : elle mentait. Ils n'avaient absolument aucune chance de remporter cette étape du concours. Pas s'ils jouaient aussi mal que ces derniers jours.

L'ambiance était restée glaciale toute la fin d'après-midi et en début de soirée. Le trajet jusqu'au Roundhouse, guitares en bandoulière, s'était fait dans le silence le plus total.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la magnifique salle de concert ronde, tous furent abasourdis par le nombre de voitures sur le parking, puis par la taille de la file d'attente et enfin l'énorme attroupement qui, devant les portes, fumait une cigarette en discutant joyeusement.

Harry était persuadé que tous ces gens se pressaient pour Lavande, pas pour lui. Cela l'affecta plus que de raisons. Il y avait bien longtemps que Lavande et lui avaient choisi un chemin différent, bien longtemps qu'ils ne faisaient plus partie des _Sonic & Knuckles_, et pourtant… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec un regret certain que ce groupe devrait être le sien, son groupe et son ticket pour la gloire, et qu'ils auraient pu être heureux, tous ensemble.

Draco avait complètement disparu de ses pensées en cet instant, chassé par les fantômes du passés, une fois encore.

Deux vigiles encadraient la porte d'entrée tandis que des affiches annonçaient les prétendants à la finale. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'on aurait dit que le graphiste avait volontairement mis en valeur le nom des _Anal Retirement_ plutôt que des _Awaken Zombies._

― Vous vous souvenez du quart de finale ?

― Oui.

― Il n'y avait pas le tiers des voitures garées maintenant.

― Oui.

― Et la salle était déjà blindée.

― Oui.

Il y eut un silence.

― On va mourir…

Ils filèrent droit vers la coulisse. Harry observa, le cœur battant, la file d'attente et l'attroupement à l'entrée. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Une vision rassurante, quelque chose qui lui rappellerait qui il était et ce qu'il était en train de faire… Sans résultat.

Leur loge était la même que lors de leur précédent concert, toujours équipée de trois stands de maquillage avec les fameux miroirs à ampoules, un large canapé et deux fauteuils autour d'une petite table qui faisait face à un écran plat sur lequel une image de la scène était retransmise en direct. Autour, deux petites enceintes permettaient d'entendre le grondement étouffé de la foule.

Harry, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, sortit sa Rickenbacker de son étui et commença distraitement à en gratter les cordes du bout des doigts. Il aimait bien le son grave et métallique qu'elle produisait sans amplificateur. Mais son esprit n'était pas au concert. Il se demandait où était passée sa bonne humeur du matin. À cet instant, il se demandait même quel événement avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel bien-être, lui, le naïf Harry Potter qui n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux.

Une petite voix du fond de sa tête lui répétait que c'était de sa faute. Il le savait bien, évidemment, inutile de le lui répéter. Il savait qu'il était incapable de gérer ses amis parce qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile désillusionné, et que s'il offrait son cœur encore à quelqu'un, il allait en souffrir. Alors il était seul, et ce mot le terrifiait toujours. Lavande vivait dans son âme comme un parasite qui détruit peu à peu son hôte pour mieux le dévorer.

Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne voie personne avant leur concert. Pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer.

Dans la loge régnait un silence de mort. Hermione tapotait ses rythmes sur ses deux baguettes, Ron, comme à son habitude, faisait les cent pas et Harry grattouillait les cordes de sa guitare basse. Quiconque inconscient des derniers événements aurait trouvé la scène parfaitement normal, mais l'observateur averti remarquait les poings serrés de Ron, l'air revêche et les doigts serrés de Hermione ainsi que le regard vague et absent de Harry.

Tous pensaient à tout sauf au concert. Il était impossible que cela se passe bien.

― On n'aurait pas dû venir, on n'aurait pas dû venir, on n'aurait pas dû venir…

Ron se répétait cette phrase encore et encore, comme un refrain funeste.

Ni Harry ni Hermione ne l'en empêchait. D'abord parce qu'une nouvelle engueulade leur serait fatale, à cinq minutes de leur entrée en scène, mais aussi parce qu'ils en étaient bien incapables. Harry était si angoissé et nauséeux qu'il avait peur de vomir dans la loge s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi comme l'eau d'un fleuve, implacables. Tous trois quittèrent la loge, guitares et baguettes à la main tandis que les petites enceintes de retour et l'écran montraient un homme crier dans le micro :

― Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette immense, cette géniale, cette _über-cool_ demi-finale de l'Emerging Talent Competition du Glastonbury Festival ! Au programme ce soir, deux groupes, deux talents, deux styles ! Un vainqueur ! À vous de décider, choisissez quel groupe sera en finale ! Ils ont tous franchi les étapes une à une, ils ont tout donné et ils ont tout gagné ! Pour commencer cette soirée, mesdames et messieurs, merci d'accueillir les… _AWAKEN ZOMBIES_!

Le maître de cérémonie avait au moins ce talent d'être bon chauffeur de salle. Les trois amis firent leur entrée sous les applaudissements nourris du public. Pourtant, les deux voix hystériques du Jeune Colin et de Ginny manquaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps et Harry s'en trouvait curieusement affecté.

Ils branchèrent leur guitare tandis qu'un silence relatif retombait, le Roundhouse grouillant en permanence de conversations, de rires, d'éclats de voix et de choppes qui tintaient.

Harry scruta la foule à la recherche de qui que ce soit, sans résultat. Il était aveuglé par les projecteurs de la scène et ne discernait que peu de monde. En revanche, la foule était fantastique et cette fois, pas un mètre carré de la grande salle ronde n'était libre. Même le lieu qui était autrefois occupé par deux arbres avait été dégagé pour accueillir du public, sans qu'on n'en sache trop la raison. Parait-il que l'un des arbres avait été arraché…

Ron glissa à son groupe, micro fermé :

― On peut le faire.

Hermione leva ses baguettes et hurla :

― ON EST LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES ! ET ON EST LA POUR VOUS FAIRE PENSER À LA MORT, VOUS RENDRE TRISTES ET TOUT ! UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE !

* * *

C'était nul.

Mais genre, vraiment quoi. Nul.

Pas une fois Harry ne se sentit emporté par la frénésie d'un riff magistral, les sons saturés sonnaient creux, Ron chantait sans ferveur et le public restait complètement imperméable à leur prestation.

Une première chanson était passée, pas grandiose. Une deuxième, pas mieux. La troisième avait été le début de la fin. Tous pensaient au ridicule qu'ils étaient en train d'afficher, pas foutus de récupérer le moindre applaudissement. Très vite, les gens se détournèrent du concert et la foule attroupée autour du bar devint extrêmement compacte. C'était très mauvais signe.

Et face aux _Anal Retirement_ , adulés et déjà dans la poche des spectateurs, ils allaient se prendre la tôle du siècle.

Ils terminaient leur quatrième chanson.

« Vous êtes nuls, vous êtes nuls, vous êtes nuls, vous êtes nuls, vous êtes nuls ! »

Cette voix mesquine qui chantonnait dans sa tête n'aidait en rien. Harry voyait venir la fin de sa carrière de bassiste grosse comme une maison. Si leur groupe pouvait se remettre d'un concert raté, ce qui arrivait parfois, nul ne pouvait rattraper une défection pareille. La battle était un concours cruel. Jamais autant de personnes n'étaient venues assister à l'un de leur concert et c'était ce jour qu'ils avaient choisi pour tout foirer. Leur réputation disparaîtrait en un éclair, on rirait de leur concert pendant des années encore.

Et Lavande était une nouvelle fois impliquée.

― C'est un carnage.

Micro fermé, Ron s'adressait à son groupe.

― On arrête tout. On part. Je tiens à ma dignité.

Hermione lui lançait un regard partagé. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance désormais de gagner et que cela valait peut-être le coup de sauver un peu de leur fierté.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne les regarda même pas. En fait, il n'entendit même pas la proposition.

Ses yeux venaient de se fixer sur deux personnes. Et son regard s'était fait aussitôt meurtrier.

Harry avait enfin retrouvé Draco dans le public. C'est là qu'il avait vu, alors, ce type qui était à côté de lui et à qui il servait un verre. À cet instant, une rage sans nom se distilla dans ses veines. Il n'y avait aucun doute : ce garçon draguait ouvertement son petit-ami. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses yeux charmeurs, son sourire mutin, cette manière _débile_ qu'il avait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer en riant comme un demeuré. Il serra les poings, il était prêt à hurler de colère.

Personne, personne sur cette Terre ne draguerait son petit-ami, surtout lorsqu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il en était amoureux. C'était hors de question.

Harry retira sa bandoulière et sauta de la scène.

― Harry ! HARRY ! Bordel…

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule éparse qui se tenait encore devant la scène. Ceux qui avaient gardé le maigre espoir d'avoir droit à un concert, un _vrai_ concert de la part de ce groupe. Puis il rejoignit celle bien plus compacte du bar. Rapidement, il arriva au niveau de la table haute en aluminium à laquelle étaient accoudés Draco et ce type.

Dans son dos, une paire d'yeux marron clair le suivait avec un intérêt mesquin. Elle restait invisible de la table, elle ne devait pas être vue…

Harry alla se planter entre Draco et son prétendant qu'il n'hésita pas à bousculer du coude. De là, il put détailler ce mec.

Il était grand. Bien plus grand que lui. Les yeux de Harry lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses cheveux châtain clair retombaient sur son front, son corps était athlétique, bien plus gracieux que le sien et de lui semblait émaner une sorte d'aura qui attirait tous les regards.

En effet, tous se retournaient vers lui au passage. Ce garçon était un séducteur invétéré, à n'en point douter et son physique parfait représentait une vraie menace pour Harry qui se sentait un peu jaloux de sa beauté. Il serra les poings.

― Excuse-moi, grinça-t-il après son coup de coude, comme s'il avait été involontaire.

― Oh, aucun problème, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry le trouvait définitivement dangereux. Son sourire lui donnait un air carnassier terrible. Il frissonna. Ce type ne lui inspirait vraiment rien de bon.

― Ah, Harry. Haha ! Vous avez déjà fini ?

Draco empestait l'alcool.

― Non. Merci pour ton soutien, hein.

― Hé, vous jouez mal, je ne vais pas passer pour un con à être le seul à penser l'inverse, hein ? Ha ha !

L'autre type émit un petit grognement, comme pour signaler sa présence.

― Ah, Harry, voici Cédric Diggory. Un charmant homme. Cédric, Harry Potter, le bassiste du groupe de merde.

Harry sentait la colère bouillonner et menacer d'éclater à tout moment. Non seulement il ne supportait pas ce Cédric mais en plus il allait devoir subir les insultes de son propre petit-ami bourré. Il se connaissait, cela allait rapidement dégénérer.

― Cédric est un de mes ex.

Oh putain.

Oh putain de bordel de merde !

La révélation lui fit l'effet d'une bouteille de gaz qui exploserait. Non seulement ce type qui draguait ouvertement son petit-ami avait un charme de beau gosse de salle de gym mais en plus il était un de ses ex, donc qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Draco soit véritablement attiré par lui - un Draco bourré, par dessus-tout. En plus de cela, ce mec était sans doute un membre de la Ligue, donc un connard et quelqu'un qu'il allait devoir tabasser. Ce Cédric n'en devint que mille fois plus menaçant.

Il ne savait plus s'il devait avoir peur ou être en colère, pourtant la rage continuait de pulser dans ses veines. Elle chauffait ses entrailles au fer rouge. Un combat lui passerait peut-être l'envie de tout casser… Mais Draco était la priorité.

― Draco, on s'en va ? On va chez toi ?

Apparemment, le blond s'apprêta à lui répondre qu'il préférait rester et qu'il s'amusait bien, mais Cédric fut plus rapide, sans doute l'effet de la sobriété :

― Ah, oui. Allez vous vautrer dans la luxure comme deux gros porcs.

Harry se retourna d'un seul coup, estomaqué.

― Pardon ?

― Eh bien, comme hier, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que je ne me trompe pas, Harry Potter.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il voulut lui demander comment il pouvait bien savoir, mais l'envie de fuir était encore plus prenante. Ce mec était malsain et menaçant. Ils devaient partir, ou les choses tourneraient mal.

― Draco, allons-nous en, supplia Harry d'une voix pressante.

Mais le blond refusait de bouger.

― Cédric est sympa, je veux pas partir.

― Sympa ? s'étrangla Harry.

C'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

― Draco, merde ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas ouvertement en train de draguer ton ex – un de ceux que je vais devoir buter – devant moi alors qu'on est en battle et que ton soutien serait bienvenu !

― Oh, tu m'emmerdes.

Harry serrait des poings si fort que ses ongles lui déchiraient la paume.

― Allez, Harry Potter. Le joli blond a fait son choix. Retourne donc te couvrir de ridicule sur scène, tu veux ?

Quelque chose en lui explosa. Il n'eut jamais de souvenir de ce qui se passa pendant ces trois secondes. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était que l'instant d'après, son poing droit s'écrasait avec force contre la mâchoire de Cédric Diggory et que celui-ci en était projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin, à terre.

Dans la confusion qui s'ensuivit, Harry sentit une vive douleur dans le poing, ce qui lui fit paradoxalement un bien fou. Sa colère s'échappait enfin et une bonne bastonnade lui ferait vraiment du bien. Il entendit Draco lui hurler dessus comme à travers des bouchons d'oreilles tandis que les gens s'écartaient pour ne laisser qu'un cercle atour d'eux. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience de l'endroit, ni de l'instant. Si quelque chose se passait sur scène, Harry y était parfaitement étranger.

― … et je t'interdis de le frapper et te donner en spectacle, bordel, Harry, tu es vraiment un type insupportable d'égoïsme et…

― Tais-toi, Draco, cracha Harry.

― Quoi ?

― Tais-toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, mais je n'en veux pas. Si je suis égoïste, toi tu es d'un cynisme complet. Tu es avec moi, tu le sais ça ? Tu es _mon_ petit-ami ! Et je ne laisserais aucun fils à papa charmeur te tourner autour ! Tu es à moi, OK ?

― Non, je ne pense pas non, grommela Draco d'un ton menaçant.

― Draco, ton mec à raison. Tais-toi.

― Hein ? Mais je…

― Harry est beaucoup plus clairvoyant que toi. Mais si mon petit stratagème pour la Ligue a foiré, les poings parleront. Plus de coup par surprise, Potter. Je vais t'éclater la face.

Draco resta figé un moment, puis tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule. Une bonne chose. Harry pourrait se concentrer sur le combat contre le cinquième ex maléfique.

Il semblait qu'avec l'âge et ses goûts qui s'amélioraient, Draco était sorti avec des mecs aussi mauvais qu'ils étaient séduisants. Point de vue beauté, Blaise et maintenant Cédric étaient dans une toute autre catégorie que les trois premiers.

Cédric le toisait désormais de toute sa hauteur. Il ne se laisserait plus prendre par surprise. La suite allait être compliquée. Le type était grand et ses bras puissants. La charge allait être terrible.

Ils tournèrent un moment l'un autour de l'autre, sans se quitter du regard, dans le cercle que la foule leur avait dédié. Puis soudainement, sans crier gare, Diggory fit un pas en avant et lança un formidable poing dans sa direction. Il n'eut que le temps de lever les deux mains en parade devant son visage pour amortir un minimum le coup et ses phalanges l'atteignirent avec un bruit sourd.

Tout devint noir pendant quelques secondes. Harry sentait le contact froid du sol contre son visage. Dans sa tête, son sang battait contre sa tempe et ses anciennes migraines revenaient à la charge.

« Debout ! Bats-toi, incapable ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Alors qu'il était à terre, il fut atteint par un autre coup de poing, puis un autre, puis un autre, lesquels furent suivi quelques secondes après par une volée terrible.

Harry était recroquevillé sur le sol, les dents serrées, accusant chaque coup avec un grognement de douleur. Puis, un coup plus fort qu'un autre, peut-être mieux placé, le craquement du poing contre sa tempe, et tout devint noir.

Harry sentait le sol dur et mouillé sous sa joue. Il pleuvait. Il était trempé. Son corps était douloureux, ankylosé, meurtri, mais plus préoccupant encore était l'état de son cœur, arraché, broyé, déchiré… Il ne savait pas laquelle des douleurs était la plus atroce.

La pluie et le froid le faisaient frissonner. Peut-être méritait-il cela, au final. Ce flou, cette incompréhension. Son esprit perdu qui flottait entre rêve et réalité, entre souvenirs et présent.

Une seule fois auparavant il s'était senti aussi misérable, aussi désespéré. Aussi proche du néant. Une seule fois auparavant il avait connu cette sensation de ruine, avili et écrasé face contre terre par le poids d'une vie peut-être trop précieuse pour lui. Il ne voulait plus rien saisir, plus rien entendre. Qu'on le laisse seul et le visage dans la boue. Car, au final…

« … C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Félicitations. »

Il n'y eut plus rien. Ses souvenirs se mêlaient au présent dans un réalisme halluciné et psychédélique. Cela tournait et valsait au rythme des battements de son cœur. Tout son corps protestait, sa tête se rappelait à lui dans une migraine insoutenable. Comme à travers un tampon d'ouate, les conversations autour de lui lui parvenaient étouffées, irréelles :

― ... une violence sans nom…

― … pauvre type, tout de même…

― … et la battle alors ? Le carnage est terminé ?

― … où est _Anal Retirement_ ? Je suis venu pour eux…

― … il était quand même mignon ce type…

― … dire que la fille Greengrass est là…

― … quel malheur si elle a assisté au carnage…

Quoi ?

Greengrass ? Le label qu'ils pourraient signer s'ils remportaient la conversation était là ? Ils avaient une chance unique de montrer ce dont ils étaient capables et ils la gâchaient à cause de vaines engueulades ?

À cet instant, une grosse brique de pierre rouge tomba juste devant son visage. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle venait. Du plafond en ruine après le coup d'éclat de Parvati Patil ? De quelqu'un qui apportait systématiquement une brique avec lui lorsqu'il assistait à un concert de rock ? Peu importe. Ce qui comptait, c'était que sa présence, ce clin d'œil, cela anima la colère qui vibrait toujours en lui. Elle ne demandait qu'à s'échapper et il allait lui donner ce plaisir. Joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Pour cette fois, il jouerait mieux s'il avait la rage. Il sentit la douleur disparaître, refluer loin dans son esprit et être remplacée par le doux feu de la colère.

« Oui ! Oui, enfin ! Relève-toi, faible garçon ! Couché en pleureuse, relève-toi en homme ! »

Avec un grognement animal, il se hissa sur ses pieds, titubant et en s'appuyant sur la petite table de bar. Il put voir au loin son adversaire qui s'était éloigné discuter joyeusement avec une fille brune et un garçon.

Un garçon blond. Qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Leurs yeux se fixèrent à distance.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la brique qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. En cet instant, il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de la cible. Allait-il tirer sur son adversaire ou sur Malfoy, ce petit con de norvégien arrogant qui ne tenait pas l'alcool ?

Au lieu de ça, il cacha la brique hors de la vue de Cédric, derrière son dos. Elle était sa seule arme, il ne devait pas la gâcher.

Il ignora complètement le regard apeuré que lui lança Draco et le fait qu'il n'était visiblement plus du tout intéressé par le bellâtre. Bordel, Malfoy aurait pu se jeter à ses pieds et lui hurler qu'il l'aimait, il n'en n'avait plus rien à foutre. Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était de casser la gueule de ces deux fils-à-papa prétentieux.

Alerté par les exclamations de la foule et suivant le regard de Draco, Diggory prit un sourire carnassier. Il appréciait autant rouer de coups ce mec qui avait la prétention de s'arroger Draco Malfoy que l'effet dévastateur que sa victoire semblait avoir sur le blond. Draco avait été sien, un jour, puis il l'avait trahi. Il lui ferait payer cela au centuple, il lui ferait tout le mal dont il était capable. Peu importait si cela impliquait de massacrer un autre type, peu importait s'il devait pour cela jouer son numéro de beau gosse charmeur. Il lui volerait son cœur et le piétinerait à son tour. Alors seulement il tiendrait sa vengeance.

― T'as encore faim, Potter ?

― Ta gueule, Diggory. Tu me laisses parler à cet enfoiré. Après je suis tout à toi, j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Draco prit un air inquiet en se pointant du doigt et mimant « Moi ? » des lèvres.

― Oui, toi. Oui, toi, le petit connard de gamin prétentieux. C'était quoi, cette nuit, hein ? Rien, sans doute ! Et ce matin ? Je suppose que c'est ma faute, que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi ! Que je n'aurais rien dû croire…

― Harry…

― TAIS-TOI !

Peu lui importait ce qu'il disait, à présent. Peu lui importait l'expression de douloureux regret de Draco. Il voulait cracher, faire mal. Il ferait mal avec des mots, faute d'avoir une seconde brique.

― Finalement, tu mérites ce qui t'arrive, pas vrai, Draco Malfoy ?

― Hein ?

À présent, son petit-ami avait l'air plus choqué que peiné. Les yeux de Harry lançaient des éclairs, ses lèvres tremblaient et ses poings étaient serrés.

― Ouais. Tu as passé ta vie à sortir avec des salauds. Parce que finalement, les opposés ne s'attirent pas. Tu as baisé des gens comme lui et comme toi, bordel, t'aurais baisé ton miroir si tu l'avais pu !

À nouveau, Draco eut l'air peiné, blessé même. En revanche, le regret avait totalement quitté son visage.

― Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive, parce que tu es un autant un enfoiré que ces gens qui viennent pour me buter, moi ! Pas toi, moi ! Et j'ai plus envie de me battre pour toi.

La colère à présent. Deux garçons en colère, le cocktail ne pouvait qu'exploser.

― T'as forniqué avec toutes les putes du voisinage, tu en récoltes les fruits. Plus personne ne pourra être avec toi à cause d'eux et finalement, c'est peut-être mieux pour l'humanité.

Il y eut un silence. On aurait dit que toute la foule s'était arrêtée de respirer.

― T'as fini ?

Le regard de Draco était assassin à présent.

― Oui.

― Cédric, il est à toi.

Cédric avait gardé tout le long de la tirade de Harry son rictus malfaisant. Son adversaire avait totalement fait son jeu. Si Draco le détestait à présent, il n'en serait que plus facile de le convaincre de se remettre avec lui. Alors, il aurait totalement le champ libre pour le détruire. Avec l'approbation de la Ligue des Ex Maléfiques, s'il vous plaît !

Avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, il y eut un formidable éclair rouge. Cédric sentit une bourrasque de vent et la brique le frappa en plein visage. Alors il bascula en arrière et explosa en une multitude de petites pièces avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Harry adressa un doigt d'honneur haineux à Draco, puis retourna vers la scène, poussant la foule.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas bougé. Ils n'avaient pas continué le concert et étaient simplement assis là, à attendre que les choses se passent.

― C'est quoi ce bordel ici ?

― Le manager dit qu'on doit occuper la scène jusque vingt-et-une heure, l'autre groupe est pas prêt.

Harry eut l'envie soudaine de coller deux baffes à chacun des membres de son groupe. Sa colère n'avait pas diminué, au contraire. Il sentait son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête repassaient encore et encore le visage ahuri de Draco tandis qu'il lui balançait vérité sur vérité. L'incompétence de ses amis était si flagrante que cela lui donnait envie de les secouer pour les relever. Il se mit à crier :

― Et alors quoi ! Vous attendez que le temps passe ?

― Tu vois autre chose à faire, ô merveilleux Harry Potter ?

Hermione semblait tout aussi énervée que lui.

― Oh eh bien je ne sais pas : jouer peut-être ! Bande d'imbéciles incapables…

― On s'est assez tapé la honte pour aujourd'hui, Harry bon sang ! protesta Ron avec véhémence.

― Tu prends ta putain de guitare, Ron Weasley. Tu ouvres ton micro, on reprend le concert là où on l'a laissé.

La foule semblait avoir regagné de l'intérêt dans leur groupe suite au coup d'éclat de Harry. Ou alors était-ce l'alcoolisation générale progressive qui faisait son effet. Elle s'était massée autour de la scène, dans la fosse, et semblait trépigner à présent, impatiente.

Hermione se sentit soudainement emplie d'une sorte d'audace guerrière. Harry avait peut-être causé l'interruption du show, mais il avait raison ! Elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue si vite !

À nouveau elle leva ses baguettes et hurla :

― ON EST LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES, ET ON EST TELLEMENT COLÈRE QU'ON VA BIEN PÉTER UN TRUC OU DEUX ! UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE !

Si le miracle se produisit un jour sur Terre, cela fut sans doute au cœur du Roundhouse. Le groupe auparavant mauvais, amateur et faux, jouait à présent avec la même ardeur colérique que les plus grands groupes de rock des grandes années. Comme portés par la musique, tous les spectateurs se prirent bien vite au jeu.

Bientôt, le public ne fut plus qu'une masse informe et sombre mais qui, telle une volée d'oiseau, évoluait ensemble, grandissait, s'élargissait, se compactait, sautait et bougeait au rythme d'une force mystique dont seuls ses membres avaient le secret.

Le concert en fut réduit à vingt-cinq minutes durant lesquelles les trois membres donnèrent absolument tout ce qu'ils avaient. Et lorsque le dernier riff éclata dans l'air tel la dernière bombe du bouquet final, le public explosa en applaudissements, sifflets, hurlements et rappels.

Harry était déjà sorti.

Il ne supportait plus cet endroit, ses amis et Draco, qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant tout le reste du show. Il voulait de l'air, du souffle. Un endroit où se reposer et réfléchir. Le parking du Roundhouse était parfait. Il avait traversé la coulisse au pas de course, avait récupéré sa housse dans laquelle il avait fourré sa guitare, et il traversait à présent le parking encore plein de fumeurs et de voitures, son instrument sur l'épaule. Il trouverait bien un talus d'herbe fraîche sur le côté où il pourrait s'allonger tranquillement et repenser un peu à ses aventures.

La nuit était sombre, sans lune. Épaisse et inextricable, elle serait sa meilleure amie pour l'instant. Harry aimait bien la nuit. La nuit ne parlait pas, elle écoutait. Et elle écoutait avec attention, elle ne demandait pas de compte, elle ne demandait pas d'effort. Tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir, Harry l'acceptait avec joie. Son froid qui le fit se sentir vivant, son silence apaisant et sa pénombre percée par les lumières dorées des lampadaires.

― Harry !

Une voix soudain, qui transperça l'épaisseur de la nuit comme la foudre les nuages. Elle était fluette, mais ferme et déterminée. Colin s'approchait à grands pas.

― Jeune Colin.

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, renforcé par le regard noir du jeune adolescent. Cette discussion n'allait pas lui plaire.

― Tu es un gros con.

Bingo.

― C'est tout ? Tu tenais à me voir en face pour ça ?

― Non, ce n'est pas tout. Je t'ai entendu, avec Draco. Je ne vois pas comment tu oses dire qu'il est prétentieux alors que tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est ta petite personne ! Tu n'as aucune considération pour nous, ce que l'on ressent et qui on est. Je pense que tu es un imbécile et un con. Tu ne mérites pas notre attention, ni notre amitié. Et oui, je t'en veux pour avoir osé me tirer dessus mais je t'en veux encore plus pour ton comportement envers Ginny, et aussi Ron et Hermione. Tu me dégoûtes et je m'en veux de ne m'en rendre compte que maintenant. Parce que, au final, tu n'as toujours été qu'un fouteur de merde.

Et il s'en alla, comme ça, simplement, passant à côté de lui d'un pas furieux et l'air déterminé. Derrière lui, Draco était arrivé et le toisait avec un regard mauvais.

Harry avait mal. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette douleur, mais bon dieu elle était insoutenable. Ses entrailles se tordaient, déchirées entre la haine et la tristesse. Colin avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre lui. Mais malgré cette rage qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher, Harry reçut chaque reproche comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Peu importe s'il avait dit la vérité, il l'avait atteint droit au cœur. Et ça faisait mal.

La vérité est une pute.

Draco à présent le regardait comme s'il était l'être le plus misérable sur Terre. Peut-être avait-il raison. Mais il lui en voulait toujours et il refusait de se montrer blessé par les mots de Colin. Il posa sa guitare dans sa housse au sol, et lui adressa son regard le plus méprisant avant de dire :

― Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi est-ce que _tout_ ce qui sortait de sa bouche aujourd'hui sonnait si mal ? Il aurait voulu hurler qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'allait pas bien et que plus rien ne pourrait jamais le sortir de sa misère si Draco le rejetait définitivement. Mais il ne dirait rien de tout cela. Merde, il n'en montrerait même rien ! Tout cela à cause d'une prétendue fierté... Il était mieux que cela.

― Je veux plus qu'on se voit.

Harry eut l'impression soudaine mais très claire qu'on lui poignardait le cœur. Que quelqu'un lui avait déchiré le torse, en avait retiré tout ce qu'il contenait et s'amusait à le piétiner joyeusement. Il allait hurler, crier, se battre, pour peu que ses jambes tiennent debout. Autour de lui, les ténèbres l'entourèrent tandis que les lampadaires de la rue s'éteignaient les uns après les autres.

― Pardon ? murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée d'où transpirait une insécurité impuissante.

― Je… Tu… T'es juste un autre ex maléfique, prêt à rejoindre la Ligue. Il ne te manque que le carton d'invitation. On se reverra sans doute là…

Et il partit à son tour.

Harry sentit ses genoux se dérober et des larmes rouler sous ses joues. Ses pleurs restaient silencieux. La nuit était calme et son ombre étouffante l'empêchait de hurler. La nuit ne se laisserait pas déranger par les souffrances d'un jeune homme perdu dans le gouffre du monde. Et la nuit se refermerait sur lui, froide, sombre et humide.

D'amie, elle était devenue un cauchemar.

Les couleurs se mêlaient sur les yeux de Harry, les formes étaient devenues un tourbillon incompréhensible, tout se mélangeait sans cohérence.

Mais au milieu de cette spirale infernale aux enfers, une dernière personne se tint devant elle. Lumineuse, entourée d'une aura de lumière, on aurait dit un ange venu le sortir de la faille. Au fond de lui, tout au fond de lui, Harry eut soudain un espoir fou, que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, tout n'était peut-être pas encore entièrement consumé par les flammes.

― Théo ?

Sa voix était brisée, misérable et tremblante. Pourtant, il y avait là tant d'espoir, une volonté de vivre, de ne pas plonger… Harry n'espérait plus que Théo. Théo était son seul ami restant. Le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore parfaitement dégoûté de lui et de sa personne. Oui, il voulait voir Théo, son sauveur d'une vie déjà.

Mais à sa supplique répondit un rire violent. Pas sain, pas amusé, pas joyeux, non. Un rire hystérique, strident, d'où ne filtrait que malheur et sombres présages. Théo n'était pas venu au concert et personne ne savait pourquoi. Son dernier espoir s'effondra lorsqu'il comprit qui était cette personne. La révélation emporta son monde déjà martyrisé avec tout ce qui restait de joie en lui.

Ce rire était celui d'une fille. De Lavande Brown. Ce rire était celui de l'unique personne qui l'avait déjà jeté à terre, frappé, blessé, brisé, tué. Ce rire se répétait en écho dans sa tête, repris en chœur par une petite voix qu'il saluait à présent comme une vieille amie. Le désespoir était là et avec lui les jours sombres revenaient.

― Harry… Je te retrouve à ta place. Dans la fange, ta jolie petite gueule dégueulasse et tes yeux embués de larmes… Ha, ha, ha, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu monstrueuse, ha, ha, ha !

Le retour de sa vieille amie la terrible voix dans son cœur l'avait empli d'un cynisme à toute épreuve. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler. L'unique avantage du désespoir qui mène à la dépression, la spirale noire et vicieuse, était cette capacité à ne plus se préoccuper de rien. Les autres, lui-même, son corps, son âme, plus rien n'avait de valeur excepté l'unique personne qui peuplerait ses rêves et ses pensées pendant tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour s'en sortir. Draco.

Ainsi, Harry avait déjà cessé de pleurer. Il se releva avec un soupir et fit face, peu inquiet de l'image déplorable qu'il devait donner. Il n'était pas désiré, pas aimé, alors à quoi bon ?

― Tu n'as pas un concert à donner, Lily ?

― Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! siffla-t-elle en détachant les mots. Et figure-toi que mon concert est annulé, à cause de toi !

― Oh, tu m'en vois désolé, répondit sarcastiquement Harry avec un sourire mauvais. Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire ?

― Tu t'es donné en spectacle, voilà ce que tu as fait ! Toi et ton _irrésistible_ charme sur scène, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ? Il _fallait_ que tu te fasses aimer ! Et voilà le résultat ! Le public vous a tellement adoré qu'il n'a même pas écouté nos premiers morceaux. Il buvait, trinquait et braillait si fort qu'on ne pouvait plus jouer. Alors on a annulé. Et vous avez gagné.

― Merveilleux, grogna Harry, blasé.

Il eut une pensée pour Ron et Hermione qui devait exulter dans la loge. Sans lui. Sans même une pensée pour lui, après tout, il avait tout fait pour mériter cela. Une pointe de révolte perça son cœur : c'était tout de même grâce à lui qu'ils avaient gagné !

― C'est tout ? grinça Lavande avec une voix trop aiguë.

― Hein ?

― C'est tout ? Tu viens de battre un des jeunes groupes les plus talentueux de sa génération, je t'annonce que le public vous adore alors qu'ils étaient venus nous voir ! _Nous_ ! Et tout ce que tu réponds, c'est « _merveilleux_ » ?

― Tu veux quoi ? Une chanson ? Je peux chanter, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

― Je veux que tu trépignes ! Que tu m'engueules ! Que tu réagisses bordel ! Tu as réussi à me prouver que j'ai eu tort de te virer, tu viens de battre ton propre groupe dont j'ai pris le contrôle ! Sois heureux, merde !

Harry eut un rire semblable à un aboiement.

― Mais tu crois quoi, Lily ? Que tu comptes encore tant que ça dans ma vie ? Tu es finie, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Et pour le public non plus visiblement. C'est dingue, mais tu as raison : on a réussi à pourrir tous tes espoirs et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en moque. T'as raison, je devrais exulter et pourtant je m'en moque. C'est bien de toi que je suis guéri.

― _Je ne m'appelle pas LILY_! cria-t-elle. Tu es loin d'être guéri, Harry Potter. Ta salope de blonde te fait des misères ?

― Ta gueule.

― Oh, le sujet est sensible. Aurais-je éveillé ton attention ? En vérité, voilà ce que j'aurais dû faire pour que tu deviennes ce dont je rêvais. Prendre un énorme manche à balai et te l'enfoncer dans le cul ! Ça t'aurait fait jouir, avoue ! Si le blond peut le faire, alors je peux aussi ! Ça, ça aurait peut-être été suffisamment _rock_ pour que tu deviennes qui je voulais !

― Lily, prévint Harry d'un ton menaçant, ta gueule. Je t'interdis de parler de lui !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui glissa le doigt sous la gorge. Son ongle s'enfonça dans son cou.

― Appelle-moi encore une fois Lily. Essaye. Je te promets que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir de gosse.

Elle retira son doigt et ne bougea pas. Harry déglutit.

― Mais j'aime quand tu t'énerves, Harry Potter. Tu deviens si… Si… Rock'n'roll ! Tu aurais pu changer en même temps que moi mais tu as préféré rester le looser minable que tu étais au lycée. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec un looser minable, Harry, tu comprends ça ? J'avais une réputation de future chanteuse sulfureuse à bâtir ! Et une chanteuse sulfureuse, ça baise des mecs, ça sniffe de la coke et ça s'appelle Lavande ! Et ça ne sort certainement pas avec un premier de la classe brun et propret ! Qui s'appelle Harry, par-dessus le marché !

Les yeux de Harry lançaient des éclairs. Il fixait Lavande Brown avec un air de profond dégoût.

― J'ai essayé de te changer, Harry. Tu ne m'as pas suivi. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que le groupe irait mieux sans ta bande d'amis anémiés ! Tu ne m'as pas écoutée. C'est toi et toi seul qui a causé notre rupture pour laquelle tu m'en veux tellement, tu aurais pu t'éviter ces souffrances si une seule fois tu m'avais écoutée ! Tu as préféré rester avec tes loosers d'amis… Aujourd'hui, je perds peut-être un concours, mais je vis mon rêve. Toi, tu pleures la gueule dans la boue sur ton homosexualité tardive et déjà foutue… Tu vas faire quoi, mon petit, recommencer à sortir avec une lycéenne ? Il ne faut pas être un génie pour découvrir qu'on serait bien plus heureux ensemble, ensemble dans le rock et amoureux dans les coulisses, sulfureux sur scène ! Ton norvégien ne t'a pas arrangé la gueule, Harry Potter.

Il y eut un silence. Harry feignit un bâillement.

― Tu as fini ?

Elle hocha la tête.

― Tu me dégoûtes.

― C'est l'esprit ! Rock'n'roll, Harry !

Elle tendit la main pour lui prendre le bras mais il se retira aussitôt.

― _Ne me touche pas_ ! cria-t-il. Tu me débectes. Toutes ces années où je t'ai aimé comme un fou, comme un premier amour, tu n'as jamais pensé que comme une fille ambitieuse ! Tu nous imaginais déjà stars du rock, tu pensais à nous en vieilles célébrités sur la couverture des magazines people ! Moi, je t'aimais, simplement. Tu as essayé de me manipuler, de me changer, tu as viré ceux qui m'étaient chers en ne pensant qu'à toi. Je pensais être la personne la plus égoïste sur Terre… Mais finalement je le tiens peut-être de toi, des vestiges de ton ambition maladive et destructrice.

Elle ne lui répondit qu'avec un sifflement menaçant. Harry ne s'interrompit pas.

― Draco est à mille kilomètres de toi. Il me respecte et m'aime pour qui je suis. Il ne voit que ce qui est en moi, pas ce qui pourrait. C'est si clair à présent… Tout vous oppose. Il est le bien, tu es le mal. L'ange et le diable. Tu es une vulgaire salope et lui, c'est un garçon admirable. Je ne veux pas de toi, dégage. Sors, disparaît définitivement de ma vie !

Lavande avait déjà tourné les talons lorsque Harry conclut :

― Tu es la reine des putes, Lily Brown.

Alors, en quelques secondes, elle se tourna à nouveau, le saisit par les épaules et hurla, hystérique :

― _JE SUIS LAVANDE BROWN !_

Et elle envoya son genou s'écraser contre l'entrejambe de Harry.

Son souffle mourut dans sa gorge et empêcha tout hurlement. Au lieu de cela, il se laissa tomber contre le sol à la recherche de sa respiration, prostré, terrassé par la douleur qui montait peu à peu. Mais son ex-petite-amie n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Elle le contourna, puis lui envoya soudainement un violent coup de pied droit dans le poignet, qui se tordit avec un craquement sourd.

Harry laissa échapper un cri, cette fois. Il avait tellement mal... Du coin de sa vision embuée, il put voir Lavande sortir de son champ de vision, se saisir de quelque chose derrière lui, puis plus rien.

Une bourrasque de vent, l'impression qu'un mur venait de lui tomber en plein visage, puis les ténèbres. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, dans la nuit.

Son amie, son cauchemar, peu importait à présent. Il lui confiait la suite de son chemin qui serpentait parmi la tempête de flammes qui recouvrait son horizon.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Les énormes conséquences de tout ce chaos sont à suivre la semaine prochaine !

Si vous avez envie de me frapper, hurler, crier votre frustration ou votre amour un peu maso, je suis tout ouï ! Laissez juste une review !

A Vendredi prochain tout le monde !

Cheers,  
Vince.


	11. Harry Potter au pied du mur

Chapitre 11.

Vendredi ? HA ! Mais Vendredi, c'est le chapitre de la petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter !

Au programme aujourd'hui, un bain trop chaud, des parties d'échec et un docteur. C'est-y pas beau ?

A ceux qui suivaient aussi la republication du Garçon de Draco, elle n'est pas sur ce site, c'est définitivement trop le bordel. Visitez mon profil pour savoir où aller, la republication continue ! Merci à tout ceux qui se sont manifesté pour soutenir un tel projet, mais malheureusement ça n'ira pas plus loin. Merci également à ceux qui laissent des reviews sur cette histoire, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Merci à **Mandala7338** qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Vous le saviez déjà ? C'est dingue, ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter au pied du mur**

* * *

― Harry ! Harry, merde ! Oh putain, merde, merde, Harry, qu'est-ce que… C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Théo avait senti la panique l'envahir dès qu'il avait vu la forme du corps inanimé de son ami effondré dans la rue. Il avait accouru à ses côtés et s'était laissé tomber sur les genoux, au milieu de la rue trempée et déserte. Son premier réflexe fut de constater avec un brin de soulagement la légère vapeur qui se formait juste devant les lèvres du jeune homme évanoui, signe de vie. Il lui prit la main – elle était froide. Il lui toucha le bras, puis glissa sa paume sous son t-shirt : son corps était glacé. Ses vêtements trempés par la pluie battante étaient collés contre sa peau en une véritable armure de glace, barrage redoutable contre toute chaleur.

Théo dégaina son téléphone portable avant de se souvenir que la batterie était décédée à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter les secours et le peu de maisons encore habitées en cette période de fin d'année refuserait de lui ouvrir la porte avec son allure de voyou déguenillé, sale et trempé. Il regardait autour de lui, désemparé. Personne. Pas un bruit. Seul le battement incessant des gouttes d'eau perçait le silence de la nuit.

Théo s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche rageur. Pleurer ne servirait à rien. Harry, son Harry, avait besoin de lui, il l'aiderait, peu importe comment. Il fit alors un rapide calcul mental. Il se trouvait à presque vingt minutes du Local. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il disposait – pas grand-chose, à en juger par la peau si froide du garçon. Il devait prendre une décision, et vite.

Il jura, puis sauta sur ses pieds. Décision prise. Il attrapa le corps si inhumainement glacial de son ami, et parvint à le hisser sur ses épaules avec un râle sauvage. Puis il se mit à courir vers leur appartement nouvellement inauguré. Ils l'avaient baptisé le Local. Un nom plus qu'à-propos.

Théo ne s'attendait pas spécialement à voir du monde. À cette heure, par ce temps, les rues étaient désertes. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire pourtant mais il ne vit personne, comme il s'y attendait. Il savait parfaitement que, comme chaque fois dans ce genre de situation d'urgence, on ne pouvait absolument pas compter sur le destin pour faciliter les choses. C'était comme si toutes les forces de la nature s'appliquaient à ne surtout pas l'aider. Théo courait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes malgré le corps lourd et inanimé sur ses épaules qui entravait sa course pour rejoindre le Local.

Toutes les questions qui lui tournaient dans l'esprit restaient sans réponse. Pourquoi Harry n'était plus à son concert ? Il était censé passer la soirée avec sa petite amie Lily, ou Lavande, il ne savait plus vraiment. Au lieu de cela, il le trouvait dans ce piteux état au milieu de la route sur le chemin du retour.

Sitôt qu'ils furent arrivés, Théo déposa le corps toujours évanoui de Harry sur leur lit, fouilla dans un placard pour en sortir leur plus chaude couverture et entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements trempés.

― Vieux, tu me pardonneras.

Il eut un mal de chien à le manipuler ainsi, seul, pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Le reste de ses habits vint assez facilement en revanche de sorte que bien vite, Harry ne portait plus rien.

― Eh ben, dans mes rêves les circonstances étaient toutes autres.

Théo récupéra le corps inconscient de Harry à nouveau – il frissonna au contact si froid – et l'installa confortablement sur le matelas avant de l'enrouler dans leur couette, par-dessus laquelle il le borda de la couverture qu'il avait trouvée. Enfin, il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes trempées et alla s'installer sur le matelas dépourvu de couette, à côté de son ami. Assis le dos contre le mur, il fixa des yeux Harry qui respirait faiblement, confortablement emmitouflé au chaud à présent. Là, il prit un moment pour se féliciter d'avoir correctement écouté et suivi sa formation de premier secours. Contrairement à ce qu'on croyait, il ne fallait surtout pas faire remonter la température du corps trop vite. Le bon réflexe était de créer une ambiance chaude qui favoriserait une récupération progressive. Il se remémora le discours de son professeur :

« En hypothermie, le corps se protège en cessant de faire circuler le sang dans les membres pour privilégier les organes vitaux. Dans un environnement trop chaud, un bain par exemple, le corps réagit d'un coup en libérant tout ce sang resté en suspens dans les membres et donc très froid. Tout ça file vers l'intérieur du corps, ce qui ne fait que refroidir le sang qui, conservé à l'intérieur, assure la survie. Et donc l'effet est inverse de celui recherché : on aggrave le cas voire on provoque la mort. On appelle cela _l'afterdrop._ »

Il se souvenait même encore de son professeur. Un jeune pompier absolument charmant.

Il se releva à peine trois minutes plus tard, le temps de se faire une tasse de café. Il sentait que la nuit allait être longue, il en aurait besoin. Puis il retourna sur son lit. Il aurait bien laissé un peu d'intimité à Harry mais il était trop inquiet que quoi que ce soit lui arrive. S'il se réveillait et venait à paniquer où même si son cas ne s'arrangeait pas… Théo préférait rester à ses côtés.

Harry était devenu en peu de temps quelqu'un de très important dans sa vie. Théo avait une facilité déconcertante à se faire apprécier par tout le monde. Peut-être cela venait-il de son charisme certain et très vite remarqué au sein de n'importe quel groupe ou encore de sa capacité de parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'ami. Des connaissances, des copains mais pas d'ami, vrai et franc, confiant et chaleureux. Peut-être devait-il cesser d'être physiquement attiré par tous ses amis potentiels… Mais Harry avait tout changé. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un s'était intéressé à lui pour autre chose que son air séducteur et son sourire charmeur. Harry était un type franchement intéressant, amical et en qui il plaçait toute sa confiance. Harry était son ami, son seul, véritable ami. Une fois que la pure attirance physique eut disparu, ou en tout cas se soit suffisamment effacée pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer, il vit le potentiel que portait ce garçon pour lui.

À présent, il y avait dans sa vie une personne pour laquelle il pouvait s'inquiéter et qui s'inquiéterait de lui en retour. Une confiance mutuelle et une connaissance partagée de l'un et de l'autre. Un soutien, un pilier. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, au départ, mais bon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que c'était bon…

Sauf peut-être dans ces moments, où cette amitié se manifestait à lui sous la forme d'une angoisse sourde et froide à la vue de Harry inconscient et dont l'état n'avait pas changé, par-dessus tout.

Il tendit la main et la plaça sur le front du garçon. Il était toujours aussi froid. Toujours aussi pâle. Pourtant, le contact sembla le faire réagir. Il toussa. Harry revenait à lui. Théo s'agenouilla à côté de lui, au niveau de son visage. Il le vit papillonner des yeux et regarder autour de lui, l'air affolé. Il se redressa d'un coup, un peu gêné par les couvertures serrées autour de lui.

― Chut, chuuuut… Tout va bien, vieux, du calme…

Harry se tourna vers lui et le fixa de deux yeux pénétrants. Théo vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard habituellement si pétillant, vivant était terne, froid, fermé. Quelque chose s'était passée, quelque chose capable de briser cette joie de vivre inébranlable qu'il lui avait toujours connue.

Les deux yeux vert émeraude s'emplirent soudainement de larmes. Théo se pencha en avant, comme s'il lut à l'avance les intentions de l'autre garçon qui soudainement tendit les bras et les enserra autour de son cou. Puis il laissa les pleurs l'emporter, doucement d'abord et en sanglots après.

― Tout va bien… Calme-toi, mon pote…

Il pleurait, encore et encore et avec un désespoir si flagrant qu'il était douloureux d'y assister. Théo se promit de découvrir qui ou ce qui avait pu briser cette joie insolente qui brûlait en permanence en Harry. Ce qui avait bien pu causer les sanglots déchirants de ce jeune homme qui laminaient son propre cœur. Et quand il l'aurait découvert, il lui péterait la gueule, quoi que ce soit.

Malheureusement, les mois qui suivirent devinrent les plus compliqués de la vie de Théo. Son colocataire sombra dans une dépression si sombre et profonde qu'il venait parfois à se demander s'il s'en sortirait un jour.

Harry refusait catégoriquement d'aller voir un psychologue. Il ne mangeait presque pas, restait silencieux, la plupart du temps. Il jouait aux jeux-vidéos presque toute la journée. À l'université, ses notes avaient chuté drastiquement, entraînant avec elles celles de Théo qui passait trop de temps à s'inquiéter et pas assez à réviser. Et il ne dormait quasiment plus.

Parfois, Théo s'éveillait au milieu de la nuit et voyait Harry, soit dans le lit, sur le dos, la couverture tirée à lui et les yeux grands ouverts, soit carrément debout, face à la télévision en train de jouer à la console. La lumière terne et blafarde de l'écran de télévision dans le noir se reflétait alors dans ses yeux cernés et lui donnait un aspect cadavérique inquiétant.

Théo se sentait impuissant. Foutrement impuissant. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son ami et il était en colère aussi contre celle qui, il l'apprit un jour, avait causé cela. Mais ce qui dominait par-dessus tout, c'était la frustration. Celle de ne pouvoir rien faire, de n'être qu'un inutile de plus dans l'entourage d'un malade. Il essayait de garder sa bonne humeur, de pousser Harry à sortir, s'habiller convenablement, prendre une douche… Aller faire une partie d'échec dans un parc ensoleillé… Rien ne fonctionnait.

Il avait la terrible impression que Harry ne voyait plus tout ce qui rendait la vie supportable. Tous les petits bonheurs du quotidien, les moments où l'on se sent connectés à la Terre et aux autres. Les instants de vie, ceux que les vivants attendent si impatiemment, tous ceux-là disparaissaient. L'oiseau qui chante lorsque, dans le soleil du matin, la promenade est la plus belle. La lumière mordorée du soleil couchant qui illumine la Tamise de milles reflets orangés le soir, entre les luminaires. Comment Harry, celui qui lui avait appris à reconnaître cet art de la nature avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Le plus difficile pour lui était que Harry ne parlait presque plus. Lui qui était autrefois si féru de conversation, qui avait un avis sur tout et le débattait avec passion et bon sens, lui qui écoutait attentivement chaque histoire qu'on lui racontait, qui aimait simplement parler pour ne rien dire… Lui, qui était désormais si silencieux… Quand Théo rentrait de l'université pour trouver ce légume amorphe et sans vie dans son Local, avec lequel ses conversations se limitaient à « salut », et « à table », cela lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur.

Au fil des mois, Théo se sentait presque aussi affecté par cette ambiance terrible que l'autre par sa dépression. Les journées devenaient chaque fois un peu plus dures à supporter. Parfois il s'énervait, hurlait sur Harry en lui ordonnant de cesser de faire la gueule et de sourire un peu, bordel !

Cela ne servait évidemment à rien. Pire, le peu de fois où Théo craqua ainsi, Harry semblait s'enfoncer plus loin encore dans son état catatonique. Une fois, il disparut même pendant toute la journée, si bien que Théo s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans le Local à se ronger les sangs. Il se promettait d'appeler la police sous peu, mais repoussait chaque fois un peu plus l'échéance. Aussi, quand son ami entra enfin, trempé par la neige et l'air morose comme à son habitude, Théo l'avait serré dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes sans le lâcher.

Une étreinte à laquelle Harry avait répondu par un maladroit soupir.

Dans les couloirs de l'université, Théo menait Harry d'une salle à l'autre avec une minutie forcée. En fait, il choisissait toujours les passages les plus éloignés possibles de Lavande Brown et de ses amis punks dégoûtants, quitte à faire de longs détours pour cela. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours avec lui, évidemment, mais ils semblaient aussi désarmés qu'il l'était pour aider Harry dans ce temps.

Ils décidèrent cependant de refonder un groupe. Ne serait-ce que pour se venger de Lavande et montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Comme dans la première formation des _Sonic & Knuckles_, au temps du lycée, Ron s'attela au chant et à la guitare, Hermione à la batterie et Harry reprendrait la basse.

Lors de la première répétition, Harry n'avait pas pu jouer. Il avait amené sa vieille Rickenbacker soigneusement gardée dans son étui depuis son éviction de son ancien groupe, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait sur le visage le même air morose et profondément triste qu'il gardait en permanence. Mais lorsqu'il avait sorti pour la première fois depuis sa rupture sa magnifique guitare basse rouge, il avait immédiatement fondu en larme. Il fut incapable de rester chez Ron et Théo dut le raccompagner au Local.

Puis, le temps passant, il reprit la maîtrise de son instrument. Théo se souvenait d'une nuit où il s'était éveillé à la vue de Harry, éclairé par la lumière blafarde du téléviseur, lequel affichait l'écran de pause de _Final Fantasy X_. Son ami lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait le voir pincer et gratter les cordes de l'instrument, sans amplificateur, tout en fredonnant l'un des thèmes favori des anciens _Sonic & Knuckles_. Il n'avait rien dit mais été resté là à observer, jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sa guitare dans son étui et se retourne.

Lorsqu'il le vit éveillé, Harry sursauta. Puis, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et était revenu se coucher après avoir coupé la console et la télé. Théo, avec un petit rire, lui avait simplement serré l'épaule, comme pour le remercier. C'était stupide.

Puis un jour, deux mois avant qu'il ne rencontre Ginny, il y avait eu ce que Théo considérait comme le début de la fin. C'était un vendredi de printemps, Théo dormait encore. Il fut bien vite extirpé de sa torpeur par quelqu'un qui lui secouait l'épaule.

― Hé. Hé, Théo ? Théo ?

Il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux pour voir Harry penché sur lui, l'air pleinement éveillé.

― Que… Tu veux ? grogna Théo, encore endormi.

Il n'était pas spécialement quelqu'un du matin. Pourquoi devait-on le réveiller en pleine nuit ? Il sentait bien que son sommeil avait été trop court et qu'il avait encore au moins deux heures devant lui avant de devoir se lever.

― Tu viens ? On va se balader ?

― Harry, tu déconnes ? grogna encore Théo qui parvenait à articuler mais ne bougeait pas pour autant. Il est quelle heure d'abord ?

― Six heures. Tu viens ?

Théo s'apprêta à lui dire d'aller bien se faire enculer, mais quelque chose le retint. « Secoue-toi, bordel, quelque chose a changé… » pensa-t-il encore à moitié dans son sommeil. Et alors cela le frappa. Il se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry, qui s'était écarté lorsqu'il s'était assis, semblait différent. Son visage était moins cerné et surtout, il paraissait à nouveau capable de sourire. Adieu morosité, adieu tristesse constante, cet Harry-là était celui qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait le plus ! Certes, comparé au Harry d'avant la rupture, c'était un bien maigre et pâle garçon qu'il avait là, mais il semblait que tellement de choses s'étaient améliorées d'un seul coup !

En vérité, ces changements avaient été progressifs et avaient commencé avec le retour de la musique et d'un groupe dans sa vie. Un groupe _sans_ Lavande Brown. Il parlait de plus en plus. Mais le fait qu'il avait envie de sortir, avec lui pour compagnie en prime et aussi…

― Harry, tu as pris une douche ?

― Ben oui, pourquoi ?

― Mais ta dernière date d'avant-hier ! D'habitude, il faut te forcer pour que tu en prennes une par semaine, alors là…

― Oui, bon, ben, ça va, hein ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Le soleil se lève et il est beau. Tu viens te balader ou merde ?

Théo était estomaqué. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué toutes ces améliorations plus tôt ?

― Oui, oui. Évidemment, je viens. Tant pis, je dormirai pendant les cours.

Et ils s'étaient baladés pendant une bonne heure dans la fraîcheur matinale et sa lumière d'une douce chaleur. Arrivés dans le parc où ils allaient habituellement jouer aux échecs, ils s'assirent face à face à l'une de ces tables au damier noir et blanc. Là, Harry l'avait surpris en sortant leur ensemble de pièces. Ils avaient joué comme cela, au milieu de la ville et dans la lumière chaude et douce du matin pendant des heures et des heures.

Plus que tout, ils avaient parlé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient parlé ! Pendant des heures, pendant tout le temps où ils avaient joué, ils avaient parlé. Comme pour rattraper quatre mois d'un silence horrible.

Ils avaient parlé et joué à en oublier le temps qui passait. Seule la faim se rappela à eux après de multiples parties, à tel point que le soleil avait déjà passé le zénith lorsqu'ils se mirent en quête d'un sandwich à manger. Sécher l'université ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid, ce moment était bien plus important que leurs cours. Et de toute façon, vu le semestre catastrophique qui s'était écoulé, tous deux finiraient sans doute aux rattrapages.

Bien sûr, beaucoup de chemin restait à parcourir. Car si Harry parlait et souriait maigrement à nouveau, il devait toujours faire face à tout ce qui avait pêché et causé cette dépression. L'ascenseur remontait, lentement mais sûrement.

Enfin, après tous ces longs mois, Théo avait l'impression de retrouver son ami. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon…

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec l'impression désagréable de ne pas savoir où il était. Le souvenir des événements de la veille l'assaillit soudain et avec eux, il se sentit nauséeux. Ron et Hermione qu'il avait dû forcer à reprendre le concert, le Jeune Colin qui lui avait ouvertement affirmé sa haine… Draco l'avait laissé tomber… Et Théo n'était même pas venu au concert. Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait plus personne.

Même lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en dépression il y avait de ça dix mois, il n'avait pas été si seul. Théo, à ses côtés chaque jour, avait été la seule ancre à le rattacher à ce monde. Puis il était devenu un véritable compagnon de cordée, le seul à le tirer vers le haut d'abord, puis un simple assureur pendant qu'il rattrapait son retard. À présent, il était seul. Seul et terrifié.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose et oublier l'angoisse qui le rongeait. D'abord, où était-il ? Il se rappelait s'être effondré de douleur après sa rencontre avec Lavande et puis plus rien. Un coup sourd à l'arrière du crâne qui l'avait assommé. Seulement, au lieu de se réveiller dans la rue et en pleine nuit, il était dans une vaste chambre où quatre lits trônaient, dont seul le sien était occupé. Les murs et les draps se confondaient de blanc, tout semblait disposé là temporairement, comme si cette chambre pouvait devenir un garage à tout moment. Les lits, les tables et l'unique fauteuil étaient tous montés sur de petites roulettes. Au mur, un écran de télévision paraissait être le seul objet destiné à rester à sa place.

Par quel maléfice s'était-il retrouvé dans un hôpital ? Quelles pouvaient être les raisons de sa présence ici ? Franchement, il allait bien. En plus, il doutait que le seul coup de genou de Lavande, bien que très douloureux, n'ait suffi à l'envoyer ici.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, ce qui cause une explosion de douleur dans son poignet droit. Il jura puis ramena sa main au niveau de ses yeux. Toute sa paume et l'articulation étaient bandées. Ce triste spectacle lui rafraîchit la mémoire, il se souvint alors du coup de pied dans le bras ainsi que du craquement inquiétant qui l'avait accompagné.

Redoublant de prudence, il se redressa en position assise puis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, midi était passé. Il avait dormi pendant longtemps. Au loin, sa lumière se reflétait dans l'eau d'une petite fontaine qui ornait un parc dans le voisinage du bâtiment. Trois enfants jouaient avec un ballon à une sorte de football visiblement adapté aux équipes individuelles.

Harry soupira. Ces gosses avaient l'air heureux. Le soleil brillait au début de l'été et réchauffait les cœurs de tous les londoniens. Sauf pour lui. Exclu du partage et seul.

« C'est de ta faute, mon ami. Il ne faut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, tu es le seul responsable. Si tu avais écouté le bon sens et la simple naïveté, tu aurais connu une vie de joie et d'amour. Mais c'est moi que tu as écouté ! Le résultat est sous tes yeux, tu as ouvert les portes des ténèbres ! »

Cette voix sinistre et acide parlait plus fort que toute autre dans sa tête à présent. Elle était la seule qu'il entendait encore dans son esprit. Elle était si forte qu'il lui répondait à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Ce n'est pas fini, disait-il faiblement. Ce n'est pas trop tard…

« Bien sûr qu'il est trop tard ! Tu n'as plus personne. Tu as déjà perdu ta famille et voilà qu'amis et amour te désertent ! Tu es si pauvre que tu en deviens inhumain. »

— Je n'ai pas mérité ça…

« Par ta négligence, par ta vanité… Rejeter la faute ne te fera aucun bien, Harry Potter. »

— Non…

Sa tête tournait dans un affolant vertige et il avait la nausée. Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper, que tout s'arrête d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourquoi le forçait-on à ne plus rien aimer ? À ne plus rien ressentir ?

— Ah, vous êtes éveillé. Bien, bien…

Une petite infirmière replète habillée d'une longue blouse blanche venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle avait l'air douce, amicale et le visage maternel. Elle portait une petite enveloppe blanche dans la main et l'observait avec un mélange de compassion et de compréhension que Harry ne pouvait supporter. Il détourna les yeux vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

— Vous avez l'air en forme.

« Connasse » pensa-t-il. Comment pouvait-on ne pas remarquer qu'il était tout sauf bien ?

— On devrait vous relâcher dans la journée. Vous n'avez pas grand-chose. Est-ce que… Hum… Vous vous souvenez de la nuit précédente ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement. L'infirmière soupira.

— Oh, rien de grave en vérité. Un simple passant vous a vu effondré et inconscient sur un parking, il a appelé les secours. Vous n'étiez pas en hypothermie lorsqu'on vous a récupéré, mais passer une nuit dehors ainsi n'est jamais une bonne idée. Vous avez un os fêlé, dans le poignet droit. Donc vous devrez le garder bandé quelques semaines, il n'y a pas vraiment autre chose que l'on puisse faire. Faites attention à l'avenir, vous pourriez avoir moins de chance.

Harry hocha la tête. Il réalisait à peine que cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir participer à la finale du concours avec les _Awaken Zombies_. Cette compétition lui semblait si loin à cet instant... L'infirmière paraissait avoir terminé, mais elle ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement pour s'en aller. Il la fixa à nouveau, elle hésitait.

— Hum, il y a tout de même autre chose. Vous saigniez quand on vous a retrouvé.

— Ah ? questionna-t-il simplement, surpris.

— Oui. Mais on ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il a fallu que l'on vous passe ce pyjama tandis que vous étiez inconscient pour le voir.

Harry rougit. Il avait parfaitement compris et était à présent pris d'une véritable panique.

— Que… Il… C'est grave ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, craignant pour son avenir.

— Non, non. Tout ira bien. Ce sera peut-être un peu douloureux pendant un temps… Surtout si… Enfin, si vous vous excitez. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Bref, voilà tout…

Harry se sentit soulagé. Il n'aurait vraiment pas pu supporter autre chose encore. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment cette infirmière se débrouillait avec son métier, elle qui semblait si gênée de parler de cela avec lui…

Elle reprit sur un tout autre sujet.

— Une de vos connaissances est passée tandis que vous dormiez encore. Elle a laissé cette lettre pour vous. Vous pourrez sortir dès que le docteur vous aura ausculté et donné son autorisation. Je vous laisse le formulaire vide, il devra le remplir, puis vous le signerez. Vous n'aurez qu'à le remettre à l'accueil en partant. Vos vêtements et possessions se trouvent sur cette chaise. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous me sonnez ! Bonne journée, monsieur.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de sortir, elle ajouta :

— Et, un conseil tout de même. Prenez soin de vous. C'est fragile ces choses-là, ce n'est jamais bon signe quand cela se met à saigner.

Harry avait envie de l'insulter, mais il était bien trop intrigué par cette lettre. L'enveloppe était très sobrement marquée du seul « Harry », d'une écriture fine qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Théo.

Il arracha l'enveloppe et attrapa la lettre qu'elle contenait, bout de papier déchiré couvert de la même écriture. Il lit.

 _« Harry,_

 _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ? Tu t'en vas pour te réconcilier avec Draco et j'apprends deux jours plus tard que tu es à l'hôpital, qu'on t'a trouvé inconscient et blessé dans la rue suite à ton concert que tu as gagné ? Je ne comprenais rien, alors j'ai essayé d'appeler Draco._

 _Et là, devine quoi ? Non seulement Draco me dit, passablement énervé, que tu n'étais qu'un abruti et que j'aille me faire foutre, (J'adore ramasser pour toi, c'est dingue ça.) mais il ajoute que tu ne seras plus jamais emmerdé par la Ligue sauf peut-être pour recevoir ton carton d'invitation... Harry, merde,_ _il se passe quoi là ?_

 _Je crois deviner que Draco t'a laissé tomber, chapeau pour la réconciliation, mec. Bravo. Et moi, je fais quoi au milieu de ce bordel ? J'aimerais que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir pour une fois, que tu ne laisses pas juste tes putains d'émotions guider tous tes choix !_

 _Je suis obligé de filer, car je te rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui que mon petit frère arrive. Je dois aller le récupérer à la gare. Lui qui était impatient de te revoir, ça va l'amuser tiens, de savoir que t'es à l'hosto... Si tu sors pendant que je ne suis pas là, tu sais où me rejoindre._

 _Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Harry. Je ne comprends pas un broc de ce qui s'est passé en deux jours, mais j'ai l'impression que tout est en train de voler de éclat._ _Alors prouve-moi que tu es un grand garçon et pas un putain d'handicapé social et viens me parler._

 _Ne fais pas l'abruti, s'il te plaît._

 _Théo._

 _PS : je te joins la boite d'allumette de l'autre espion débile._

 _PPS : on a retrouvé ta guitare près de là où tu étais assommé. Je te préviens, tu vas avoir un choc. »_

Harry sentit une peur soudaine emplir son ventre. Il leva les yeux vers la petite chaise en métal qui occupait le coin de la chambre. Dessus se trouvait ses vêtements, à ses pieds la housse de sa guitare basse mais il les vit à peine. Son regard était fixé sur l'instrument qu'elle contenait en partie.

Brisée. Sa fidèle Rickenbacker, le plus bel instrument qu'il n'eut jamais possédé était brisé. Le manche en bois d'érable verni et sa décoration en noisetier rouge étaient arrachés, ils avaient cédé suite au coup violent que Lavande lui avait donné sur le crâne. A présent, seules quelques fibres de bois ainsi que les cordes dont la plus fine était rompue retenaient liées ensemble les deux parties de l'ancien cadeau de son parrain.

Son parrain qui était mort.

Le dernier cadeau du dernier membre de sa famille reposait là, sous ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner, brisé.

Harry sentit une colère mêlée d'une infinie tristesse réchauffer ses entrailles. Il serra les poings, ce qui chiffonna la lettre. Dans l'enveloppe, la boite d'allumette était celle qu'ils avaient retrouvée après la bataille contre Zabini. Il avait pu l'examiner depuis. C'était un gadget d'espion, elle contenait trois allumettes qui étaient en fait de véritables lance-flammes. Utiles pour ses prochains combats… Sauf qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochain !

La Ligue allait désormais le laisser tranquille. Et c'était bien dommage. Vu l'état de colère en lui, il aurait bien eu besoin d'un punching-ball.

Le docteur arriva finalement dix minutes plus tard. C'était un type jeune, à peine plus vieux que lui. Sans doute un étudiant interne, en stage ou quoi, qui s'était laissé refiler la permanence du dimanche. Il avait un visage allongé squelettique et de grands cernes sous les paupières. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites et ses cheveux commençaient déjà à déserter son front. Cet homme lui inspira une sorte de crainte qui vint s'ajouter au bouillon de sentiments négatifs qui roulait en lui. S'il avait pu choisir, il n'aurait jamais été son docteur.

Le médecin entra sans le regarder, grogna un « bonjour » à peine audible. Immédiatement, il récupéra le petit formulaire et se mit à l'ausculter de manière laconique.

— Vous avez bien dormi ? Vous avez bien mangé ? Respirez profondément. Pas d'antécédent cardiaques ? Inspirez. Expirez.

À chaque question, Harry se contentait d'un signe de tête pour répondre. Cela semblait parfaitement convenir au docteur. Il y avait dans son ton un timbre malsain qu'il interpréta comme un simple manque d'enthousiasme à devoir s'occuper de gens comme lui un dimanche…

— Bien, bien, bien, chantonna-t-il en griffonnant sur le formulaire. Tout cela m'a l'air en ordre. Vous êtes en pleine forme… Physiquement en tout cas, ajouta-t-il après un coup d'œil à son visage qu'il doutait cerné et morne.

— Je vais pouvoir partir ?

— Non.

Harry releva la tête avec un air inquiet.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Tout va très bien.

— Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas sortir ?

— Parce que je ne signerais pas.

Harry le fixa d'un air confus. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce guignol…

— Pardon ?

— Voyez-vous, reprit le docteur en commençant à parcourir la pièce d'un mur à l'autre, tel un méchant diabolique qui exposerait son plan démoniaque. Voyez-vous, je crois savoir que vous avez des ambitions sur un garçon du nom de Draco Malfoy… Vous ! Vous, le type informe et sa bande d'amis dégénérés. Je ne peux autoriser cela. Vous êtes un être ignoble et vos amis, pires encore. D'ailleurs, le septième doit être en train de s'occuper du pire d'entre eux en ce moment même. Il est à la gare, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez être plus prudent, dans vos conversations, Mr Potter.

Harry se prit le visage dans les mains. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, bordel, ces types-là ne le lâcheraient donc jamais ? Il n'était pas d'humeur, bon sang, qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

— C'est une putain de _BLAGUE_ ?! cria-t-il soudain avec rage.

— Je ne peux autoriser cela, répéta le médecin.

Il verrouilla alors le loquet de la chambre, retira sa blouse blanche et annonça comme on annoncerait un lutteur renommé au début d'un match de catch :

— Au nom de la Ligue des Ex Maléfiques, je suis le sixième ! Je suis Marcus Flint ! Et tu vas grave morfler, je vais te meuler la face, vieux fou !

Il n'eut pas le temps toutefois de parler plus avant. Lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de la Ligue, Harry franchit un point de non-retour. Alors, le vaste barrage derrière lequel il essayait de contenir ses émotions, déjà fragilisé par la lettre de Théo et la vue de son bien le plus précieux brisé, céda tout-à-coup. La colère, sa nouvelle connaissance, cette ruine avilissante, parcourut l'ensemble de ses nerfs à une vitesse folle. Tout en lui se mit à enfler, gronder, crépiter. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine et tous ses muscles tendus menaçaient d'imploser. Son visage encore inexpressif et morne quelques secondes avant devint écarlate et se tordit dans une grimace grotesque.

Il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose. De gueuler, péter un truc, une fenêtre ou le lit. En tout cas, il devait bouger ! Il ne resterait pas simplement assis dans ce lit à attendre sa rouste alors que ce type insultait tous ses amis et allait même jusqu'à menacer Théo. Il sauta sur ses pieds, s'empara de la chaise en éparpillant tout ce qu'elle soutenait au sol et la jeta des deux mains sur cet arrogant connard.

Pris par surprise, Marcus Flint était paralysé dans une expression de surprise bête, les mains pendues inutilement le long de son corps et la bouche ouverte. Il reçut un pied de chaise en métal en travers du visage et fut immédiatement projeté à terre.

— Alors de une, je ne suis plus avec Draco Malfoy !

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre à cette phrase, mais il l'ignora. Ses tempes battaient toujours à ses oreilles. Son adversaire remuait au sol, sonné, en poussant de petits râles rauques.

— De deux, continua-t-il en récupérant la boite d'allumette de Zabini. Tu diras à tes petits copains de la Ligue que si un seul d'entre eux s'en prend à mes amis, il y laissera autre chose que de la petite monnaie. Et enfin…

Il craqua l'une des trois allumettes, qui se mit à émettre un curieux sifflement.

— _C'N'EST PAS LE JOUR POUR ME FAIRE CHIER, BORDEL DE MERDE !_

Une gigantesque bourrasque de flammes jaillit soudainement de la petite allumette sur le docteur toujours ployé au sol. Harry ne put qu'entendre un cri de terreur, puis la silhouette de son adversaire disparue, remplacée par une flopée de petites pièces en métal qui tintèrent sur le sol.

Harry jeta l'allumette consumée, prit un stylo et imita grossièrement une signature au bas du formulaire de sortie en priant pour que ce soi-disant docteur signe, comme ses collègues, d'un gros pâté dégoûtant et illisible. Enfin, il se rhabilla, fourra les morceaux de sa guitare basse dans la housse avec un pincement au cœur et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant était… étrange. Comme si cette bataille inattendue avait pu transformer toute sa tristesse en une colère sans nom qu'il pouvait enfin diriger contre ses seuls ennemis. Car il voyait à présent clair dans le jeu de la Ligue. Ces horribles gens qui le harcelaient sans cesse depuis bientôt un mois étaient la cause de tout. De son humeur détestable avant tout, qui avait causé la rancœur à l'égard de ses amis. Mais surtout de sa rupture avec Draco, ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu. Pire encore, ils avaient presque réussi à faire de lui l'un des leurs et ça, il était désormais persuadé que c'était leur but ultime. Recruter de nouveaux membres en détruisant quiconque un peu faible s'approcherait de Draco Malfoy.

Peut-être Draco n'était-il pas sorti qu'avec des connards. Cela dit, ils l'étaient tous devenus après cette expérience.

Il était hors de question qu'il se laissât faire. Car aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas Draco sa priorité. Il n'avait pas oublié la menace de Flint à l'égard de son ami : « le septième doit être en train de s'occuper du pire d'entre eux en ce moment même ».

Il tapota sa poche et sentit la boite d'allumette. Il y allait avoir du cramé au programme. Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se mit à courir vers la gare.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours !

On remonte peu à peu, mais le chemin est encore long ! J'en veux pour preuve, il me reste sept chapitres en stock !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à dans une semaine !

Cheers,  
Vince.


	12. Harry Potter et le grand héros

Vendredi, lalala, j'aime bien les vendredis.

Nouveau chapitre, hop hop. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent, c'est sympa. Dans ce chapitre, un petit gars et un skateboard. Tout un programme !

Comme d'habitude, cette histoire est corrigée par **Mandala7338** , et c'est très sympa. Il faut le savoir : elle sait le nom de presque tous les pokémons. Si si !

Roule ma poule !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter et le grand héros**

* * *

Théo ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait bien ou pas. Sur le moment, empli de confusion après avoir appelé Draco et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait obtenir un quelconque éclaircissement sur l'immense bazar qu'avaient été ces derniers jours, il avait trouvé que la lettre pour Harry serait une bonne idée. Mais à présent, il se sentait mal. Avait-il été trop sévère envers son ami ? Cela n'arrangerait rien à ses problèmes… Il s'en voulait.

Harry était au fond un mec bien, simplement… Il avait parfois un peu de mal à gérer les événements de sa propre vie. Devenu autonome trop tôt, ou privé d'enfance... et puis, il y avait eu cette dépression qui avait laissé ses traces. Toujours était-il qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à décharger toute sa frustration sur son entourage sous forme de colère et de cris.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Théo n'avait pas la grande forme. Il se promit d'aller faire un tour à l'hôpital une fois qu'il aurait récupéré son petit frère à la gare. Avec un peu de chance, Harry ne se serait pas réveillé et n'aurait pas encore lu la lettre.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de son petit frère était déjà une consolation. Lysander avait eu l'autorisation du chef de son laboratoire à Manchester pour terminer le semestre une semaine avant la fin prévue. Tous les examens étaient passés, les expériences terminées et le jeune garçon avait pris tellement d'avance dans son travail qu'il l'avait achevé une semaine avant tous. Il prévoyait de rester à Londres avec Théo trois semaines, après quoi il serait obligé de rentrer chez ses parents. Sa mère n'aurait de toute façon pas supporté une plus longue attente avant de revoir son fils. Habituellement, pensa Théo, Harry et son petit frère s'entendaient vraiment bien… Mais vu l'état de son ami, il doutait que ce serait le cas cette fois encore.

Théo était très proche de son petit frère. Lysander venait d'avoir seize ans et était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un véritable prodige académique. Il avait obtenu ses A-Level à l'âge de quatorze ans, après avoir sauté quatre classes – deux en primaire et deux au collège.

Sur le quai de la gare, les freins du train résonnèrent en écho dans un horrible crissement de métal contre métal. Il y eut un panache de fumée, un dernier sifflement, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Théo balaya des yeux la foule qui sortit des wagons et se déversa sur le quai, semblable à l'eau projetée hors des vannes d'un barrage.

« Théo ! »

Il se tourna. Là d'où venait la voix, la foule semblait percée par un voyageur invisible que les gens observaient en baissant les yeux, parfois désolés de n'avoir pas remarqué le garçon à leurs pieds, parfois grommelant dans leur barbe après qu'une roue de la valise leur eut écrasé le bout de la chaussure.

Puis, telle une tortue qui sortait de sa carapace, l'invisible voyageur émergea soudainement de la foule compacte. C'était, nous l'avons dit, un adolescent d'à peine seize ans que son physique rendait unique. Il était petit. Du haut de ses seize années, il arrivait à peine aux épaules des gens de taille normale. Sa tête paraissait démesurément grande par rapport au reste de son corps. Petit, mais le physique élancé tant ses jambes et ses bras étaient fins. Il portait un t-shirt rouge ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt à la capuche lâche qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer, des baskets rouges et blanches, un pantalon qui s'arrêtait juste sur ses jambes et laissait voir ses minces chevilles.

Son visage éclatait d'un sourire rayonnant qui laissait voir de multiples dents blanches un peu trop en avant, qui mordaient sur l'arrière de sa lèvre lorsqu'il fermait la bouche. Ses yeux bruns pétillants et ses cheveux un peu plus longs et surtout plus chaotiques que ceux de son frère étaient des traits communs à ces deux garçons qui avaient les mêmes parents. C'étaient même là les uniques caractéristiques qui leur étaient communes.

Théo l'accueillit en ouvrant les bras, dans lesquels se jeta son frère. Puis il se releva, prit la plus grosse valise et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie.

— Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Lysander ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils se mettaient à slalomer entre les gens pour rejoindre le hall de gare.

— Pas trop mal. Le mec en face de moi puait. Mais le temps est passé vite, et j'avais du boulot pour le labo.

— Pas trop compliquée ta première année ?

Après avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin de lycée à quatorze ans, il avait été forcé de prendre une année sabbatique car l'université à laquelle il souhaitait aller refusait d'enrôler des jeunes de moins de seize ans. Ils devaient donc avoir seize ans dans l'année pour être accepté, qu'il avait eus en février.

À la mention de son université, les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent.

— C'est incroyable ! Il y a tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Les laboratoires sont immenses, il y a des produits toxiques ou dangereux que je ne rêvais même pas d'avoir sous mes mains un jour… T'as déjà vu du fulminate de mercure ?

Théo ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

— Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ?

Lysander le fixa comme s'il était un imbécile.

— Évidemment que oui ! Et on est surveillé. Tu penses bien qu'ils ne nous laisseraient pas toucher au fulminate ou à de l'acide fluorhydrique si on n'était pas capable de le manipuler…

— Le quoi ?

Lysander soupira, mais ne put parvenir à masquer son amusement.

— L'acide fluorhydrique. HF. Le plus puissant des acides faibles.

— Oh, oui. Évidemment. Suis-je bête ?

— Il te rongerait les os en moins de deux.

— Merveilleux.

Théo ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le sourire amusé de son frère. Il lui passa une main sur l'épaule.

— T'es toujours à fond là-dedans toi, hein ?

— Tu rigoles ? Je n'étudie plus que ça ! C'est tellement grandiose…

Théo hocha la tête. Son frère était un type intelligent, mais là où il était un virtuose c'était en chimie. Il avait commencé à s'y intéresser dès son plus jeune âge, par le biais d'un coffret de chimie facile. Au départ, cela ne passait que pour une passion amusante. Mais lorsqu'il parvint à synthétiser du fil de nylon avec les seuls ingrédients et matériels d'une boite de chimie pour débutants et l'aide d'Internet, le prodige semblait né. De là, il n'avait jamais décroché.

Sa scolarité n'avait pas été rose… La vie d'un surdoué n'est pas simple. D'abord, il avait eu du mal à trouver sa place parmi ses camarades de classe, chahuté qu'il était lorsque, à quatorze ans, il ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre cinquante et se trouvait au milieu d'une trentaine d'élèves de terminale, tous âgés d'au moins dix-sept ans.

Il n'était pas moche, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Les deux frères partageaient ce charme naturel et un charisme certain. Avec son air innocent et son sourire éclatant, Lysander était plutôt du genre beau garçon, dans le style. Évidemment, si on aimait les mecs grands et musclés il ne rentrait même pas en compte, avec son mètre cinquante-huit presque achevé et sa silhouette élancée. Malheureusement, le monde du lycée est cruel, et sa seule différence de taille accompagnée de son invariable succès scolaire avaient fait de lui une tête de turc toute désignée.

Ainsi, lui qui s'ennuyait en cours se retrouvait la cible des quolibets de ses camarades dans la cour de récréation et n'avait plus eu que sa propre famille pour le soutenir. Lysander avait alors sombré dans un cercle vicieux. Il refusait d'aller à l'école pour suivre des cours ennuyeux qui ne seraient interrompus que par les récréations où il était insulté et moqué. Alors, il rentrait le soir et s'enfermait dans sa chambre, d'où on pouvait l'entendre pleurer doucement derrière la porte.

Lorsque Théo, à la faveur d'une de ses visites à ses parents, avait trouvé son frère fermé, peu souriant et terne, il avait immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait alors eu qu'à observer le petit manège du garçon qui faisait tout pour éviter de lui parler et s'enfermait sitôt rentré, le soir après les cours. Il avait vite compris ce qui se passait. Par conséquent, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

À l'époque, il n'habitait pas encore avec Harry. Lui et son ami avaient donc squatté la maison de Ron pendant presque une semaine, chaque jour de neuf heures à dix-neuf heures pour apprendre au jeune Lysander les bases du judo, que Harry maîtrisait parfaitement. C'était là que les deux garçons s'étaient connus, lors de cet espèce de stage organisé à l'improviste durant les vacances scolaires.

Le jeune adolescent d'alors, encouragé par son frère et coaché par Harry avait bien vite appris les bases et les prises les plus communes mais parfois aussi les plus efficaces de l'art martial. À son retour de vacances, il eut un pur et simple moyen de défense et, tel un reliquat du passé de son maître, il avait étalé la face de son adversaire de l'époque dans un couloir, tandis que la classe attendait l'arrivée de son professeur. Alors, il n'eut plus que très rarement des soucis et plus jamais recours à la violence.

Lorsque Lysander finit par obtenir ses A-Level, la chimie était alors devenue son unique et seul intérêt. Il y voyait une forme d'art pur, régit par la nature et pouvait en parler pendant des heures.

« C'est ça qui est génial ! annonçait-il fièrement alors. J'ai l'impression de maîtriser ce que le monde a créé. On peut forcer un atome à se fissurer, comme la nature le voudrait, où à fusionner, l'exact opposé. On peut séparer l'eau en deux gaz différents, synthétiser un fluide qui rongerait même le sol, on peut créer des matières aux propriétés incroyables… C'est subtil et puissant, et grisant, et… »

Et il continuait ainsi pendant des heures, animé d'une passion rare.

À l'université, il avait immédiatement été pris sous l'aile du professeur Karkaroff, chimiste bulgare réputé pour avoir découvert les capacités des superacides dans les batteries de dernière génération. Son laboratoire était un endroit magique pour le jeune virtuose. Il y avait découvert tout le potentiel de la chimie professionnelle, ses capacités et son charme.

Mais à présent, Lysander était un garçon plus mature. Sûr de lui, foncièrement joyeux, il semblait avoir mis son bel esprit au service de quelque chose qu'il aimait et où il avait enfin l'impression d'apprendre, de progresser. Le changement avait été radical. En quelques mois, les derniers complexes liés à son physique avaient disparu et le charisme des Nott avait pu opérer : il était entouré d'un groupe d'amis fidèles et sympathiques avec lesquels il partageait une passion commune. Dans le labo, contrairement au lycée, le physique et l'âge n'avaient plus aucun rôle. Seul l'intelligence de chacun et son utilité au groupe étaient jugées. Et là, Lysander avait sa place. Définitivement.

Ils continuaient à marcher. Ils sortaient de la gare par la grande porte et s'avançaient à présent sur la place quasiment déserte en direction d'un arrêt de bus.

— Au fait, comment va Harry ?

Le visage de Théo se ferma. Il retira sa main de l'épaule de son frère. Étrangement, il venait de se faire la réflexion que Lysander, par son éternel sourire, sa joie de vivre insolente et immortelle lui rappelait Harry. Pas le Harry dépressif et sombre qu'il avait pu connaître… Mais Harry, son ami. Le garçon rieur et intelligent qui faisait face aux épreuves de la vie avec un simple sourire impertinent.

Si seulement la présence de son petit frère pouvait être bénéfique à son ami…

— Je… Pas très bien, je crois. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours endormi à l'hôpital.

Il était inutile de lui cacher la vérité. Il la découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Lysander s'était arrêté de marcher. Il lui lançait un regard inquiet et surpris. Théo s'arrêta à son tour.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

— Oh, il lui arrive pleins de trucs… soupira-t-il. Qu'il a du mal à gérer. Mais rien de grave, je t'assure. Allez, viens, on va louper le bus.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

— Rien de grave ? Je le vois sur ta face que tu mens. Tu sais, s'il ne va pas bien ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le cacher… Tu devrais l'aider, plutôt.

— Lysander, c'est plus compliqué que ça… répondit Théo un peu sèchement. Allez, viens, on va louper le…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sorti de nulle part, un homme habillé tout en noir et monté sur un skateboard passa entre eux à toute vitesse en laissant tomber une sorte de boite sombre. L'instant d'après, il y eut un long sifflement et ils furent envahis par une épaisse fumée blanchâtre qui les empêchait de voir même leurs mains.

— Bordel ! C'est quoi ce truc ? grogna Théo en suffoquant.

Le son typique du skateboard se fit de nouveau entendre. Puis un léger bruit sourd, et Lysander cria, visiblement paniqué :

— Que… Hé ! Non ! Théo !

— Hein ?

— THÉOOOOO !

À nouveau, le bruit des roulettes. Alors, pris par une peur sans nom, Théo se mit à courir droit devant lui, trébuchant sur la valise de son petit frère, hurlant son prénom, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'écran de fumée.

Là, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Au milieu de la place, l'homme en noir avait laissé tomber son skateboard. Il maintenait son frère le visage au sol à l'aide d'une clé de bras visiblement douloureuse, à en juger par le visage du jeune garçon.

Théo fixa son agresseur dans les yeux. Ou plutôt, dans ce qu'il en voyait. La personne, entièrement vêtue de noir, était habillée telle une sorte de ninja. Son vêtement ample ne laissant voir que ses mains et ses yeux, entourant tout le reste de son corps comme s'il n'était composé que d'une seule pièce.

— Plus un geste !

Théo se figea. À sa grande surprise, cet espèce de ninja venait de parler avec la voix claire et ferme d'une fille, sans doute à peine plus âgée que lui. Provocateur, il s'avança encore.

— J'ai dit : plus un geste ! asséna-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur le bras du jeune garçon.

Lysander laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Cette fille maintenait son bras tordu vers l'arrière et son poignet plié vers le haut dans un angle qu'il était douloureux de regarder.

Théo se sentait nauséeux. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, ce qu'elle lui voulait et pourquoi elle s'en prenait à son frère alors que c'était visiblement lui, la cible. À l'incompréhension venait se mêler la torture de voir son petit frère, son protégé, souffrir sans raison aucune aux mains de sa tortionnaire, la joue écrasée contre le pavé de la place de la gare.

Pris d'un vertige, il se mit à regarder frénétiquement tout autour de lui à la recherche de quiconque capable de l'aider. La place était déserte, c'était à en pleurer de désespoir. Lui qui avait si souvent pesté contre la circulation accablante, la foule étouffante et l'ambiance généralement oppressante de cet endroit, voilà qu'il se retrouvait par une quelconque malédiction seul au monde, son frère dans les serres d'une folle-furieuse. Celle-ci, voyant ses efforts désespérés pour trouver de l'aide se mit à rire comme une furie hystérique.

Théo essayait à tout prix d'éviter le regard de Lysander. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la détresse du jeune garçon, douloureusement entravé par cette tarée, la peur au ventre et l'incompréhension au-dessus de tout. Chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de son jeune frère, écarquillés par la douleur et qui au lieu de leur habituelle lueur malicieuse reflétaient une terreur sans nom, il se sentait l'envie de vomir.

— On va se calmer, doucement, Théodore Nott, fit son agresseur d'une voix amusée. Mettons les choses au clair : tu fais un seul geste que je n'aime pas et je lui déboîte l'épaule avant de me barrer. Et crois-moi, tu ne me rattraperas pas. Parlons calmement.

Théo se sentait tellement frustré que ses yeux le brûlaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se voyait d'aucune utilité, il n'avait aucun plan, aucun moyen de se sortir de ce chausse-trappe. Bon sang, il ne savait même pas ce que voulait cette fille !

— Trois choses, répondit Théo avec une colère sourde dans la voix. De une, qui es-tu ? De deux, que me veux-tu ?

— Et trois ?

— Et trois : tu as cinq secondes pour lâcher mon frère où je te promets que tu ne vivras guère plus longtemps sur cette planète.

La fille eut un rire mesquin, visiblement sans joie.

— Oh, c'est amusant. Alors une, je m'appelle Cho Chang, et je suis le septième membre de la Ligue. Deux, je te veux toi et le dégénéré qui te sers d'ami. Et trois, ça n'arrivera pas. Autre chose ?

Théo serra le poing. Cette stupide Ligue était donc sans fin ? Combien d'imbéciles lâches et cruels devraient-ils dérouiller pour qu'enfin ils les laissent tranquilles…

— Bordel, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans et mon frère encore moins. Harry ne sort même plus avec Draco ! Ayez vos informations à jour !

— C'est Astoria qui donne les ordres. On sait parfaitement l'état des choses entre eux, crois-moi. Mais si Astoria estime que leur histoire n'est pas terminée, alors on vient. Et on vous éclate la gueule. Vas-tu te taire, toi, morveux ?

Elle venait de se pencher et de glisser sa menace directement dans l'oreille de sa victime. Lysander, toujours immobilisé avait les yeux inondés de larmes et ne pouvait contenir ses gémissements de douleur chaque fois que Chang tirait un peu plus sur son bras.

Sous la menace, le jeune garçon se força à serrer les lèvres d'où ne s'échappèrent plus que des couinements étouffés.

— Cho Chang, je vais te tuer ! promit Théo d'une voix forte dans laquelle vibrait une haine sans borne. Crois-moi, jamais personne ne m'a traité aussi grossièrement. Moi ou ma famille. T'as pas de sœur, hein, immense catin ? Sinon, tu saurais ce que je ressens. Et si tu savais ce que je ressens, tu n'aurais jamais commis l'erreur de t'attaquer à mon petit frère.

Le rire hystérique du ninja fut soudainement interrompu par une voix tremblotante.

— T'es tellement dans la merde ! On va te aaaaaargh…

Lysander n'avait pu finir sa phrase, sa témérité immédiatement réduite au silence par une simple pression sur son poignet.

— Tu l'ouvres encore une fois, gamin, et je te fais regretter d'être venu au monde.

Théo et lui se fixèrent soudain. La peur avait disparue du regard du plus jeune. Au contraire, ses yeux toujours emplis de larmes semblaient refléter une sorte de confiance résolue qui eut le don d'effrayer Théo. Comme si son frère acceptait son sort sans rechigner.

Durant quelques secondes, ils échangèrent tout un dialogue de regard, jusqu'à ce que Chang annonce avec un sourire :

— Enfin… Tu t'es fait attendre.

Elle se baissa soudainement, révélant Harry, derrière elle, dont le crochet droit manqua son visage d'un poil. Sans même relâcher sa prise sur le plus jeune, elle le projeta d'un magnifique coup de pied circulaire dans le ventre deux mètres plus loin, droit dans les bras de Théo qui le rejoignait.

— Ouch. Euh… Je suis désolé, Théo.

Harry avait son poignet gauche immobilisé par un plâtre qui semblait assez léger. Il ne portait aucune attelle.

Théo lui répondit d'un simple regard bienveillant. Toute la rancœur qu'il aurait pu encore ressentir disparut d'un seul coup. Voir surgir son meilleur ami à la rescousse fut le plus gros soulagement qu'il n'eut jamais ressenti. Son pardon était accepté car ils avaient à présent un problème plus urgent.

— Tu es vraiment courageux… Ou simplement débile, Harry Potter, pour espérer prendre une demi-ninja par surprise !

— Demi-ninja ? répéta Théo, interloqué.

— Oui, c'est complètement crétin comme appellation. Tu es mi-ninja, mi-salope, c'est ça ?

— Aaaargh !

Lysander avait le souffle court et rauque et se tortillait au sol, comme pour essayer de remettre son bras tordu dans l'axe de son corps.

— Je suis mi-ninja, mi-blonde, OK ? Et je vous conseille d'éviter les provocations, vous faites du mal à un innocent…

Théo vit alors une ardente lueur de témérité ou d'inconscience, il n'en savait rien, dans les yeux de son frère. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le plus jeune souffla d'une voix provocante :

— Ninja ou pas tu vas crever.

— Tais-toi.

— Tu vas tellement te faire allumer la face que tu vas en décéder.

— TA GUEULE ! Petit merdeux, je t'aurais prévenu…

— Lysander ! Fais ce qu'elle dit bordel ! ordonna Théo dans un murmure, le souffle court.

Il avait déjà du mal à voir son frère dans cet état, il ne pourrait guère supporter plus. Évanoui et nauséeux, il ne servirait à rien.

À nouveau, tout le visage de son frère s'illumina de cette confiance résolue envers lui. Envers eux, même. Décidé par l'arrivée de Harry, il ne voyait pas d'autres manières de reprendre l'avantage. Il savait ce qu'il risquait et il savait que ce n'était pas bien grave. Douloureux, oui, terriblement douloureux. Mais pas grave.

Il serra ses paupières et provoqua encore :

— J'espère que tu as prévu une taille XXL aux pompes funèbres. Faudra bien faire rentrer ton gros cul dans le cercueil !

Comme un seul homme, Théo et Harry se jetèrent sur elle, trop tard. Rien n'aurait pu préparer le jeune garçon à ce qui vint. Il sentit qu'on lui tordait le bras dans le dos si violemment que bien vite, un craquement sourd résonna dans l'ensemble de son corps, immédiatement suivit par un mal sans nom. Il se surprit à hurler si fort que ses os vibraient sous la force du cri.

Théo se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Ce cri qui aurait dû l'achever, l'effondrer, fit naître en lui une telle haine, un tel besoin de vengeance qu'il se sentit courir plus vite que jamais, dépassa rapidement Harry et rattrapa sans plus d'efforts Chang qui s'enfuyait. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de quitter la place de la gare.

Théo se jeta sur elle dans une manœuvre digne des plus grands placages de rugby. Chang s'écrasa au sol avec un craquement sourd puis Théo se mit à la rouer de coups. Il semblait pris d'une folie meurtrière si pleine de rage qu'il n'avait visiblement nullement besoin d'aide. Voyant cela, Harry, qui ne voulait toujours pas frapper une fille, décida d'aller plutôt aider Lysander.

— Théo !

Celui-ci leva les yeux, frappant toujours. Harry lui jeta sa boite d'allumettes puis tourna les talons, courant jusqu'au blessé.

Le spectacle était pitoyable. Lysander gémissait, pleurait à chaudes larmes, se tortillait, prostré au sol, le visage tordu dans une affreuse grimace de douleur et la respiration rauque et difficile. Il semblait avoir envie, par réflexe sans doute, de tenir son bras meurtri mais à chaque fois la douleur l'en dissuadait. Son sweat-shirt ouvert avait glissé de ses épaules, laissant voir la forme inquiétante qu'avait prise celle du côté droit et qui transparaissait sous son t-shirt. Son bras droit pendait sur son flanc, inutile et douloureux.

Harry dégaina son téléphone pour appeler les secours. La place encore déserte deux minutes plus tôt grouillait à présent de monde, qui passait à côté de lui et de Théo aux prises avec Chang sans même leur accorder un regard. C'était tellement rageant que cela lui donnait envie de frapper tout le monde, le destin y compris.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il s'accroupit à côté de Lysander et, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher son épaule blessée, il lui prit le bras gauche de sa main dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant.

— Lysander, tu m'entends, mon vieux ? murmura-t-il.

L'adolescent ouvrit ses deux yeux marron pleins de sanglots et hocha la tête, ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements.

— Là, ça va, réconforta doucement Harry, un peu hésitant. J'ai appelé les pompiers. Ils se sont foutus de moi parce que j'aurais dû appeler une simple ambulance pour ça. Je leur ai dit que j'avais besoin des services de luxe pour toi mon pote, mais ça ne les a pas amusés.

Harry vit les lèvres du garçon s'étirer dans une tentative de sourire qui tordit son visage dans une grimace grotesque. Il semblait doucement reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même.

— On l'a chopée, ajouta-t-il. Théo est avec elle… Je crois qu'il travaille à réaliser tes prédictions.

Un tout léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de Lysander entre deux gémissements torturés.

— Allez, essaye de te calmer, tu le peux ? Respire, doucement. Ne bouge pas ton bras. On va te remettre tout ça en place, tu vas voir.

— Ça va faire mal ? murmura alors le garçon d'une voix rauque.

Harry était partagé entre le soulagement de l'entendre parler et la pitié que lui inspiraient cette voix brisée ainsi que sa question pleine de supplication. Il se doutait que le garçon devait avoir eu sa dose de douleur pour les dix années à venir…

— Je n'en sais rien, mon vieux. Je n'en sais rien…

Harry resta ainsi au chevet du garçon. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Lysander était parvenu à réduire ses pleurs à de petits gémissements sourds, rassuré par la présence de Harry à ses côtés, qui continuait à parler d'une voix douce. Théo ne revenait pas, apparemment toujours occupé contre Chang.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Le déferlement vint quelques minutes plus tard, soudain et salvateur. L'ambulance arriva sirènes hurlantes, de laquelle descendirent trois hommes qui les entourèrent rapidement. L'un d'eux s'agenouilla et se mit à observer Lysander, puis enfin arrivèrent les questions et les affirmations, qui fusaient sans cohérence à un rythme effréné.

— … luxation antérieure de l'épaule droite…

— … fait saillie, déplacement interne de la tête et effacement du sillon…

— … pas d'arrachement osseux…

— … est-ce que le nerf est touché ?

— Mon garçon, hep. Vous m'entendez, mon garçon ?

Il y eut alors un silence. Lysander avait fermé les yeux, sans doute accablé par cet intense tourbillon. Il hocha doucement la tête.

— Bien. Vous vous appelez ?

— Lysander Nott… murmura-t-il.

— C'est très bien… Restez éveillé encore cinq secondes, mon garçon. Vous avez mal si l'on vous touche ?

Le jeune garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête, effrayé par la perspective.

— Et quand je bouge, j'ai mal, ajouta-t-il.

— Quand tu bouges. Sur une échelle de un à dix, si dix est la plus grande douleur de ta vie… Cela te fait mal comment ?

— Vingt, grogna Lysander, peu amusé.

Et le tourbillon reprit.

— Le nerf circonflexe n'est pas touché.

— Analgésique, phase 3. Rémifentalin en seringue électrique.

— Méthode d'Hippocrate ?

— Méthode d'Hippocrate.

Deux des trois hommes partirent en direction de l'ambulance. Celui qui avait posé les questions à Lysander restait. Il se pencha sur son épaule droite.

— Mon garçon, je vais avoir besoin d'attraper ton bras. Ne bouge surtout pas et je ne te ferai pas mal.

Lysander se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler tandis que le docteur frôlait l'étrange bosse que formait son épaule. Harry se sentit prit d'une nausée à la vue de l'os démis qui ressortait sous la peau du jeune garçon.

— Tu m'entends, mon gars ? Que je t'explique. La tête de l'os de ton bras est sortie de l'articulation. Ce n'est pas grave, mais très douloureux. Mon collègue et moi on va te remettre tout ça en place, d'accord ? On va te donner un antidouleur qui fera effet pendant un court instant, donc il faudra être concentré et rapide, entendu ? Bien. Toi, tu n'auras rien à faire, d'accord, si ce n'est te détendre le plus possible.

Lysander paraissait un peu vert aux yeux de Harry. Comme sur le point de régurgiter tout son repas.

— Je sais que je ne te demande pas quelque chose de facile, mais si tes muscles restent tendus, on n'a aucune chance de réussir à replacer l'os. D'accord ?

Le jeune garçon hocha doucement la tête. Pendant ce temps, les deux assistants étaient revenus avec une grosse seringue munie d'une fine aiguille et de plusieurs boutons, une sorte d'attelle noire à liserés bleus équipée de scratchs et une petite trousse de secours.

— Il faut qu'on désinfecte. Je te demande de ne pas bouger à nouveau pour ne pas avoir mal. Grâce à la seringue on va pouvoir te donner un antidouleur pendant environ dix secondes. Tu ne sentiras plus rien. On en profitera pour tirer ton bras le long de ton corps, et si tu es assez détendu, tout va se remettre en place tout seul. Tu as bien compris ?

Lysander hocha doucement la tête, plus pâle et vert que jamais. Harry lui tenait toujours le bras gauche dans sa main, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Cette fois, lorsque le médecin lui passa sur l'épaule un coton imbibé de désinfectant sans aucune douceur, Harry faillit crier à son tour. Lysander semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil, aux frontières de la conscience.

Sans attendre, le troisième docteur planta rapidement la seringue dans la chair et annonça simplement : « Top. »

Immédiatement, les traits contractés du visage du garçon se détendirent miraculeusement et tout son corps se relaxa sous l'effet du dérivé de morphine. Il ouvrit deux yeux vitreux, retrouvant un teint plutôt pâle d'une douce couleur blanche et non verte.

Au signal, le médecin principal s'était saisi du bras gauche de Lysander à l'aide de ses deux mains et sans la moindre protestation de celui-ci, tandis que son collègue tenait la seringue en place. Il avait alors placé son pied déchaussé sous le bras du garçon et avait tiré de tout son poids, dans l'axe de son corps. Il tirait, tirait encore, sans le moindre effet.

— Cinq secondes, Monsieur.

— Détends-toi mon garçon, que diable ! grogna le docteur en tirant encore.

Harry se demanda comment Lysander, avec son regard vague et son air ahuri pourrait se détendre encore plus. Il se demandait même s'il avait compris l'ordre.

Il y eut d'un seul coup un craquement sonore qui donna la nausée à Harry, puis le docteur relâcha le bras avec un « ouf » de soulagement. La bosse à l'épaule du garçon avait disparue.

— Seringue vide, marmonna le troisième docteur avant de la retirer tandis que son collègue repassait un coup de désinfectant avant de faire un petit pansement.

Lysander sembla reprendre ses couleurs. Il dut se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'on le releva en position assiste et lui bougea à nouveau le bras pour le placer dans l'attelle que l'un des docteurs attachait à l'aide du velcro dans son dos. Le membre ainsi solidement arrimé dans l'écharpe, il pourrait guérir rapidement.

— On va l'emmener à l'hôpital, service ambulatoire pour des examens de routine. Ce soir il sera sorti. Vous pouvez l'accompagner dans l'ambulance si vous le souhaitez, monsieur. Monsieur ?

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il avait été obnubilé par le jeune adolescent qui sortait peu à peu de son calvaire et retrouvait un petit sourire, tenant dans sa main valide celle du brun, surpris.

— Euh. Oui, entendu. Son frère ne doit pas être loin, je vais le chercher.

— Je suis là.

Harry se retourna d'un coup. Derrière lui, Théo se trouvait debout. Son nez avait une drôle de forme et son visage était couvert de sang séché. Ses cheveux désordonnés et sales, mais dans sa main se trouvait une unique pièce de monnaie, qu'il jeta à Harry comme réponse à sa question silencieuse.

— Je vous accompagne. Tu peux marcher, Lysander ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête. À l'aide de Harry, il se releva en s'aidant de sa main valide, titubant un peu. Les docteurs commencèrent à ranger leur matériel et rejoindre la voiture, laissant les trois garçons entre eux un moment.

— Merci pour tout, mon ami, lui glissa Théo à voix basse. Pour avoir pris soin de mon petit frère.

— Théo, je… Je suis désolé. Pour tout… Pour moi, aussi…

— Harry, t'as pleins de défauts. Tu sais être vraiment agaçant et parfois je me dis que, si ta vie avait une tronche, je lui mettrais un coup de poing en plein dedans. Mais t'es pas égoïste. Pas tout le temps en tout cas. Pas quand tu y fais attention. Continue d'y faire attention, tu veux bien ?

Harry hocha la tête puis se baissa vers Lysander.

— Toi, t'es le type le plus courageux que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. Allez, ne faites pas attendre les docteurs. Et ne fais plus jamais ça, Lysander. Pas devant nous. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire faiblard. Ses yeux rougis et fatigués riaient à nouveau et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

— On se retrouve ce soir au Local ? demanda Harry.

— Oui. Tu pourras gonfler le matelas de Lysander ?

Harry acquiesça. Finalement, les deux frères commencèrent à se diriger vers l'ambulance lorsque, se tournant vers lui, Théo lui lança :

— Au fait, j'ai cramé les deux allumettes.

— T'as mal visé avec la première ?

— Nan. J'en ai utilisé deux d'un coup. Elle m'avait saoulé.

Harry se prit à rire franchement.

* * *

Il était vingt-et-une heures passées lorsque la porte du Local s'ouvrit enfin sur Théo et Lysander.

Harry avait passé l'après-midi seul, à réfléchir. L'action de la fin de matinée lui avait laissé un goût amer en se dissipant, lorsqu'il se souvint que s'il était parvenu à regagner l'estime de Théo – estime qu'il n'avait jamais réellement perdu, soit dit en passant – beaucoup de chemin restait à faire. Se retrouver à nouveau seul avec ses problèmes après la surdose d'action et d'adrénaline n'avait pas été simple.

Il était rentré avec la valise du jeune garçon, avait gonflé son matelas qui se trouvait à présent entre la télé et le fauteuil, à côté de leur lit. Une fois cela fait, il était resté assis, à méditer. À présent, il avait besoin de l'avis de son ami.

Lysander paraissait bien mieux. Il souriait, fidèle à son habitude, et c'était communicatif. Harry retrouvait le garçon amical et rieur qu'il connaissait, à l'exception de l'air fatigué que portait son visage. Son bras était immobilisé contre son torse par une écharpe noire aux liserés bleus qu'il portait par-dessus son sweat-shirt.

L'adolescent s'affaissa dans le fauteuil en arrivant. Théo salua Harry, aida son frère à retirer ses chaussures puis s'affaira dans la cuisine à leur préparer deux tasses de chocolat chaud et un café pour lui. Il avait besoin de se remettre de sa dose de sensation forte. Il écoutait d'une oreille son petit frère raconter ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, récit auquel Harry semblait accorder beaucoup d'attention.

— … et je ne dois plus faire de gros efforts avec mon bras pour trois semaines, peut-être deux si cela se remet bien. Je devrais pouvoir enlever l'attelle dans dix jours. Et il faudra retourner à l'hôpital faire un scanner ou je ne sais quoi à la fin. C'est pour les muscles et les tendons, ils disent.

— J'espère que tu seras remis dans trois semaines, petit gars. On aura peut-être des invitations pour le festival de Glastonbury si tout se passe bien.

— Vrai ? Trop bien ! Tu joues toujours de la basse ? Vous allez y jouer ?

Harry perdit son sourire. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Théo s'était arrêté et l'observait, inquiet. Sa Rickenbacker reposait toujours dans sa housse, brisée. Son poignet était dans le plâtre. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse participer à la finale ainsi qu'au festival.

Harry se sentit soudainement morose. Lysander, voyant l'effet sa question sur le brun se reprit à voix basse :

— Oh… Je suppose que cela fait partie des sujets sensibles en ce moment…

— Pardon ?

Lysander releva les yeux d'un coup et rougit soudainement, gêné.

— Euh… Enfin, euh, tu sais… C'est Théo qui m'a dit que…

— J'ai dit la vérité, interrompit Théo à la rescousse de son frère. Que ça n'allait pas fort.

Harry poussa un long soupir.

— Oui, on peut dire ça je suppose…

Harry récupéra sa housse de guitare, qu'il ouvrit comme si la housse elle-même risquait de se briser. Le manche de bois d'érable lui tomba sur les genoux, toujours retenu au corps par trois des quatre cordes et quelques fibres de bois. Là, assis sur le matelas du Local, il contempla pour la première fois le résultat du tourbillon qu'avait été sa petite vie précieuse ces derniers temps.

Sur ses genoux, le manche et le corps de la guitare basse reposaient. De morose, Harry était devenu franchement attristé. Ses doigts parcoururent sans même qu'il n'y réfléchisse le manche verni et effleurèrent les échardes qui dépassaient de la brisure. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une part de lui, un être cher et fidèle, qui l'avait accompagné à chaque instant.

Le dernier cadeau de son parrain. La seule chose qu'il avait ramenée de l'orphelinat en s'installant à Londres. Cette guitare qu'il avait dépoussiérée lorsqu'ils avaient fondé les _Sonic & Knuckles_. Cette guitare qu'il avait prise avec lui lorsqu'il les avait quittés... Tout ce qu'il aimait encore en lui reposait sur ses genoux. Sans y réfléchir, il replaça le manche dans la cassure du corps de l'instrument, tendis les cordes et passa ses doigts dessus avec douceur.

Rien n'en sortit, évidemment. Pas même la douce vibration qui l'apaisait habituellement avant un concert, dans la loge. Il frotta encore et cette fois, un son métallique s'éleva, désaccordé, pitoyable. Un dernier souffle, et son amie l'avait quitté. Cela l'emplissait d'une tristesse infinie. Il pensa à Théo, et releva les yeux vers lui.

Son ami l'observait avec une étrange compassion dans les yeux. Peut-être se souvenait-il du rôle qu'avait joué cet instrument dans la survie de Harry lorsqu'il était dépressif, ou encore des quelques fois où il avait réellement été impressionné par le jeu de scène et le son parfait de l'instrument...

— C'est ta guitare ?

La voix de Lysander s'était élevée dans un souffle, comme si lui aussi avait été atteint par l'ambiance solennelle de la veillée.

— Tu as cassé ta guitare ?

Il paraissait effrayé, presque triste lui aussi. Comme s'il se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser Harry à briser son instrument.

— Pas moi. Lavande.

Lysander paraissait mortifié à présent. Harry tourna ses yeux vers lui.

— Je crois que ça répond à ta question. Ma carrière de bassiste est aussi mise à mal. Et on a la finale dans deux semaines.

Théo apporta leurs tasses sur un plateau et s'assit sur le matelas, contre le mur, entre son frère et Harry.

— Tu ferais bien de ranger ça, Harry, mon vieux. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Tu en rachèteras une, hein ? Et quand ton poignet aura guéri tu rejoindras le groupe.

Harry acquiesça. Au fond de lui, la perspective de ne plus jamais entendre le son doux, grave et puissant de sa Rickenbacker l'anéantissait. Aucune basse ne pourrait jamais l'égaler, et un autre de ces instruments lui était tout simplement interdit par son salaire de serveur dans un pub.

Il remit les morceaux dans la housse et la referma comme on refermerait un linceul. Puis il reposa la guitare dans sa housse sur son stand, comme si elle n'attendait qu'un prochain concert. Enfin, lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir, il prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Il sentait bon. Théo avait une nouvelle fois utilisé non pas du cacao en poudre, mais de vrais carreaux de chocolat qu'il avait fait fondre dans du lait à la casserole. Le résultat était délicieux. Quelle merveilleuse habitude… Une sensation d'oubli le saisit soudain. Harry voulait penser à autre chose.

— Toujours dans la chimie, Lysander ?

Celui-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— A l'hôpital, je me suis demandé ce qu'ils m'avaient injecté. J'y ai bien réfléchi. Si c'est un dérivé de la morphine comme le docteur l'a dit, c'est forcément un composé organique, sans doute tiré de l'opium. Donc un acide aminé. Pour pouvoir se fixer aux récepteurs nerveux de la douleur – ça je le sais grâce une amie du labo, une biochimiste – il est nécessaire que la molécule contienne au moins un hexane.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés. Il avait oublié à quel point l'adolescent avait la capacité de se prendre à ce genre de monologue... Lysander continua :

— Et comme c'est dérivé de l'opium, il y aura sans doute aussi une chaîne carboxylate. Acide aminé signifie azote, donc il faudra au moins un azote. Moi, je pense qu'il y en a deux car l'action à courte durée est sans doute due à une chaîne pipéridine qui permettrait une hydrolyse. Ça implique un second hexane. Si je compte bien le carbone et l'hydrogène, ça donnerait une molécule C20 H28 N2 O5. Je peux me tromper mais je pense que j'ai raison.

Harry était bouche bée. Théo les regardait, amusé. Son ami connaissait Lysander, il savait ce qu'il risquait en le lançant sur le sujet.

— Hum… Et au labo, tu travailles sur quoi ?

— Oh, un rêve de chimiste ! On essaye de fabriquer un matériau supraconducteur à température ambiante.

— Je, euh… Quoi ?

Théo eut un petit rire moqueur.

— En gros, on cherche quelque chose capable de conduire l'électricité sans résistance à une température d'au moins 275 kelvins – enfin, je veux dire, deux degrés Celsius, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air ahuri de Harry. Ça permettrait de transmettre des quantités énormes d'électricité sans qu'elle ne se dissipe en chaleur. Ce serait une vraie révolution !

— Euh, je crois que je comprends un peu, assura Harry, optimiste. Vous y arrivez ?

— Bof. On n'arrive pas à aller au-delà de 138 K, euh… Je veux dire, -135 degrés Celsius.

Harry n'y comprenait pas grand-chose en vérité. Mais la discussion l'amusait, Lysander resplendissait de joie lorsqu'il parlait ainsi de sa passion. Harry s'exclama comme une évidence :

— Tout cela à l'air de te plaire, en tout cas.

— C'est de la recherche fondamentale ! On a un défi, un labo, et on avance, pas à pas. C'est grandiose. Le chef a payé le resto à tout le monde, il y a un mois, car un ami a été publié – ça veut dire que ses travaux ont été jugés suffisamment sérieux pour être dans une revue scientifique. D'autres chercheurs vont pouvoir tout tester et reproduire, pour au final valider ou non son expérience. Et c'est un sacré truc : il a réussi à monter à -102 degrés Celcius en utilisant un laser. C'était trop bien !

Harry était toujours un peu perdu, mais il s'en moquait. Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. C'était salvateur, pour évacuer le stress de la journée, comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Théo se leva soudainement et annonça :

— Bon. À qui je colle une branlée sur la console ? FIFA ? Lysander, tu joues ou t'es déjà forfait ?

— T'auras pas ce plaisir, mes mains marchent encore.

Ils passèrent la soirée à jouer à la console, enchaînant match de foot sur match de foot, à deux contre un et en variant les équipes. Harry n'était pas très bon, car, comme il le disait lui-même : « Je suis vraiment une quiche à FIFA. »

Lysander maîtrisait plutôt bien son sujet, désavantagé par la position grotesque dans laquelle il était tordu pour pouvoir jouer, sa main droite immobilisée contre sa poitrine gauche tenant la manette tant bien que mal. Théo, en revanche, était imbattable et ajoutait à ses nombreux buts virtuels l'arrogance d'un pur joueur de foot, hurlant et chantonnant à chaque succès.

Quand après avoir stoppé la console et regardé un film, ils se mirent à bailler en luttant pour garder leurs yeux ouverts, ils décidèrent que l'heure était venue d'aller au lit. Malgré que Théo ait réussi à négocier auprès de son patron trois semaines de congés dont dix jours pas payés afin de rester avec son frère et profiter de ses vacances, Harry, lui, devait encore se pointer à son job le lendemain. Il allait être crevé.

— Tu dors avec ton attelle, Lysander ?

— Les docteurs disent qu'il le faut… C'est pas cool.

Théo aida ainsi son petit frère à retirer son écharpe avec une minutie rare, en usant de mille précautions pour ne pas faire mal au jeune chimiste. Puis, il l'aida à retirer son pull et son t-shirt, ce qui ne put s'effectuer sans un ou deux grognements de douleur et grincements de dent. Enfin, il attacha à nouveau l'attelle.

Théo grommelait en refermant les scratchs, agacé par la complexité de la mission.

— Pas foutus de faire un truc simple… Chier…

Harry ricana, amusé.

Ils purent finalement tous aller au lit et pas un ne résista au charme d'un bon sommeil reposant après cette rude journée.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Intéressé par le petit gars ? En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, même s'il est un peu fleuve... N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Cheers, à la semaine prochaine !  
Vince.


	13. Harry Potter et l'impossible humilité

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, comme _presque_ tous les vendredis.

Ben oui, vendredi dernier c'était aussi vendredi et y avait pas de chapitre. Fichtre.

Je vous dois certainement une explication. En vérité, c'est un mauvais timing. Depuis trèèèès longtemps je me suis retrouvé à cours de chapitre à publier, alors que je partais le mercredi soir pour une aventure qui me mènerait jusqu'au lundi matin, le tout loin d'Internet. Je savais parfaitement que pour publier à temps, il allait falloir que le chapitre soit parfaitement finalisé dès le mardi soir, afin que je le mette en ligne depuis mon téléphone le vendredi.

Mais, comme je n'avais plus de chapitre d'avance, eh bien je n'ai pas pu préparer ce chapitre 13 (le chapitre maudit) à temps. Désolé !

Assez de trucs rabats joie ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre, vous êtes génials ! Comme dirait Johnny Hallyday.

Dans ce chapitre : une discussion de planqués, et un récit à l'eau de rose d'amour déçu. C'est très mignon.

Ce chapitre est corrigé par **Mandala7338** , qui sait super bien faire du trampoline. Merci à elle !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter et l'impossible humilité**

* * *

Harry avait passé une journée pourrie.

La soirée de la veille avait eu le don de lui faire oublier tous ses petits problèmes. La présence de Lysander avait un effet quasiment miraculeux sur Théo et lui. En dépit de leur mésaventure sur la place de la gare et de la blessure de l'adolescent – Théo devait encore prévenir leurs parents d'ailleurs – ils avaient tous passé un plutôt bon moment la veille.

Alors, quand il avait dû se réveiller, seul, le matin à sept heures trente pour aller au boulot tandis que les deux frères dormaient encore, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait devoir passer cette magnifique journée ensoleillée enfermé dans la salle du pub et enfin quand il s'était imaginé Théo et son frère s'amuser comme des gosses sous le soleil éclatant, il avait décidé de tirer la tronche.

La solitude ne lui convenait guère ces temps-ci. Dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, il se mettait à ressasser les dernières catastrophes qui avaient occupé sa vie. Il était soulagé, soulagé et chanceux aussi, d'avoir Théo pour le soutenir. Mais Harry aimait tous ses amis. Ron lui manquait. Hermione et son regard cynique mais attentionné, le Jeune Colin et son air blasé mais rieur… Même Ginny était une bonne camarade lorsqu'elle cessait de se comporter en groupie hystérique prête à arracher ses vêtements pour lui. Par-dessus tout, il regrettait le temps où il sortait insouciant avec Draco, jouait dans son groupe avec sa chère guitare aujourd'hui détruite, simplement parce qu'il aimait la musique et tous ces gens exceptionnels avec leur petit public à eux : Ginny et Colin.

En plus de cela, ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves insupportables depuis quelques temps déjà. À ceux-ci, il avait dû ajouter la nuit dernière ceux qui tournaient autour de Draco. Ils lui avaient laissé un étrange sentiment, à la fois apaisé par la présence dans son esprit de ce garçon qui lui manquait, mais amer, agacé par la tournure que prenait immanquablement son rêve. Il avait fini poussé, rejeté, frappé et pour finir humilié. Puis il s'était réveillé, le cœur lourd et l'âme chagrine.

Pourquoi tout était devenu si compliqué ? Quand avait-il laissé faire cela ? La pure colère qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait quitté l'hôpital n'avait pas totalement disparue. La majorité s'était canalisée en une résolution farouche à reconquérir ce qu'il avait perdu. Et il le ferait, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait.

C'était pour cette raison que, sitôt sa journée terminée vers dix-neuf heures, il s'était mis en route non pas vers le Local où l'attendaient sans doute Théo et Lysander, mais vers la maison de Ron. Il était persuadé que tout le groupe devait être là, à préparer la finale. Celle-ci devait avoir lieu samedi soir, à la fin de la semaine, non pas au Roundhouse qui avait atteint les limites de la capacité de son immense salle mais au gigantesque Arena de Wembley. Harry était resté estomaqué en apprenant la nouvelle.

L'Arena était un énorme bâtiment dont la façade blanche aux matériaux résolument contemporains tentait d'imiter avec une certaine classe le style victorien du dix-huitième siècle. La nuit, de multiples néons éclairaient de vert les colonnades et le toit de verre ce qui donnait au bâtiment un aspect futuriste d'assez bon goût. Il était amusant dans cette salle de voir se côtoyer deux des plus grandes réussites de la culture anglaise : le rock et l'architecture victorienne.

Harry y était entré une seule fois, pour un concert. La salle était immense. Les gradins entouraient la scène en laissant libre une gigantesque fosse où la foule pouvait sauter, danser et trépigner en toute liberté. À vue d'œil, elle devait pouvoir contenir quelque chose comme dix mille personnes.

Il baissa les yeux sur son poignet encore immobilisé. Ils auraient été si bons sur une scène pareille, sa Rickenbacker et lui... Il était partagé entre le franc regret à l'idée d'être incapable de jouer un concert pareil dans une salle aussi mythique et l'inévitable terreur qu'il aurait sans doute ressenti en montant sur cette scène, sa belle guitare sous le bras, face à un public énorme qui détenait l'avenir du groupe au bout des doigts.

L'adversaire des _Awaken Zombies_ n'étaient pas encore connu. Ou plutôt : Harry ne le connaissait pas encore. Mais son nom devait déjà figurer aux côtés du leur sur les affiches annonçant la finale. Il n'était simplement pas encore au courant.

Leur nom… Harry avait du mal à accepter de ne plus pouvoir jouer dans son groupe. La musique était trop importante pour lui, et ses amis aussi. Il avait là les deux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire son détour par la maison de Ron. Au fur et à mesure que les allées familières descendaient la rue sur son passage, l'angoisse montait.

Il espérait de tout cœur que ses amis s'étaient calmés. Qu'ils comprendraient que sa maladresse ne venait pas d'une quelconque méchanceté. Après tout, ils avaient gagné la demi-finale grâce à lui...

Il ne savait pas si les autres membres du groupe avaient été mis au courant de sa blessure. Et de l'état de sa guitare. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir trouver un remplaçant en si peu de temps ? C'était une mission parfaitement impossible. Ils allaient devoir se déclarer forfait, par sa faute... Une autre raison de lui en vouloir, pas vrai ?

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul devant la porte de bois, il hésita. Comment pouvait-il annoncer une si terrible nouvelle ? Comment l'accueilleraient-ils ? Soudain, il eut envie de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, pris par un sentiment d'angoisse insupportable. Mais, comme un appel, il entendit alors derrière le grand panneau de bois le rire du Jeune Colin et même, chose rarissime, de Hermione. Il frappa à la porte. Le silence tomba dans le salon.

Harry recula d'un pas et attendit, son estomac rempli de plomb. La porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur, révélant Ron, l'air ahuri de le voir sur son palier

— Salut… articula Harry.

L'expression du rouquin changea bien vite. Il paraissait à présent plutôt mal à l'aise.

— Harry ? Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Tu es sorti de l'hôpital ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, comme s'il voulait être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y eut un étrange bruit sourd dans le salon, semblable au remue-ménage de quelqu'un qui prenait la fuite.

— Oui, euh, je suis sorti hier en fait, ajouta Harry en dévisageant Ron.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il y eut un silence pesant entre lui et Ron, qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Après plusieurs secondes, il l'invita enfin à rentrer dans le salon. Là, Hermione était avachie sur le canapé et lui esquissa un petit signe en guise de salut. Elle était seule. Aucune trace de Colin qu'il avait pourtant entendu très distinctement.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas poser cette question, que la réponse était aussi évidente qu'il s'y attendait, et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

— Où est le Jeune Colin ? Je l'ai entendu depuis dehors.

Ron soupira. Leur petit stratagème n'avait pas fonctionné, il sembla donc opter pour de la franchise pure.

— Harry, il n'a pas spécialement envie de te voir.

— Pardon ? demanda-t-il, sans savoir si cela était réellement une surprise.

— Tu lui as tiré dessus, Harry ! Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Il dort mal la nuit à cause des cauchemars, et, je crois qu'on peut le dire, il te déteste franchement. Cette maison est autant la sienne que la mienne, et s'il ne veut pas t'y voir, je respecte sa décision. Même, vu les circonstances, je la comprends.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aussi mal au cœur, comme si on y avait planté un poignard. Les yeux humides, il demanda à voix basse :

— Je suppose que je le comprends aussi. Si je m'excuse ? proposa-t-il avec un semblant d'espoir.

Ron lui fit non de la tête. Il parut hésiter un moment puis questionna :

— Tu t'es fait quoi au bras ?

— Lavande. Poignet fêlé.

— Et ça sera remis en place pour la finale ?

Hermione s'était redressée de son fauteuil d'un seul coup, soudainement intéressée par la discussion. Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle se leva alors et se mit à faire les cents pas devant sa batterie, toujours installée dans le salon de l'appartement de Ron et Colin. Elle se tenait le front, choquée par l'annonce.

— On n'a pas de bassiste... Notre foutu bassiste est incapable de jouer à une semaine de la finale !

Elle parlait à voix basse, pour elle-même, mais la même détresse était lisible sur le visage de Ron.

— C'est une blague ? risqua-t-il en un souffle.

À nouveau, Harry secoua la tête. Ron donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de se mettre à tourner en rond dans le salon lui aussi, mais la place était déjà occupée par Hermione.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Ce n'est pas le pire...

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire qu'être forfait en final de l'Emerging Talent Competition du Glastonbury et de devoir refuser un concert à l'Arena de Wembley ? Vas-y, annonce-moi un truc bien grave, que j'aille me suicider en paix !

Hermione semblait être en proie à une intense colère et n'avait personne d'autre sur qui la déverser.

— Lavande a brisé ma guitare.

Tout s'arrêta alors. Hermione cessa de marcher, Ron sembla se figer sur place, le regard empli d'horreur. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Il y eut un long silence, lourd, chargé de choses terribles que personne n'avait envie d'exprimer. Ce fut Ron qui, après plusieurs dizaines de seconde, reprit à mi-voix :

— Plus de bassiste, plus de guitare basse. On est forfait, quoi. C'est une catastrophe.

Harry et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir à leur tour. Tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées, l'air dépité. Personne n'avait de solution - il n'y avait pas de solution. Tout simplement. C'était terminé.

Le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui s'éclaircit la gorge se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Le Jeune Colin se trouvait là, l'air un peu gêné mais déterminé. Harry remarqua bien vite qu'il faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Il s'avança alors jusqu'au salon et dit :

— Moi je peux le faire.

— De quoi tu parles ? grogna Ron, de mauvaise humeur.

Il semblait avoir complètement oublié que Colin était censé éviter Harry à tout prix.

— Je peux jouer. De la basse. Je sais le faire, et je connais tous vos titres. J'en ai fait pendant des années avant de venir ici. Il faut juste que ma mère me fasse parvenir la vieille guitare basse sur laquelle je m'entraînais et...

— Attends, stop, coupa Hermione. Tu connais nos titres, mais là on parle d'un concert avec dix mille personnes dans la salle. Pardon, Colin, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu vaux sur scène, face au stress, et puis on aura jamais le temps de retrouver l'harmonie de jeu des...

— Faites-le.

Hermione fixait Harry avec un air ahuri. Elle se reprit immédiatement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

— Harry, c'est juste pas faisable ! Ça impliquerait de...

— Je sais, Hermione. OK ? Je vois tous les problèmes que ça pose. Mais tu vois une meilleure solution ? C'est ça ou rendre les armes. Et je croyais vous avoir prouvé que je refuse d'abandonner. Alors faites-le, entraînez-vous autant que nécessaire, répétez tous les jours s'il le faut. Je viendrais vous aider et...

— Ron ?

Colin avait interrompu le monologue de Harry d'une voix forte. Lorsqu'il eut l'attention de son colocataire, il parut essayer de communiquer avec lui uniquement par le regard. Il fixa Harry, puis le plafond, avant de revenir sur Ron avec l'œil perçant.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes, puis Ron sauta sur ses pieds soudainement. Il semblait avoir enfin remarqué que Harry et Colin étaient dans la même pièce, parlant calmement. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et articula très vite :

— Harry, désolé, mais il faut que tu partes.

— Quoi ?

— Désolé, désolé. Il faut que, euh... Qu'on s'accorde. Tu veux bien nous laisser ? On trouvera nos sonorités, mais on a besoin de calme et euh... Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?

Et tandis qu'il parlait, il reconduisait Harry vers la sortie, jusqu'au perron, puis avec un dernier " désolé ! A plus ! ", il referma la porte d'entrée.

Ron l'observa à travers les rideaux jeter un regard confus derrière lui, remonter le petit chemin, passer le portail et disparaître au coin de la rue. Lorsqu'il ferma complètement la porte, il jeta un regard circulaire sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Hermione paraissait épuisée, comme si elle avait été victime d'une foule d'émotions contraires. Colin s'était affalé sur le canapé et se triturait les doigts. Il paraissait enfin comprendre la portée de ce dans quoi il s'était fourré. Il semblait déchiré entre deux possibilités dont le dilemme paraissait cornélien.

Deux nouvelles personnes étaient apparues, descendant de l'étage sitôt la porte d'entrée refermée.

Ginny, qui n'avait écouté la discussion que distraitement depuis la chambre de Colin où elle s'était réfugiée, était venue rejoindre les autres sur le canapé. Elle regardait ses pieds d'un air buté. A côté d'elle, un autre garçon fixait ses pieds. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse, entouré ses jambes de ses bras et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, visiblement en proie à de violentes émotions. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs normalement soigneusement coiffés retombaient en masse désorganisée sur son front. Ses yeux semblaient vitreux et embués, ses lèvres tremblaient et il paraissait respirer avec difficulté. En s'approchant, on pouvait distinguer une suite de mots incompréhensibles qu'il murmurait.

— … som drittsekk… drittsekk, drittsekk, _drittsekk_ _!_ Jeg savner ham… Faen… Er så sliten…

Ron s'approcha et lui mit la main sur le bras dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant.

— Il te manque, pas vrai ?

Le garçon parut ne pas vouloir répondre à la question mais hocha tout de même la tête lentement. Ron laissa échapper un long soupir. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, assis sur le carrelage avec le canapé comme dossier. Il était heureux du dénouement qu'avait trouvé leur discussion, mais l'ambiance lourde du salon l'accablait.

— Tu crois qu'il va venir au concert ? demanda Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas. À sa place, je ne viendrais pas. J'aurais du mal à supporter de vous voir jouer un concert pareil alors que je ne peux pas y prendre part. Et sa guitare... On sait à quel point il tenait à sa guitare, hein Hermione ? Quand j'y pense, juste avant le concert du siècle pour les _Awaken Zombies_ … Bon sang, je n'en reviens toujours pas : un show entier à l'Arena de Wembley…

— Moi je trouve que c'est un peu bien fait pour lui, quand même, s'exclama soudainement Colin, l'œil mauvais. Je veux dire, il fallait bien que ça lui retombe dessus un jour, non ? Tout ce qu'il fait de mal depuis toutes ses années... À commencer par Hermione, hein ? Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné ce qui s'est passé à la fin du lycée, quand il a rencontré Lavande...

Hermione parut incapable de répondre. Comme si elle voulait nier sans y parvenir. Colin continua :

— Ron, quand il t'a laissé tomber lors de la séparation des Sonic & Knuckles... Ginny, quand il t'a utilisé comme une fille de passage pour se remettre de sa rupture... Et moi, quand il a manqué à rien de me tuer. Il nous a tous, une fois, trompé ou laissé tomber. Après avoir vu avec quel sang-froid il réduit en pièces les méchants… On en vient à se demander s'il ne l'est pas lui-même un peu.

— Moi il ne m'a rien fait…

Tous sursautèrent en entendant le dernier garçon parler enfin en anglais. Ils lui jetèrent un regard interloqué.

— Il n'est pas méchant, Colin. Tu lui en veux, je conçois cela. Je comprends même. Mais il n'est vraiment pas aussi méchant que tu le dis. On fait tous des bêtises, OK ? Pourquoi les siennes seraient plus impardonnables que les vôtres ? Au fond, moi il ne m'a jamais fait de mal et il m'a même toujours rendu heureux.

— Draco, pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? demanda Colin avec un sourire un peu méprisant. Tu as autant de raison que nous de le détester…

— On s'est engueulés, oui. On était en couple. C'est normal. Tout comme il arrive de s'engueuler avec ses amis. La grandeur d'une dispute, c'est d'être capable, au final, de se comprendre et même de se pardonner. Souvenez-vous de cela. Si vous êtes réellement des amis dignes, pardonnez-lui. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Il y eut un silence lourd, soudainement. Tous pesaient les mots, pensaient, analysaient... Draco reprit la parole en parlant à voix basse, pour lui-même.

— Moi, je serais capable de lui pardonner. Cette garce a pété sa guitare... répéta Draco, abasourdi. Il m'en parlait tout le temps, du cadeau de son parrain. Je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute... C'est moi qui ai tout déclenché, avec cet imbécile de Diggory... J'ai été trop con... Tout est de ma faute et de celle de cette satanée Ligue… De cette salope d'Astoria…

Le silence retomba, toujours aussi épais. Personne ne se donna la peine d'essayer de le consoler ou même le rassurer.

* * *

Lorsque Harry poussa la porte de son appartement, il y trouva bien Théo et son jeune frère, en train de s'affronter à la console sur une course freestyle de _SSX 3_.

— Harry ! salua Lysander, enthousiaste. On se demandait où tu étais ! Désolé, je te serre pas la main. Elle est occupée en plus d'être bloquée.

— Salut vous deux, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

— Oh, dure journée ? demanda Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pas dure. Mais étrange. Ça ira. Je suis content que vous soyez là.

Il balança ses chaussures dans le coin de la pièce, au pied du porte-manteau puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas, face contre l'oreiller, à côté de Théo.

Il était exténué. Sa journée de travail au pub avait été longue et physiquement éprouvante. Il avait les pieds en compote et le dos endolori. En plus de cela, tout ce qui s'était passé chez Ron et la fin brutale alors qu'il croyait que tout allait bien l'avait laissé amer, quoique non sans espoir. Bref, il avait mal à la tête, en plus des pieds.

Il sentit Théo lui passer la main sur l'épaule, comme pour lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Harry se demanda s'il savait qu'il était allé chez Ron et si tel était le cas, comment ? La course venait de se terminer sur la console et Lysander s'étirait de sa main valide, tenant toujours la manette et en baillant.

— Fatigué ? questionna Harry avec un sourire ?

Le garçon lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

— On a fait trop de trucs aujourd'hui…

Harry se sentit frustré de ne pas avoir pu en être, tandis que Lysander racontait leur journée. Il aurait préféré mille fois s'en aller avec eux plutôt que se ruiner le dos au travail ou la tête chez Ron. Mais malgré cela, il avait le sentiment global qu'il avait eu raison d'y aller et qu'il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal.

Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il devait raconter ce qui s'était passé chez Ron et Colin à Théo.

— On a commandé des pizzas pour ce soir, annonça joyeusement ce dernier.

Harry hocha la tête puis changea de sujet :

— Je suis allé chez Ron Weasley aujourd'hui.

Théo lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Hm… Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous êtes forfaits du coup ?

— Non. Colin nous sauve la vie. Il sait jouer de la guitare, donc il se débrouillera bien avec une guitare basse. Il jouera à ma place. Mais tout s'est un peu terminé bizarrement, grogna Harry avec une grimace.

Il raconta tout. Comment il avait réfléchit à sa situation sur le chemin, comment il avait hésité à toquer, comment Ron lui avait répondu en laissant le temps à Colin de s'enfuir ainsi que toute la discussion qui s'ensuivit.

Pendant tout son récit, il eut l'impression que Lysander, qui avait repris la partie de _SSX_ en solo, écoutait sans en donner l'impression. Il en eut la preuve lorsque celui-ci, en pleine course, se retourna brusquement vers eux et demanda :

— Draco ? C'est qui ?

Harry l'observa, l'air un peu penaud tandis qu'il se massait l'épaule, douloureuse après son geste brusque.

— Hum… Eh bien, je suppose qu'il s'agit de mon petit-ami, pour faire simple.

Lysander s'étouffa soudainement, pris d'une quinte de toux assez comique. Les joues rouges et le souffle lourd, il parvint à articuler, entre deux toux :

— Je… Tu… Pardon ?

— Ouais, tu m'as bien entendu.

— Ben zut alors… Tu as un petit-ami ? _Un_ petit-ami ? Mais… C'était toi ma référence ! On en a parlé si souvent et j'avais encore des trucs à te raconter. À qui je vais demander, maintenant, des conseils sur les filles ?

Ce fut au tour de Théo de s'étouffer bêtement. Il devint complètement rouge tandis que Harry lui tapotait le dos.

— Des conseils sur… _Quoi ?_ siffla le grand frère, un peu menaçant.

Harry leva les deux mains en signe de retraite.

— Pas ma faute ! Un jour où tu étais au boulot, on avait passé la journée ensemble. Lysander m'a demandé, je lui ai répondu puis on en a énormément parlé et depuis, j'ai toujours été son conseiller. Faut croire qu'il n'osait pas te demander.

— Mais… Mais les filles, c'est une affaire de frères, ça ! En plus t'es trop jeune.

— J'ai seize ans ! s'offusqua soudainement l'adolescent. Toi, tu te tapais déjà le voisin en secret à mon âge.

Théo baissa les yeux, abasourdi par la révélation.

— Tu n'es même pas censé savoir ça…

— Comme si tu étais discret, grogna Lysander. En plus, te demander des conseils sur les filles, c'est comme demander à un aveugle des conseils en photographie. Tu aurais essayé de me caser avec un mec. Ne dis pas non : je te connais !

Il se tourna vers Harry.

— J'n'arrive pas à croire que Théo ait finalement réussi à te faire aimer les mecs, ajouta-t-il, consterné.

Harry devint rouge écarlate tandis que son ami explosait de rire.

— Mais… Mais non, pas du tout ! bredouilla Harry, à court de mot. Puis tu sais très bien que je ne laisserais jamais ton frère me toucher…

— À mon grand désespoir, il dit vrai, intervint Théo, toujours riant. D'ailleurs je me refuse de réessayer : ses jurons sont très vexants et trop choquants pour tes petites oreilles, minus.

— Bref, non, reprit Harry. J'ai juste rencontré un type incroyable. Crois-moi, il m'a fallu du temps avant de l'accepter.

— Ben ça alors…

Lysander était abasourdi, comme s'il lui paraissait hallucinant qu'on puisse si facilement virer de bord. Comme devinant sa pensée, Harry ajouta :

— Je t'assure, cela a été très traumatisant. De me retrouver au lit avec un mec, déjà et puis de…

— STOP ! interrompit soudain Théo. Je refuse qu'il en entende plus. En plus, tu vas lui donner envie. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, Lysander, je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu t'intéresses aux mecs aussi. Papa ne se remettrait pas que ses deux fils soient gays. Je te rappelle que tu es celui censé perpétrer la famille Nott, puisque je me suis retiré de la course.

— Beuh… Mais aucune chance qu'il ne me donne envie, de toute façon.

Non seulement Lysander n'arrivait absolument pas à s'imaginer au lit avec un autre garçon, mais en plus de ça, il aimait bien trop les filles pour cela.

— Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, petit gars. Je me disais pareil… Il a suffi d'un seul.

Harry sentit d'un seul coup un douloureux pincement au cœur. Penser à Draco l'affectait toujours bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait, il avait besoin de parler d'autre chose.

— Hey, et toi d'ailleurs, petit gars, ajouta-t-il, t'en es où niveau fille ? Mes conseils fonctionnent ?

Théo se redressa d'un coup, visiblement intéressé. Lysander prit soudain un visage un peu abattu. Il secoua la tête négativement.

— Rien ?

Nouveau signe de tête négatif.

— Les filles n'aiment pas les mecs comme moi.

— Pardon ?

Théo ne semblait pas croire que l'on puisse trouver que son petit frère n'était pas adorable. En un sens, Harry le comprenait.

— Enfin, regarde-moi Théo !

Le garçon se leva et se désigna lui-même de sa main valide, de haut en bas.

— Je suis petit, maigre, j'ai seize ans et on m'en donne quatorze… En plus maintenant j'suis handicapé. Les filles aiment les mecs grands, musclés et virils. Je ne suis rien de tout ça. Moi, je mesure un mètre cinquante-huit et je grandis même pas. Je pèse à peine cinquante kilos, j'ai une gueule de geek ! À l'université, ce sont toutes les brutes qui font du water-polo ou de l'aviron qui ont les filles à leurs pieds, pas les chimistes et encore moins les chimistes avec une sale tronche. Oh, et autre chose : elles ont toutes quatre ans de plus que moi ! Tout le monde trouve qu'une fille de mon âge avec un mec de vingt-et-un ans c'est mignon et bien vu, par contre l'inverse est bizarre et même dégueulasse. Le peu de filles qui ont à peu près mon âge sortent avec ces débiles du water-polo , les mecs cools qui se baladent en string de bain, là, je déteste les mecs cools, je _déteste_ le water-polo bordel !

Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux. Il ne savait pas trop comment répondre. Non seulement l'adolescent semblait avoir une bien piètre opinion de lui-même, mais en plus, il était tout sauf repoussant. Lysander était un garçon ouvert, joyeux, pétillant, mignon même… Son petit visage fin et ses grands yeux étaient tout sauf laids, il rayonnait du même charme étrange que son frère. En revanche, il était vrai qu'on lui donnait à peine quatorze ans. Il y avait malgré tout dans tout ce discours une lucidité qui faisait peine à admettre.

— Hum… Est-ce que par hasard, la fille que tu visais t'a été chapardée par un mec qui fait du water-polo ?

Lysander ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le fauteuil. Théo dut en faire le tour afin de lui attraper l'épaule valide en une sorte de caresse de réconfort, comme il le faisait souvent. C'était en quelque sorte une marque de fabrique.

Et ça fonctionnait. Lysander lui adressa un petit sourire triste avant de rassembler son courage et se mettre à raconter :

— Elle était belle et elle avait à peine un an de plus que moi. J'ai suivi tous tes conseils, Harry… Ça n'a servi à rien. On est devenu de bons amis, on riait ensemble et on faisait des trucs ensemble. Je suppose que pour nous deux, avoir enfin quelqu'un de notre âge à qui parler a été un vrai réconfort. Elle travaillait pour un labo de biologie, donc souvent en collaboration avec les chimistes. Je l'ai rencontrée là, pendant une expérience de biochimie de nos deux laboratoires. Au début, c'était… magique. On parlait, on mangeait ensemble. On se racontait nos journées, nos expériences, nos découvertes… Le soir, elle m'envoyait des messages par Facebook… C'est une fille exceptionnelle, vraiment. Belle et intelligente. J'ai vraiment essayé d'inscrire dans la durée, tu sais. On a passé des soirées en tête à tête, on s'est confié l'un à l'autre… Il y a eu ce moment, celui que tu m'avais prédit, où j'ai eu enfin l'impression qu'elle aussi voulait plus que juste un ami.

— Tu l'as invitée à voir un film ?

— J'ai suivi tous tes conseils, je te dis ! Pour finir mieux que ça : c'est elle qui un soir m'a invité à voir un film. Elle était belle, bon sang, elle s'était maquillée, coiffée… Elle portait des vêtements simples mais qu'elle savait que j'adorais et elle avait préparé un superbe plateau de sushi. Elle a mis le film Love Actually. _Love Actually_ bon sang !

— Love Actually ? répéta Harry, abasourdi.

— Ouais !

— Et t'as pas réussi à l'avoir ? Bon sang, si une fille que tu connais t'invite le soir à regarder un film seul avec elle dans sa chambre, qu'elle prévoit des sushis à manger et qu'elle choisit une comédie romantique avec _Hugh Grant_ bordel, c'est qu'elle veut porter tes gosses, mon gars !

Harry ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'il disait. Ou en tout cas il en prit conscience lorsqu'il vit le regard sincèrement peiné de Lysander, qui fixait l'écran de pause de _SSX,_ et celui assassin de Théo.

Il se reprit en bafouillant :

— Enfin, je… Je veux dire… Tu as sans doute, euh… Tu as sans doute fait du mieux que tu as pu…

— Tu parles ! On a passé le film dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste comme ça. Elle me tenait contre elle. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. À la fin, je croyais vraiment que c'était gagné… Je ne voulais même pas… Tu vois… Aller plus loin. En plus ça aurait été ma première fois… Je voulais vraiment simplement l'embrasser.

— Et ?

— Quand j'ai essayé, elle m'a suivi et à peine nos lèvres se sont touchées, qu'elle s'est levée et elle s'est enfuie en pleurant.

— Merde…

Harry était vraiment triste pour le garçon. Théo ne disait rien, comme s'il connaissait déjà l'histoire.

— Tu as fait quoi ? demanda finalement Harry.

— Je… J'ai merdé. J'ai paniqué, et je me suis enfui. J'aurais dû rester avec elle, voir ce qui n'allait pas… Quand j'y réfléchis, elle devait se sentir coupable ou craindre quelque chose… Je me rends bien compte maintenant que tout n'était pas perdu à ce moment-là. En plus je la connais bien, quelque chose n'allait pas. J'aurais dû rester, j'aurais dû lui parler ou quoi…

Le souvenir semblait réellement douloureux pour le jeune garçon. Harry était surpris qu'il se confiât à lui aussi simplement. Il ne pensait pas être à ce point une référence en matière de filles…

— Et ?

— Et le lendemain elle sortait avec cette brute épaisse et sans un gramme de cervelle du club de water-polo. Un type monstrueusement baraqué et vraiment, objectivement beau gosse. Avec mon physique de crevette, je ne peux pas rivaliser. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit.

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Il se sentait sincèrement mal pour Lysander, qui paraissait réellement atteint par ce qu'il avait vécu…

— Y a un truc bizarre quand même. Elle ne t'a pas invité pour rien. Pas comme elle aurait invité un ami. Tu sais, quand les filles invitent leurs amis, même garçons ou autre, elles ne font pas d'effort pour être belle et séduire, surtout. Je suis persuadé que cette fille veut vraiment de toi, petit gars. Elle reviendra vers toi. Quand elle se rendra compte que ce type ne vaut pas la moitié de ce que tu es. C'est à toi de choisir si tu l'attends ou si tu passes à autre chose.

— Là, tu vois Lysander ! s'écria Théo triomphalement. Il te dit exactement la même chose que moi cet après-midi.

Mais le garçon ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant, sa voix se faisait un peu plus douloureuse à chaque mot :

— Je suis petit et pas musclé et j'ai une tête de geek et, et… Et je _suis_ un geek d'ailleurs…

— Arrête de t'infliger ça, tu veux ? grogna Harry avec agacement.

— Je trouve ça injuste. Pourquoi nous, les garçons, on a pas le droit de critiquer leur physique sans se prendre une cabale dans la tête et elles, elles ont le droit de n'aimer que les mecs grands, hein ? J'ai pas le droit de leur demander d'être petite, moi, alors pourquoi elles peuvent nous demander d'être plus grand, hein ? _Je peux pas être plus grand !_

Harry soupira.

— Je n'en sais rien, mec. Mais je suis confiant. Tu trouveras une jolie fille pour toi, elle sera peut-être bien plus grande que toi. Si ce n'est pas cette fille, cela en sera une autre. Crois-moi, niveau déception amoureuse… Je suis un chef.

* * *

Harry passa une semaine particulière. Il était dans un état émotionnel que lui-même peinait à analyser. La joie allait et venait en lui telles ses plus vulgaires humeurs. Il passait d'un état de grâce lorsqu'il était avec Théo et son petit frère à un sentiment de solitude appuyé dès qu'il se retrouvait seul au boulot.

Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle des deux derniers membres de la Ligue. Heureusement, car il n'était pas en manque de souci. Ses problèmes tournaient dans sa tête comme autant de petites lunes autour de leur planète. Lui, lui et son esprit démentiel, ils étaient au centre et attiraient à eux tous ces ennuis qui, à terme, devraient inévitablement s'écraser contre sa face. S'il avait laissé la facilité s'emparer de son cœur, s'il s'était laissé sombrer dans la dépression, il n'aurait rien fait pour les empêcher de s'écraser.

Seulement, les choses avaient été différentes cette fois. Lorsque Lavande l'avait laissé tomber, plus d'une année plus tôt, cela avait été un unique coup de massue qui l'avait précipité directement dans les ténèbres du trou sans fin. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il avait tourné, tourné encore sur la bordure du cratère, tel un astre attiré par le trou noir, inexorablement. Il refusait de se laisser tomber alors il tournait, tournait encore et épuisait ses forces peu à peu. Il aurait fini par s'avouer vaincu, mais il avait été sauvé. Sauvé par une personne qui l'ignorait même. Secoué par l'électrochoc qu'avait été la lettre de Théo, toute cette colère était montée en lui, chaude, rageuse et bouillonnante, tel un magma pris au piège dans un volcan dont la sortie était bouchée.

Était alors arrivé Marcus Flint. Le docteur. Un membre de la Ligue. Une menace. Le détonateur qui avait fait sauter le bouchon du volcan. Harry avait alors eu quelqu'un sur qui déverser cette colère et la rage, abrutissante et vile, était devenue l'unique carburant d'un moteur qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'alors. Ce moteur avait trouvé en lui une telle source de carburant qu'il suffit à l'éloigner loin du trou noir.

Ainsi, il avait trouvé en lui la force de repousser ses problèmes aussi simplement qu'on chasserait une mouche. Cela avait suffi à Théo pour lui redonner foi en son ami. Harry s'était accroché à la main tendue et y revenait désormais chaque fois que la solitude se faisait trop présente dans sa vie.

Et c'était régulièrement le cas. Car pire que tout était l'absence de Draco. Harry s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette immense impression de vide que laissait l'absence du blond dans son cœur. Ses relations avec le beau norvégien avaient été plus que tendues ces derniers temps. Après le combat contre Goyle et son éclat de voix au bar le lendemain, les choses s'étaient sans cesse dégradées. Seule faisait exception cette nuit, la dernière qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, où Harry était venu s'excuser et en avait profité pour surmonter son blocage. Harry s'en souvenait comme si elle n'avait eu lieu que la veille.

Il se souvenait des vêtements lâches que portait Draco qui visiblement ne s'était pas attendu à de la visite ou une sortie ce jour-là et qui le rendait beau voire même diablement attirant. Il se souvenait de leur câlin sur le canapé, agréable et tendre. Un grand moment de rien, de blanc, où seuls subsistaient eux et ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre. Il se souvenait du moment où les choses avaient dérapé et où ils étaient montés dans la chambre. Par-dessus tout il se souvenait de ces mains, ces mains satanées qui s'étaient acharnées sur son corps avec une douceur et une tendresse à rendre fou.

Il se souvenait même du corps parfait de Draco, nu et excité, agenouillé au-dessus du sien puis carrément couché sur lui. Il se souvenait des coups, bon sang, ces coups qui l'avaient fait gémir et gueuler comme jamais. Cette sensation qui avait saisi et retourné son cœur dans sa poitrine et enfin de la nuit délicieuse qu'ils avaient passée, parfaitement couronnée par un délicieux petit-déjeuner.

Il se souvenait qu'il l'aimait…

Cela lui manquait tellement. Draco avait été la meilleure des choses qui lui soit arrivée depuis de nombreux mois. Ses bras rassurant, son sourire chaleureux, leurs discussions endiablées et la passion, cette passion qu'il y avait entre eux, il refusait de les croire perdus à jamais.

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment considérer l'état de ses relations avec le blond. Peut-être était-il d'une mauvaise foi certaine, mais il avait la certitude, au fond de lui, que Draco ne voulait pas plus que lui qu'ils ne se voient plus. Qu'il avait agi ainsi par punition, ou par peur qu'il devienne un nouvel ex maléfique. Mais pas parce qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Toutefois, l'incertitude pesait sur lui et il faisait tout pour que Draco accepte de lui parler, au moins une fois. Il avait appelé, crié, attendu devant la porte, rien. Pas moyen de le revoir, en face, une seule fois.

Harry savait qu'il était amoureux. C'était même à présent une évidence. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait plus le garder pour lui très longtemps. Sans doute le temps que le grand bazar s'apaise entre eux. Car il s'apaiserait. Il en était persuadé. En revanche, il ne savait pas ce que Draco pensait de lui. S'il ne l'aimait pas ? Même pas encore ? S'il pouvait, lui, simplement faire une croix sur Harry et ne plus jamais le revoir ? Ces pensées étaient douloureuses. Toutes encore étaient dues à l'incertitude. Il fallait tirer les choses au clair, autrement il allait devenir fou.

Mais la semaine déroula ainsi ses jours sans fin sans que jamais il ne parvienne à parler à Draco. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry avait l'impression de devenir cinglé. Sa seule libération fut lorsqu'on lui retira son attelle au poignet. Mais harcelé par ses rêves, par ses pensées, il recommençait à voir Draco dans tous les instants de sa journée. Les rêves étaient éveillés, à présent, hallucinés. Alors, quand vint le samedi, jour de concert, il était dans tous ses états.

— On a reçu les invitations pour le concert de ce soir, annonça Théo en observant le courrier, les sourcils froncés.

Lysander somnolait dans le lit, enroulé dans la couverture des deux colocataires et la respiration calme tandis que Harry, torse nu, se séchait les cheveux au sortir de la douche à l'aide d'une serviette, face au miroir de la salle de bain dont la porte était grande ouverte. Il était plus de midi et la soirée de la veille avait été animée pour les trois habitants du Local qui s'était couché vers quatre heures du matin, après plusieurs heures de console, des bières et une longue discussion assez intéressante sur pleins de sujets en général.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry lorsque, sortant la tête du cadre de la porte il vit l'expression réservée de Théo.

— Oui. Ils n'ont envoyé que deux places.

— Merde. Ils n'ont pas compté Lysander…

Théo leva vers lui deux yeux circonspects. Harry eut peur de comprendre.

— Je les ai prévenus que Lysander était-là. Ils le savaient et ont promis de l'inviter. Son nom est marqué sur le billet. Harry, c'est ton invitation qu'il manque.

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui avait mis une gifle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une invitation alors même qu'il avait offert lui-même sa place de bassiste à Colin ? Pour quelle raison Ron et Hermione avaient-ils refusé de lui passer une de leurs invitations ? À un moment, il faudrait bien que les autres fassent un pas vers lui aussi !

Lysander, qui avait entendu son nom dans la conversation, s'était redressé dans le lit, l'air endormi. Ses cheveux châtains emmêlés volaient dans tous les sens et retombaient sur son front dans un chaos total. Il était toujours torse nu, ne portant que son attelle au bras et avait besoin d'une douche et de se coiffer.

Harry releva les yeux vers Théo, l'air abattu.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Harry, tu sais, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas fait exprès… Enfin, je veux dire, si, si, évidemment ils ont fait exprès. Mais peut-être qu'il croyait simplement que tu n'allais pas venir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu sais à quel point les places sont chères…

— Merci, Théo. Mais je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Harry, qui avait fini de se faire beau passa un t-shirt rapidement avant de s'asseoir face à leur ordinateur, sur la table basse.

Lysander, derrière lui, achevait de reprendre ses esprits et demanda, l'air hagard :

— Qu'est's'passe ?

— Tout est complet. J'hallucine. Ils jouent devant douze mille personnes et je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller.

— Harry n'a pas eu de place pour le concert de ce soir, expliqua Théo à son frère.

Celui-ci sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur.

— C'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

— J'ai bien peur que si, petit gars. Y a plus un billet en vente. Le Glastonbury a fait de la pub pour le concert sur son site, tout est parti en un rien de temps.

Harry était bien plus amer que ne laissait entendre sa voix. Il essayait de se contrôler, de ne pas laisser éclater une colère stupide qui retomberait sur Théo et son frère. C'était inutile.

— Prend mon billet, Harry, proposa immédiatement Lysander.

— Quoi ? Non, hors de question.

— Harry, c'est ton groupe et ton concours. Même si tu n'y joues pas ce soir, tu mérites de voir le concert. Je resterais là, la console me va très bien ! Après la nuit d'hier, je suis crevé de toute façon.

— On va trouver une solution. Mais tu ne peux pas donner ton billet, Lysander. Ton nom est écrit, expliqua Théo en lui montrant le petit bout de papier glacé sur lequel était inscrit, en lettre noir, « Lysander Nott ».

Harry soupira. Quelque chose en lui hurlait qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer un tel concert, qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de rentrer… Il fit tourner son esprit, à la recherche d'une idée.

— Il y aura bien des vendeurs à la sauvette à l'entrée, tu ne crois pas ?

— Oui… Mais tu risques d'arriver trop tard, de payer trop cher et en plus, si les billets aussi sont nominatifs et que le mec à l'entrée fait le chieur et décide de vérifier les identités, tu te seras fait avoir sur toutes la ligne.

Il chercha encore, pendant plusieurs minutes. Vu leurs mines pensives, Théo et Lysander réfléchissaient aussi, en quête d'une solution. Soudain, le visage de Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire malicieux.

L'idée était risquée, mais à tenter. Et si ça foirait, il pourrait toujours acheter un billet à un revendeur. Peu lui importait, de toute façon. Malgré la mauvaise volonté évidente de ses amis, il était hors de question qu'il manquât un événement pareil. Les _Awaken Zombies_ étaient son groupe, ses membres ses amis, et il souhaitait bien du courage à celui qui essayerait de l'empêcher de se réconcilier avec eux.

Avec un air de conspirateur, il exposa son plan.

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Vendredi prochain, ce sera du sans faute ! on aura droit à la grande finale de la compétition. Alors, gagnerons, gagnerons pas ? Que devient la ligue dans tout ça ? Et comment gérer le cas de Draco ?

Tout ça, c'est pour vendredi prochain !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si tout cela continue à vous plaire où si c'était mieux avant, comme les vieux cons. :D

Cheers,  
Vince.


	14. Harry Potter versus la magicienne

Eh, c'est pas encore en retard ! Mais ça se joue à dix minutes, ouf.

Donc Vendredi, et on y va pour le chapitre 14 ! Dans ce chapitre : un vieux contre un jeunot, et une magicienne. Enfin, un peu de magie.

Merci à Mandala7338 qui a corrigé ce chapitre, et tous les autres ! Woop woop.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter versus la magicienne**

* * *

— Ouah !

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter. L'Arena de Wembley était vraiment beau. Beau et grand, gigantesque même. Sa façade blanche reflétait le soleil couchant avec une lumière éblouissante. Les multiples fenêtres qui constituaient la face vitrée et remplissaient les espaces entre les colonnades de style victorien brillaient du feu orangé du couchant mêlé à la lumière verte et crue des néons.

Harry, conformément à leur plan, laissa bien vite ses deux amis se glisser dans la file des invités tandis qu'il contournait le bâtiment, à la recherche de l'entrée des artistes. Il ne vit rien. Un premier tour, puis un deuxième, rien. Il laissa échapper un juron agacé lorsqu'il repassait pour la troisième fois devant la façade de l'Arena. C'est alors qu'il vit un homme habillé d'un t-shirt noir un peu sale et d'un jean troué aux genoux marcher d'un pas rapide sur le côté du bâtiment et disparaître dans l'angle. Il était équipé d'une ceinture d'électricien de laquelle on pouvait voir dépasser plusieurs tournevis et son air pressé ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité : c'était un des techniciens du concert.

Harry se mit à trottiner pour pouvoir le garder à vue. Lorsqu'il passa la façade du bâtiment, il eut juste le temps de voir le technicien se glisser dans une porte fixée au mur, dissimulée par ce qu'il avait pris pour une simple grille d'aération. Il s'approcha.

La porte était peinte de la même couleur que le reste du mur et avait été taillée si précisément qu'elle ne laissait quasiment aucun interstice. Rien qu'il n'aurait pu voir, en tout cas, tandis qu'il passait là à la recherche d'une grande porte marquée « Artistes » et avec un videur à la carrure de gorille devant.

Harry s'approcha encore. Pour parfaire la dissimulation, la porte n'avait pas de poignée à l'extérieur. Il frappa, une fois, deux fois. Quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir. Le grand gorille qui avait dû faire office de videur lors de l'arrivée des groupes était finalement bien là. Harry dut secouer la tête pour arracher son regard à cette brute énorme dont la carrure rappelait plus un titan qu'un humain. L'homme était vraiment imposant.

— Euh… Bonjour, je suis avec les _Awaken Zombies_.

Le videur lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

— Vous êtes en retard.

— Je sais, je suis désolé. Métro en rade et je ne trouvais pas la porte.

Harry savait que moins il mentait, plus son plan avait de chance de marcher. L'homme sortit une feuille de sa poche qu'il déplia. Il put y voir le logo du concours à côté de celui du Glastonbury Festival. Sans doute la liste des participants.

— Votre nom ?

— Harry Potter, répondit celui-ci avec espoir.

Il lui tendit sa carte d'identité dans un geste qu'il voulut naturel. Le vigile l'observa brièvement puis la lui rendit d'un geste sec.

— Non, annonça-t-il simplement en fermant la porte.

Harry abandonna cette partie du plan. Il avait de toute façon eu peu d'espoir que cela fonctionne si simplement, il se doutait que le changement avait été signalé aux organisateurs. Par contre, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que cet homme soit un simple agent de sécurité à qui on avait filé une liste sans demander de réfléchir plus avant. Harry comptait là-dessus. Si son baratin prenait, le plan était dans la poche et il se payait une visite des coulisses de l'immense salle en prime.

— Hé ! interpella Harry pour l'empêcher de fermer la porte. Excusez-moi monsieur mais vous êtes bien sûr que je ne suis pas sur… Sur votre liste là ? Ça me parait étonnant.

L'homme la parcourut à nouveau avec un soupir puis répondit simplement :

— Vous n'y êtes pas.

— Écoutez, c'est aberrant ! Je suis le bassiste des _Awaken Zombies_. Comment vont-ils faire sans moi ? Votre liste à un problème. J'ai fait tous les précédents concerts, je connais même très bien votre collègue du Roundhouse ! Marc, c'est ça ? Un type super.

L'homme sembla perdre son air soupçonneux.

— Vous connaissez Marc ? Et alors ?

Harry poussa un cri de victoire intérieurement. Évidemment, connaître son collègue qu'il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer lors des longues attentes dans les coulisses du Roundhouse n'allait pas être suffisant pour que l'homme le croie, mais il semblait baisser peu à peu sa garde. Son mensonge ne prendrait que mieux.

— Bien sûr ! Je vous dis, j'ai fait toutes les précédentes étapes du concours. Tenez, regardez !

Il sortit alors les programmes des quarts et demi-finales qu'il avait _par hasard_ encore sur lui et les lui tendit. Sur chacun d'entre eux, son nom figurait en tant que bassiste des _Awaken Zombies_.

L'homme les regarda, le fixa à nouveau, observa sa liste et le regarda encore.

— Sur ma liste, j'ai un certain Colin Crivey en tant que bassiste.

— En tant que bassiste ? Ça alors ! Ben non, c'est moi la basse. Colin joue de la guitare.

— J'ai Ron Weasley à la guitare et au chant !

— Ah ! Eh bien voilà l'erreur. Ron ne fait que chanter. Colin est à la guitare et j'ai dû être oublié à la basse. Tout s'explique.

Il pria pour que l'homme n'ait pas l'idée de vérifier ses dires sur les programmes qu'il tenait encore en main. Harry fit mine de vouloir rentrer mais le videur lui barra encore la route de sa main.

Harry l'observa avec un air faussement agacé à présent.

— Dites, vous allez me laisser entrer, oui ? Je vous ai donné toutes les preuves que vous vouliez et je suis déjà en retard. J'ai besoin de me concentrer, accorder ma guitare et les autres doivent m'attendre et être morts d'inquiétude…

— Si ce que vous dites est vrai, je suppose que vous ne verrez pas de souci à ce que j'appelle le directeur du concours pour vérifier, grogna l'homme en dégainant son portable.

Harry sentit son estomac tomber quelque part dans ses talons. Le directeur était forcément au courant du changement de programme, jamais il ne validerait ses dires… Tout était perdu si ce type appelait.

— Oh, mais, euh… C'est inutile ! bafouilla Harry. Je… Je suis pressé je vous dis… Ils m'attendent et… Hé, vous m'écoutez ?

Un simple non aurait été la réponse la plus polie. Il ne l'écoutait absolument pas et lui avait même tourné le dos, le portable collé contre son oreille.

Harry attendit en retenant sa respiration, priant pour un miracle. Il se pencha pour observer le couloir qui suivait la porte mais espérer s'y glisser et courir était utopique. Les coursives de la coulisse étaient étroites et encombrées, labyrinthiques, elles ne lui laisseraient aucune chance de fuite. Surtout qu'il allait devoir pouvoir s'y déplacer librement pour espérer rejoindre le public ainsi que Théo et son frère.

Finalement, lorsque Harry fut au bord de l'évanouissement, l'homme se retourna, l'air déçu.

— Impossible à joindre. Personne. Ils doivent tous être assez occupés j'imagine.

— Alors vous allez faire quoi ? Je dois vraiment aller me préparer monsieur…

— Ça va, ça va. Je vous crois. Mais par pitié, si vous êtes un menteur je perds mon job. Donc si vous l'êtes, ne vous faites pas remarquer, je vous en supplie.

L'homme se décala sur la droite pour le laisser passer. Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire sa chance. Ça avait marché !

Il parcourut la coulisse à la recherche d'une entrée vers la salle. Harry aimait bien l'ambiance d'une coulisse. Les coursives étroites formaient un dédale serré dans lequel l'air même semblait vibrer de l'impatience de la scène. C'était dans un tel endroit que les hommes en noir s'activaient, sortaient de nulle part d'un pas pressé et disparaissent là où se trouvaient l'instant d'avant un mur. L'observateur néophyte se sentait bien seul dans les coursives. L'illusion de la scène persistait même en coulisse. Harry y marchait en observant les techniciens fourmiller autour de lui. L'un grimpait une étroite échelle pour aller donner des coups de marteau sur un projecteur, l'autre rampait pour recouvrir un câble blanc d'un large morceau de ruban adhésif noir, un troisième avec un lourd casque audio équipé d'un épais micro murmurait quelque chose à un quelconque interlocuteur caché quelque part dans l'immense salle…

Les coulisses étaient un endroit si spécial…

Harry ne put y traîner trop longtemps. Il avait aperçu la scène et de là n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre le public qui trépignait d'impatience. La salle était gigantesque. Bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. L'effet de dix mille paires d'yeux braquées sur cet unique plateau de bois était terrifiant… Et aussi incroyablement grisant.

Harry n'avait jamais autant regretté de ne pas pouvoir monter sur scène et jouer avec ses amis.

Une fois perdu dans la foule immense, il dut encore retrouver Théo et Lysander. Instinctivement il essaya de les repérer parmi la foule massée dans la fosse devant la scène mais il ne vit rien. Par ailleurs, vu la foule compacte qui se pressait encore là, il aurait été miraculeux de voir quoi que ce soit.

Il se dirigea instinctivement vers le bar.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Théo et Lysander pénétraient la salle. Elle était immense, à tel point que les deux restèrent sans voix à la vue de la foule qui occupait l'endroit.

— On va dans la fosse hein, Théo ? demanda Lysander en sautillant, surexcité.

Son frère parut inquiet :

— Tu es sûr ? Avec ton bras ? Tu sais, c'est un concert de rock hein, pas une chorale d'enfants de chœur. C'est violent, la fosse.

— Oh allez, Théo ! Je ne suis pas un gamin et mon bras ne me fait plus trop mal ces temps.

— Bon, bon. Mais il faut qu'on passe au bar d'abord. On y retrouve du monde.

C'était une sorte de tradition. Avant chaque concert, ceux d'entre eux qui n'étaient pas sur scène se retrouvaient toujours au bar. Cela incluait habituellement Théo, le Jeune Colin, leurs éventuels amis, les frères et sœur Weasley qui avaient fait le déplacement et depuis quelque temps, Draco.

Effectivement, ils furent bientôt en vue d'un joli garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs qui sirotait une bière, l'air inquiet. Théo se frappa le front, ayant complètement oublié que Colin serait en coulisse et Ginny aussi, certainement.

Lorsque Draco les aperçut, il eut un petit sourire crispé. Théo lui adressa un signe de la main avant de le rejoindre.

— Salut.

— Bonjour.

Il y eut un silence. La tension était palpable, même si aucun d'eux n'avait quoi que ce soit à reprocher à l'autre… Lysander se mit à piétiner d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

— Ah euh. Draco, je te présente Lysander, mon petit frère.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, comme s'il venait de remarquer un ancien ami. Il lui serra la main avec un large sourire.

— Enchanté, Lysander, dit celui-ci avec entrain. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu…

— Oui, ça le fait à beaucoup de monde…

Draco parut surpris par la répartie, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce trait d'autodérision. Il eut un petit rire et continua :

— … mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

— Vrai ? Par qui ?

— Oh, ton frère déjà, qui parle souvent de son petit frère sans vraiment le nommer… Mais surtout par Hermione et le Jeune Colin, pour être honnête. Si tu savais, ils ont été ravis d'apprendre que tu es là et que tu viens les voir. Et comme je ne te connaissais pas, ils m'ont tout raconté. Comment tu es un petit génie qui cache bien son jeu et comment ils t'ont tous aidé à te défendre contre les imbéciles, à l'époque…

Lysander se sentit rougir. Ce type le troublait. Il se souvenait, bien entendu, de qui il était. Le petit-ami de Harry avec lequel les choses se passaient mal… Ce qui semblait expliquer l'embarras de Théo à se retrouver seul avec lui. Mais ce Draco avait quelque chose d'étrange qui émanait de lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Cela donnait au jeune adolescent l'envie de mieux connaître ce garçon et d'où lui venait ce… charme étrange.

En tout cas, il comprit un peu mieux comment Harry avait pu tomber amoureux d'un garçon comme celui-ci. Il semblait en effet parfaitement digne d'un tel amour, en tout point du terme.

— Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose…

— Et comment tu t'es fait ça, au bras ? demanda Draco sur le ton de la conversation. C'est ton dernier règlement de compte qui a mal tourné ?

Lysander n'était pas au courant des agissements de la Ligue. Théo et Harry avaient préféré ne pas lui avouer qu'il avait été blessé par cette histoire complètement absurde et ils ne lui avaient donc pas dit qui était Chang. Malheureusement, avant que Théo ne puisse l'arrêter, Lysander répliqua :

— Oh, non. On s'est fait agresser à la sortie de la gare en arrivant, par une espèce de ninja folle qui m'a déboîté l'épaule pendant le combat. Elle s'appelait Cho Chang.

Draco, qui venait de prendre une gorgée de bière se mit à suffoquer en recrachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Son sursaut le fit renverser le reste de son verre au sol tandis qu'il était pris d'une quinte de toux violente. Entre deux toux sèches, il articula, les larmes aux yeux :

— C'est… Cho Chang… Qui t'a fait… _Ça_?

Lysander hocha simplement la tête, l'air surpris.

— Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il, l'œil soupçonneux.

Alors, Draco, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, pu voir Théo lui faire le signe précipité de se taire et ne rien révéler. Sans spécialement comprendre la raison, Draco obéit :

— Euh… Non, j'ai dû confondre. Je ne connais aucun ninja en fait.

Théo parut soulagé, bien que Lysander le regardait toujours d'un air un peu suspicieux. La conversation continua cependant, maintenant que la glace était brisée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Théo s'échappa pour aller aux toilettes avant le début du concert.

Lysander joua un peu de ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Il n'appréciait pas se trouver seul avec ce mec de quatre ans son aîné et qui lui donnait à ce point envie de faire des trucs stupides… comme des _câlins_.

— Alors, euh… Tu sors avec Harry ?

Draco se trémoussa sur sa haute chaise de bar, l'air gêné. Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

— Hem… C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment.

— Je suis au courant.

Alors, Draco fixa sur lui deux yeux d'un gris métallique, ce qui eut le don de le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Lysander sentait son cœur battre sous sa main immobilisée, et une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Ce mec avait de beaux yeux. De très, très beaux yeux. Et dans ces yeux, il eut l'impression, pendant un vague instant, de pouvoir lire toute la détresse du monde.

Un espèce d'appel au secours. Comme si lui, le geek surdoué de seize ans incapable d'être aimé par une fille de son âge et bizarrement touché par un garçon trop vieux pour lui, comme si lui, le mec socialement inapte à tenir une conversation sans rougir au moindre sous-entendu salace pouvait arranger un truc aussi complexe qu'un couple qui impliquait Harry Potter. Auquel il fallait ajouter ce mec étrange, par-dessus tout.

Alors _pourquoi_ avec tout cela en tête, _pourquoi_ avait-il répondu un truc aussi stupide que :

— Tu sais, tu lui manques vraiment je crois.

Et voilà, il était impliqué désormais… Impliqué et mal à l'aise, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à dire cela.

Enfin, si, pour être honnête. D'abord il y avait eu cette conversation où Harry lui avait parlé de Draco comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse de sa petite vie. Puis il y avait eu ces nuits où il s'était laissé réveiller par le brun qui parlait dans son sommeil. Il laissait souvent échapper le nom de Draco, sur divers tons. Dont certains auxquels il ne voulait même pas penser.

— Ah…

— Et vu ta tête, je suis persuadé que c'est réciproque…

Draco posa sur lui un nouveau regard, mais plus sec cette fois-ci. Moins troublant. Comme s'il voulait lui dire de se la fermer, qu'il n'était qu'un gamin. Lysander se sentit rougir, mais il soutint le regard. Le blond n'ajouta rien de plus et soudain, le jeune adolescent se sentit prit d'une envie de s'expliquer :

— Écoute, je sais que tu dois te dire que je suis qu'un imbécile et un gamin, et pleins d'autres trucs. C'est normal. Mais si Hermione et les autres t'ont bien raconté mon histoire, tu dois te douter d'à quel point ma vie était difficile à supporter avant que je rencontre Harry. À la maison, c'était mon frère mon modèle et quand il n'a plus été là, je n'ai eu personne à qui parler. Mes parents sont trop…

Il fit un signe autoritaire, comme pour dessiner un carré dans l'air.

— … et j'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais pas supporter la fin de mon lycée. Les cours étaient chiants, les autres étaient stupides et pire que tout : ils étaient méchants. Stupidement méchants. Alors quand j'ai rencontré Harry, et qu'immédiatement, sans même savoir qui j'étais, il a donné une semaine entière de sa vie pour moi, pour que j'aille mieux, simplement parce que j'étais le petit frère de son meilleur ami, j'ai repris confiance. Il m'a redonné confiance. En moi, déjà, mais aussi en les autres et en l'avenir.

Draco ne disait rien. Il écoutait, les yeux ne fixant rien. Il écoutait, simplement, le récit du jeune garçon.

— Mais mieux que tout : j'ai pu parler avec lui. C'est un excellent confident. Tu sais, j'ai pu parler avec lui de tout ce que je n'osais pas aborder avec mon frère. Genre les filles, et ces trucs. Je lui ai raconté toute ma vie, et il m'a écouté. Il avait dix-huit ans à l'époque. On croirait qu'un mec de dix-huit ans serait saoulé à l'idée de passer ses journées avec un gosse pleurnichard, petit et faible qui avait à peine quatorze ans. Pas Harry. Harry, lui, il passait encore ses soirées à m'écouter. Et j'avais besoin de cela. Ce séjour d'une semaine, j'en suis reparti plus heureux et confiant que jamais. Entièrement grâce à ce gaillard-là.

Draco avait un petit sourire aux lèvres à présent. Il se souvint alors, toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passé à parler, simplement parler, lorsque Harry refusait encore de se laisser aller dans son lit…

— Quand je l'ai revu, la fois d'après, c'était pendant sa grande dépression. Après la rupture avec Lavande. Il était… Il était terrible à voir. Dévasté. Je crois que je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi triste. Tu sais, c'était comme de voir quelqu'un que tu as aimé s'éteindre à petit feu. C'est infiniment triste et tu ne peux rien y faire. Il ne parlait presque pas, il était amorphe, l'œil vide et éteint. J'ai essayé de lui redonner le moral, comme il l'avait fait pour moi mais il était déjà perdu si loin… Avec le recul, il était tombé droit dans la fosse de laquelle il m'avait sauvé quelques mois avant. En partant, à la fin de la semaine, j'avais envie de pleurer tellement ce spectacle avait été pitoyable. Pire que tout avait été de voir mon frère s'acharner à essayer de l'aider, sans que rien n'y fasse.

Le blond avait perdu son sourire. Il fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il pouvait ressentir ce que Lysander racontait.

— Je l'ai revu une seule autre fois, depuis. Il allait bien mieux. Et il m'a dit que c'était aussi grâce à moi. Que même s'il ne disait rien pendant sa dépression, il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à s'en sortir sans la présence quotidienne de Théo à ses côtés et mon sourire pendant cette semaine. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, en tout cas. Et il s'est excusé d'avoir été si horrible quand j'ai été là… Et maintenant, voilà que je suis ici pour trois semaines, et je le retrouve dépité, pris entre deux feux, alternant entre joie et tristesse… Parfois il a les larmes aux yeux, le matin, quand il se lève pour aller au travail. D'autre fois, il rentre avec un immense sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche, mais j'ai ma petite idée. Car je sais un seul truc : j'étais comme ça aussi quand je me faisais emmerder au lycée. Au bord du gouffre. Je sais qu'il est au bord du gouffre, même s'il essaye de le cacher derrière ses sourires. Je le sais : je faisais pareil.

— Et quoi, que veux-tu que je fasse ? grogna Draco avec ressentiment.

Il semblait presque en colère, comme si le récit venait de déclencher en lui une tempête de sentiments et émotions qui ne pouvait s'extérioriser autrement.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais avec toute cette histoire, je ne voulais que dire ceci : Harry est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'est vraiment pas mauvais. Je le demande à toi, parce que je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît. Toi et les autres. Lavande était une infinie salope qu'il a réussi à oublier, mais toi, tu n'es pas comme elle…

— Eh ben, je te remercie, grinça Draco, un peu agacé par ce gosse et ses mots qui l'atteignaient si précisément.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Draco Malfoy. Harry m'a sauvé alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il est le seul exemple que j'ai d'un mec foncièrement bon et désintéressé. Il est juste… Il est juste lui. Et être lui, ça veut dire être quelqu'un de si attentionné qu'il s'en oublie lui-même. Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse tout un tas de choses qu'il n'a pas mérité, seulement parce que, pour une fois, il se faisait passer avant les autres… Même s'il l'a fait comme un imbécile.

— Oui, on peut dire ça, oui.

Lysander hocha la tête.

— Ça prouve bien qu'il n'a pas l'habitude.

Draco eut un petit rire. À nouveau, il plongea le regard dans les deux yeux bruns du jeune garçon.

— Tu es un gosse tout à fait singulier, Lysander Nott. Quand je pense que toi et le Jeune Colin avez le même âge… Je comprends son surnom désormais.

Lysander aimait bien Colin, tout de même. Il lui était sympathique et tous deux appréciaient d'avoir quelqu'un de leur âge avec qui discuter, de temps en temps. Théo revint enfin des toilettes en pestant après les cohues, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Draco disparaissait dans la foule, vers la scène.

— Eh ben ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Harry apparut, l'air essoufflé.

— Je me doutais bien que vous étiez là, salua-t-il en hochant la tête. Je viens de voir Draco décarrer comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Juste quand il me voit… Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Pff, c'est pas gagné, soupira-t-il.

— Le vigile t'a laissé passer ?

— Ouais. Je l'ai embrouillé. Mais j'ai eu de la chance.

Ils ne purent poursuivre leur conversation. Un énorme roulement de tambour emplit la salle qui, en un instant, fut plongée dans le noir. Les projecteurs se braquèrent sur le plateau tandis qu'une musique d'ouverture plutôt rock annonçait le spectacle.

Sur les côtés de la scène, deux écrans monumentaux venaient de s'éclairer et diffusaient une animation du logo du festival.

— Mesdames, messieurs, annonça une voix entraînante sortie de nulle part. Bienvenue à la finale de la septième édition de l'Emerging Talent Competition du Glastonbury !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

— Mes amis, ce soir, l'apothéose de l'unique concours de talents dont _vous_ êtes l'unique juge ! Ce soir verra s'affronter les deux meilleurs étoiles montantes de toute l'Angleterre. Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'accueillir les outsiders… _LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES !_

Il y eut une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Au même moment, les écrans s'allumèrent du logo de leur groupe ainsi que d'un vieux visuel un peu ringard. Harry eut une grimace. Ils avaient fait ce logo et ces photos d'eux-mêmes il y a plusieurs années et n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de les renouveler. Mais le son de douze mille personnes qui tapaient dans leurs mains au même moment donna des frissons dans tout son corps et sa gêne fut bien vite oubliée. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être en scène à cet instant, peu importe avec quel logo…

— Face à eux nous retrouverons les mythiques… _DIRTY PRETTY BOMBS_.

Les applaudissements furent plus longs et plus puissants encore. Même Harry se surprit à frapper furieusement dans ses mains. Pourtant, il était partagé entre la joie et l'angoisse. Les _Dirty Pretty Bombs_ étaient encore plus connus qu' _Anal Retirement_ , le groupe de Lavande Brown. C'était des adversaires sérieux, et bien qu'il fut ravi d'avoir une chance d'assister à un de leur concert, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour leur victoire. Le Glastonbury, le plus grand festival d'Angleterre, et un contrat avec Greengrass Records… Tout cela semblait si proche désormais… Mais ils avaient été capables de battre Lavande Brown. Pourquoi pas ces types ?

Apparemment, les _Awaken Zombies_ allaient ouvrir le bal. Harry, malgré toute sa rancœur et son regret de ne pas être sur scène avec eux ne put s'empêcher de taper des mains, trépigner et crier furieusement lorsqu'il vit ses amis monter sur scène.

Ron avait un regard déterminé. Il eut un petit salut pour la foule puis brancha immédiatement sa guitare à l'ampli qu'on avait préparé. À son pied sa pédale à effet, face à lui le micro. Il semblait plus prêt et plus confiant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Cela était sans doute un des effets positifs du remplacement de Harry. Hermione gardait son habituel visage fermé, encore que ses lèvres semblassent plus pincées que d'ordinaire. Comme si elle menaçait de laisser échapper un flot de jurons bien sentis si elle venait à se relâcher.

Mais le pire était le visage du Jeune Colin. Il semblait absolument terrifié. Harry le comprenait, malgré qu'il ait espéré qu'il en soit autrement. Il avait vu la salle pleine depuis la scène et le résultat était terrible. Colin paraissait horriblement pâle et même un peu nauséeux. Il avait les lèvres serrées, ses yeux faisaient tout pour éviter de voir le public – ce qui était purement impossible à moins de lui tourner le dos. Il avait une très jolie guitare basse à la main, que Harry ne put identifier de si loin, même avec ses lunettes. Malgré son air nauséeux, il paraissait déterminer à faire ses preuves.

— Oh, Théo ! On peut aller dans la fosse ? S'te plaît, s'te plaît ! Je me ferais pas mal, promis ! C'est nul vu depuis le bar !

Harry détourna le regard. Ils étaient en effet toujours au bar avec Théo, qui semblait inquiet et Lysander qui paraissait frétiller de joie. Ou de frustration due à son incapacité à applaudir ou à sa position dans la salle.

Son regard fut attiré par une étrange fille au visage plutôt joli mais dont les vêtements semblaient complètement incongrus : une veste noire à queue de pie sur une sorte de chemise largement rayée verticalement de blanc et de noir. Un chapeau très haut-de-forme ornait sa tête et ses cheveux étaient tirés en une longue queue de cheval. Lorsque Harry vit ses deux gants blancs manipuler un paquet de cartes à jouer, il comprit que ce devait être une sorte de magicienne pour amuser la galerie.

— ON EST LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES ! ET ON EST LA POUR DEVENIR CONNU, NOUS VENDRE ET AVOIR DU POGNON ! UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE !

Harry se surprit à rire jaune de la débile phrase d'ouverture de Hermione. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce pincement au cœur dans sa poitrine. Cette manière d'annoncer leurs concerts était venue au fil du temps et c'était le petit plaisir de leur batteuse de choisir un truc débile à crier. Il reconnut avec un autre pincement au cœur les premiers accords de _« Flagada Jones »_ , leur chanson originale favorite avec laquelle ils ouvraient presque tous leurs concerts.

Pourtant, encore une fois, il oublia plutôt rapidement ses regrets et sa rancœur pour se laisser aller à la musique. Il fredonnait les paroles en même temps que Ron et ses doigts mimaient les déplacements sur les frets d'une guitare basse invisible. Il était étonnement surpris par la qualité du jeu de scène de Colin, qui avait perdu toute trace de trac. Il souriait, jouait en prenant des poses de rocker et se laissait lui aussi aller au rythme de la musique.

Plusieurs chansons passaient ainsi et Harry trouvait le résultat général très satisfaisant. Colin assurait sa place avec un panache sans pareil et Ron mettait dans sa voix une foule de choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. C'était impressionnant et vraiment bon.

Pourtant, le public ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste que lui. La foule dans la fosse ne s'agitait pas comme elle le devrait pour un concert de rock classique. Les applaudissements étaient bien moins nourris à présent et beaucoup de personnes se détournaient du concert pour rejoindre le bar. Harry se sentit désemparé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien aller mal ? Lui-même, s'il avait été sur scène en cet instant, aurait été incapable de l'expliquer.

C'est alors que la fille au chapeau arriva à leurs tables. Elle avait un visage volontairement mal maquillé, avec un rouge à lèvre qui avait débordé de partout et du fond de teint rose sur le nez et les pommettes. Elle avait un grand sourire et semblait autant assumer sa fonction de clown que de magicienne.

— Hé les gars ! Salut, ça va ?

Sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle ouvrit grand la bouche dans une grimace grotesque et en sortit un paquet de carte. Ou plutôt, elle fit semblant d'en sortir un paquet de carte, bien que l'illusion était parfaite. En plus de cela, Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où sortaient ces cartes car elle avait bien pris soin de remonter ses manches.

Harry et Théo eurent un sourire tandis que Lysander rigolait. Il avait cessé d'écouter le concert lorsque cette fille les avait abordés et paraissait à présent bien plus absorbé par les tours de magie.

— Toi, beau brun ! Choisis une carte !

Harry s'exécuta de bon cœur bien qu'il aurait préféré voir le concert de ses amis. Mais les tours de magie étaient amusants et le visage jovial de cette fille lui donnait envie d'assister à son petit show. Le concert durerait suffisamment longtemps quoi qu'il arrive.

Il piocha une dame de pique.

La magicienne lui fit signer la carte à l'aide d'un marqueur puis, sans la regarder, la glissa de nouveau dans le paquet, suivant les ordres.

— À présent, messieurs, hop ! Ce n'est pas cette carte ! Ce n'est pas cette carte !

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle jetait une à une des cartes qu'elle prenait au hasard dans son paquet, sans qu'aucune d'elles ne porte la signature de Harry.

— Ce n'est même aucune de celles-ci car c'est… CELLE-CI !

Elle jeta alors son paquet de carte en l'air, toujours avec un grand sourire volontairement un peu niais, de telle manière que, dans sa main gantée, ne se trouvait plus qu'une seule carte. Elle la retourna et la pointa sous le nez de Harry.

Il dut se reculer pour bien voir la carte. Ce n'était pas sa dame de pique. Ce n'était même pas une vraie carte. Au lieu de multiples symboles ou d'une figure, on pouvait distinguer une étrange inscription rouge.

Celle-ci était presque entièrement recouverte par du marqueur noir : sa signature. C'était le plus étrange : Harry n'avait pas signé cette carte. Pourtant sa signature s'y retrouvait de la même taille et dans la même position, exactement comme il l'avait faite sur une dame de pique.

— Oh, mais comment…

Il parvint alors soudainement, à la faveur d'un projecteur en mouvement, à distinguer l'inscription en rouge de la carte sous sa signature. Il était écrit en grosses lettres capitales rouges : « _VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, HARRY POTTER. »_

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se prit un gros poing en pleine face. Lysander eut un petit cri horrifié tandis que Théo sursautait sous la violence du coup. Harry bascula par-dessus sa chaise de bar et s'effondra au sol comme un pantin désarticulé, sa tête heurtant le plancher avec un bruit sourd.

Évidemment, autour d'eux, personne ne réagit. Les combats contre la Ligue passaient presque toujours inaperçus au milieu des foules immenses. C'était à se demander si ces personnes avaient vu ce qu'il s'était passé et le coup gratuit qu'il venait de se prendre. Pourtant, il était impossible que personne ne l'ait vu : il était au milieu de la foule du bar !

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit que la magicienne n'avait plus son chapeau, ni son air amusant. Au lieu de cela, elle paraissait à présent complètement folle, avec son maquillage de clown. Les yeux exorbités, elle écumait de rage. Le changement était effrayant.

— HARRY POTTER ! cria-t-elle au milieu de la foule.

Les gens semblaient particulièrement décidés à les ignorer. Théo s'était placé devant Lysander, les poings levés en position de défense. Il semblait déterminer à ce que son petit frère ne subisse plus les effets secondaires des attaques des ex. Enfin, s'il s'agissait bien de cela. Elle semblait en être une, en tout cas.

— Je suis Katie Bell, et je suis le huitième membre de la Ligue des Ex Maléfiques de Draco Malfoy. Considère-moi comme le boss final ! YAAAH !

Harry roula sur lui-même pour esquiver le coup de pied. Il se releva et répondit :

— Boss final ? Et Astoria alors ? Après tout ce que j'ai subi à cause d'elle, crois-moi, j'ai particulièrement envie de lui faire bouffer son dentier.

La fille lui jeta un regard méprisant.

— Astoria n'aura pas à bouger de là où elle est. Puisque je vais te tuer ! Yaaaaah !

Il y eut une nouvelle attaque du pied, que Harry esquiva à nouveau assez facilement.

Cette fille n'était pas aussi subtile dans ses attaques que les trois précédents. Cela lui paraissait même plutôt étrange, car Harry avait été habitué à subir des choses bien plus compliquées depuis qu'il avait battu Parkinson. Il avait eu l'impression, au fil des combats, que la difficulté s'accentuait chaque fois, culminant avec Cho Chang et les cris terribles de Lysander. Or, niveau difficulté, cette fille se plaçait quelque part entre Parvati Patil et Pansy Parkinson. C'était étrange.

Tous les deux se fixaient comme deux boxeurs qui essayeraient de se mettre KO du regard plutôt que des poings. Soudain, Katie Bell rompit leur puérile bataille, tourna les talons et s'enfonça avec précipitation dans le public, en direction de la fosse.

Harry se mit immédiatement à lui courir après mais Théo l'interpella :

— Harry ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle veut. Pas pendant le concert, je t'en prie ! Ça ne peut qu'aggraver les choses.

Il réfléchit à toute allure. Théo avait raison, ces combats pendant les deux derniers concerts avaient à chaque fois été la cause d'une nouvelle engueulade. Pourtant, lors de la demi-finale, cela avait aussi été ce combat qui leur avait permis de gagner le concours. Leur rage destructrice avait alors eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le public.

Il ne ressentait plus cette rage, mais il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour ses amis. Et soudainement, avec un petit sourire en coin, il eut une idée. Peut-être bien arriverait-il, s'il se débrouillait convenablement, à résoudre deux soucis d'un coup. Il se tourna vers Théo et lui répéta :

— Tu sais bien que je ne frappe pas les filles. Fais-moi confiance. De toute façon, les choses ne peuvent plus empirer, désormais.

— Tu ne devrais pas, Harry, soupira Théo. Mais je sais que tu peux faire beaucoup de bonnes choses quand tu es dans cet état. À toi de voir, conclut-il.

Harry tourna les talons et disparut à son tour dans la foule.

— Bon sang, Théo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si dangereux ? Et pourquoi ces gens nous agressent sans raison ?

Théo soupira à nouveau.

— Écoute, Lysander, pas maintenant. Les choses sont plus graves qu'elles n'y paraissent.

— Et je suis trop con pour comprendre ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, bordel ! se défendit Théo avec véhémence.

— Alors quoi ? gronda l'adolescent avec colère. Trop jeune ? Trop _fragile_? J'en ai marre d'être spectateur de tout. Je ne laisserais pas mon ami se faire tabasser.

Il sauta sur le côté d'un seul coup pour échapper au protectorat de son frère, puis il courut à son tour en direction de la fosse et de la foule du concert, trottinant avec son bras en écharpe.

— LYSANDER ! NON !

Trop tard. Il avait disparu dans la foule.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

La suite la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !

Cheers,  
Vince.


	15. Harry Potter et le début de la fin

Hello !

La suite le vendredi soir ! Et voilà ! :D

On approche de la fin, mes amis. Plus que trois chapitres après celui-ci. J'espère que tout cela vous plaira ! Moi, c'est une aventure que j'ai commencée en Février dernier, je suis ravi de la voir arriver à son bout avec un peu de succès !

Dans ce chapitre : la suite du combat, du concours, et une chanson paillarde. Si si, j'ai même traduit les paroles pour les non-anglophones. Et la chanson existe vraiment, elle est chantée par les "Dubliners". Haha !

Merci à Mandala7338 pour sa correction infaillible. En théorie.

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter et le début de la fin**

* * *

— Plus un geste, immonde salope !

Après plus de cinq minutes de « pardon », « excusez-moi », « poussez-vous » et de jeux de coude pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, Harry venait de retrouver Katie Bell. Elle était au milieu de la fosse, à peine un mètre derrière les barrières qui contenaient le public devant la scène. Il était persuadé que n'importe lequel de ses amis, sur scène, ne verrait que lui pour peu qu'il baissât les yeux, et ce malgré les projecteurs éblouissants.

Il ne voulait pas se battre là. Pas devant ses amis. Il ruinerait le concert de leur vie et ça, il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Car même s'ils n'étaient pas spécialement bien engagés pour le concours, ce concert resterait pour sûr un instant exceptionnel.

Katie Bell eut un petit rire sans joie.

— Ah, Harry Potter. Voilà l'arène toute désignée. La scène que tu aimes tant, sous les yeux de tes amis qui te détestent…

— Je voulais te dire que je ne veux pas me battre.

La fille lui jeta un regard surpris.

— Pardon ?

— Je ne veux pas me battre. Je ne suis plus avec Draco Malfoy. Vous avez gagné. J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses dans ces combats, beaucoup de choses auxquelles je tenais particulièrement, je… J'en peux plus, c'est tout. De toutes ces conneries. De vous. Alors voilà, vous avez gagné. Je… Si… Si ça veut dire que je peux simplement… disparaître… Laisser chacun vivre une vie meilleure… Celle qu'ils méritent peut-être ? Alors soit. Ils en valent le coup. De toute façon, si je reste ici, je vais sombrer. Et je vais entraîner Théo, Draco, tous ceux qui ne le méritent pas… Je vais les emporter avec moi. J'en ai assez. La Ligue a réussi son coup, alors à quoi bon se battre ?

À nouveau, Katie Bell eut un rire assez malsain.

— Mais parce que tu es encore trop _bon_ , Harry Potter.

Fatalement, tandis qu'elle disait cela, elle projeta son poing droit dans le ventre de Harry. Il tomba au sol alors que Katie s'approchait.

— Et si tu ne veux pas te battre… Pourquoi les insultes ? Hein !

Elle enchaîna du poing gauche, le même coup.

— Pourquoi la provocation ?

Elle se mit à le rouer de coup, toujours les mêmes poings, toujours dans le ventre. Harry s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même tandis que les gens autour d'eux s'écartaient en formant un cercle autour d'eux comme si, maintenant qu'ils étaient au beau milieu du public, on les remarquait enfin.

Luttant contre la pluie de coups, Harry parvint finalement à repousser son agresseur, jouant des genoux et des coudes mais sans jamais frapper. Tous deux se relevèrent, Harry plié en deux par la douleur, la main sur son ventre endolori.

Il leva une main en signe de paix :

— Je te répète que je ne veux pas me battre.

— Ça m'est bien égal !

Les coups s'enchaînèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Harry en évitait la plupart mais parfois, de temps en temps, il recevait un poing traître dans la tête ou le ventre. Il devait alors repousser son adversaire qui se jetait immanquablement sur lui avec en général un grognement féroce.

Au fil du temps, l'agacement sembla saisir Katie Bell. Ses coups étaient de plus en plus désordonnés, sa posture plus rigide, moins souple, et ses grognements animaux transpiraient l'instinct le plus bestial.

— POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS RÉPLIQUER ! finit-elle par hurler entre deux chansons.

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant tant il était lourd. Cette fille avait crié si fort que Harry ne serait pas étonné qu'elle ait atteint les micros et que toute la salle ait pu l'entendre.

Harry leva les yeux vers la scène. Il vit alors que Ron le fixait avec un regard meurtrier, Hermione l'air passablement embêtée et Colin, comme terrifié de le voir ici. Les trois membres du groupe avaient cessé de jouer.

— Parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien.

— Comment ?

Harry adressa un clin d'œil à ses amis sur scène. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de l'oppressant silence de la salle ou si quelqu'un avait trafiqué un micro, mais toute la salle était à l'écoute désormais et leurs voix résonnaient contre les murs de l'Arena.

— Au fil de ces bastons, j'ai oublié pour quoi je me battais. Désormais, je n'ai plus mon petit-ami, mes amis, je n'ai plus de raisons de me battre. Alors tu sais quoi ? Acharne-toi si ça te fait plaisir. Crie, bastonne, vocifère même. Tu me ferais presque pitié. Moi, je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

Katie Bell eut un rire peu convaincu. Elle semblait presque effrayée, comme si elle ne comprenait plus rien. Comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Elle envoya avec une voix acide :

— Je sais, moi, pourquoi tu te bats. Tu aimes ça, Harry Potter. Tu aimes te battre car cela te rend intéressant. Voilà pourquoi les raisons te manquaient : tu n'en as jamais eu. Toi, tu ne veux qu'être sur le devant de la scène, jouer pour toi et non pour les autres. Tu te moques de l'amitié, tu te moques de l'amour. Tu es plat comme le paysage aride d'un désert. Après ta dépression, ta vie ne rimait à rien : voilà pourquoi tu sortais avec cette lycéenne, voilà pourquoi tu t'es plongé à corps perdu dans des combats qui te donnaient enfin l'air fort. Tu es égoïste, tu es manipulateur et simplement mauvais _._

— C'est _FAUX_ !

Harry se retourna d'un seul coup. Dans le silence, une petite voix venait de percer la foule. Lysander apparut finalement dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux, bousculant les gens de sa main valide. Il avait une grimace de douleur sur le visage, sûrement due aux mouvements de la foule contre son épaule fragile. Harry sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une affection sans limite envers ce petit être qui prenait sa défense. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter de sa présence ici.

— Mais qui voilà ? se moqua la magicienne. Un petit garde du corps ? Tel un fidèle chien, teigneux et gueulard, mais incapable de se battre en vérité. Harry, tu engages des gosses handicapés ? Tout ça pour qu'on te regarde encore une fois ?

— Non ! Harry n'est pas comme ça !

— Lysander, non ! protesta Harry. C'est inutile. Ça ne sert à rien, tu as déjà assez subi à cause de moi.

— M'en fous.

Lysander paraissait réellement déterminé. Théo arriva finalement à sa suite, perçant la bordure du cercle à son tour. Il était essoufflé et paraissait en colère.

Harry s'autorisa un regard vers la scène. Ron semblait avoir totalement oublié le concert. Il observait l'échange sous ses yeux avec une attention certaine, tandis que même Hermione avait posé ses baguettes sur le côté. Colin, lui, écoutait tout en faisant semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser. Seul sur la scène avec le regard visiblement fuyant, il avait l'air un peu ridicule.

— Et c'est l'unique rempart que tu mets entre toi et la Ligue, Harry Potter ? Un gamin de douze ans écharpé ? Décidément, tu es peut-être le plus maléfique d'entre nous.

— NON !

Cette fois, Lysander et Harry avait parlé en même temps.

— Tu vois, Bell, c'est peut-être ça la différence entre nous, reprit Harry immédiatement.

Il parlait d'une voix calme, assurée, et affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Théo, Lysander, le groupe, tous ses amis étaient là. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit soutenu. Il n'était pas seul. La solitude n'existait pas.

Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne.

— On est tous les deux sortis avec Draco Malfoy, continua Harry. Je ne sais même pas quelle est ton histoire. Ni ce qui a terminé ta relation. Mais toi, après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de ton petit corps, après avoir crié, pesté et prophétisé que « tous les mecs sont des salauds de toute façon », tu n'as pas hésité à rejoindre cette satanée Ligue. Quand on t'a proposé d'être mauvais, de rendre au centuple le mal qu'on t'a fait, tu n'as pas hésité. Et te voilà, face à moi, Katie Bell. Tu dégueules ton cynisme avec le même dégoût qu'un alcoolique qui se ferait vomir pour mieux boire après. Tu es faible, Katie Bell. C'est ça, la différence entre nous.

Son adversaire avait les yeux exorbités, l'échine pliée, comme si elle venait de se prendre un poing particulièrement traître dans le bas ventre.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Théo saisir son petit frère par son bras valide et le tenir contre lui, l'air menaçant.

— À cause de vous, à cause de cette foutue Ligue, j'ai presque perdu tout ce que j'avais. J'ai perdu Draco, mais ça, c'est ce que vous vouliez, pas vrai ? Je suis devenu cynique. J'ai failli sombrer. Mais heureusement, tu vois, c'est un de tes collègues qui m'a fait prendre conscience de tout cela. Flint. Quand il est venu dans ma chambre, quand il a répété ce que Draco m'avait dit la veille, ça m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. « Tu n'es qu'un futur membre qui attend son invitation à rejoindre la Ligue. » J'ai cru que j'avais pris une balle en plein cœur. Moi ? Un membre de cette foutue Ligue peuplée de connards et de salopes ? Jamais de la vie. Je me suis énervé. Je me suis rebellé. Contre tout, contre toi, contre la Ligue, merde, je me suis rebellé contre l'existence et le destin. Contre la vie. Et je lui ai fumé sa gueule, à Marcus Flint. Et j'ai couru rejoindre et aider mes amis qui étaient menacés. C'est ça, la différence entre nous.

Harry débitait son discours avec une ferveur détonante à présent. Toute la salle semblait avoir arrêté de respirer pour écouter son histoire. Étrangement, son adversaire paraissait réellement souffrir du récit, se tenant le ventre d'une main, plié, la respiration lourde. Il continua :

— Mais malgré tout ça, je n'ai pas rejoint votre putain de Ligue. Et je ne la rejoindrai jamais ! Vous êtes une bande de lâches hypocrites. Vous êtes mauvais. Pas moi. Moi, je ne suis pas mauvais. Et Lysander non-plus. Ce garçon que tu insultes depuis tout à l'heure est dix mille fois plus valeureux que chacun d'entre vous. C'est lui qui a su me redonner espoir en qui j'étais, qui m'a fait comprendre que malgré tout ce que vous dites, je ne suis pas méchant. Je peux être… Un boulet, parfois. Juste Harry. Et je sais que je me foire, aussi. Régulièrement. Mais je ne suis pas mauvais. Mes amis comptent pour moi, et Draco compte par-dessus tout. Ron, Hermione, Jeune Colin, je peux comprendre que vous soyez en colère. Mais je n'ai pas agi mal. Et pour finir, j'ai besoin de vous.

Il se tourna vers eux, vers la scène.

— J'ai besoin de vous avec moi, car vous représentez chacun les qualités que je n'ai pas. Ron, tu es déterminé, combatif, tu ne te laisses pas abattre. J'aimerais avoir cette force-là. Hermione, tu es droite, franche et intelligente. Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber même après ce que je t'ai fait au lycée. Tu n'as pas rejoint une quelconque ligue débile pour me pourrir la vie. Sache que… Je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout. Pour moi, principalement. Tu méritais mieux…

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il la vit sourire. Un bref sourire en coin, mais il lui était destiné et cela lui donna le courage de continuer.

— Quant à toi, Jeune Colin, je crois que c'est ton optimisme que je n'ai jamais su avoir. J'ai essayé pourtant, mais j'en suis incapable. Tout voir avec la joie et le bon sens que tu y mets, c'est un réel don. J'ai besoin de vous, parce que vous êtes mes amis, et que je ne me sens pas capable de venir à bout de cette Ligue sans vous.

Il se tut un petit moment avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante.

— Pourtant je… J'ai envie d'en venir à bout. J'ai envie de vous éclater la gueule, un par un. Parce que j'ai envie de pouvoir être un peu tranquille avec Draco. Il est la raison de ma présence ici avant tout. Je l'ai longtemps oublié, mais je me suis battu pour lui. Parce qu'il en vaut le coup, qu'il m'apporte tout ce que je ne trouverai jamais ailleurs. C'est quelqu'un de grand et que j'admire, et j'ai envie de le retrouver, lui et tout ce qu'il représente. Je crois que j'en suis tombé amoureux il y a un petit moment déjà, et même votre foutue Ligue a été incapable de briser ce sentiment en moi.

— Alors… Potter… crachota Katie, toujours pliée. Pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas au lieu de parler… Ces mots, c'est… horrible…

— Parce qu'ici, me battre n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Ici, j'avais besoin de parler. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Inutile de retenir ce concert plus longtemps.

Il se tourna vers la scène et pointa son doigt sur Hermione en criant son prénom. Celle-ci sembla se réveiller d'un coup, son sourire s'agrandit et elle hurla :

— ON EST LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES ! ET ON EST LA POUR VOIR KATIE BELL SE FAIRE ÉCLATER LA FACE ET BOUFFER SES DENTS ! UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE !

Et de concert, les trois musiciens reprirent une nouvelle chanson sous les cris et les applaudissements d'un public survolté à présent. Le discours de Harry semblait avoir eu l'effet d'un défibrillateur sur les spectateurs léthargiques. À présent, ils dansaient, criaient, sifflaient, applaudissaient comme s'il était en train d'assister au plus beau concert de leur vie. C'était sans doute le cas, car Ron, Hermione et Colin se démenaient sur scène avec une vigueur retrouvée sortie tout droit de l'enfer.

Harry releva les yeux vers Katie. Elle s'était redressée. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et provoqua :

— Je ne vais toujours pas me battre. J'ai tout gagné, ce soir. Toi, vieille carne, tu as tout perdu.

Elle eut un beuglement animal, hurla en se projetant, poing en avant vers Harry mais, avant même qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre, quelqu'un l'attrapa par-derrière. Harry, dans le chaos ambiant ne put distinguer cette personne mais il l'entendit dire d'une voix forte :

— Va dire à Astoria que nous l'attendons, Harry et moi. C'est la fin de la Ligue des Ex Maléfique.

Katie cria puis explosa soudainement en une myriade de petites pièces. Harry dut se protéger le visage des morceaux de métal à l'aide de sa main tant il y en avait. Lorsque le nuage argenté étincelant retomba enfin, ce que vit Harry fit manquer à son cœur un battement.

Là, Draco Malfoy se tenait, droit et fier. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux exorbités, une aura de grandeur émanait de lui. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de son souffle extatique. Il releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry. Alors il eut le plus beau sourire que le brun n'eut jamais vu. Ses yeux humides semblaient avoir, ou être sur le point de pleurer, et ses cheveux décoiffés retombaient de manière chaotique sur son front. Il tendit sa main vers Harry.

— Harry Potter. Tu es le garçon le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Harry rougit, prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et se laissa attirer contre le torse du blond.

Cette étreinte fut de loin la plus agréable et rassurante de sa courte vie. Après tout ce temps d'incertitude où il n'avait su où il en était, pouvoir glisser sa tête contre le cou du garçon qu'il aimait était la plus délicieuse des sensations. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et la main de Draco lui caressait la nuque d'une manière si apaisante... Il aurait pu rester des journées et des nuits entières dans cette étreinte, savourant le retour de ce qu'il avait espéré ne jamais voir disparaître.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Draco lui embrassa légèrement les lèvres avant de s'adresser à Lysander qui était toujours derrière Théo et qui les regardait, l'air à la fois embarrassé et curieux.

— Harry a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie, petit gars.

Le garçon hocha la tête avec un sourire, heureux du rôle qu'il avait joué auprès de Katie Bell mais surtout auprès de Draco, même sans le faire exprès.

— Lysander et moi avons un contrat, raconta Harry avec un sourire en coin. Je l'aide avec les filles et il m'aide avec les garçons, pas vrai vieux ?

Le garçon prit une moue dégoûtée.

— Beuh, non !

— Bien sûr que si ! répondit le brun d'un ton provocateur. D'ailleurs je dois te demander, la dernière fois on était au lit avec Draco et…

— Argh ! Je ne veux rien savoir, tais-toi, Harry !

* * *

La fin de la soirée fut exceptionnelle. Harry baigna tout le temps qu'elle dura dans une douce chaleur, le cœur léger et un sourire niais au visage. L'instant paraissait hors du temps. Les couleurs de la soirée se mêlaient, les danseurs se secouaient, l'alcool remplissait leurs verres à profusion et chauffait leurs âmes d'un doux feu désinhibé. Ils trinquèrent à tout. Aux amis, aux amours, à la Ligue bientôt défaite, à la liberté, à l'éternité. L'éternité de cet instant.

Harry aurait voulu qu'il dure à jamais, cet instant. Pour la première fois depuis presque un mois, il avait l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose de correct, d'avoir fait une bonne action. Après que Draco se soit débarrassé de son adversaire, Katie Bell, le concert des _Awaken Zombies_ s'était transformé en une messe endiablée à la gloire du bon vieux rock'n'roll de garage. Le public avait crié, tapé, trépigné au rythme des cordes frénétiques et des sons saturés. L'ambiance froide s'était échauffée d'un seul coup, lame blanche aux mains du forgeron.

Harry, accoudé à la table de son bar, avait pu prendre le temps d'admirer ceux présents autour de lui.

Théo, après s'être assuré que son frère allait bien était venu boire un coup. À présent que son verre était vidé, il se trémoussait stupidement en une espèce de parodie de danse à la gloire des _Awaken Zombies._ Lysander, l'air ahuri, l'observa avec consternation pendant un temps avant de se laisser prendre au jeu et de le rejoindre sans aucune gêne. Draco avait paru plus absent, comme s'il avait été chamboulé par la bataille à laquelle il avait pris part. Les lueurs qui vacillaient dans ses yeux étaient totalement indéchiffrables pour Harry, il ne parvenait à savoir si c'était le combat ou autre chose qui l'accaparait à ce point. Sur la scène, le groupe se défoulait toujours, encouragé par un public aux anges. Tout semblait parfait.

Lorsque le concert se termina après à peine quelques chansons, raccourci à cause de la bataille et des aveux de Harry, tout le public cria en chœur pour rappeler le groupe sur scène et en demander « Une autre ! Une autre ! »

Malheureusement, le concours interdisait ces rappels, équité de jeu oblige. Les _Dirty Pretty Bombs_ avaient alors investi la scène et commencé leur concert.

Deux minutes après, Harry, Draco, Théo et Lysander étaient à nouveau au bar. Une foule plutôt massive avait quitté la fosse et se pressait aux toilettes pour se soulager, dehors pour fumer ou au bar pour picoler sans retenue. Harry était plutôt heureux de voir cela, c'était bon signe. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu injuste pour leurs adversaires car leur musique était totalement à la hauteur de leur réputation et du niveau du concours. Peut-être même que, objectivement, la qualité de leur jeu de scène définitivement meilleur que celui des _Awaken Zombies_ aurait dû leur donner la victoire. Toutefois, Harry était bien trop heureux à l'idée que, peut-être, ils avaient une chance de remporter le concours pour s'en inquiéter.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se considérer comme un ex-membre du groupe. Car si sa main allait mieux à présent, il n'avait toujours plus de guitare. Mais, dans son esprit, c'était toujours leur groupe, peu importait sa présence sur scène ou non. De plus, il espérait que les événements de la soirée sauraient faire changer les choses. En tout cas, cela semblait être le cas pour Draco.

Après le combat, ils avaient rejoint le bar, commandé une tournée de bière générale – même pour Lysander qui fut obligé de passer par Théo pour se faire servir – et s'étaient installés à une table sans dire un mot.

Mais le silence n'était pas lourd. Comme d'anciens amis qui se tairaient pour apprécier la grandeur d'un instant fugace de retrouvailles, ils s'étaient murés dans un silence appréciatif, heureux de retrouver enfin les choses comme elles auraient dû toujours rester. Draco, enfin, avait brisé le silence :

— Tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu as dit, Harry ? Où tu ne l'as dit que pour affaiblir Katie Bell ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Je le pensais. Je n'aurais jamais cru que de simples mots pouvaient réellement m'aider à gagner ce combat. C'est bizarre, non, d'être atteint comme ça juste par ce que j'ai dit ? Elle semblait réellement souffrir ou quoi… Non, au moment où j'ai dit tout ça, je le pensais vraiment et je ne croyais nullement que cela allait m'aider pour le combat. J'avais juste… Euh… Eh bien, besoin de le dire, je suppose.

Draco avait les yeux baissés sur son verre de bière, les sourcils froncés.

— Alors à ce moment-là, tu ne pensais pas gagner ? Tu l'aurais laissée te frapper sans répliquer ? Jusqu'à ce que tu meures, c'est ça ?

Il eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules. Théo et Lysander écoutait la conversation sans en perdre une miette, sirotant leurs bières à petites gorgées.

— Je l'aurais laissée me frapper, oui. Mais à ce moment, je me sentais quasiment invincible. J'avais le cœur léger. Je suppose que j'aurais pu mourir heureux à cet instant. Seulement, encore une fois, je n'y voyais vraiment pas le moindre risque pour ma vie.

— Oh…

Draco resta silencieux, les yeux toujours baissés. Il semblait laisser les mots de Harry décanter lentement au fond de lui, appréciant chaque syllabe. Il finit par demander dans un souffle et la voix tremblante :

— Tu me répéterais ce que tu as dit à ce moment ? Ce que tu as dit sur moi ?

Harry sentit un large sourire envahir son visage. Il était confiant comme rarement il l'avait été. Draco semblait prêt à imploser sous la pression des émotions qui l'envahissaient. Il se confia à nouveau, un ton déterminé et assuré dans la voix :

— J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux. De toi. Je… Je crois, non, en fait j'en suis sûr, je t'aime, Draco.

Le visage du norvégien s'illumina d'un petit sourire tellement rayonnant... Il fixait toujours son verre, mais paraissait bien plus serein à présent. Harry s'était senti un peu bête lorsqu'il avait crié cette révélation face à toute la salle, alors qu'à présent ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. C'était une pure vérité, un simple fait qu'il énonçait aussi facilement qu'un bulletin météo. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il le disait, il sentait un liquide chaud lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale en une glorieuse récompense.

Draco était le plus agréable à voir dans un tel moment. Son sourire éclatant trahissait le fond de ses pensées. Il releva les yeux de son verre et les plongea dans ceux verts et étincelants de Harry. Il put alors voir que les deux orbes gris mercure qu'il avait si souvent contemplé dans un état de demi-sommeil, perdu dans ses rêves entre deux embrassades dans le lit du blond brillaient à présent d'une lueur qu'il ne leur avait jamais connue. Harry l'interpréta comme une sorte de satisfaction profonde ou un reliquat de la joie qu'il avait peut-être ressentie. La vérité était bien plus complexe.

Draco sentait en effet bouillonner en lui un tourbillon de sentiments étranges. Des émotions qu'il avait oubliées depuis trop longtemps. Lorsque Harry avait prononcé son aveu la première fois, cela l'avait poussé à l'action. Une rage intense s'était élevée en lui et qui appelait au massacre de son ex. C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Mais sitôt ce sentiment disparu, il avait été pris d'un autre, plus étrange encore, une sorte de méfiance virulente à l'encontre de Harry. Il le soupçonnait de n'avoir agi que sur le coup de l'émotion, d'avoir dit cela sans le penser réellement. Et si tel était le cas, il s'en voulait d'avoir si simplement plié. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à conserver un visage dur car au fond de lui, il ne parvenait pas à ignorer la petite voix qui lui clamait que Harry était sincère et qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

Alors il avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net. À la colère, la méfiance et la joie vint s'ajouter la honte d'avoir à exprimer ses soupçons. Mais le temps n'était plus aux spéculations : il devait savoir. Peu importe qu'il passe pour un imbécile.

Alors, Harry avait répondu, avec un calme serein qu'on ne lui avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps. Et il avait répété ses aveux, et il avait répété les mêmes mots. Là, Draco s'était laissé envahir par un raz-de-marée émotionnel qui avait répandu une douce chaleur dans tout son corps. La joie, la confiance, l'angoisse aussi… Tout cela se mêlait sans cohérence aucune. Mais le résultat était qu'il se sentait bien, qu'il avait des papillons dans l'estomac et le cœur léger. Il se sentit sourire comme rarement. C'était bête, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Harry Potter était amoureux de lui. L'adorable petit anglais aux cheveux rebelles et au sourire immortel était amoureux de lui. C'était diablement bon.

Draco eut l'impression que l'effet, bien que très agréable, devait être aussi un peu stupidogène. Il restait là, incapable de parler et avec ce sourire niais sur le visage. Une seule chose lui était certaine : il voulait rester avec Harry. Ce soir, cette nuit, et tout le temps à venir.

Pris d'une soudaine envie, toujours incapable de parler, Draco tira Harry à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

* * *

— Messieurs… Et madame, pardon, ajouta le gros homme avec une œillade malicieuse pour Hermione. Je ne peux que vous dire : félicitations !

Le gros homme en costume trois pièces avait débarqué dans leur loge comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Il jurait effroyablement avec le reste des occupants de la petite pièce.

À peine l'annonce des résultats étaient-elles terminées, à peine le noir tombé sur la scène, que le groupe fraîchement rentré dans sa loge, sans même avoir eu le temps de digérer leur victoire, avait vu débarquer toute une procession d'hommes inconnus dont la plupart étaient à l'image de ce monsieur. Gros, en costume trois pièces, l'homme avait le crâne dégarni et transpirait beaucoup. Il avait une grosse moustache blanche, tout comme les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient. Dans sa poche, au lieu d'un petit mouchoir dépassait une boite de cigare dont ses dents jaunies attestaient de la consommation régulière. Ses yeux bleus assez jolis affichaient un air complice, malicieux, qui jurait affreusement avec le sérieux de sa tenue.

À côté de lui, une grande femme jeune et bien formée se tenait, droite, le visage fermée. Ses yeux bleus étaient surmontés de petites lunettes allongées, et son tailleur rose à liserés dorés et noirs paraissaient avoir coûté une fortune. Elle portait à la main un petit carnet qu'elle consultait sans cesse, comme si elle avait peur que les informations dessus s'effacent subitement.

— Or ça, s'exclama-t-il soudainement avec un air faussement contrit à l'attention de la femme. Miss Penny ! Vous me faites manquer à tous mes devoirs.

La jeune femme parut pâlir, comme si elle avait commis une faute irréparable. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les membres du groupe.

— Excusez-moi, mes amis. Je me présente, je suis Hector Greengrass, directeur du label Greengrass Records. Et si j'ai bien tout suivi, nous aurons à faire affaire les uns avec les autres sous peu ! Ah, les _Awaken Zombies_ … Quelle joie, vraiment ! Je dois dire, je suis votre évolution depuis un petit moment. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu assister en personne à la demi-finale, si vous saviez ! J'aurais tant aimé être là. Monsieur Growley, le directeur du concours, ça ! Voilà un homme qui sait recevoir. Il nous a servi à chacun des concerts auxquels nous avons assisté un délicieux bourbon, vingt ans d'âge, ah ! Mes amis, une merveille. J'aurais aimé être là, ça oui. Alors j'ai envoyé ma fille, elle a assisté à votre demi-finale à ma place, au Roundhouse… Je dois dire, la manière dont vous avez gagné, en vous accaparant le show grâce à ce faux combat avec votre bassiste, c'est exceptionnel ! Et ce soir, vous remettez le couvert ! Avec en prime des histoires d'amour et de pardon… Ah, excellent… Oui, oui, oui, c'est génial enfin !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa secrétaire.

— Miss Penny, notez, je vous prie. Tirons donc tous la leçon de ce groupe jeune et révolutionnaire. Si un public vous échappe, un bon match de catch chiqué au milieu du public fera tourner la roue ! Dès demain, je veux un maître de catch assigné à chacun des groupes du label. Un bon coaching, voilà ce qu'il leur faut…

La jeune femme avait écrit à toute allure sur une nouvelle page de son calepin. Elle n'avait même pas encore terminé lorsqu'il fit à nouveau face au groupe et leur adressa même un clin d'œil.

— J'adore le catch. Oh bien sûr, pour l'apprécier il faut le voir comme un spectacle et non un sport de combat réel. Mais autrement… C'est plein de culot, d'audace ! Tout comme les _Awaken Zombies_ d'ailleurs. Je peux vous le dire, on adore ça, chez Greengrass Records. Je suis très satisfait que vous ayez gagné.

Ron se demanda soudainement si ce type avait eu le moindre mot à dire concernant leur victoire. Est-ce qu'un sponsor aussi important que cet homme aurait pu les vouloir absolument accepter dans son label et être prêt à forcer leur victoire simplement parce qu'il avait apprécié les combats de Harry ?

Il n'osa pas poser la question. Il était heureux d'avoir gagné, la manière dont fonctionnaient le jury et l'organisation du concours était le cadet de ses soucis en cet instant. Le gros homme reprit :

— Il reste cependant un dernier test. Vous avez gagné le concours, bravo. Toutefois, je dois encore m'assurer que vous pouvez supporter un concert encore plus énorme que celui que vous avez donné ce soir. Un concert de l'ampleur de ceux auxquels vous aurez à faire si notre collaboration devait se révéler pérenne. Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Il suffit que vous jouiez sur la scène du Glastonbury avec la même fougue, le même talent avec lesquels vous l'avez fait ce soir, et tout ira bien. Je serais en zone VIP, je ne manquerais pas une miette du concert. Inutile de sortir le grand jeu, avec le combat et tout, non, non, non… Soyez vous-même, et si vous y arrivez, nous signerons le contrat le soir-même. On est d'accord ?

Il y eut un léger silence dans la loge. L'homme hocha la tête, murmura « merveilleux » avant de tourner les talons et de sortir en souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il fut immédiatement suivi par toute sa clique et la porte de la loge claque derrière eux, laissant les trois membres des _Awaken Zombies_ seuls, face à leur destin.

* * *

— C'est une blague ? On a vraiment gagné ?

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Le concert de leurs adversaires venait de se terminer et le maître de cérémonie avait annoncé les résultats dans la foulée. Il en était resté tout hébété, il avait du mal à accepter l'information. Ils avaient gagné ! Le plus grand concert de leur petite histoire avait été un franc succès, ils avaient réussi à se faire aimer du public, du jury et de tous les organisateurs du Glastonbury ! Ils allaient pouvoir jouer au mythique festival, devant une bonne centaine de millier de festivaliers ! Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

La foule avait explosé dans un déchaînement d'applaudissements frénétiques à l'annonce du résultat. Draco l'avait serré dans ses bras et embrassé encore, pourtant la plus belle des nouvelles restait à arriver. Alors qu'ils étaient occupés à crier, hurler sans considération pour eux-mêmes, les esprits échauffés par la bonne dose de bière ingurgitée, un technicien s'était approché d'eux. Harry l'avait reconnu tout de suite grâce à son t-shirt à l'effigie de l'Arena de Wembley et sa ceinture d'électricien d'où dépassait une multitude de tournevis de toutes formes.

— Messieurs Potter, Malfoy et Nott, c'est bien ça ? Vous êtes demandés en coulisse.

D'abord, Harry crut que c'était le vigile qui le rappelait pour le sortir à coup de pied après avoir appris sa méprise, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Pourquoi dans ce cas aurait-il demandé à ses amis de le suivre également ? Pas à un seul moment il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme ne les pousse dans une loge dont il ferma la porte immédiatement, l'air passablement irrité d'avoir été utilisé comme un assistant de production.

La loge était d'une taille immense – bien plus grande que celle du Roundhouse. Les murs étaient blancs et portaient de grandes photos encadrés de célébrités qui avaient sans doute occupé cette pièce à la faveur d'un concert à l'Arena. Harry reconnut certains des groupes qu'il avait vus en concert il y a plusieurs années. Tout un mur était occupé par de grands miroirs de maquilleuse avec leurs ampoules fixées sur le cadre, un grand canapé et plusieurs fauteuils entouraient une table basse et faisaient face à un téléviseur qui rendait une image de la scène, à présent vide.

La pièce était occupée par Ron, Hermione, Colin et Ginny. À l'instant où Harry avait été projeté à l'intérieur, les rires et une discussion enjouée s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un silence léger. Il vit Ron l'observer d'un œil brillant d'une sorte de fierté. Hermione prit à nouveau son petit sourire en coin tandis que Colin et Ginny se séparèrent d'un seul coup tout en gardant leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, comme une provocation. Cela contrastait toutefois avec leur air plus calme et serein que celui qu'ils lui réservaient habituellement depuis plusieurs semaines. Il crut également pouvoir capturer un échange de saluts complices entre Colin et Lysander.

— Hum… Félicitations… se risqua Harry en fixant ses pieds, ne sachant ni trop pourquoi il était là ni s'il devait se sentir à l'aise ou pas.

Le silence dura jusqu'à ce que Ron s'approche de lui et lui demande, droit dans les yeux :

— Tu pensais sincèrement ce que tu as dit ? Pendant le concert ?

Harry eut un soupir. Il commença à en avoir assez de tous ses gens qui remettaient sans cesse sa parole en doute.

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi croire que j'aurais menti ?

Ron se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage :

— Je vous l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça, il faut bien avouer... admit Hermione à voix basse.

— Moi, je doute quand même encore un peu.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Ses amis parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était plus là.

— Hey, vous parlez de quoi ? protesta-t-il, agacé.

— Ah ! s'exclama Ron avec un rire. Ne l'énervons pas. Il va se mettre en rogne et on va repartir pour un mois.

Tous se mirent à rire, même Théo et Draco. Harry se sentait complètement paumé. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron avait peur de cela.

Finalement, ce fut ce même ami qui lui expliqua en le gratifiant d'une grande tape dans le dos :

— Ton discours était incroyable, vieux. Émouvant, larmoyant et tout et tout. On a beaucoup apprécié. En plus, tu as eu une sorte d'effet de mascotte sur le public, on n'aurait sans doute jamais gagné sans ton intervention. Pour la deuxième fois. Le combat et ta victoire ont été des électrochocs pour tout le monde, nous y comprit. Et on est tombé d'accord avec toi. Ou plutôt, ils sont tombés d'accord avec moi et ce que je leur répétais depuis des jours : t'es quelqu'un de bien et tu comptes pour nous. Pour le groupe aussi. Ca me ferait presque mal de le reconnaitre mais... Je pense qu'on te doit beaucoup ce soir.

Harry n'avait pas compris tout ce que Ron venait de lui dire, mais il avait retenu l'essentiel.

— Ça veut dire que vous me pardonnez ? demanda-t-il soudainement et plein d'espoir, les yeux brillants.

— Bien sûr que oui, répondit Hermione avec son sourire. Même pour ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée…

— Oh, pour ça ne te fais pas de souci. Draco et moi nous nous sommes aussi réconciliés. Il n'y a plus aucune chance que je ne sorte avec toi ! expliqua-t-il avec un sourire aussi fier que penaud.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse car Hermione eut une grimace maussade. Elle ajouta d'un ton froid :

— Bon sang, Harry. Si ta vie avait une face, je lui mettrais un coup de genou dans les couilles.

— Ha, ha, ha… Attends, quoi ?

— T'es vraiment trop bête de me dire ça, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant un sourire dépité cette fois.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas cette fille. Mais les choses semblaient avoir avancé entre Ron et elle, vu comme elle se réfugia dans ses bras suite à sa remarque. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne l'avait pas vu sourire aussi souvent depuis leur rupture il y avait presque trois ans, donc tout devait aller plutôt bien en vérité.

Il décida de changer de sujet et se tourna vers le plus jeune des couples de la pièce :

— Jeune Colin, tu as beaucoup appris. Je pense que les _Awaken Zombies_ se sont trouvés un excellent bassiste. Ils sonnent mieux que jamais sans moi, donc, euh… Eh bien, pour le bien du groupe, je… Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu restes à ma place. Définitivement.

Colin rougit, surpris par le compliment. Il bredouilla :

— Ben… Tu sais… On en a parlé. Avec les autres. Moi, mon instrument, c'est la guitare à la base. Je n'ai pas eu trop d'effort à faire pour passer de l'une à l'autre, mais je préfère avoir six cordes. Donc je te rends ta place… En revanche, moi, je trouve que ce groupe pourrait s'accommoder d'une guitare de plus, non ? Il y a beaucoup de choses qui seraient permises par cette nouvelle formation, vous en pensez quoi ?

Harry sentit son cœur secoué par un élan de gratitude envers le jeune adolescent.

— Je… Je voudrais bien, mais… Ma guitare est toujours en morceau.

— Oh, c'est vrai… répondit Colin. Ben je te prêterais ma basse, le temps que tu t'en trouves une nouvelle. C'est celle de mon petit frère en vérité, alors fais-y attention.

À nouveau, Harry fut à court de mot pour exprimer sa gratitude. La proposition était plus que décente, elle était réfléchie et intelligente. Elle fut donc acceptée à l'unanimité et Harry réintégra officiellement la formation pour le concert au Glastonbury, lequel aurait lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois. La préparation allait être intensive.

Mais l'heure était à la fête. Ron se permit même de sortir une bouteille de champagne qu'il avait achetée. « Au cas où », avait-il dit. Encore un peu d'alcool, la soirée se prolongea pendant plusieurs heures dans la loge de l'Arena de Wembley, et lorsqu'ils ressortirent par la petite porte cachée des artistes, le parking était déserté depuis un bon moment déjà.

Ron et Hermione, qui avaient eu le temps de dessoûler légèrement, marchaient avec difficulté tout en essayant de s'embrasser, ce qui donnait un résultat plutôt comique. Pendant ce temps, Draco restait au niveau de Harry, l'air un peu absent tandis que Colin et Ginny riaient de la chanson des deux frères et de l'accent ridicule qu'ils avaient pris. En effet, Lysander et Théo étaient à présent complètement saouls et ils titubaient bras dessus-bras dessous en chantant tout-à-tour et à tue-tête une chanson grivoise irlandaise :

— **So you've been promisin' the ladies a night of lovin' bliss !** _Alors comme ça on promet à ces dames une nuit de pur amour !  
_

— **But, truth be told, your're far too drunk to stand up straight and piss !** _Mais disons-le, vous êtes trop beurrés pour tenir debout et pisser.  
_

— **Give it up, you bloody sods ! You'll not be gettin' laid…** _Laissez tomber, bande de crétins !_ _Vous ne baiserez pas c'soir._

— **And the sooner you'll ram the door, the sooner we'll be paid !** _Et au plus tôt vous prenez la porte, au plus tôt on se fait payer !_

— **So bugger off ! You bastards bugger off !** _Al_ _ors dégagez ! Dégagez, bande de cons !_

— **FUCK YOU !** _VA T'FAIRE !_

— **Bugger off ! You bastards bugger off !** _Dégagez !_ _Dégagez, bande de cons !_

— **FUCK YOU !** _VA T'FAIRE !_

— **Like a herd of bloody swine that refuse to leave the trough !** _On dirait un troupeau de porc qui refuse de quitter sa mangeoir !_

— **You'll get no more this evening so you bastards bugger off !** _On ne chanteras plus rien ce soir, alors dégagez, bande de connards !_

La voix fluette de Lysander contrastait avec celle grave et raisonnante de Théo. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. La chanson était habituellement chantée par des groupes dans les pubs juste avant la fermeture, afin de chasser le public qui se devait alors de répondre aux insultes des chanteurs par les très classes « Fuck you ! ». Elle entrait étrangement bien dans le cadre de cette fin de soirée. Ils reprirent le couplet :

— **Here's to all the lovely ladies who might be waitin' for the band,** _À_ _toutes les belles dames qui attendraient la sortie des artistes,_

— **And thinkin' one of them might make a charmin' one night stand.** _En se disant que l'un d'eux ferait un charmant coup d'un soir,_

— **Please don't be offended, girls, this song is not for you.** _S'il vous_ _plaît_ _, mesdames, ignorez cette chanson._

— **We'll be happy to oblige you when this nasty job is through !** _Nous serons ravis de vous combler dès le sale boulot expédié !_

Ils terminèrent en chœur avec un dernier refrain dans un éclat de rire général. Ah, ça oui, la chanson semblait avoir été créée pour un moment pareil, pensa Harry.

Alors que ses amis poursuivaient leur chemin vers la petite voiture de Ron qui leur servait à transporter la batterie de Hermione et leur matériel, Harry se sentit soudain tiré en arrière. Draco était là, grand et beau mais le visage visiblement anxieux. L'alcool redescendait doucement en eux. Ils n'avaient pas trop bu dans la loge, et Harry se sentit soudainement aussi nerveux que son petit ami.

— Harry, je… Je voulais te dire que… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas non plus été digne de toi, tu sais. Je me suis même conduit un peu comme un enfoiré, à t'embarquer dans ces batailles contre la Ligue qui me suit… Et te rejeter en voyant l'effet négatif qu'elle avait sans essayer de te comprendre. Je… Je dois t'avouer un truc.

Harry se sentait vraiment inquiet à présent. Draco avait un air grave et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur presque triste.

— Je les ai laissé te combattre… Je… Je voulais être sûr que… tu valais le coup. J'ai laissé faire Patil et Parkinson pour cette raison. Pour voir si tu en valais la peine. Comme un stupide test ! Bon sang, je suis désolé, Harry ! Pour… Pour tout ça. Je suis désolé.

Harry l'observait comme s'il était la plus belle chose du monde. Certes, tout aurait été sans doute différent si Draco et ses amis l'avaient écouté et essayé de le comprendre alors qu'il n'allait pas bien plutôt que de le repousser comme ils l'avaient fait. Mais les choses avaient été comme elles avaient été et regretter n'aidaient en rien.

Il se sentit plus amoureux que jamais. Puis il se sentit débile de penser un truc pareil.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'il attira Draco contre lui dans un baiser délicieux, il s'y abandonna passionnément. C'était bien la meilleure excuse que tous les deux pouvaient tenir pour l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Draco bredouilla à mi-voix :

— Alors, euh… Tu… Tu veux venir chez moi… Ce soir ?

Harry sentit son cœur se soulever. Les souvenirs de sa dernière nuit chez Draco remontèrent en lui et éclatèrent comme une multitude de bulles de gaz à la surface de la mer.

— Chez toi ? Ce… Ce soir ? répéta-t-il, incapable de parler convenablement.

Apparemment, Draco prit cela pour une marque de refus.

— Oui, euh… Enfin, si tu le veux… Merde, je n'aurais jamais dû… Trop tôt… Euh, excuse-moi, tu sais, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu as du mal avec…

— Oui ! interrompit Harry soudainement tandis qu'il prenait conscience du malaise du norvégien. Bordel, tais-toi, Draco, oui, oh que oui j'ai envie de dormir chez toi ! Bon sang, si tu savais comme le fait de dormir contre toi m'a manqué pendant tout ce temps !

— Vrai ?

Draco semblait ne pas en revenir.

— Bien sûr, espèce d'imbécile. Allez, viens. Parce que maintenant, je suis impatient. Et c'est de ta faute.

Il le tira par la main jusqu'à la voiture où ses amis s'étaient arrêtés. Harry salua rapidement chacun de ses amis, promit d'aller manger chez _Pizza Pizza_ le lendemain midi, s'assura que Théo était capable de reconduire son frère chez eux en métro malgré l'alcool et attendit, prêt à partir, que Draco finisse de papoter avec Lysander. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce que les deux se murmuraient l'un à l'autre, mais cela finit par un éclat de rire de Draco alors que l'adolescent devenait rouge tomate.

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine est le plus long de tous, et on devine bien pourquoi. Je ne doute pas qu'il vous plaira !

Plus que trois chapitres ! On approche de la fin ! :/

A vendredi prochain pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.

Cheers,  
Vince.


	16. Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy, encore

Mes amis, quelle histoire ! Voilà que c'est moi qui cède aux bizarreries.

Donc bref : récit ! Et justification, je n'en doute pas.

En vérité, ça fait un peu plus de 10 jours que j'ai ce chapitre corrigé. Malgré l'absence d'Internet chez moi depuis 14 jours. Vendredi dernier Mandy, l'inégalable bêta de cette belle histoire rappelons-le, à fait des pieds et des mains pour que ce chapitre arrive à l'heure... Or au moment où j'aurais du le publier : plus de batterie, chargeur oublié, je vole sur les ordis de l'école et ça continue : ordinateurs de secours en rade, internet qui déconne... Mais genre la totale quoi.

Pour dire : j'essayais de publier depuis mon téléphone quand, finalement, c'est FFNet qui a planté... Avant que je ne doive partir pour deux jours au fin fond de la campagne valaisanne Suisse... BREF : j'ai essayé, mais le monde s'est ligué contre ce chapitre 16. Vince versus l'Univers, tiens, écho à l'un des chapitres de cette histoire.

Donc voilà, en retard, le beau chapitre 16 que j'ai à peine eu le temps de relire car, ce weekend encore, c'est le boulot qui me tue. Cela dit, c'est le plus long chapitre de l'histoire, l'antépénultième également... Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, car on se doute de ce qui vient.

Merci à **Mandala7338** encore pour son superbe travail, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une gentille review (à laquelle je vais répondre dès que je peux, promis !), et bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy - la revanche**

* * *

À peine la porte eut-elle claquée derrière lui que Harry se fit renverser par la charge de son petit-ami en furie. Ils tombèrent sur le lit à la renverse, perdus dans un baiser passionné.

Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses mains avaient glissé d'elles-mêmes sous la belle chemise blanche ajustée du blond et remontait lentement contre sa peau douce. Ce contact, plus que tout, lui avait tellement manqué, ce besoin physique lui apparaissait à présent comme une nécessité, quelque chose de vital. Comme si son cœur ne pourrait plus jamais battre s'il restait loin de ce garçon trop longtemps.

Ils s'embrassaient, encore et encore. Harry laissait son esprit divaguer dans une complète brume. Il sentait une des mains de Draco perdue dans ses cheveux et tout ce que ce contact lui laissait entrevoir. Un monde de bien-être tout en possibilités. Et en cet instant, saisi sous le corps du beau norvégien qui l'embrassait avec tant de passion, il avait la soudaine envie de laisser la moindre de ces possibilités emplir son esprit et s'emparer de son corps.

Ils se séparèrent plusieurs fois, haletant et les joues rouges, pour mieux se retrouver quelques secondes après. Harry avait négligemment laissé ses mains traîner sur le dos de Draco duquel il pouvait sentir les muscles rouler contre sa paume.

— Harry…

Son prénom, son prénom soufflé ainsi contre son oreille, cette voix dont la promesse emplissait à présent tous les pores de sa peau, elle le laissa stupidement sonné… et avec un sourire béat collé au visage. Draco, en un tel instant, la chemise relevée jusqu'à laisser voir ses côtes, le visage rougi et les cheveux déjà un peu décoiffés était une vision si délicieuse, si… passionnante. Harry se surprit à tirer contre le dos du joli blond pour le forcer à se laisser reposer entièrement contre lui. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, contre lui, et ne jamais le laisser échapper.

Sa propre audace avait sur lui un effet terrible. Alors que ses mains voletaient, caressaient, ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes en de douces ondulations merveilleusement dirigées. Harry sentait la situation lui échapper, son propre corps agir de lui-même et cela l'angoissait au plus haut point. Même s'il avait envie, bon sang, il se damnerait pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, il avait besoin de se sentir encore conscient de ses gestes. Ce n'était déjà plus le cas.

Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

— Harry… Ah, bordel… Continue…

Draco avait été pris complètement par surprise semblait-il. Dès le premier mouvement il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts, gémissant ces quelques mots en de longs souffles. Il s'était bien vite repris cependant, et bientôt il appuyait à son tour de tout le poids de son corps et en rythme.

Harry se laissa prendre au jeu et abandonna toute idée de contrôle sur lui-même. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et c'était peut-être mieux comme cela. Draco avait pris le dessus et essayait à présent d'imposer un rythme qui leur conviendrait à tous les deux. Et, étrangement, cela était loin d'être une tâche facile. Ils glissaient, dérapaient et grognaient, s'excusant à chaque fois de leur maladresse.

Draco pour qui, pourtant, rien de tout cela ne devait être neuf, paraissait curieusement malhabile, presque angoissé, comme si une inquiétude tenace lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Cependant, malgré son envie de voir s'éterniser un moment pareil, malgré son envie de ne jamais plus bouger tant ce qu'il subissait était parfait, et malgré le fond d'angoisse qui persistait en lui, Harry en voulait plus. Il y avait tellement de possibilités , il aurait été criminel de les laisser s'envoler dans un instant aussi unique. Il commença donc par tirer avec insistance sur la chemise du blond qui comprit le message.

Il interrompit ainsi leur mouvement pour se relever à demi, retirer les boutons de sa chemise puis jeter celle-ci dans un coin.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'admirer ce torse nu et exposé qu'il trouvait si attirant en cet instant que son propre t-shirt lui vola par-dessus les épaules. Puis il vit Draco s'étaler à nouveau contre lui en reprenant ses mouvements, plus doux à présent. Plus calmes. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'une simple veilleuse, dont la lumière maintenait les monstres éloignés.

Cet unique changement, leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre, fit remonter un violent frisson tout le long de l'échine de Harry, qui ne put retenir un long soupir comblé. Chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé éloigné de son petit-ami contre sa volonté, il avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir tout son corps. Et pouvoir sentir à nouveau ce contact qu'il aimait tant, cette chaleur et la douceur de leurs peaux qui glissaient l'une contre l'autre était une chose grisante au possible.

Mais il se trouvait encore loin du compte. Cette veilleuse le faisait doucement rigoler. Lui, il s'était attendu à l'arrivée d'un véritable phare. Ses mains se glissèrent donc sous la ceinture de Draco et se mirent à masser les fesses qui s'offraient à elles à travers le boxer, directement sous ce jean. Il avait besoin désormais de sentir plus que de voir les formes.

— Ah, Harry ! Enfoiré…

Ouais, sans doute. N'empêche, leurs respirations haletantes, rauques, les battements de leurs cœurs l'un contre l'autre, cette chaleur… Il leur restait tant à faire… Si tout cela méritait d'être un enfoiré, alors il signait tout de suite. Même, il paierait quiconque le demanderait ! Et puis sentir Draco un peu frustré de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains, lui donnait un étrange sentiment de fierté provocatrice, comme s'il pouvait se targuer de réussir ce coup de maître. Il allait en jouer, pour sûr…

Draco se mut au-dessus de lui, visiblement à la recherche d'un contact plus favorable.

— Attends… Je… Désolé…

Il put en profiter (avec une audace dont il devrait à jamais ignorer la provenance) pour déboutonner le jean de son petit-ami qui se retrouva très rapidement en caleçon au-dessus de lui. Son propre pantalon fila au sol peu de temps après.

Encore quelques minutes, et ils étaient nus tous les deux et excités au possible. Leurs mouvements étaient plus saccadés à présents, moins précis. Tout se faisait plus instinctif. Et Harry se sentait haleter, gémir et grogner sans savoir d'où lui venait tous ces sentiments, toutes ces envies. Leurs corps baignaient dans une chaleur moite et aucun ne semblait prêt à laisser venir la fin d'un tel moment.

Il sentit les lèvres de Draco se presser contre les siennes, il se laissa embarquer dans un baiser passionné au travers duquel filtraient gémissements et souffle chaud. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur gros dans sa poitrine, comme gonflé par ces émotions. Il aimait et se sentait aimé en retour. Cette simple pensée lui donnait l'impression d'être immortel. S'ajoutaient à ce bien-être constant des vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en son corps, le faisaient gémir et perdre son souffle. Cela se répercutait en écho depuis son entrejambe jusqu'à son cerveau, accompagnait le désir, si bien que le garçon s'en trouvait incapable de parler ou de réfléchir convenablement. Il n'était plus qu'un simple passant dans sa vie, abruti par les ravages que causait Draco en lui.

Le retour à la réalité se fit brutal lorsque, pour une raison inconnue, Draco stoppa ses mouvements. Harry ouvrit les yeux, une moue frustrée sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Draco au-dessus de lui s'était relevé et, assis sur ses jambes, il le fixait avec une telle flamme dans les yeux que Harry pouvait presque la sentir réchauffer ses entrailles. Ses yeux gris de mercure brillaient comme jamais, ils ressortaient d'autant plus que tout son visage transpirait d'un désir inassouvi. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux décoiffés et collés contre son front par la sueur, sa poitrine se soulevait puis se rabaissait à un rythme fou, victime de sa respiration erratique et rauque, tandis que tout son corps brillant de moiteur semblait refléter comme une aura la douce lumière tamisée de la chambre.

Harry posa ses mains contre celles de Draco alors négligemment appuyées autour de ses hanches. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Draco était plus beau que jamais, et en cet instant, il lui aurait laissé faire n'importe quoi.

Le froid revint tandis que la chaleur se dissipait et fit frissonner Harry. Draco l'observait toujours, comme s'il hésitait à lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Harry s'en trouva un peu inquiet, il murmura :

— Ça va, Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête négatif.

— Alors quoi ? Tu as l'air tout mal…

— J'ai peur.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus confus.

— Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

— De toi.

— Moi ?

Voilà que plus rien n'avait de sens à présent. Après tout, n'était-il pas celui qui était censé avoir peur de ce qui se préparait ensuite ?

— J'ai peur de ta réaction, de t'effrayer, te faire mal, ne pas te plaire, euh… Enfin, tout ça quoi.

Draco paraissait gêné d'avoir avoué quelque chose d'aussi bête.

— Mais, euh… Non, t'inquiète pas ! répondit-il maladroitement.

— J'ai peur de ta réponse à ma question…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas où Draco voulait en venir, ni ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, son petit-ami lui répondit par une petite moue contrite.

— Mais quelle questi…

Soudain, il s'interrompit. Dans le regard de Draco, dans cette flamme de désir envers lui, il venait de comprendre. Et tout lui apparut d'un coup aussi clairement que de l'eau de source.

— Oh…

Avec cette soudaine réalisation, vint une sorte de violent trac qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Exactement comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à donner un concert crucial pour leur groupe, le même genre de stress situé droit dans ses poumons et qui pulsait avec ses battements de cœur. Mais chaque fois, sur scène, le trac était un moteur. Un boost, même. Aucun acteur, aucun musicien ne peut oublier le trac et rester bon dans son métier. La scène réclame son dû, elle n'accueille que ceux digne de se soustraire à cette épreuve. Harry en était digne.

Oh que oui, il en était digne. La scène était une de ses passions, Draco en était une autre. Si toutes deux réclamaient qu'il s'en montrât digne, ainsi en serait-il. Oui, il allait le laisser lui faire l'amour si passionnément que son cœur éclaterait sans doute dans sa poitrine, oui il voulait savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien ressentir s'il laissait ce garçon qu'il aimait s'enfoncer en lui comme lui l'avait fait avec certaines filles, et peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait.

Alors il abandonna le murmure, il abandonna toute idée de sensualité et lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix se fit claire, ferme et haute :

— Je t'aime, Draco. Je veux savoir… Alors me laisse pas ignorant, tu veux ?

Un sourire rayonnant envahit le visage de Draco. Il semblait toutefois toujours un peu hésitant :

— Oh, hum… Tu ne crois pas que pour la première fois, vaudrait mieux que, euh… On… Enfin, l'inverse quoi ?

— Non. Je veux savoir.

Et lorsqu'il répondit, son sourire plus grand encore, sa voix se fit alors certaine et pleine de promesses :

— Oh, Harry… Entendu. Mais la prochaine sera pour moi.

Harry sentit son esprit tourbillonner à l'idée même qu'il y ait une prochaine. Celle-ci semblait si présente, si forte déjà…

Le trac n'avait pas disparu, même avec toute sa résolution. Il se faisait par ailleurs de plus en plus appuyé, de plus en plus prenant alors que Draco se leva et alla fouiller dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Harry ne put voir ce qu'il en sortit, mais il le devina bien. Il n'osait plus trop parler, de toute façon, il avait peur que son angoisse soit lisible dans sa voix.

Draco revint s'allonger à côté de lui, lui demanda d'écarter les jambes et relever les genoux. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un liquide froid et glissant sur le doigt de Draco, contre son entrée. Il frissonna des pieds à la tête et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller tandis que tous ses muscles se tendaient d'appréhension.

— Harry…

Il sentait la main libre de Draco caresser doucement ses cheveux dans un geste plutôt réconfortant, tandis que son doigt entre ses fesses avait une sorte de mouvement circulaire franchement pas désagréable. Sa voix chaude et emplie de désir calmait aussi un peu ce stress qui avait à présent saisi tout son corps. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour le détendre entièrement. Il se demandait même ce qui pourrait bien l'être.

— Harry… Il faut que tu te détendes, vieux…

— Facile à dire.

Là ! Il en était sûr, sa voix pathétique transpirait d'angoisse. Elle était tremblante, désarticulée… Elle trahissait à elle seule toute son appréhension et son effet sur Draco fut, comme il s'y attendait, dévastateur. Toutes caresses stoppèrent et son petit-ami semblait sur le point de s'enfuir loin de lui.

— Harry, on n'est pas obligé ! s'exclama précipitamment le blond. Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le, je ne vais pas…

— Si ! l'interrompit Harry, plus ferme mais toujours angoissé. Je le veux, je te veux toi, et je veux que tu m'aimes comme jamais. J'en suis digne, bordel, fais-le.

Il sentit avec un soulagement Draco reprendre ses caresses.

— Hum… Digne, pardon ?

— T'occupe. Fait ton office, bourreau.

Harry sentit un sourire étirer son visage lorsque Draco rit, franchement. C'était bon et plus que tout auparavant, ce rire avait les capacités de le détendre. Il sentit son stress refluer un peu, lui rendant ainsi le contrôle de son corps sans disparaître pour autant. Alors, il put respirer profondément, fermer les yeux et se concentrer de tout son saoul sur la présence rassurante de Draco à côté de lui, la confiance totale qu'il lui portait et ses gestes magiques sur son corps.

Il se surprit à se sentir toujours aussi excité. Rien de ce qui s'était passé avant ne lui avait fait perdre cela, ce qui était pour le mieux. L'anticipation désormais l'excitait autant qu'elle l'angoissait. L'idée de Draco qui lui faisait l'amour, si répugnante quelques mois plus tôt, s'imposait désormais à lui comme la seule évidence, le seul acte qui pourrait apaiser son âme flamboyante. Et cette idée était d'un érotisme sans nom…

— Harry ?

Il rouvrit les yeux. Draco au-dessus de lui l'observait. Il se demandait dans quel état émotionnel pouvait bien être ce beau norvégien. Lui, il avait l'habitude apparemment, au vu de tous les mecs à qui il avait dû coller une dérouillée les semaines passées. Alors dans quel état pouvait-il bien être, s'apprêtant à prendre le corps d'un ignorant total en ce domaine, mais un ignorant qu'il aimait et dont il ne supporterait pas la souffrance ou même simplement le rejet ?

Apparemment, Draco dans cet état s'était totalement oublié. Il était toujours visiblement excité, sans doute d'anticipation, mais toute son attention était portée sur Harry, son visage, son souffle, sa voix, ses mouvements, le moindre indice du plaisir qu'il prenait… Ou ne prenait pas. Et pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il avait besoin de ces yeux vert émeraude, de ces fenêtres si simples à lire dans un moment pareil. Et elles brillaient d'une ardente flamme, entièrement à son attention.

À l'instant où leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, Harry sentit le doigt de Draco pousser contre son entrée et y pénétrer avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne put retenir un violent gémissement, sans doute bien trop fort. Il plaqua aussitôt ses deux mains contre sa bouche tandis que Draco lui souriait, toujours aussi rassurant. Ce cri avait été autant de surprise que de plaisir. Enfin, plaisir…

Il ne savait pas trop... Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste un peu gênant. Draco se mit à bouger en lui, à présent, et cela lui arracha un nouveau petit gémissement. Son corps semblait réagir instinctivement par le plaisir, mais c'était si différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait… Il ne pouvait le décrire. À s'y essayer, il aurait dit que celui-ci était plus bestial, plus ancré dans la chair que l'autre. Comme s'il était une nécessité de son corps et non une création renforcée par son esprit. En tout cas, l'unique conclusion était qu'il appréciait, pour le moment, et qu'il voulait savoir jusqu'où une telle chose pouvait le mener.

Draco allait et venait, appuyait, pressait, c'était vraiment, étrangement bon. Celui-ci sembla soudainement en vouloir aussi un peu pour lui et vint embrasser à nouveau Harry qui se perdit dans le baiser avec passion et gémissements. Son esprit se faisait vague dans sa tête. Draco relâcha les lèvres du brun avant d'embrasser à nouveau, plus bas, le long de son cou, puis son épaule, sa poitrine…

Il descendit ainsi jusqu'au milieu de son torse, embrassant, léchant et mordillant tout ce qu'il pouvait. De sa main libre, il sentait Harry frissonner et grogner au contact. Lui-même appréciait réellement.

— Harry ?

— Hmm ?

Celui-ci ouvrit deux yeux embrumés qu'il baissa sur lui. Il paraissait complètement détaché de la réalité, comme sorti d'un autre monde de plaisir. C'était sans doute un peu le cas. Draco sentit une étrange fierté l'envahir, comme une véritable récompense pour être capable de faire perdre pied à son petit-ami ainsi. C'était lui qui le faisait gémir, c'était sa main et c'était grâce à lui que Harry semblait être dans un tel état. Cette impression avait quelque chose d'étrange, car jamais avec une de ses précédentes conquêtes, il n'avait ressenti cela. Jamais autrefois il ne s'était préoccupé du désir de son amant plus que du sien. Jamais il ne s'était senti fier et comblé simplement parce qu'il était capable de donner du plaisir. Ce sentiment était si délicieux qu'il devait en donner encore plus, c'était comme une drogue pour lui.

Harry était décidément quelqu'un de bien différent.

Il enfonça son doigt un peu plus loin que précédemment et le replia vers le haut. Là, contre la paroi, il appuya autant qu'il put.

— Aaaah… Draco…

Il eut un sourire carnassier. Il ne se détacha plus de cet endroit. Il ne massa que cette paroi, il appuyait plus ou moins fort, changeait de rythme sans crier gare tandis que les gémissements de Harry redoublaient. Il se tortillait sur le lit, le corps soulevé de spasmes et de gestes désordonnés. Tout cela montait et déferlait en lui en une marche implacable.

Harry percevait quelque chose d'étrange se dérouler en lui. Il sentait, au milieu de son bas-ventre, ce sur quoi Draco s'acharnait. Comme si cela avait fait naître une sensibilité nouvelle à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Peu à peu, coup après coup, un sentiment d'infini plaisir s'en dégagea. Cet endroit était la source de multiples ondes qui progressaient en lui de plus en plus loin. Il fut pris d'une envie soudaine de se prendre en main et s'attaquer à lui-même furieusement jusqu'à la délivrance mais, par peur que le plaisir qu'il connaissait si bien prenne le pas sur celui, si différent et subtil qu'il ressentait à présent, il s'en abstint.

— Bordel… Draco, que c'est bon… Ah, putain…

Draco se sentit une nouvelle fois empli d'une fierté sans limite. Il sentait les muscles de son petit-ami se tendre, frissonner et même convulser sous les vagues de plaisir qu'il causait. C'était lui, il était responsable de ça. Grâce à lui, Harry gémissait, se tordait, tremblait. Grâce à lui, il était rougi par le plaisir, transpirant et haletant, son souffle était rauque et ses gestes chaotiques. Grâce à lui, Harry prenait un pied apparemment sans pareil ; cette simple idée aurait pu le faire jouir.

Et soudain, son propre désir se rappela à lui. Assez joué, Harry ne pouvait être plus paré qu'en cet instant. Enfin, il l'espérait…

Harry ouvrit à nouveau de grands yeux frustrés lorsque Draco retira son doigt et se leva à nouveau du lit. Il le vit affairé à se préparer à son tour, jeter un emballage de préservatif dans la poubelle et pester tandis que ses mains fébriles ne lui répondaient plus comme il l'aurait souhaité. Lorsqu'enfin il fut prêt, après avoir utilisé encore un peu du contenu de la petite bouteille, il vint se replacer sur le lit, entre les jambes écartées de Harry.

Soudain, Draco fut saisi par une angoisse sortie de nulle part.

— Bordel…

Jamais il n'avait été aussi inquiet à l'idée de faire l'amour à quelqu'un. C'était encore une chose à ajouter à la liste des bizarreries que causait en lui Harry Potter. Pourtant, en cet instant, les angoisses tournaient dans son esprit comme dans le cœur d'un adolescent de quinze ans. Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Et s'il avait trop mal pour l'accepter ? Et s'il ratait son coup et était pitoyable ?

— Draco…

Celui-ci releva le regard et le planta dans celui de Harry. Son amant paraissait incapable de dire tout ce qu'il aurait aimé. Pourtant, le message passait. Son regard illuminé d'un désir sans nom trahissait une confiance en lui qu'il savait sans limite et qu'il n'aurait jamais eue avec un autre que lui. En cet instant, ils étaient tous les deux aussi ignorant l'un que l'autre, et aucun d'eux ne semblaient capable d'assumer ce qui allait arriver.

Draco reprit confiance en lui. Il se plaça contre son entrée, se saisit de ses hanches et appuya aussi légèrement qu'il le pouvait. Aidé par le produit, il se glissa alors à l'intérieur aussi facilement qu'on ouvrait une porte. La sensation, oubliée depuis trop longtemps, s'empara de son corps avec une soudaineté imprévisible. Emporté par cette vague bien trop délicieuse, il se laissa glisser bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Harry eut un hoquet de douleur sonore, Draco jura. L'effet sur le brun fut terrible. Son souffle restait coincé dans sa gorge. Son seul appui se déroba sous lui et il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, les deux mains plaquées contre sa bouche et une expression de souffrance acerbe marquée sur son visage. Draco s'insulta de tous les noms.

Harry avait les yeux clos, les paupières serrées et s'efforçait de respirer à nouveau. Il aurait hurlé, s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Il s'était mordu les joues si fort qu'il était persuadé que du sang coulait dans sa bouche. Aucune douleur n'était comparable à celle-là. Aucune qu'il avait connue. Car en plus d'être intense, brûlante comme un feu déchirant dans ses entrailles, elle s'accompagnait d'une honte ingérable dans un moment pareil et d'un étrange sentiment, comme un plaisir coupable.

Il sentit Draco se retirer, mais cela resta sans effet. Cette douleur était toujours présente, palpitante dans son crâne et ses oreilles et l'empêchant de comprendre ce que Draco murmurait. Il retrouva finalement le contrôle de sa respiration et, peu à peu, il put reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Son petit ami vint l'embrasser, comme un geste d'excuse. Harry se sentait coupable à présent de la détresse qu'il avait sans doute causée à Draco. Il devait être plus attentif à ce que le blond ressentait : tout cela n'était pas que pour lui. Et s'il voulait que l'autre passe un bon moment, il devait y pourvoir également. Pas tout laisser faire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry murmura :

— Désolé…

— Hein ? C'est moi qui le suis, débile !

Harry eut un sourire. Évidemment, il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction. Inutile de débattre.

— Recommence.

— Tu es fou ? Hors de question. Je suis incapable de ne pas te faire mal…

Harry sentit un étrange agacement saisir ses entrailles.

— Oh, ta gueule, hein ! Je ne suis pas en sucre. Recommence, ou bien je vais me terminer moi-même dans les toilettes !

Draco l'observa, à la fois terrifié et amusé.

— Bon, bon. Compris. Pas en sucre.

Il se mit à nouveau en place, dans la même position. Harry ferma les yeux. Son anticipation n'était plus la même désormais, l'angoisse que cette douleur revienne et qu'il se soit surestimé, en réalité incapable de la supporter, supplanta l'anticipation du plaisir qu'il avait eu auparavant.

— J'y vais…

À nouveau, Harry sentit Draco le pénétrer plus facilement que jamais, et avec une lenteur déconcertante cette fois. Et rien. Pas de douleur fulgurante, à peine une simple petite gêne, seule réminiscence de l'expérience précédente et ratée. Il rouvrit les yeux, presque déçu de s'être tant inquiété pour rien cette deuxième fois. Draco l'observait d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il l'accusait d'étrangement bien masquer la douleur.

Il trouva cela stupide. S'il avait été capable de masquer la douleur, il l'aurait fait la première fois. Celle-ci avait été si intense, il n'aurait jamais pu la dissimuler.

— Harry ? Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête, aussi surpris que Draco.

— Sûr ?

— Ouais… Continue.

Sa voix était rauque, peu familière. Draco avança ainsi, encore et encore, jusqu'au bout, trop lentement pour causer le moindre mal… ou le moindre plaisir.

Excepté l'idée incroyablement érotique que Draco lui faisait enfin l'amour, qu'il faisait répéter en écho dans son esprit, il n'y avait pas vraiment de plaisir à tirer de leur acte en lui-même. Il en venait d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi il avait tant anti…

— Ouaargh ! Draco, merde !

Son fil de pensée avait été interrompu par le premier mouvement du blond. Et là, il comprit. Il venait de se rendre compte de tout le potentiel d'un tel acte. La surprise mêlée au plaisir l'avait empêché de retenir son cri, et sa voix avait été comme un choc électrique pour le blond.

Alors, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir plus avant, Draco se mit à enchaîner les va-et-vient. Lentement d'abord, puis il se mit à accélérer pour finalement osciller chaotiquement entre tous les rythmes.

— Oh nom de… Draco… Continue, ah… T'arrête pas…

— J'en ai pas… L'intention…

Harry avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur son souffle. Uniquement son souffle. Tout le reste de son corps était de toute façon déjà trop présent et s'il y faisait attention, il allait se laisser embarquer bien plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait. Non, il voulait profiter et il voulait plus que tout que Draco profite aussi. Tout était lancé à présent, il n'y avait plus de revers. Tout était si bon, bordel, si bon…

Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé… Déjà à l'époque où les choses l'effrayaient, aucun des clichés qu'il avait alors en tête ne s'était avéré vrai. Ce n'était pas dégoûtant ni douloureux – enfin, pas en permanence comme il l'avait cru. Ce n'était pas violent non plus, Draco faisait preuve d'une douceur et d'une tendresse sans égal. Mais même tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé depuis qu'il avait accepté l'idée que Draco soit, ce soir, au-dessus de lui et occupé à le prendre si délicieusement s'était avéré si loin de la réalité…

Harry tendit les mains vers Draco, comme une invitation, les yeux toujours fermé. Bien vite, il sentit que son petit-ami vint s'y réfugier avec joie. Alors, il entoura instinctivement son dos de ses mains et ses hanches de ses jambes, ce qui facilita grandement l'accès au beau blond et son effort.

— Oh, bordel… Harry…

De là, Harry pouvait sentir sous ses mains les muscles de Draco rouler sous sa peau douce, au même rythme que ses coups de rein. A chaque fois, la déferlante de plaisir qui en résultait lui arrachait un gémissement, un cri ou un mot, désarticulé.

— Ah… Draco… Encore…

Et dire que, quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait ri au nez de quelqu'un qui lui aurait prédit qu'il prendrait un jour le moindre plaisir dans un acte semblable… À présent, il haletait, pantelait, le visage fourré dans le creux de l'épaule de Draco, occupé à essayer de garder la maîtrise de lui-même.

Lorsqu'il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, il sentit Draco venir l'embrasser encore une fois. Son cœur s'envola au baiser. Il gonflait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'il semblait menacer d'éclater. Jamais autant qu'en cet instant, il ne s'était senti aussi aimé et la tendresse que lui fit passer son petit-ami trahissait la difficulté de sa tâche. Prendre son pied tout en donnant autant de plaisir, faire attention à ne pas être violent, à ne pas faire mal, à rester tendre et doux…

Cela, Draco le faisait à merveille. Harry se sentit à nouveau coupable de ne faire attention qu'à son plaisir. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux.

Au-dessus de lui, Draco à qui il s'accrochait toujours avec force paraissait en vérité prendre un pied sans nom. Son visage toujours aussi rougi luisait de sueur, tout comme le reste de son corps. Ses yeux restaient clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper gémissements et halètements. Il se mouvait contre lui avec une grâce infinie. Une fois de plus, Harry se sut complètement amoureux de ce garçon. C'en était même une telle évidence, en cet instant…

Leur étreinte serrée dégageait une douce chaleur bien agréable à ce moment. Plus que tout, tout leur corps glissait l'un contre l'autre à chaque coup de Draco, assez langoureusement pour leur faire perdre pied à tout deux.

Draco ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Sous son corps, Harry le fixait. Il l'observait, le détaillait, avec une sorte de fascination qui lui fit papillonner l'estomac. Il était bon de se sentir aimé, vraiment. Mais au-delà de ça, en cet instant, c'était ses cris et gémissements qu'il adorait. Chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus fort en lui, chaque fois qu'il donnait un coup en quoi que ce soit différent, Harry ne pouvait retenir un petit cri. Ses muscles tremblaient, frissonnaient, jusqu'à ceux qui l'entouraient. Là, ces contractions involontaires étaient la plus délicieuse des manières de lui faire savoir que Harry appréciait ce qui lui arrivait. Dieu merci.

— Draco…

Harry, son Harry, était tellement beau en cet instant.

— Draco… J'en peux plus… Je…

La raison était là. Harry avait rejeté la tête en arrière, son dos était cambré et il avait resserré sa prise sur lui si fort que Draco était persuadé que le matelas ne le soutenait plus du tout, à présent. Pour preuve : leurs corps restaient liés, ils ne glissaient plus l'un contre l'autre et il devait frapper plus fort pour que ses mouvements restent efficaces.

Ce fait sembla faire perdre la tête à Harry. Il ne gémissait plus à présent, il criait sans retenue aucune. Plus aucun mot de franchissait ses lèvres car il ne parvenait plus rien à articuler. Il n'y avait que ces cris, bestiaux mais si délicieux et chargés d'un plaisir sans pareil. Ses spasmes se firent de plus en plus erratiques, et Draco se sentit bientôt franchir un point de non-retour. Il n'y avait plus de grâce à présent. Rien que le plaisir.

Harry, n'y tenant plus, se saisit lui-même dans sa main et se mit à s'agiter frénétiquement. Il avait perdu presque tout son contact avec la réalité, seule sa main sur le dos de Draco et ses deux jambes croisées contre ses fesses l'y ancraient encore. Il ne s'entendait plus crier, il n'entendait pas non plus Draco crier son nom, seuls restaient les coups de son petit-ami en lui, qui s'enfonçait, se retirait, s'enfonçait encore à l'en rendre fou. Les vagues de plaisir en lui se répercutaient de partout, s'attaquèrent à son cerveau, s'accumulèrent au lieu de disparaître comme elles avaient toujours fini par le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Et bientôt, quelque part en lui, derrière son entrejambe, un dernier coup lui fut fatal.

Il se sentit crier tandis qu'il se délivrait comme jamais entre leurs deux corps, subissant encore avec joie les derniers coups de Draco qui jouit quelques secondes après lui.

Harry laissa ses mains glisser et s'effondrer sur le matelas en croix, ses jambes se détendre et retomber de part et d'autre de Draco tandis qu'il peinait à retrouver un souffle correct, son cœur battant encore à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il sentit Draco se retirer, s'affairer quelques instants au bord du lit avant de venir le rejoindre à nouveau, s'allongeant à son côté, une main soutenant sa tête blonde et l'autre lui caressant paresseusement le torse encore agité.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans un mot. Inutile. Les émotions s'apaisaient en une espèce de vague relaxée et rassurante, un bourdonnement paisible dans lequel ils se laissèrent sombrer sans rechigner. Le froid vint bientôt et Harry laissa Draco les recouvrir de la couverture avant de se blottir contre lui, toujours sans un mot.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, tous deux nichés dans une demi-étreinte chaleureuse, détendus et comblés par-dessus tout.

Tout allait bien. Tout était bien.

* * *

— Prêt pour le concert ?

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la finale du concours et sa réconciliation avec ses amis et Draco. Depuis, il passait presque toutes ses nuits chez le norvégien, et quasiment chacune d'entre elles étaient l'occasion de s'explorer encore un peu.

Tout était bien. Tous ses amis réunis autour d'une table chez _Pizza Pizza_ , pour fêter la fin du calvaire de Lysander qui était enfin débarrassé de son écharpe. Son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal, il pouvait à nouveau bouger comme il l'entendait. Ainsi, ils mangeaient et riaient ensemble, comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Les seuls changements étaient que Ron et Hermione se tenaient distraitement la main, que Hermione souriait bien plus régulièrement et riait, même, parfois. Colin discutait activement avec Lysander d'un quelconque jeu vidéo, Ginny à ses côtés. Draco blaguait nonchalamment avec Théo et lui était là. Au milieu de ses amis, il était pris au corps par la chance qu'il avait.

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais perdre cela. Ses amis lui importaient trop pour que tout cela recommence une nouvelle fois.

— On enchaîne les répètes. On sera prêt pour ce week-end.

Draco se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

— J'en suis sûr.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Il restait une seule chose d'avant tout cela qui lui manquait encore.

— J'ai du mal à retrouver mes sonorités avec cette guitare bâtarde. Ma Rickenbacker me manque.

Il releva le regard. Draco avait pris sa main dans la sienne sous la table. Il lui adressait un petit sourire réconfortant.

— Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, même avec la basse du frère de Colin. Vous sortez le jeu classique ?

— Plus ou moins. On a travaillé notre répertoire. On a même une nouvelle composition, avec des effets de chœur et tout. Ron a tenu à ce que Colin et moi chantions un peu.

— Eh ben ? Il tient à ce que vous vous ridiculisiez ?

Harry et Colin lui jetèrent ensemble un regard noir tandis que Ron éclatait de rire de l'autre côté de la table. Lysander releva le nez de sa part de pizza, l'air interrogateur, comme quelqu'un qui aurait manqué un bon passage de film et qui demandait à ses amis de lui raconter.

— T'es pas cool ! protesta Harry.

Il ajouta à voix basse, pour que lui seul entende :

— C'est moi le parolier sur celle-ci. Ron a fait la musique et moi j'ai écrit le texte. Je voulais te la dédicacer, mais puisque ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, je crois que je vais plutôt la dédier à l'amour ou à la vérité, une connerie du genre. Ça fait toujours mouche sur les réseaux sociaux.

Draco semblait n'avoir entendu que le début de sa phrase. Il l'observait, l'air ahuri.

— Dédicacer ? À moi ?

Il se pointait du doigt, toujours aussi étonné.

— Évidemment, crétin. Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas que je chante ?

Draco secoua la tête frénétiquement. Ron rit de nouveau, il avait visiblement entendu leur petit aparté.

Théo changea de sujet :

— Toujours pas de nouvelle d'Astoria ? C'est le dernier combat, pas vrai ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Dernier combat oui, mais pas de nouvelle. De toute façon, je l'attends. Notre plan est au taquet, ça ne peut pas foirer. Lysander a même fait venir de la verrerie et des produits de son labo perso juste pour moi, pour préparer son trichlorure d'argote, là, où je ne sais quoi.

À la mention de son nom, l'adolescent avait levé les yeux de sa pizza à nouveau.

— Triiodure d'azote, Harry, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire. C'est l'idéal pour ton combat : ça fait plus de bruit que de mal. Tu savais que c'est l'explosif le plus instable du monde ? Il a la particularité d'être inerte quand il est humide mais une fois totalement anhydre – totalement sec, je veux dire – il explose même au contact d'une plume !

Harry lui jeta un regard un peu suspicieux.

— T'es pas sérieux ? C'est légal, ce truc ? Et puis, comment veux-tu que je l'utilise en combat s'il me pète à la gueule dès que je le touche ?

— On le stocke mouillé, donc sans danger, dans un réservoir qu'on a mis au point au labo. Une boule en polyuréthane exotherme microfibre qui chauffera au contact du flux d'air du lancer.

Harry l'observait toujours sans rien comprendre.

— En gros, une boule qui chauffe et laisse passer la vapeur d'eau mais pas l'air. Quand tu voudras l'utiliser, tu n'auras qu'à la lancer d'assez loin. Avec la vitesse, la boule va chauffer, chasser l'eau, l'explosif dedans va donc sécher très vite et explosera au contact de ton adversaire. Sans danger pour le lanceur, et plus bruyant que mortel pour le méchant. Une diversion de génie, quoi…

Harry était sans voix. Théo se mit à taper des mains.

— Alors ? Alors ? C'est un boss, mon petit frère ou pas, hein ? Hein ?

Lysander rougit légèrement.

— Là, je dois dire… Belle invention. Astoria n'a aucune chance, commenta Harry avec enthousiasme.

— Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas la sous-estimer, reprit le blond sobrement. Cette fille est plus que simplement méchante, elle est cruelle. Elle saura relativement vite comment te prendre par surprise…

Harry eut un geste de désinvolture. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela maintenant. Le patron de Greengrass Records serait présent à leur concert ainsi que des milliers de spectateurs. C'était là sa seule et unique pensée. Il préféra s'intéresser à la conversation qui avait débuté entre Hermione et Lysander :

— … et du coup tu retournes quand chez toi ?

— Juste après le Glastonbury. Je manquerais ça pour rien au monde, encore moins si je n'ai pas à payer l'entrée !

— Tu m'étonnes, ça va être trop bien…

La petite vie précieuse de Harry Potter s'articulait en ce moment autour de moments comme celui-ci. De simples moments de vie qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Mais tout n'était pas encore parfait.

Il avait besoin de se prouver, pour lui-même plutôt que pour les autres, qu'il était mieux qu'avant. Et il le ferait.

* * *

Harry avait le nez collé à la vitre du minibus et observait paresseusement le paysage défiler. Il y avait neuf places dans le véhicule. Ron et Hermione étaient montés à l'avant, à droite du chauffeur. À gauche de Harry, au centre, était Lysander qui s'était endormi, appuyé contre l'épaule de son frère qui occupait la troisième place de la banquette. Derrière eux, deux places étaient occupées par Colin qui pianotait sur sa Nintendo DS et Ginny qui l'observait jouer, appuyée contre son épaule. Enfin, juste derrière Harry se trouvait Draco, perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées.

Harry adorait voyager. Comme le matin, il regardait passer les arbres, les toits de tuiles, les champs cultivés, et les évanouissements du paysage qui se disloque à chaque coude du chemin. C'était une de ces contemplations qui suffit à l'âme et la dispense presque de penser. Il découvrait chaque scène d'une vie où il ne faisait que passer, mille objets, couleurs et artisans du monde, et qui disparaissent aussitôt. Au détour d'un virage, tout l'espace minutieusement composé se détruisait, et un nouveau se créait.

Voyager, c'est naître et mourir à chaque instant. Toutes les choses de la vie sont perpétuellement en fuite devant nous. Les obscurcissements et les clartés s'entremêlent : après un éblouissement, une éclipse ; on regarde, on se hâte, on tend les mains pour saisir ce qui passe ; chaque événement est un tournant de la route ; et tout à coup on est vieux.

Sous ses yeux, un écureuil se mit à courir à côté de leur voiture dans l'herbe qui faisait la lisière de la forêt qu'ils traversaient. Il se mit à penser à Draco. Il se tortilla sur son siège et fixa le visage du garçon derrière lui. Draco ne le remarqua pas son regard était rivé sur l'écureuil qui courait et l'accompagnait avec une sorte d'encouragement silencieux. Il était entièrement perdu dans une contemplation hallucinée de la nature. Ses yeux gris reflétaient les éclats de lumière changeant du crépuscule naissant. Ses lèvres étaient tirées en un petit sourire de joie tout immature et sa peau fraîche brûlait de l'éclat orangé du ciel. La voiture était silencieuse. Harry se sentit touché par l'innocence de cette scène. Draco semblait rayonner d'une âme d'enfant.

Alors que les imbéciles endimanchés passaient devant les plus belles choses de la nature en la toisant d'un air de mépris avec leurs yeux à fleur de tête, eux étaient là, eux regardaient. Et au milieu de tout leur émerveillement, une pensée était née pour ceux qui n'observent plus, ne voient plus. « À quoi cela sert-il ? »

Cela sert à sauver du froid, du givre, de la grêle, de la pluie, à garantir du vent d'hiver, à préserver du sommeil dans la neige qui donne la mort, un bout d'enfance encore en vie, un petit être sans père ni mère, sans pain, sans vêtements, sans asile. Cela sert à recueillir l'innocent que la société d'illusion des jours modernes repousse. Cela sert à diminuer la faute commune.

En cet instant, Draco était la demeure chaleureuse et protectrice de ce bout de marmot, d'un enfant en permanente découverte du monde. Qui perd le pouvoir de contempler assassine le gosse qui vit encore en lui. En Draco, ce gamin ressortait, brillait, rayonnait à cet instant. Il avait pris possession de son âme entière.

Le blond détourna le regard tout à coup et le plongea dans celui de Harry. Là, sous ses yeux, il crut voir un Draco de douze ans, l'air curieux et batailleur, amical et loyal… Convaincu et indigné… Le petit insurgé qui s'abrite dans le corps d'un adulte.

Harry eut la soudaine envie de se projeter dans ses bras et se blottir contre lui. Contempler le paysage rendait le voyage intéressant. Contempler ce garçon qu'il aimait lui donnait envie qu'il se terminât.

Ce fut plus d'une heure plus tard qu'une voix rompit le silence apaisé de la voiture.

— Incroyable, vous avez vu ce monde ?

Le Glastonbury Festival était en effet un endroit incroyable. La route pour y mener passait par des kilomètres et des kilomètres de prairies, campagne et forêt où seules vivaient vaches et fermiers. Et puis tout un coup, au détour d'un petit bois, l'explosion. Des voitures, d'abord, à perte de vue, garées au milieu de prés aménagés avec de simples panneaux, des hommes en gilet fluo qui couraient et hurlaient des instructions à l'attention de l'immense file de voiture en attente de parcage. Puis venaient les couleurs vives des chapiteaux, le noir de deux immenses scènes en plein air, et la foule… La foule était gigantesque.

Des milliers de personnes se pressaient contre les portiques de l'entrée, la plupart équipé d'énormes sacs de voyage et de tentes à déployer. Les files s'étendaient, massives, sur des centaines de mètres et l'attente devait s'y compter en heure, au moins.

Heureusement, l'arrivée des _Awaken Zombies_ et de leurs amis en tant qu'artiste et non spectateur leur donnait plusieurs avantages. L'entrée des artistes en était le premier.

Le Glastonbury leur avait offert la venue jusque sur le site du festival, perdu à l'ouest de l'Angleterre dans un trou paumé de la campagne britannique. C'était le petit minibus. Harry aurait aimé emmener sa guitare avec lui, même en morceau. Elle constituait une présence rassurante, tel un ami fidèle qui aurait été à ses côtés depuis ses débuts sur les planches d'une scène.

Mais au moment de partir et dans l'urgence d'un départ mal préparé la veille, il avait été incapable de remettre la main sur la housse qui renfermait les deux morceaux de l'instrument. Et lorsque le chauffeur lui eut assuré une bonne vingtaine de fois qu'il aurait tout ce dont il avait besoin sur place, puis menacé de partir sans lui, car il avait une horaire à respecter, non mais sans blague, Harry avait consenti avec regret à partir sans son instrument.

— Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit le chauffeur tandis qu'ils contournaient la file. Vous avez là uniquement les bénévoles qui viennent s'installer.

— Pardon ?

Harry avait été persuadé que tous ces gens, vu leur nombre, ne pouvait qu'être des spectateurs !

— Quoi, vous pensiez que les portes ouvraient un jour avant le début du festival ? Bien sûr que non. En revanche, il y a plus de quinze mille personnes qui travaillent bénévolement au festival pendant les trois jours qu'il dure. Ce sont eux, qui arrivent en ce moment et sont pris en charge par leur chef. Moi-même, je suis arrivé hier avec les autres chauffeurs pour commencer les voyages aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde dans la voiture était soufflé. Si quinze mille personnes formaient une foule aussi énorme et compacte, il se demandait bien ce que donneraient les cent trente-cinq mille personnes attendues.

Ils poursuivirent leur route pendant une dizaine de minutes, en silence. Harry sentait une excitation du diable monter en lui : ces trois jours allaient être massifs !

La voiture franchit une barrière, puis une autre, et enfin s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment austère. Ils descendirent. Devant la bâtisse se pressaient plusieurs groupes de personnes, certains accompagnés par un homme tantôt à l'air débonnaire, tantôt à l'air strict, que l'on pouvait dans tous les cas identifier comme leur agent. Les discussions étaient vives mais presque tous semblait particulièrement heureux d'être là.

Une jeune femme souriante et un peu replète, aux cheveux rouges et portant un t-shirt estampillée du logo du festival surgit du milieu de la foule et s'approcha à pas rapides. Son sourire géant donnait l'impression qu'elle allait accueillir d'anciens amis perdus de vue depuis des années. Elle ouvrit grand les bras et salua :

— Bienvenue au Glastonbury Festival ! Vous êtes ?

— Euh… Pardon, euh… Madame, _Awaken Zombies_.

La jeune femme sortit un smartphone se sa poche, pianota un moment puis annonça, l'air toujours aussi heureuse :

— Oh, les gagnants de l'Emerging Talent Competition ! Super ! Félicitations, avant toute chose. Vous allez voir, vous allez passer les trois plus grands jours de votre vie.

Elle fit un signe à quelqu'un derrière elle et immédiatement, cinq personnes habillées de pantalons de travail et de grosses chaussures de sécurité surgirent de nulle part. Ils récupérèrent toutes leurs affaires, vidèrent la voiture et partirent à grand pas. Ron et Colin semblèrent hésiter à confier leurs instruments à des personnes qui paraissaient aussi brutales.

— Je vous promets qu'on en prendra soin, monsieur.

— S'il vous plaît, elle n'a pas de prix. J'y tiens plus que tout, grogna Ron.

L'homme semblait ne pas l'avoir écouté. Il partait déjà à grands pas en riant, à l'adresse d'un de ses collègues :

— Hé, Bill ! Ça me rappelle, la fois ou Junior avait laissé tomber la cymbale de Nicko McBrain, hein ! Arh, arh, arh !

Ils s'en allèrent en riant. Harry vit Colin laisser échapper un long soupir. Pendant la confusion, la femme avait disparue et était revenue chargée d'une écritoire sur lequel était maintenu une liasse de papiers ainsi que d'une multitude de petits sacs.

— J'ai plein de choses pour vous messieurs. D'abord, cette charte à signer. En gros, vous vous engagez à respecter le festival, les spectateurs, les coulisses et le secret qui y est lié. Vous tous. Ensuite, vous trouverez dans ces petits sacs de bienvenue pleins de choses sympathiques. Il y a un plan du festival, les horaires des performances, des petits gadgets, des bons pour des boissons et de la nourriture gratuites, mais surtout un livret très important, qui vous détaillera les différentes règles ainsi que les choses à savoir pour vos essais, vos réglages et votre concert…

Harry signa la charte lorsque l'écritoire lui fut passé puis la tendit à Colin. Cela sembla faire réagir la petite dame.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas majeur, monsieur.

Colin rougit soudainement.

— Euh… Non, pas encore.

— Alors ce sac-ci est pour vous. Pas d'alcool, pour vous, j'en suis navrée. Et cela est valable pour tous les mineurs que vous invitez, c'est pourquoi nous vous prions de bien vouloir conserver vos bières gratuites pour vous, les majeurs, et personne d'autre. Également, pour tous les membres du groupe, voici vos badges.

Elle tendit aux quatre membres du groupe une petite carte en plastique sur laquelle avait été imprimée le visuel du festival, son logo, leur nom ainsi que leur fonction et une lettre « S » en noir sur un fond blanc.

— Ce badge est nominatif et intransmissible. Ne plaisantez pas avec, les sécus sont insupportables. Je vous conseille de le mettre autour du cou et de ne plus le quitter dès maintenant. Il vous donne accès aux coulisses de la scène et à quelques raccourcis bien pratique pour éviter de traverser la foule. Pour finir, j'ai un bracelet pour chacun de vous, à garder autour du poignet pendant tout votre séjour au Glastonbury !

Elle leur attacha à chacun, même Théo, Draco, Lysander et Ginny un bracelet d'une couleur verte fluo sur lequel était imprimé le logo du festival et une mention « Artist ».

— Le bracelet vous donnera accès à la zone artiste du camping. On vous a réservé un tipi pour vous et vos amis.

Harry échangea un regard avec Draco. Celui-ci questionna du bout des lèvres, à son attention :

— Un tipi ?

Il acquiesça, amusé également. Ces trois jours allaient décidément être excellents !

— Voilà. Pour finir, je vous rappelle que vous faites l'ouverture des concerts du samedi soir sur la scène Shangri-La. Les patrons de plusieurs labels seront là également, donc tenez vous prêts. Si vous avez le moindre souci, mon numéro de téléphone est indiqué sur le livret dans les sacs. Je vais laisser quelqu'un vous conduire à votre tipi.

Harry hocha la tête. En réalité, il n'avait parfaitement compris que le quart des informations, mais il s'en moquait un peu. Il était heureux d'être là, et aurait tout le temps avant l'ouverture officielle pour préparer leurs trois jours. Ron rayonnait d'un large sourire éclatant et même Hermione, à ses côtés, semblait ne pas en revenir.

— Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs, au Glastonbury Festival !

Harry frappa dans ses mains dans un stupide geste d'excitation toute puérile. Cette femme savait mettre le ton pour les annonces de ce genre…

Bien vite, sous les ordres de la femme rousse, ils se retrouvèrent embarqués par un jeune homme qui devait à peine être plus âgé que Lysander et les fit pénétrer dans l'enceinte du festival.

Le lieu était à peine imaginable. Sur une grande étendue de béton, toute une espèce de place de village de tôle et autre métal rendait une atmosphère industrielle très travaillée. Au centre, au lieu de la fontaine qu'on s'attendait à trouver dans un endroit pareil était une sorte d'amas de sculpture et autres installations artistiques toutes évoquant la même époque de révolution industrielle. De là où il était, Harry pouvait voir une sculpture qui ressemblait à un grand astronaute et dont les matériaux métallisés reflétaient le soleil, mais aussi toute une collection d'animaux futuristes dont la tête étaient systématiquement coincées dans un gros casque de scaphandre.

Sur leur gauche, s'étendaient trois chapiteaux. Deux d'entre eux, un rouge et un bleu, avaient une forme circulaire simple et encadraient le troisième, entièrement gris métallisé, bien plus vaste et dont l'assemblage formait une sorte d'étoile à trois branches.

— Voici les Silver Hayes. C'est le quartier techno et dance. Chaque chapiteau couvre une scène et un style de musique. Le plus grand accueille parmi les meilleurs DJ du moment. On va par là-bas, nous.

Ils suivirent leur guide avec animation. Lysander et Colin discutaient avec entrain de ce qu'ils voyaient, tandis que Ron portait toujours un sourire éclatant. Harry vit Draco trottiner pour le rejoindre et marcher à ses côtés.

Ils sortirent du petit village métallisé et passèrent devant une gigantesque structure au toit courbé encadrée de deux grosses tours plus haute que la scène elle-même qui soutenait deux écrans assez vaste et qui cachaient des centaines d'énormes baffles. L'immense masse noire se détachait entre le ciel bleu et la prairie verte et donnait à l'ensemble un air menaçant, mais plus impressionnant encore était l'immense place d'herbe confortable qui faisait face à la scène. Elle avait la taille d'un gros hameau et on devait pouvoir y placer des dizaines de milliers de personnes.

— Voici l'une de nos scènes principales. On l'appelle l'Other Stage, l'autre scène. La plus grande scène est la Pyramide, qu'on voit là-bas derrière.

En effet, entre l'une des tours et la structure de l'énorme scène, une grosse pyramide elle aussi métallisée leur tournait le dos et perçait vers le ciel avec une grâce absolue.

— Les deux jouent en alternance avec les têtes d'affiches du festival. On peut mettre quatre-vingt-treize mille personnes devant chacune…

Harry essaya de s'imaginer la foule énorme que devait représenter quatre-vingt-treize mille personnes et fut pris d'un vertige.

— Vous jouez sur quelle scène, vous, vous le savez ?

Ron répondit sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la masse effrayante qu'était la scène.

— Euh… Sanpri-la, un truc du genre.

— Ah, Shangri-la. On va passer pas loin, on aura qu'à faire un détour. Belle scène, vraiment. Au fait, si plus tard vous voulez aller voir la Pyramide depuis ici, c'est à gauche, par cette rue. Nous on file par là.

Et il les guida vers une large rue plutôt longue qu'ils remontèrent en entier.

— On est dans le quartier principal. Il y a une foule de stands, bars et autres services par ici. L'entrée officielle du festival est sur la droite. On est au cœur du Glastonbury.

En effet, la rue était encadrée par des échoppes décorées dans tous les genres et tous les styles. Des écrans, des lumières, des décorations donnaient à l'endroit un aspect de fête foraine plutôt agréable. Cette atmosphère « d'autre monde » renforçait l'impression d'avoir pénétré un endroit exceptionnel et une fois de plus, Harry se surprit à penser que ces trois jours allait être exceptionnels.

Sur la gauche, une soudaine brèche dans le mur d'échoppes laissa voir une place moitié moins grande que la précédente, ce qui lui conférait tout de même une étendue très respectable. Sur le côté, une scène plus petite avait le même toit courbé, mais son allure était bien plus amicale que l'autre. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses murs, courbés eux aussi et qui donnaient l'impression d'être face à une énorme coccinelle pas menaçante pour un sou.

À l'intérieur, un groupe réalisait vraisemblablement ses essais techniques et de micro. Harry entendait des sons de saxophones, clarinettes et autres trompettes et même un piano.

— La scène West Holts. Une des scènes secondaires. Moi, j'aime bien. Je trouve ça reposant après trois heures dans une foule énorme d'assister à un petit concert un peu jazz ici, avec des gens qui ne sont pas des brutes à pogo mais plutôt des gros fumeurs de plein de trucs. Ah, ça, on ne se refait pas, les festivals, ce sont des nids à hippies. Et puis, il y a toujours de belles découvertes à faire.

Harry se promit de passer faire un tour à cette petite scène. Son aspect amical lui donnait envie d'y rester des heures et des heures.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin sur la longue route jusqu'à arriver à un petit bois dont l'accès était fermé par une série de hautes barrières de chantier. Ils le contournèrent par la droite et trouvèrent un petit quartier semblable au Silver Hayes par lesquels ils avaient débuté excepté que, cette fois, la décoration avait plutôt un air d'Amérique Latine et le sol n'était pas de béton mais d'herbe un peu boueuse.

— Ah ! J'espère que vous aimez la boue. Depuis des années, il n'y a pas un Glastonbury sans pluie, et avec tous ces gens, on a vite fait de patauger. Ça fait partie du charme, je suppose. Bref, voici le Glasto Latino ! Dans ce quartier, tout pue le burrito. Faut aimer les burrito, et la salsa aussi. Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je vous l'accorde, mais si vous aimez ça, c'est un endroit cool je suppose. La scène est sous le chapiteau, là-bas. Mais nous, on va tourner ici.

Ils le suivirent dans un petit chemin dérobé, d'abord à droite puis à gauche.

— Et voilà, Shangri-La.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la clôture qui faisait le tour du petit village, Harry aperçut un lieu duquel il tomba immédiatement amoureux. Le petit village était semblable au premier qu'ils avaient traversé en cela qu'il était formé d'une grande place de béton entourée d'échoppes et ornée de multiples structures. Cependant, l'endroit semblait refléter une aura de contre-culture rebelle qui le fit frissonner.

Tout un tas de gens grouillait à l'intérieur, la plupart portait un t-shirt noir de technicien à l'image du festival, une radio à la ceinture accompagnait parfois la petite sacoche d'outils. Des bâtisseurs achevaient de fixer les structures que vérifiaient d'autres équipés de grosses bottes et de vestons marqués « sécurité ».

Le village semblait tout droit sortir d'un rêve de rockeur des années soixante-dix. La plupart des structures étaient faites de ferrailles et pièces mécaniques récupérées dans les décharges, les couleurs étaient sombres mais diverses dans un style entre le steampunk et le punk tout court. Trois énormes robots surmontaient la foule au centre de la place tandis qu'en de multiples endroits de part et d'autre de la scène, sortaient des murs de grosses têtes de dragons sur lesquelles travaillent de nombreux techniciens, surveillés de très près par les gens de la sécurité.

Même le fronton d'entrée dans le village était magnifique. Simple, mais tellement à propos. Des empilements de barils en fer constituaient deux piliers et chacun d'entre eux soutenait un grand écran dont les petites lumières brillaient même en plein jour. Au sommet, un énorme pan de tôle portait toutes les lettres qui formaient le nom de la scène comme si on les avait détachées une par une d'enseignes et de néons de tailles et d'écritures différentes. Cela créait un genre de chaos ordonné précurseur de l'ambiance entière du village.

Au fond, la scène. Plus petite que toutes celles qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent, mais déjà suffisamment grande pour ne pas tenir sous un chapiteau. Harry la trouva superbe. Elle était la seule qui semblait ne pas avoir de structure propre mais être au contraire une simple ouverture béante dans le mur d'échoppes taguées et décorées, dédiée à leur musique. Deux grands empilements de baffles encadraient le front de scène et paraissaient prêt à cracher des tonnes de décibels.

Harry trépignait à l'idée de jouer dans un endroit pareil. Derrière lui, Ron s'était arrêté pour mieux observer, laissant le guide le semer.

— Harry ! C'est énorme !

Les mots lui manquaient. Énorme, c'était le mot. Et oui, ça allait l'être. Hermione avait un visage fermé, comme lorsqu'elle se concentrait, en loge, avant de monter en scène. Colin semblait avoir un peu pâli, mais Ron rayonnait.

— C'est la gloire ! La consécration des _Awaken Zombies._ On va tout déchirer !

— Je vous le souhaite, répondit le guide qui revenait vers eux en trottinant après s'être aperçu qu'il avait marché seul sur une bonne centaine de mètres. Le public de cet endroit est assez exigeant. J'y ai été de temps en temps, il y a quelques grands groupes qui sont passés par là. J'espère que vous aimez le feu.

— Pardon ?

— Ouaip. Les dragons, ils crachent du feu. Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils sont en train d'installer en ce moment. C'est même sûr. Pour qu'il y ait autant de sécus au mètre carré, c'est que le feu et le public doivent être impliqués de près. Je peux vous dire qu'ils n'aiment pas trop ça, les sécus… Bref, en avant. Pas le temps de s'attarder, vous serez libre d'aller où bon vous semble dès que je vous aurais montré votre tipi.

— On va tout déchirer !

Ils marchèrent encore jusqu'à une porte dissimulée dans le décor qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais repéré sans leur guide. Là, on leur demanda à tous – même leur guide – de montrer leur bracelet, puis ils pénétrèrent dans le petit village de tipis dissimulé par les décors et clôtures du festival.

C'était un endroit assez simple, mais très pratique. Une petite centaine de tipis s'alignaient là sur un vaste pan d'herbe. Dans les différents coins, on trouvait des douches ainsi que des toilettes portatives, des vestiaires, des empilements de caisses de concert en bois sombre cintré de métal gris, un petit bar assez sobre et, pour finir, plusieurs corridors ainsi que des panneaux fléchés indiquant la scène auquel le passage secret devait mener. Sur chaque panneau, une lettre noire sur fond blanc semblable à celle qui ornait leurs badges avait été dessinée, sans doute la lettre à avoir pour accéder aux coulisses de la scène.

Harry constata avec une petite déception qu'il fallait la lettre « P » pour accéder aux coulisses des deux scènes principales. Sa lettre « S » le menait à Shangri-La, évidemment, mais aussi au quartier latino et encore d'autres noms auprès desquels il n'avait pas été présenté.

Ils marchèrent encore un court instant au milieu des tipis.

— C'est là.

Leur guide leur ouvrit le battant de l'un d'entre eux. À côté de l'entrée, une petite carte plastifiée indiquait « _Awaken Zombies_ ». Harry se sentit trépigner d'impatience à nouveau.

L'intérieur de ces tipis paraissait bien plus grand qu'on pourrait le croire de dehors. Au sol, une sorte de tapis semblable à de la moquette recouvrait l'herbe et assurait une certaine étanchéité. Huit petits matelas recouvraient presque la moitié du sol d'un côté, agencés selon un étrange Tetris pour prendre le moins de place possible.

Sur la gauche, deux petites tables équipées de miroirs de maquillage se tenaient côte à côte face à un siège et dans le coin, se trouvait un petit frigo. Le reste de l'espace était occupé par leurs affaires, sacs et autre guitares.

Bien vite, le guide leur remit un plan particulier représentant tous les chemins de coulisses et raccourcis réservés aux autorisés, leur souhaita une nouvelle fois la bienvenue puis disparut.

Harry se tourna pour voir Lysander, qui s'était accroché au dos de son frère, se faire projeter sur un lit tandis que Colin se moquait de lui avec Ginny. Ron se vautra également sur un matelas, face contre le sol et Hermione alla s'asseoir plus dignement sur l'une des deux chaises et commença à organiser son matériel.

— Les gars… On est dans la cour des grands, je crois.

Ron, la voix étouffée, n'aurait pu mieux résumer la situation. Et cela leur donnait à tous une joie sans nom.

Ils s'affairèrent chacun dans leur coin pendant quelques minutes. Ils se répartirent les matelas, défirent leurs valises et Colin sortit même sa guitare électrique d'un vert profond et nacré afin de l'accorder.

— Harry, il faut qu'on t'avoue un truc.

Harry, qui s'était nonchalamment allongé sur son matelas, se redressa d'un seul coup, l'air inquiet. Ron, Hermione et Draco lui faisaient face tandis que Théo, Lysander, Colin et Ginny observaient la scène avec beaucoup d'attention et un sourire en coin. Ils savaient ce qui se passait.

— Quoi donc ? dit-il sans parvenir à masquer son anxiété.

— Je… On voulait se faire pardonner. Mais genre, pour de vrai. On n'a pas été à la hauteur de la situation, nous tous. On t'a traité toi, notre ami le plus proche, de manière complètement indigne. Avec le recul, je me suis rendu compte que n'importe qui d'autre nous aurait sans doute laissé tomber, mais pas toi. T'as toujours été là, et t'as continué à nous soutenir. Alors, euh… Tiens.

Il se pencha, ramassa une des housses de guitare du tas de matériel qui trônait encore au centre du tipi et la tendit à Harry.

— Comme un symbole des choses que l'on ne peut pas briser.

Harry remarqua alors soudainement qu'il y avait quatre guitares dans le matériel qu'ils avaient fait amener. C'était une de trop. Il y avait celle de Ron, celle de Colin, celle que lui prêtait Denis, le frère de Colin et une quatrième, qu'il tenait à cet instant dans ses mains.

Ses mains tremblaient sur l'instrument encore emballé. Il n'osait pas espérer… Ce n'était pas possible, comment avaient-ils pu...

Machinalement, sa main droite remonta sur le manche et la fermeture éclair. Il reconnaissait cette housse, c'était la sienne… Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement espérer ça… Il serait tellement déçu, si non…

D'un seul coup, ça main se saisit du fermoir et le tira brusquement tout le long du manche. La housse s'ouvrit en deux, révélant dans un éclat nacré rouge écarlate une magnifique guitare basse en bois d'érable verni, dont les quatre cordes épaisses brillaient de défi.

Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. C'était elle. Sa guitare. Sa Rickenbacker. Celle que lui avait offerte son parrain avant de mourir, c'était elle, il en était persuadé. A l'espoir succéda un sentiment de gratitude formidable. Tous ses gestes étaient étonnamment lents. Il leva les yeux vers tous ses amis et murmura, incapable de dire autre chose :

— Merci…

Ses yeux devaient trahir son émotion car Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui enlaça les épaules d'un bras et le serra brièvement contre lui. Harry acheva de sortir la guitare de sa housse : elle avait été nettoyée, polie, vernie et surtout réparée avec une minutie grandiose. En la retournant, il put observer une sorte de fissure à la base du manche, preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de sa guitare qu'on avait réparé.

C'était plutôt un genre de léger relief du bois que seul un œil averti saurait déceler. L'unique trace que la réparation avait laissée sur son précieux instrument.

Harry retrouva peu à peu l'usage de la parole. Il murmura encore :

— Mais comment…

— Une idée de Colin, en vérité, annonça Ron. On a d'abord écrit à l'atelier de Rickenbacker pour savoir s'ils pouvaient réparer ta guitare basse. Ils nous ont répondu deux jours plus tard en nous demandant de l'envoyer, qu'ils verraient ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Théo et Lysander se sont occupés de te dérober les morceaux de ta guitare, ce qui a été relativement simple puisque tu as passé assez peu de nuit au Local ces derniers temps.

Harry eut un petit rire. Il put sentir Draco se trémousser, mal à l'aise. Il était sûr qu'il rougissait.

— Ça leur a pris dix jours et ils l'ont rapportée eux-mêmes quand ce fut terminé. Tu sais que toutes leurs guitares sont numérotées et classées ? Ils nous ont avoués autre chose. Quand ils nous l'ont ramenée, ils ont dit que cette guitare était d'une rareté sans égal. Qu'elle était l'une des dix meilleures qu'ils aient fabriquées de toute l'histoire de l'atelier, car ils s'étaient servis d'un érable japonais de plus de trois cents ans coupé et livré par erreur par leur fournisseur pour la fabriquer. Ils en ont tiré dix instruments, et tu en possèdes un. Pour finir, ils ont promis de toujours tout faire pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas, et ils te demandent gentiment de ne plus la casser en deux.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il rit simplement. Cette guitare lui avait été précieuse même lorsqu'il ne savait pas son histoire. Le fait qu'elle soit l'une des dix meilleures créations d'un atelier séculaire ne faisait qu'ajouter à son bonheur. Son instrument était là, son ami de toutes les scènes. Désormais, pas un concert ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire peur.

Il sentit Draco l'enlacer par derrière au niveau du ventre, lui embrasser le cou et murmurer :

— On va visiter ?

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il rangea sa guitare dans sa housse avec un respect religieux, se leva et annonça à la cantonade :

— Hey, avec Draco on va faire un tour. J'ai mon portable. On se retrouve pour bouffer, on a qu'à dire d'ici deux heures ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, tous deux s'éclipsèrent.

À présent qu'ils s'étaient installés, Harry laissa l'excitation redescendre pour mieux observer autour de lui. L'ambiance d'un tel festival mêlée à celle de ses coulisses formait un curieux mélange. D'un côté, les techniciens et bénévoles, à moins de vingt-quatre heures de l'ouverture courraient partout, parlaient dans leurs radios et semblaient à tel point sous-pression qu'on pouvait douter que tout était réellement prêt pour l'ouverture. Et de l'autre, les artistes qui arrivaient peu à peu avec leurs amis formaient un groupe détendu, avant tout heureux d'être là, qui semblait avoir envie de goûter à l'ambiance d'un tel festival avant son début. Là-bas on faisait déjà des grillades, ici on buvait une bière entre amis, et dans le coin, au fond, un petit groupe armé d'un saxophone, un violon, un violoncelle et un synthétiseur détendait la foule en faisait profiter à tous de leur répétition.

— Harry, ce n'est pas Nate Mendel là-bas ?

Il tourna la tête si vite qu'il manqua de se faire un torticolis. Ses os craquèrent de manière inquiétante.

— Bordel… Si, c'est lui ! Mais… Tu le connais comment d'abord ?

— Hey ! T'as pas le seul à t'intéresser au rock, tu sais.

— Mais… Personne ne s'intéresse au bassiste, normalement !

Effectivement, Nate Mendel était un bassiste et un bassiste prodigieux et prolifique. De toutes les techniques que Harry connaissait, au moins les trois-quarts devaient venir de ce génie. Il se sentait à la fois impressionné et fasciné par cet homme qu'il respectait par-dessus tout. Sur son badge, il vit briller le petit « P » noir qui signifiait sans doute qu'il jouerait sur une des scènes principales, comme le panneau l'indiquait.

— T'es vraiment un crétin, Harry Potter. Et moi, alors ? Je ne m'intéresse pas au bassiste, peut-être ?

Harry reporta son attention sur Draco presque immédiatement. Le beau norvégien l'observait avec un sourire éclatant. Il était presque aussi heureux que lui d'être là, l'ambiance si particulière du festival semblait avoir un effet grandiose sur les humeurs de chacun. Il porta son attention sur les yeux gris lumineux, ses lèvres délicieuses…

— Je t'aime, tu l'sais ça ?

Draco eut un petit rire.

— Crétin. Allez, viens. Je sens que ces trois jours et demi vont passer comme autant d'ouragans, et je veux profiter un peu que le lieu soit presque vide pour t'avoir à moi. On trouvera peut-être un coin suffisamment éloigné de tout pour… que tu me montres à quel point tu m'aimes.

Il partit, mais Harry resta planté sur place, rougissant et comme paralysé par ses mots.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Et t'as… T'as amené…

Draco se retourna et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Puis il repartit. Harry se précipita à sa suite, le cœur gros.

* * *

— J'n'arrive pas à croire que je joue au même endroit que les Foo Fighters…

Tous les deux étaient torses nus dans le soleil éclatant. Ils avaient marché au hasard pendant presque une heure, visitant chaque quartier du festival jusqu'à atteindre de grandes étendues d'herbe verte avec le strict minimum en matière d'aménagements. Quelques structures par-ci par-là pour accueillir des performances artistiques ou de théâtre, des sculptures et autre installations d'art. Ils avaient marché encore un peu jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un lieu destiné à accueillir des caravanes. Entouré de bois, le champ était quasiment désert.

Alors, ils s'étaient embrassés, couchés dans l'herbe, ils avaient fait l'amour tel deux hippies sous acide à Woodstock quarante ans plus tôt. À présent, suffisamment rhabillés pour laisser planer le bénéfice du doute si on venait à tomber sur eux, ils profitaient simplement l'un de l'autre sous le soleil éclatant du début d'été qui achevait de disparaître derrière la cime des pins.

Harry avait la tête posée contre le torse de Draco et il fixait le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses deux mains reposaient, croisées, sur son propre ventre tandis que son petit-ami avait passé l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et son autre main sous sa propre tête, en guise d'oreiller.

Draco lui répondit d'une voix calme, reposante :

— Vous jouez dans la cour des grands, Ron Weasley l'a dit.

— C'est quand même un sacré truc. Ce festival.

Draco émit un petit son en guise d'acquiescement.

— Et quand je pense qu'on va aussi se faire signer par Greengrass Records ! C'est un sacré label, tu ne trouves pas ?

Draco s'étouffa lorsqu'il entendit le nom. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux violente si bien que Harry se releva et l'observa, l'air inquiet.

— Ça va ?

Draco hocha la tête. Entre deux toux, il répéta :

— _Greengrass Records_ ? Le label d'Hector Greengrass ?

— Et bien oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne savais pas ? Exceptionnel, pas vrai ? Désolé, je pensais que tu savais, depuis le temps.

Draco secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas possible… C'est une blague !

— Mais non. Pourquoi, ça pose problème ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce simple fait causait un désordre si énorme.

— Harry… Astoria… Son nom de famille c'est Greengrass. C'est la _fille_ d'Hector Greengrass !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il pointa du doigt Draco, ouvrit la bouche, la referma avant de bredouiller :

— C'est… Non… C'est pas vrai ?

— Je te jure que si… Harry…

Le brun donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Son regard était perdu au loin, vitreux, sa main s'était perdu dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il comprenait toutes les conséquences d'une telle révélation.

Finalement, il se laissa tomber, assis dans l'herbe avec une longue plainte.

— Je suis maudit, c'est pas vrai, bordel, c'est pas vrai…

— Harry… Je suis tellement désolé…

Draco essaya de le reprendre dans ses bras mais il se dégagea. Sans faire attention à l'air blessé que prit son petit-ami, il se releva et s'écria avec un ton lourd de frustration :

— Donc, si je pige bien, son père est là pour assister à notre show. Or, on n'est pas des bêtes, on sait à quel point la Ligue a tenu à m'attaquer pendant presque chacun de nos concerts pour nous faire perdre le concours ou me déstabiliser, j'en sais trop rien. Donc, Astoria va sûrement attaquer pendant le concert, on s'en doute tous un peu, même si personne ne le dit. Après tout, Lysander a apporté ses balles explosives ici, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison ! Je me trompe ?

Draco releva deux yeux meurtris vers lui, et fit « non » de la tête.

— Or, il se trouve que toi et ta capacité à coucher avec tous les connards de cette Terre compte parmi tes ex cette fameuse Astoria, la fille du père de notre label ?

Le regard de Draco passa de la contrition à la colère sous le coup de l'insulte.

— Harry, merde, tu ne vas pas recommencer hein ?

Le brun, au ton sans appel fixa les deux yeux meurtriers de Draco et se reprit immédiatement.

— Désolé, désolé. Non, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je… Pardonne-moi. Mais j'essaye de comprendre, Draco. J'essaye d'assimiler que, si je veux rester tranquille avec toi, je vais devoir vaincre cette fille avec notre plan génial – auquel tu participes si je me souviens bien, et qui inclut le tri-machin d'azote de Lysander, là – et il se trouve que le père de cette fille est le big boss du label censé nous signer après le festival. On est d'accord, j'ai rien oublié ?

À nouveau, l'air penaud, Draco fit « non » de la tête. Il était aussi touché que Harry par la révélation.

— Évidemment, on peut se coller au cul notre contrat avec Greengrass si j'éclate la fille sous les yeux du père, le dirigeant du label. Je fais quoi, Draco… Bordel, je fais quoi, vieux ?

Draco, en levant le regard, vit que Harry avait les yeux humides à présent. Il se remit debout à son tour et s'approcha. Harry poursuivit d'un ton chargé de larmes :

— Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, sinon elle m'attaque à coup sûr. Je ne veux pas ne plus être avec toi, Draco… Je donnerais tout… Et les autres… Si je leur dis… Draco, le groupe… Le label, ça ne concerne pas que moi… Nous deux, en revanche…

Draco l'attrapa par l'épaule et le serra contre lui. Harry se perdit dans l'étreinte avec gratitude, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Draco. Le soleil se couchait doucement, disparaissait derrière les arbres dont l'ombre s'allongeait.

— Du calme, Harry… Du calme. On va s'arranger. On va trouver. Tu verras. Tout ira bien.

* * *

Il reste une dernière épreuve à surmonter, et sans doute la plus terrible...

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, la suite arrivera sans faute Vendredi ! Et le dernier chapitre, je m'en rends compte, sera presque pile pour Noël. C'est mignon !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça ! 14000 mots, c'est presque un double chapitre.

Salut !  
Vince.


	17. Harry Potter versus sa petite vie

Avant dernier vendredi ! Woop woop, je suis content d'être arrivé jusque là, vous pouvez pas savoir !

Dans ce chapitre : un concert et un puits. Ça fait déjà pas mal. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages sur le dernier chapitre.

Enorme merci à ma bêta aussi, **Mandala7338** que j'aurais le loisir de remercier plus avant à la toute fin de cette histoire !

A vous de jouer ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter versus sa petite vie précieuse**

* * *

Il s'éveilla en sursaut.

Dehors, le brouhaha constant du festival lui parvenait même à travers leur tipi fermé, bien isolé autour des décors. Des basses au loin, des gens qui parlaient, criaient, riaient. On buvait à grands flots et chacun goûtait son bonheur, acheté pour quelques centaines de livres. À l'intérieur du petit village de tipis, on trouvait trois types de personnes. Les premières, les plus évidentes, étaient des techniciens agités et pressés en train d'essayer de résoudre un quelconque problème du festival. Les deuxièmes, les plus bruyantes, étaient les membres des groupes dont le show était déjà passé et apparemment bien déroulé et qui fêtaient leur réussite ou profitait des singularités d'un endroit pareil. Les troisièmes personnes enfin, étaient celles, comme Harry Potter, qui restaient calmes et concentrées ou s'isolaient à l'approche du grand soir.

Le premier jour au Glastonbury Festival avait été un moment parfait. Vivre l'ouverture des portes d'un tel endroit, déjà, et la ruée qui la suivait invariablement, ce depuis l'intérieur de l'enceinte du festival avait été magique. Soudainement, lorsque l'autorisation tomba dans les radios du personnel, ceux présents aux entrées s'étaient immédiatement mis au boulot tandis que, en plusieurs endroits autour de lui, des techniciens épuisés se tombaient dans les bras et criaient leur joie de voir le grand moment arrivé.

Puis, une certaine routine s'était très vite installée. Lorsque le soleil était encore visible, leur temps se partageait entre balade dans les champs encore verdoyants, spectacles de théâtre en plein air, bières et petits concerts sporadiques. Les plus grosses scènes étaient peu bruyantes en ce moment. C'était le soir que se déchaînait les enfers. À peine le soleil s'approchait-il de l'horizon que les premières basses se mettaient à frapper et faire vibrer l'air partout dans l'enceinte du festival. Alors, les huit amis buvaient des bières de manière déraisonnable, sauf les plus jeunes qui devaient passer par leurs aînés, lesquels imposaient un rationnement plus sage. Et quand ils ne buvaient pas, ils assistaient à un concert.

À plusieurs reprises ils se retrouvèrent séparés, tantôt par une foule en mouvement et tantôt par leur simple incapacité à rester ensemble. Dans de tels moments, se retrouver tenait de la pure gageure. Le réseau mobile vacillant sous la charge ne permettait les communications qu'une fois sur deux et dans presque chacun des cas, l'appelé ne sentait pas son portable vibrer ou ne l'entendait pas sonner. Par dépit, ils tentèrent les SMS qui ne fournirent pas un résultat plus satisfaisant. Se donner rendez-vous « à gauche de la scène ! » laquelle était le lieu où se bousculaient plus de quatre-vingt-dix mille personnes frénétiques était une idée idiote et vouée à l'échec. Une fois le groupe séparé et reformé pour la cinquième fois en deux heures, on décida d'un commun accord de ne plus se perdre. C'était encore la meilleure solution.

Dans de tels moments, Harry Potter voyait ses amis heureux et son unique pensée était qu'il devait paraître parfaitement idiot, à trancher stupidement avec leurs mines réjouies et ce, malgré leurs joues rougies par l'alcool.

Il se savait crétin, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que l'infini dilemme qui s'étalait devant lui avec un rire moqueur. Non, sa joie ne pouvait durer. Le bonheur n'était pas une chose destinée à Harry Potter, dont la seule amie définitive semblait être une voix mesquine au fond de son être. Et le choix était simple…

Si la neuvième et dernière ex maléfique de son petit-ami pointait le bout de son nez pendant leur concert, il devrait choisir entre son groupe ou renoncer à Draco. Car s'il la combattait et qu'il gagnait, elle exploserait en plein de petites piécettes. Or, le patron du label Greengrass, Hector Greengrass, avec lequel ils étaient censé signer l'avenir assuré des _Awaken Zombies_ après le festival risquait de ne pas apprécier voir sa fille exploser sous ses yeux.

L'avenir du groupe, ou son petit-ami ? Son malheur et le bonheur de ses amis, ou leur défection et sa joie égoïste : toute une vie avec Draco, son si bel, si intelligent et si touchant petit-ami ? Le dilemme était terrible. Même la joie d'avoir retrouvé sa belle guitare basse ne parvenait à l'apaiser.

Depuis la veille, Harry avait l'impression de vivre la tête prise dans l'étau d'une guillotine. Heureusement, tout cela commençait par un « si », et ce petit mot était son seul et unique espoir, auquel il s'accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. _Si_ Astoria les attaquait pendant le concert… _Si_ elle décidait d'attendre un peu, il se pourrait qu'il puisse la vaincre ailleurs que sous les yeux de son père, et alors l'avenir de son groupe _et_ sa vie avec Draco seraient préservés. Les chances étaient minces, mais le résultat si brillant. La possibilité lui paraissait aussi éclatante que la joie d'un enfant naïf. Peut-être était-il naïf, en attendant… Il s'accrochait à cette possibilité de toute son âme.

Pour cette raison, il avait décidé de garder l'identité exacte d'Astoria secrète auprès de ses amis. Et si elle arrivait, il la combattrait. Il avait longuement réfléchi pendant toute la nuit qui avait suivi la révélation. Les yeux grands ouverts dans son sac de couchage, il avait pensé, pesé et parié. Confortablement installé sur le matelas attenant à celui de Draco, sa paume mêlée à celle, douce et chaleureuse du beau garçon, tout cela l'avait conforté dans son choix. Draco en valait la peine. Il valait la peine qu'on se batte pour lui. Et il se battrait, comme les huit précédentes fois. Avec un peu de chance, son père ne serait pas là pendant le combat ou ne verrait pas l'identité de l'adversaire de sa fille…

Toutefois, toute sa réflexion et son choix n'avait pu le libérer de son anxiété. Il espérait que, si son pire cauchemar venait à se réaliser, si Astoria devait être battue sous les yeux de son père et que celui-ci refuse ensuite de signer le groupe, ses amis comprendraient alors. Qu'ils comprendraient le choix qu'il avait fait.

La journée du vendredi, ouverture du festival, avait été lente. Harry s'était amusé, indéniablement. Il avait su profiter des concerts, du soleil plus pâle que la veille, mais qui repoussait toujours les nuages chargés de pluie d'un début d'été anglais, et surtout de ses amis. Si ses pires craintes venaient à se réaliser, il se pourrait bien que l'insouciance générale ne dure point. Alors, il en profitait, comme on savourerait un met particulièrement délicieux en voyant arriver son terme. Lysander avait su lui communiquer un peu de sa joie de vivre immortelle lorsque l'angoisse s'était fait trop présente. Théo, son ami, lui avait tendu une oreille bienveillante, l'invitant à se confier. Il avait refusé. Il avait même menti, affirmant que tout allait bien. Tous les autres semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué son humeur moins joyeuse que la veille.

Seul Draco savait exactement quel était le problème et même lui ignorait le choix qu'avait fait son petit-ami. Il n'avait pu que le deviner lorsque celui-ci lui avait affirmé qu'il ne le laisserait tomber pour rien au monde et bien qu'il eût quelque réserve concernant le fait de ne rien dire à ses amis comme Harry le fit toute la journée, il n'en dit rien. Au fond, il était plutôt heureux d'avoir été choisi et, amoureux, il n'aurait pas, lui non-plus, laissé partir son petit-copain après avoir tant traversé. Toute la journée, il fut ainsi un soutien silencieux pour le garçon et se prépara donc à la volée de météores qui risquait fort bien de tomber.

La nuit avait été courte. Ils étaient allés se coucher ensemble vers quatre heures du matin et s'étaient réveillés le lendemain à dix heures environ. La matinée s'était faite tout aussi paresseuse, chacun prenant le temps de profiter un peu du réveil en douceur sur un beau jour de festival. Harry en avait même profité pour aller se glisser dans les bras de son petit-ami sous le regard curieux et un peu éhonté par l'audace de Lysander. Puis la journée du samedi s'était déroulée sur le même modèle, exception faite qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans leur tipi lorsque le soleil avait commencé à descendre dans le ciel. Ils devaient se préparer pour leur concert.

Là, Harry s'était assoupi pendant quelques minutes et son réveil, en sursaut, avait été trop brusque.

Hermione était installée à l'une des tables de maquilleuse dont les ampoules brillaient dans l'obscurité de la tente, elle se passait du fond de teint sur les joues. C'était toujours la première étape de son maquillage de fille pas trop sage qui joue du rock. Et comme à son habitude, ses baguettes étaient négligemment posées sur la table, prétendument oubliées là alors qu'elle les gardait volontairement proche d'elle. Ron, comme toujours, faisait les cent pas en essayant de canaliser son trac tandis que Harry et Colin, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur une caisse de concert à roulette en bois sombre, accordaient leurs guitares à l'aide de deux petits boîtiers noirs. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

La vérité était plutôt qu'ils tuaient le temps en faisant semblant de raccorder leurs guitares parfaitement réglées. Harry avait posé la sienne au sol, dans sa house pour ne pas la salir, et s'était assoupi quelques secondes avant de se réveiller.

Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué pourtant… Cela ressemblait plus à un étrange moment d'absence causé par quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il avait eu une étrange impression à son réveil. Comme si plusieurs destinées venaient de se croiser soudainement.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ça m'apprendra à rêvasser », pensa-t-il en se saisissant de sa guitare avec un geste d'humeur. Il passa avec douceur son doigt sur la base du manche, là où les deux morceaux avaient été rassemblés. Puis il se mit à en gratter distraitement les cordes. Il aimait bien le son grave et la vibration qu'elles donnaient au corps de la guitare lorsque l'amplificateur n'était pas branché.

Le temps s'étendit ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de se mettre en route. Alors, ils saluèrent leurs amis, se donnèrent rendez-vous dès la fin du concert puis s'enfoncèrent dans la coursive étroite que pointait la flèche marquée « Shangri-La ». Un membre de la sécurité leur fit montrer leurs badges, puis ils disparurent.

Les coursives du Glastonbury n'avaient rien de semblable à celles d'une salle de concert classique, excepté le côté labyrinthique et étroit. Il n'y avait pas de vie dans ces couloirs, ils étaient juste un lieu de passage sans ambiance, loin des festivaliers et dénué de l'atmosphère si particulière qui régnait pourtant à quelques mètres. En plus de cela, le chemin serpentait de manière harassante, comme s'il essayait d'épuiser ceux qui l'arpentaient pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur destination. Il tournait, montait, descendait, zigzaguait sans fin et se révélait plutôt être une contrainte qu'une véritable facilité. Après bien dix minutes dans le couloir infini, les lumières rouges et l'obscurité d'une véritable coulisse se dessinèrent enfin.

La coulisse de la scène était bien plus normale et Harry commençait enfin à trouver ses repères. Les techniciens s'activaient, installaient et filaient de tout côté, sans faire attention à eux et sans le moindre bruit. Tout ici transpirait le spectacle. Harry inspira profondément. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce genre d'endroits…

Une étrange odeur de gaz lui prit les narines. Il se souvint alors de leur guide, deux jours plus tôt et qui expliquait que les têtes de dragon de décor étaient censées pouvoir cracher du feu… Pour sûr, un concert ici allait avoir de la gueule.

Ils se glissèrent juste à l'entrée de la scène, à l'affût d'un signal. Un technicien vint sans un mot brancher un câble à la fidèle Rickenbacker de Harry, lui demanda de gratter quelques cordes qui n'émirent par le moindre son, puis lui confirma que tout était en place. Le soundcheck avait été fait le soir de leur arrivée et semblait avoir été correctement reporté.

Un homme en costume de scène vint se placer face à eux.

— Salut. C'est moi qui présente, ce soir. Enchanté. Vous êtes les _Awaken Zombies_ , c'est ça ? Les gagnants de l'Emerging Talent Competition ? C'est cool. On ne va pas tarder, je vous annonce et vous commencez. Vous avez une heure trente. Tout roule ? Pas trop le trac ?

Harry ne répondit rien. L'homme parlait vite et avec une voix de présentateur radio qu'il trouvait troublante. Colin resta silencieux, mais Hermione demanda :

— Il y a du monde pour nous ? Personne ne nous connaît à priori…

— Vous plaisantez ? Du monde à Shangri-La le samedi soir ? Mais c'est blindé, ma chérie ! Plus de quinze mille personnes face à la scène. Et on refuse à l'entrée du village. Il semblerait que vous avez fait votre petite impression pendant le concours, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Hermione se ferma immédiatement. Colin pâlit davantage tandis que Harry sentait son estomac tomber dans ses talons. Ce concert était énorme, bien plus gros que tout.

Harry se força à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et ses mains se serrèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le manche en bois de sa guitare basse. Ce concert était une chance, une véritable opportunité. Peu importe ce qui y arriverait. Lysander et lui avaient modifié leur plan pour empêcher Astoria d'approcher la scène et interrompre le concert. Car, au final, l'unique problème était causé par le fait qu'ils devaient se battre devant le père…

Au loin, quelqu'un hurla « en scène ! »

Harry sursauta. Bon sang, il n'était pas prêt ! Il chercha ses amis du regard, désespérément, mais Colin avait les yeux fixés au sol, une guitare dans les mains, Ron observait le maître de cérémonie se préparer à entrer et Hermione avait les yeux levés, perdus dans le vague.

— Peuple de Shangri-La !

Toutes les lumières du village s'éteignirent en même temps. Seules les loupiotes des bars et des légères flammes qui flamboyaient paresseusement dans les gueules de dragon en métal émettaient une légère lumière. L'aura orangée du rasant crépusculaire mêlé aux flammes donnait à la foule assemblée un air fantomatique menaçant, tel un vol d'oiseau dans la brume. Une musique d'ambiance digne d'un film à suspense complétait le décorum.

Quatre faisceaux de lumière jaillirent soudain de la scène, dans les mêmes tons orangés tandis que la musique gagnait en intensité. Des machines à fumée crachèrent des panaches au ras du plateau de la scène tandis que le public se mettait à trépigner, taper des mains et crier. Harry inspira un grand coup. Le show était lancé, et le Glastonbury soignait ses soirées.

Le maître de cérémonie jaillit soudainement de la fumée par l'arrière de la scène dans une explosion de lumière et de musique, sa main droite tenant un micro levée dans les airs en geste de triomphe. Il répéta alors son appel, la voix éclatante d'enthousiasme et assez chaleureuse. Harry eut la soudaine impression que ce type-là connaissait son job, ce qui ne le rendit que plus conscient de son propre amateurisme.

— Peuple de Shangri-La ! L'heure est venue. Le soleil disparaît et tandis que les ténèbres envahissent cours et cœurs, le grondement se fait entendre. Lorsque le monde se tait, une foule crie sa joie. Seul un village, seul un peuple brille d'un éclat vacillant. Peuple de Shangri-La ! Hurle, et crie, et écume de rage jusqu'à l'aube nouvelle ! Peuple de Shangri-La ! Accueille en ton sein les premiers challengers de cette nuit, voici… _AWAKEN ZOMBIES !_

Harry sursauta à nouveau en entendant le nom de son groupe. Pris par l'annonce hypnotique de leur présentateur, il n'avait pas anticipé sa propre entrée en scène. Dehors, le public explosa en un canon de cris, claquements, sifflements et applaudissements. Il fut même surpris du fantastique accueille qu'on leur réservait alors que probablement personne dans la foule, excepté Draco, Théo, Lysander et Ginny, ne devait les connaître.

Harry, tel un zombie, se mit à marcher sans voir où il allait sur la scène, transperçant la fumée qui l'avait envahie. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa devant ses pas, il eut alors la plus terrifiante vision de sa courte vie. Face à lui, ce n'était qu'un parterre de têtes, mains et cris laissés dans la pénombre, entouré par les hauts murs du village, surveillé par les regards scrutateurs des multiples sculptures élevées et éclairées d'un halo orangé par les flammes vives à présent que crachaient les dragons. Et ces têtes, ces mains, tout cet étrange sol humain n'était pas inerte, mais parfaitement vivant.

Il vivait comme un seul homme, frémissant, vibrant et grondant, incapable de communiquer correctement. Il se mouvait aussi, telle une meute de loups, et semblait prêt à ne faire qu'une bouchée d'eux, quatre pauvres jeunes gens en hauteur et éclairés par des projecteurs aveuglants. Curieusement, dans sa torpeur, son regard fut attiré par un étrange reflet vert qui contrastait avec la couleur orangée de la scène. En se concentrant dessus, il parvint à distinguer des visages parmi la foule malgré la lumière trop puissante qui les éclairait.

Et soudain, Harry se rendit compte qu'il comprenait cette foule. Ce langage qu'elle parlait lui était familier. Un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres d'une oreille à l'autre. Ces gens n'étaient pas là que pour lui, pourtant, pendant une heure trente, ils avaient quartier libre. Le public les aimait sans les connaître, il en profiterait. Un festival tel que le Glastonbury était un endroit si particulier…

Harry prit sa place, se concentra sur leur première chanson, et attendit. Tout à coup, la voix perçante de Hermione retentit derrière lui.

— ON EST LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES ! ET ON EST LA POUR PERCER LES TÉNÈBRES, VOS OREILLES ET LES CHARTS ! UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE !

Toute la première demi-heure du concert se déroula sans un seul problème. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien, le public criait, chantait et dansait sans retenu. Ils avaient réussi dès leurs premières chansons à placer tout le monde dans l'ambiance de leur concert qui se mêlait étrangement bien à celle du village factice de Shangri-La. Le stress de Harry avait totalement disparu dès qu'il avait commencé à jouer, tout comme ses vaines préoccupations de bagarre. Là, sur scène, il n'y avait que le groupe et il s'y sentait tellement invincible qu'il se demandait bien comment quoi que ce soit pourrait lui faire mordre la poussière.

Une nouvelle chanson se terminait et le cœur de Harry se mit à battre dans sa poitrine. La prochaine chanson était celle qu'il avait écrite. Tout au long du processus, il n'avait eu qu'un seul visage, une seule personne en tête. Draco. Son visage fin, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'un bleu-gris couleur d'acier…

Il espérait de tout cœur que Draco apprécierait. Surtout qu'il avait accepté de chanter les chœurs pour lui.

— Merci, vous êtes géniaux ! cria Ron dans son micro.

Ron était au sommet de son art. Il avait su capter l'attention des visiteurs du petit village et leur donner exactement ce qu'ils attendaient.

Harry plissa des yeux. Au loin, l'étrange reflet vert venait de réapparaître et celui qui le causait pénétrait à présent la foule aussi facilement que s'il marchait dans une rue déserte. Il se dirigeait vers la scène.

— Et maintenant, continua-t-il, une de nos compositions. Elles sont rares, alors appréciez. Voici… _Immortals_ !

Le reflet s'approchait toujours. Bientôt, Harry comprit qu'il était causé non par une personne, mais par un étrange objet vert et brillant tout en longueur, accroché dans le dos de son propriétaire.

Les premières notes de la musique retentirent. Harry ne s'en rendit même pas compte et la basse manqua le début du morceau. Il plissa des yeux et vit enfin se dessiner les contours du visage de cette étrange personne. C'était une fille. Une fille qui le fixait, droit dans les yeux. Et qui portait un long katana dont la garde verte étincelante brillait dans son dos.

Harry sentit la panique s'emparer de lui et de son esprit. Il balaya la foule du regard sans voir Lysander qui ne semblait pas disposé à agir. La fille se mit à approcher de plus en plus vite, se déplaçant de plus en plus facilement malgré le fait qu'elle approchait le front de scène et la foule compacte qui lui faisait face.

La solution lui vint comme une illumination. Son micro ! Son micro pour les chœurs _d'Immortals_ , la chanson qu'il avait écrite ! Il devait être allumé ! Il s'en empara.

— LYSANDER ! ATTAQUE BON DIEU !

Sa voix résonna au loin dans un silence assourdissant. Toute la foule se taisait et ses amis avaient cessés de jouer. Tous l'observaient, le public avec une incompréhension légitime et les autres membres du groupe avec une surprise mêlée de colère. Ron mit la main sur son micro et lui murmura furieusement :

— Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel de putain de merde ! On joue, on réussit notre coup ! Tu ne vas pas tout gâcher !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Lysander venait d'agir mais, pris par surprise, il manqua sa cible et la balle explosive alla frapper le bord de la scène avec une détonation bien plus bruyante que destructrice. Astoria réagit immédiatement. Elle sauta avec une grâce certaine dans les airs, prit appui sur la barrière qui séparait la scène du public et se projeta sur le plateau au nez et à la barbe du service de sécurité.

Elle défourailla son katana et s'en servit pour menacer Harry de la pointe. S'emparant d'un micro, elle cria pour tous mais à l'attention de Harry :

— Harry Potter ! Je suis Astoria Greengrass. Je suis la neuvième ex maléfique de Draco Malfoy et le boss final de la Ligue. Prépare-toi à mourir, sale gamin !

— Greengrass ? Comme la fille d'Hector Greengrass ? rugit Ron sans même prendre la peine de couvrir son micro.

Harry pesta. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Le public commençait à gronder de l'interruption, et il distinguait sur le côté le staff du festival qui se demandait s'il devait interrompre le concert ou non. Il jugea que la première chose à faire était de s'assurer que ses amis allaient l'aider, sinon il n'avait aucune chance contre cette arme qu'elle semblait manier avec une grande précision.

— Elle-même, le rouquin ! annonça-t-elle de manière théâtrale.

— Harry, c'est une putain de blague ?

Il leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Le public grognait et les techniciens s'affolaient, il fallait agir vite.

— Ron, écoute, tiens-toi en au plan, d'accord ? Il faut reprendre le concert le plus vite possible.

— Et te laisser buter la fille Greengrass devant le père ? Et notre contrat, Harry ? lança Ron, rouge de colère.

— Il y a plus important ! répliqua Harry qui s'énervait à son tour. Il fallait choisir, mec, tu comprends !

Hermione se leva et fit d'une voix sombre :

— Oui, et toi entre le groupe et Draco, le choix a été vite fait, pas vrai ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Draco était tout pour lui. Comment diable pouvait-elle croire qu'il était même capable d'abandonner son petit copain ?

— Vous faites chier ! cria-t-il. Il se tourna vers Astoria, qui s'était approchée de lui. Toi ! Tu vas crever. Je te massacrerais seul, s'il le faut, mais tu finiras en pièces comme les autres !

Astoria eut un rire clair et perçant qui se répéta en écho contre les murs de la scène.

— Je rêve… Éclaire ma lanterne, Harry Potter. Tu veux me tuer pour lui ? Tu veux me tuer pour Draco Malfoy ?

— Je croyais que c'était évident. Bien sûr que oui !

— Harry, c'est hors de question ! Et nous ? Comment peux-tu nous laisser tomber, nous, pour lui ? On est tes amis, cela ne vaut-il pas autant que ton amour ?

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Elle marquait un point, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

— Oh, j'en ai marre de vous ! Je croyais avoir prouvé ce que vous valez pour moi, mais vous persistez à ne rien comprendre ! Tu crois quoi, Hermione ? Que j'aime avoir à choisir ? Que je n'ai pas passé et repassé la situation dans ma tête à la recherche d'une solution qui convienne à tous ? J'ai réfléchi, bordel, j'ai pensé à tout, et rien ne reste. À ma place, tu aurais fait pareil, alors merde ! Je ne veux plus de vous dans…

Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Quelque chose d'étrange venait de lui arriver, ses mots s'étaient coincés dans son esprit, il n'arrivait plus à les prononcer.

Il y eut un cri strident. Suivi d'autres, plus lourds, plus paniqués. On aurait dit que le public entier hurlait de peur et cherchait à s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis. Ron avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte comme dans un cri mais ne disait rien. Ses bras ballants pendaient inutilement sur ses côtés. Hermione avait les deux mains plaquées contre sa bouche et ses yeux terrifiés paraissaient au bord des larmes. Pour finir, Colin était introuvable. Harry ne comprenait pas.

À nouveau, il essaya de parler, et à nouveau son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge. Pris alors de la peur stupide mais irrépressible qu'il allait étouffer s'il ne parvenait plus à respirer, il voulut plaquer sa main contre son torse mais au lieu de sa propre peau et de sa douce chaleur, il ne rencontra qu'un métal froid, tranchant et maculé d'un liquide visqueux et chaud.

Alors il comprit et baissa les yeux. Là, une lame de métal glacé perçait son torse et sa chemise sur la gauche. La main qu'il avait remontée s'était coupée sur la lame acérée. C'était étrange, à quel point il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste une étrange gêne au milieu du corps. Sur sa chemise blanche, une tache rouge écarlate grandissait lentement, il ne saignait presque pas. Il ne respirait toujours pas, mais à présent, il s'en fichait.

— Harry Potter… susurra une voix de fille derrière lui dans son oreille. Comment as-tu pu battre toute ma Ligue, voilà qui me dépasse. Tu es si… faible, si… pathétique.

Sa vue commença à se brouiller et dans les méandres de son esprit, un visage surgit. Il sentit qu'on tirait la lame dans son dos et un cet instant, la douleur explosa en lui comme une bombe à retardement. Comme si on essayait de lui arracher la colonne vertébrale, il lâcha sa guitare et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa plaie béante tandis qu'un cri rauque et faiblard s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Harry leva une main tremblante, dégoulinante de son propre sang qui s'échappait à grand flot à présent. Le visage se fit plus net d'un seul coup. C'était Draco. Il aurait voulu toucher ce visage, s'assurer qu'il était réel. Il était si beau, il ne pouvait qu'être réel. Il entendit un cri embrouillé sur sa gauche, en provenance du public. Quelqu'un montait sur la scène. Des bruits de pas, on s'approchait de lui. Une chaleur agréable dans laquelle il se sentit plonger, comme la chaleureuse étreinte du sommeil. Sa main rencontra finalement ce visage.

Il put caresser la joue, le front, les cheveux. Il les maculait de son propre sang et il s'en fichait. Il adorait ce visage. Il l'avait toujours adoré et l'adorerait encore à son réveil. Il sentit qu'on le secouait, qu'on s'accrochait à lui. Il se demandait ce que ces gens lui voulaient donc. Il sentit des gouttes frapper son visage, la pluie sans doute. Étrange, il ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté la scène et son toit. Quelque chose lui échappait dans ce fatras mais bientôt, il ne fut plus capable de se poser la moindre question.

Il sentit ses muscles rejeter toute forme d'ordre. Sa main retomba sur le côté et ses yeux se fermèrent. Mais ce visage restait, il restait auprès de lui. C'était particulier, Harry savait qu'il aurait dû crier, hurler et tempêter contre ce qui lui arrivait, mais son corps semblait agir sous la force de quelque chose plus grand que lui. Un calme olympien l'avait envahi, une douce chaleur aussi qui restait près de lui. Ces mains qui l'enserraient et cette étrange pluie _de grosses gouttes éparses qui semblait couler en intérieur._

Le visage s'effaça finalement et laissa le champ libre au néant.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un endroit bizarre, mais qu'il avait déjà connu.

Autour de lui, le béton s'étendait à perte de vue jusqu'à l'horizon. Rien. Il n'y avait strictement rien, exception faite d'un vieux puits de pierre. Il avait faim. Et il avait soif. Il avait chaud, mais aucun soleil ne semblait percer le ciel de ses rayons. Il avait du mal à marcher et son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, au point de lui faire mal.

Harry se souvint alors. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce puits, c'était en rêve. Un étrange rêve où il n'avait pas pu boire l'eau du puits délabré et pourtant plein, car il s'était retrouvé encerclé d'ombres mystérieuses.

Il n'y avait aucune ombre. Juste lui. Juste Harry dans une complète solitude. Elle ne l'effrayait plus, désormais. Il n'y avait plus d'ombres. Encouragé par leur absence, il fit un pas vers le puits. Puis un autre. Bien vite, il se retrouva juste à côté, penché par-dessus son rebord. Et tandis qu'il plongeait sa main dans l'eau fraîche pour en boire une gorgée, il aperçut soudainement à la surface le reflet d'un visage.

Il se releva avec un sursaut et un cri apeuré. La main sur sa poitrine gauche, il sentit son cœur tambouriner sous la décharge d'adrénaline.

— Tu m'as fait peur !

L'autre eut un sourire.

— Excuse-moi.

Oh, ce visage, il le connaissait bien. Des cheveux blonds doux et légers, un visage fin, des yeux gris acier… Un beau norvégien à qui il avait dédié son cœur transpercé.

Harry s'approcha prudemment de son petit-copain, surpris de ne pas être seul et sa soif oubliée pour un temps. Il en fit le tour, ce qui déclencha un petit rire amusé chez Draco. Enfin, il tendit la main et le toucha, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien présent.

— Arrête, Harry ! Tu me chatouilles. Je suis bien là, c'est moi, d'accord ?

Harry sentit une étrange migraine s'emparer de son esprit. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se souvenait pourtant bien des événements précédents : le katana, sa blessure… Sa mort. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il pouvait voir et toucher Draco, merde, comment se faisait-il qu'il pouvait penser encore s'il n'était plus ?

Sa soif se rappela soudainement à lui.

— Tu m'excuses un moment ? J'ai la gorge sèche…

Draco hocha doucement la tête. Harry se détourna, s'empara du seau qu'il décrocha de la poulie rouillée et pourrie du puits, avant de le remplir d'eau. Puis, il la but avec plaisir. Malgré la chaleur du lieu, elle était fraîche, désaltérante et semblait redonner à tout son corps un semblant de vie.

Tandis qu'il buvait, il sentit Draco s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le beau blond s'était assis et l'invitait à faire de même. Là, adossés contre le mur ébréché et protégés de la chaleur aride par l'ombre que formait le contour du puits, Harry essaya de trier ses pensées. Draco, à ses côtés, attendait patiemment qu'il parlât, la main nonchalamment posée sur son genou et qui le caressait doucement.

Il était sans doute mort. Cela ne faisait pas de doute, il avait eu le torse et le cœur transpercé par un katana. La réaction des gens autour de lui confirmait d'autant plus cette impression. Cette constatation, étrangement, ne l'emplit pas de terreur ni de panique. À dire vrai, il trouvait juste cela dommage.

Mais bizarrement, alors que son esprit aurait dû s'éteindre avec son corps, il se retrouvait projeté dans un ancien rêve que l'on semblait avoir dépouillé de tous ses éléments cauchemardesque. Il pouvait boire l'eau rafraîchissante du puits, il n'était pas seul, Draco lui parlait et restait avec lui au lieu de se moquer et il n'y avait aucune ombre pour les empêcher de se toucher.

Sa première question, la plus pressante, lui parut aussi être la plus stupide.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Draco eut un petit rire.

— J'n'en sais foutrement rien. Est-ce vraiment important ?

— Je suppose que non, admit Harry en se grattant la nuque.

Le silence retomba. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cet endroit emplissait Harry d'un certain respect presque religieux. Il y avait une aura, un mystère qui s'échappait de ce vieux puits perdu au milieu de l'étendue bétonnée d'une quelconque ville et qui rendait l'instant si unique…

— Tu te souviens être déjà venu ici ? questionna Harry.

— Oui. Et tu étais déjà là. Entouré d'ombres et incapable de boire.

Harry acquiesça mais, un peu piqué, ajouta :

— Hé, je te rappelle que tu te foutais ouvertement de ma gueule aussi !

Draco rit à nouveau. Harry aimait bien l'entendre rire. C'était agréable, un vrai souvenir qui résonnait en écho dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'il pourrait rester là, avec ce garçon qu'il aimait tant, et voir se dérouler l'éternité à ses côtés.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison… Mais je ne te connaissais pas, et tu avais ces six ombres autour de toi… Tu étais un peu pathétique, pas vrai ?

Harry voulut répliquer, mais un doute le saisit. Six ombres… Il se souvint alors que, dans son rêve, il avait pu apercevoir des morceaux de corps émaner de ces ombres par instant, et à présent, il comprit. La vérité le frappa avec la force d'un coup de poing.

— Six ombres, commença-t-il en parlant plus pour lui que pour Draco. Elles étaient Théo, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Colin et Lysander, c'est ça ?

Draco hocha la tête.

— Tes amis que tu n'estimais pas à leur juste valeur. Tu as bien changé, Harry Potter. Tu as appris le respect. Le respect pour les autres. Mais tu as encore à apprendre. Je me souviens de toi quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu rejetais tout. L'autorité de ton patron, la vie que tu menais et jusqu'à tes propres amis. Tu sortais d'une dépression causée par le rejet, et on aurait dit que tu n'en avais rien retenu. Tu prenais les jours qui venaient, tu les tournais et retournais avec une désinvolture ridicule et lorsque tu en avais consommé toute la sève, tu les oubliais en attrapant déjà le prochain. Tu étais comme un enfant face à une masse de ses friandises préférées, tu les engloutissais avec avidité et ne faisais même plus attention à leur saveur. Tu vivais consommateur, Harry. Il faut être acteur de sa vie. Rêver sa vie c'est bien, mais cela ne suffit pas. Il faut vivre son rêve. Et ton comportement blessant a été la cause de bien des malheurs depuis qu'on se connaît.

Harry se sentait rougir. Rien de ce que lui disait Draco n'était niable. C'était une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre mais qu'il traçait en lui et qui frappait son âme avec la force implacable de l'irréfutabilité. Mais cela l'indignait, aussi. Draco reprit :

— Tu te croyais cool, mais tu n'étais qu'un imbécile.

— Les autres ne m'ont pas aidé, tout de même…

— Harry… Certes, les autres auraient pu agir différemment… Mais c'est de toi dont on parle, pas vrai ?

Harry avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse et, lorsque Draco lui posa cette question, il plaqua sa tête contre ses jambes.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? gémit-il, la tête enfouie contre lui-même. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je n'en sois pas déjà conscient ? Que je ne regrette pas assez mes erreurs et leurs conséquences ?

— Non. Je sais que tu connais tes fautes et que tu t'en es vraiment repenti. Mais je tiens à ce que tu te rendes compte de qui tu es devenu, aujourd'hui.

Harry releva la tête, le regard confus.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Essaye. Plus d'ombres… Tu peux boire au puits… Je suis là et tu me vois, tu me touches sans difficultés…

Harry eut alors un sourire.

— Je n'ai plus tous ces défauts, c'est ça ?

Draco hocha la tête, rayonnant.

— Tu es quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon, Harry. Toute cette détresse que tu avais accumulée en toi avait eu raison de ton âme sympathique. L'effet Lavande Brown, je suppose. Mais tu n'étais pas comme elle, tu ne pouvais simplement devenir mauvais. Et c'est ce qui est resté de qui tu étais au lycée, Harry, qui t'as sauvé. Finalement, c'est un Harry d'à peine seize ans qui t'a incité à te relever, défendre Lysander face à Chang, qui t'a fait, le jour de la finale, accepter les coups pour excuser ton attitude. C'est ce qui a rendu son éclat à ton sourire meurtri et aujourd'hui, c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime plus que tout.

Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco qui l'entoura de son bras et ils restèrent silencieux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, tous deux collés l'un à l'autre, dans l'appréciation de l'instant, de sa solennité et de ce qui s'y disait. Puis, Harry eut un petit sourire triste.

— C'est vraiment trop con que je sois mort.

— Tu as encore une dernière leçon à recevoir, Harry. Tu ne serais pas mort si tu l'avais comprise.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il laissa ces paroles faire leur chemin dans son esprit mais ne parvint à aucune conclusion. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui échapper ? Il décida de changer de sujet, pour se laisser le temps de la réflexion.

— Tu avais neuf ombres autour de toi. Plus que les miennes.

Draco soupira. Il resserra Harry contre lui, se blottit un peu plus contre ses cheveux doux qui caressaient son cou.

— Tu devines…

— Tes neuf ex maléfiques.

Harry sentait que Draco n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Pourtant, il avait réellement envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à en dire également et il s'aperçut avec reconnaissance que son petit-ami l'avait compris. Il se mit à raconter.

— Je ne suis pas meilleur que quiconque, tu sais. Moi aussi j'avais des défauts, des problèmes, même, avant de te rencontrer. Et je crois que, en un sens, tu m'en as débarrassé comme j'ai pu te débarrasser des tiens.

— On s'est tiré vers le haut avec brio, alors.

Draco hocha doucement la tête. Harry avait raison, bien qu'une dernière étape manquait.

— Avant de te rencontrer, je suis sorti avec beaucoup d'enfoirés. Tu me l'as assez répété et si cela me blessait tant, c'était simplement parce que tu tenais là une pure vérité. Mais une vérité qui m'effrayait. Pendant toute mon adolescence et tout le temps que j'ai passé à découvrir qui j'étais et ce que je voulais, j'avais besoin de cobayes. Et il se trouve que, mon physique ou ma personnalité, j'en sais trop rien, n'attire que les salauds.

— Hey !

— Excepté toi, Harry, corrigea Draco en roulant des yeux.

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du front avec affection.

— Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit une fois et je le maintiens : tu es le garçon le plus sympa que j'ai jamais aimé.

— Tu en as aimé beaucoup d'autre ?

Draco soupira à nouveau.

— Astoria, je l'ai aimée. J'ai aimé Blaise, aussi, ou du moins je l'ai cru. Mais c'est du passé, et ça ne change rien. Quand j'ai pris conscience de tout cela, de quel connard j'étais, il était déjà trop tard. En Norvège, certains de mes ex me poursuivaient déjà et s'en prenaient à tous ceux que j'approchais. Mon passé me pourchassait et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Alors j'ai tout laissé tomber. Ma famille, mes amis, et je suis parti un an. Erasmus était parfait pour cela. J'ai eu l'impression de me redécouvrir. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, mon passé était resté en Norvège. C'était la grande vie. Et tu as débarqué. Toi. Et avec ta pomme, tu as fait réapparaître la Ligue, qui s'est manifestée.

Harry se trémoussa un peu, se blottissant autant qu'il pouvait contre le corps chaud de Draco.

— Je te jure, ce jour-là j'ai cru que je devenais dingue. J'ai pété presque tout ce qu'il y avait chez moi, tellement j'étais en colère, empli de rage. À nouveau, rien que je ne puisse faire. Et au début, comme je ne te voyais que comme un imbécile de plus sur mon tableau de chasse, j'ai laissé faire. J'étais persuadé que tu ne survivrais pas à un seul combat. J'étais persuadé que tu n'en valais pas la peine. J'avais tellement tort…

Harry avait une curieuse sensation dans le creux de son estomac. Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle était agréable ou non, ces révélations l'attristaient autant qu'elles le réconfortaient.

— Tu étais loin d'être un connard, Harry. Oh, ça, tu cachais bien ton jeu, pour sûr ! Tu t'en donnais tous les atours. Mais tu n'étais pas un connard. Je l'ai compris beaucoup trop tard. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner…

— Évidemment que je…

— Chut, interrompit-il. Pas maintenant. On aura tout le temps pour ça, plus tard. Tu jouais au salaud, mais tu n'en étais pas un. Et ça, je l'ai compris après notre dispute. Quand je t'ai revu pour la demi-finale, je t'en voulais toujours un peu et ton comportement merdique ce jour-là m'a donné envie de tout plaquer. C'est un peu ce que j'ai fait, d'ailleurs. Mais quand je vois ce que ça a déclenché, je ne regrette absolument pas ni la douleur que j'ai causé en toi, ni celle qui m'a lacéré le cœur pendant des jours. C'est après cette demi-finale que tu es devenu le vrai, le grand Harry Potter. Celui qui aime avec toute la largesse de son cœur, celui dont la grandeur d'âme profite à tous. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry Potter. Vraiment.

Harry sentait des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et s'écraser contre le col de la chemise de Draco. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il portait la même chemise que durant la soirée du Glastonbury.

Finalement, il se redressa et s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche. Il renifla, puis répondit :

— Je… Merci, Draco. Tu as été quelqu'un de parfait aussi, et je crois que je suis mort heureux. En tout cas apaisé, pour sûr. Et là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir compris, appris quelque chose. Sans doute cette dernière leçon dont tu parlais. Tu vas disparaître, maintenant, pas vrai ?

— Tu as finalement compris, effectivement, ce qu'était cet endroit. Oui, je vais disparaître, et toi aussi.

Les larmes redoublèrent dans les yeux de Harry.

— C'est vraiment trop con. C'est trop con de mourir maintenant. Je vais être si seul…

Draco eut un étrange sourire. Il se releva, tira Harry à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

— Réfléchit bien, Harry. Fouille. Une dernière chose t'échappe. Tu n'es pas seul.

Et Draco disparut, comme emporté par le vent qui soufflait à présent.

— Que…

Il y eut un éclat, provenant du fond du puits.

— Hé, mais…

Harry s'approcha, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose d'étrange se reflétait dans l'eau du puits. Des visages vagues, brouillés par les remous de l'eau. Il se retourna, curieux, mais plus personne n'était derrière lui. Plus de surprise. À nouveau, il fixa la surface de l'eau qui retrouvait peu à peu son calme.

Là, toujours tel un reflet, les visages s'animaient encore. C'était étrange, on aurait dit que quelqu'un projetait un film sur la surface de l'eau. Les gens qui s'y reflétaient ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention à lui.

Harry se sentait confus. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que son esprit voulait-il donc lui faire comprendre à cet instant ? Il fixa à nouveau le fond du puits. Là, il y eut comme une étincelle et son apparitions fut suivie par d'étranges vibrations à la surface de l'eau.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Alors il comprit. Une fois de plus. Le destin lui avait donné une chance. Il était temps de la saisir.

Harry sauta dans le puits et sans même prendre sa respiration, il se mit à nager, nager vers le fond, encore et encore. Les vibrations résonnaient dans ses oreilles, on aurait dit une conversation dont le sens lui échappait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi ni ce qui le poussait à croire que la sortie se trouvait au fond de l'eau. L'instinct. Il se souvenait qu'il avait encore une vie. Il devait rejoindre le monde et recommencer le combat. Il nagea, nagea encore. L'obscurité s'offrit alors à lui et il se mit à tomber dans le néant.

Harry Potter n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Une chute sans fin vers son destin.

* * *

En marche vers le dernier chapitre !

Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Un peu onirique ?

Le dernier, c'est la grande action, j'espère que vous serez là !

A Vendredi,  
Vince.


	18. Les instants de vie de Harry Potter

J'ai bien essayé de me donner un jour, de plus, mais c'est inutile. Ca ne retardera pas l'inévitable. C'est la fin de la Petite Vie Précieuse de Harry Potter. Et c'est quand même un peu triste.

Je vous dis rien de plus sur ce chapitre, j'espère simplement qu'il cloturera en beauté cette histoire que vous avez été plusieurs centaines à suivre chaque semaine. Merci à vous, on se retrouve à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **.**

 **Les instants de vie de Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut.

Son premier réflexe fut d'inspirer une énorme goulée d'air. Frais et pur, cette sensation si banale lui parut être salvatrice. Puis, sa vision brouillée et vitreuse se fit plus nette, plus colorée. Il put alors constater qu'il était à nouveau dans le tipi.

— Que…

Il était assis sur une caisse de concert en bois, cerclée de métal et avec des petites roulettes dont on avait actionné le frein pour la maintenir bien en place. À côté de lui, sur une caisse semblable, Colin était en train de gratter distraitement les cordes de sa propre guitare, l'air absent. Au centre de la pièce, Ron faisait les cent pas comme à son habitude avant un concert et enfin, face à l'un des miroirs de maquilleuse aux ampoules allumées, Hermione, confortablement assise dans un fauteuil, était occupée à passer son fond de teint, base de son maquillage de scène.

Il prit alors conscience avec un choc que lui-même tenait sa Rickenbacker dans les mains, fin prête et accordée. Elle portait la même cicatrice typique de sa réparation à la base du manche. Une confusion totale s'empara de son esprit. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène, qui lui paraissait s'être déroulée des jours et des jours plus tôt… Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Leur concert ? Sa tentative de vaincre Astoria ? Sa mort, et cette rencontre si particulière et onirique avec Draco ? Avait-il simplement rêvé ? L'idée lui paraissait absurde. Comment pouvait-il s'être endormi tout en rêvant que le temps avait suivi son cours normalement ? Pour finir par sa mort une fois le soleil couché et un autre rêve véritable cette fois ?

— Harry, ça va, vieux ?

Ron s'était arrêté et le fixait. Harry se rendit compte que pendant tout ce temps ses yeux étaient restés grands ouverts, écarquillés, déboussolé qu'il était par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Et son ami l'observait à présent avec un air inquiet, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne passe pas la nuit.

Harry voulut lui répondre que tout allait bien, mais il ne parvint qu'à bafouiller une réponse inintelligible.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris. Harry, hey ! C'est le stress, c'est ça ? Concentre-toi et tout ira bien. On est tous stressé.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Cela semblait être la réponse la plus simple. En effet, Ron lui lança un dernier regard à la fois inquiet et suspicieux puis il reprit ses pas mécaniques sur le même rythme. Harry sorti son portable de sa poche : dix-huit heures trente. On était samedi. Leur concert n'avait pas encore eu lieu, il commençait dans une heure. Il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Draco, pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

C'était stupide, mais il avait besoin de s'assurer que tout était bel et bien normal. De plus en plus confus, il reçut une réponse qui lui disait simplement que oui et qu'ils s'étaient déjà installés dans la foule, sur la droite contre les barrières. Et que Lysander avait oublié sa balle explosive dans le tipi.

Harry fouilla du regard le sac ouvert du jeune adolescent. Effectivement, une petite sphère vert clair de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong traînait sur le sol. Il l'observa, interdit. Depuis qu'il s'était éveillé, cette balle qui reposait sur le sol de la tente était l'unique chose qu'il n'avait pas vu en rêve. Lysander était censé l'avoir. Pourquoi ce petit détail-ci changeait ? Il s'avança et ramassa la balle, qu'il glissa avec précaution dans sa poche. Puis, il relut le message de Draco. À part ce détail, ils allaient bien.

Alors tout était normal… Presque normal.

Harry devait prendre une décision. La mention de Lysander lui avait rappelé qu'il avait un autre souci de taille à régler : Astoria. Chaque chose en son temps. Il décida d'abord de s'accorder sur le fait que ce qu'il avait vécu, le concert, sa mort, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Aucun rêve ne pouvait avoir l'air si réel… Draco lui avait paru si vrai… Mais c'était l'unique explication satisfaisante et il n'en voyait pas d'autre. Alors il s'en contenterait.

Mais cette décision souleva un autre problème : ce rêve était-il prémonitoire ? Allait-il réellement mourir ce soir ? Et si oui, que pouvait-il faire qui changerait la version onirique de sa fin de journée afin de s'assurer que tout tournerait en sa faveur ?

Une phrase de Draco lui revint. Ses défauts avaient disparu, mais une chose manquait… Une chose manquait.

Une chose qui aurait pu lui éviter la mort ? Une dernière leçon, avait-il dit. À quel sujet, d'abord ? Ses amis ? Cela serait logique, tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis que Draco était entré dans sa vie était lié à eux.

Il repensa à ce qui avait causé sa défaite contre Astoria dans son rêve. Il venait de s'engueuler avec tout le groupe, encore. Parce qu'il ne leur avait pas révélé qui elle était réellement. Le dilemme des jours précédents lui revint soudainement en tête. Devait-il leur avouer qui était vraiment Astoria et risquer de perdre leur soutien ? Il repensa à son plan pour la vaincre…

Mis à part quelques modifications, tout irait bien. Pour peu qu'il soit soutenu par ses amis. Or, pour avoir ce soutien, il se devait d'être honnête avec eux. Il rassembla donc tout son courage :

— Je dois vous avouer un truc.

* * *

Harry se sentait mal. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait eu la curieuse impression de suivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait pu se voir lui-même, d'au-dessus, marcher dans les longs couloirs dissimulés du Glastonbury et réservés aux artistes, sa Rickenbacker accrochée en bandoulière à son épaule. Il voyait à travers les yeux d'un autre le maître de cérémonie qu'il connaissait déjà, qu'il avait déjà vu en rêve, faire sa présentation au groupe, il voyait les mêmes techniciens s'affairer en coulisse… Il s'était vu, tel un spectateur, révéler l'identité réelle d'Astoria à ses amis…

Cela avait été le plus difficile. Mais, paradoxalement, les choses s'étaient également faites plus simplement que dans son propre esprit.

D'abord, ses trois amis avaient eu une réaction propre à chacun. Ron, qui avait interrompu sa marche nerveuse, s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas, les mains sur le visage, tel un joueur de foot qui aurait manqué un tir particulièrement simple. Hermione avait gardé un visage fermé, impassible, et seules ses lèvres serrées témoignaient de la mauvaise nouvelle. Colin, enfin, avait levé des yeux confus et interrogateurs, comme s'il n'avait pas compris la portée du problème.

Puis le tout s'était harmonisé. Harry avait expliqué à quel point il avait eu du mal à leur avouer, il avait raconté le combat qui avait eu lieu dans son esprit pendant ces jours et avait fini par donner sa propre conclusion : il comptait la défier si elle se montrait, et il aurait besoin de ses amis pour la vaincre. Il comptait la défier et en ressortir vainqueur, car il le fallait.

Une autre chose avait changé. Il le fallait, oui. Et si on lui avait demandé pourquoi avant son rêve, il aurait sans doute baragouiné que c'était parce qu'il aimait Draco et qu'il le voulait pour lui – exactement ce qu'il avait répondu à Astoria lorsque, dans son rêve, elle lui avait demandé pour quoi il se battait. Mais désormais, une toute autre réponse lui venait à l'esprit. Il aimait Draco, mais cet amour n'était pas la seule raison de son combat.

Et ce fut lorsqu'il exposa cette raison à ses amis qu'ils acceptèrent de l'aider. Peu importait les conséquences. Peu importait s'ils devaient perdre leur contrat avec Greengrass records. Cela en valait la peine.

Ainsi ils s'étaient mis en route. Harry avait changé un peu son plan. Désormais, les rôles de chacun n'interrompaient plus le concert. Le spectacle passerait avant tout. De cette manière, le public et le staff du festival pourraient croire que la baston était une partie du show et non un terrible combat à mort. Cette idée était venue d'Hermione, qui se rappelait les dires de Hector Greengrass après leur victoire à l'Arena. Il avait également prévenu Lysander qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, il s'occupait de la balle explosive.

Alors, tel un somnambule qui se verrait marcher dans son sommeil, il était arrivé devant la scène.

Et maintenant, il attendait. Il espérait qu'il saurait reprendre ses esprits avant le début du concert. Car il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités pour le combat à venir. Pourtant, ce qui le chamboulait le plus restait inexpliqué.

Tout, mis à part ce qu'il avait volontairement changé, se mettait en place comme dans son rêve. Et cela le fit douter que ça n'avait effectivement été qu'un rêve. Le costume du maître de cérémonie, par exemple, sa voix et même ses phrases étaient restées les mêmes. Le chemin jusqu'à la scène dans les couloirs dérobés étaient parfaitement semblable à son rêve alors même qu'il ne l'avait jamais emprunté avant ! Le décor enfin, la musique qui annonçait le début du concert, le jeu de lumière, de fumée et de son qui l'accompagna tout cela il l'avait déjà vécu.

Et _tout_ _cela_ s'était soldé par sa mort. Il espérait vraiment que les changements qu'il avait créés par rapport à son rêve lui permettraient de vaincre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'échapper de l'étendue bétonnée et du puits s'il mourrait encore. L'horloge tiquait. Le temps s'accomplissait.

Quand vint l'heure, quand toutes les secondes se furent égrenées, et lorsque enfin ils montèrent en scène, tout était exactement comme dans son souvenir. La lumière orangée, l'étrange étendue de visages qui s'étalait à ses pieds et cette masse grouillante et frémissante que composait le public, ce langage qu'il parlait et que Harry eut soudain l'impression de maîtriser parfaitement…

Pour finir, il y avait l'éclat vert, au centre, contre le mur de fond du faux village. Tout était là, tout était en place. Chaque pièce du puzzle occupait son emplacement. Toutes, sauf une.

Harry sentit une résolution implacable s'emparer de son esprit. Il ne manquait que le centre. Lui. Et il allait se mettre en place, oh que oui, il rentrerait dans le moule. Il allait tellement détruire cette fille qu'il n'en resterait rien, pas un doigt, pas même des pièces. Mais avant cela, il avait presque une demi-heure. Une demi-heure d'un concert parfait, où le public allait les aimer, les applaudir et danser sur leur musique. Il allait en profiter.

Il se tourna vers Ron dont le visage était pâle et lui glissa :

— L'éclat vert, au fond. C'est elle. Elle arrivera au début d' _Immortals_. Compris ?

— Mais comment tu…

— T'occupe. Je sais, c'est tout. Si je te disais comment je sais, tu ne me croirais pas.

Ron sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse. Il hocha doucement la tête. Alors, il fit un signe de tête à Hermione, qui leva ses baguettes :

— ON EST LES AWAKEN ZOMBIES ! ET ON EST LA POUR VOUS BOTTER LE CUL, À TOUS, UN PAR UN ! UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de remarquer qu'il était étrange que son cri d'introduction eut changé par rapport à son rêve. Les premières notes de la première chanson, la fameuse _Flagada Jones_ , retentirent et le concert commença.

Pendant toute la première demi-heure, tout se passa exactement comme dans son rêve. Ils jouèrent merveilleusement bien, leur musique trouvait écho dans le public qui criait, tapait, trépignait et dansait en rythme sur leurs paroles débiles. Ron parlait au peuple de Shangri-La avec une facilité déconcertante et semblait avoir parfaitement capté l'ambiance du lieu.

Au loin, les dragons crachaient leurs flammes et donnaient au lieu un caractère survolté. Les lueurs orangées se répandaient partout et reprenaient en écho le parfait jeu de lumière qui prenait place sur scène et qui mettait le groupe sur un piédestal de rock.

La chanson venait de s'achever. Harry sentit son estomac s'alourdir. C'était maintenant… Ron s'empara du micro, envoya un regard en coin à son ami et annonça :

— Merci, vous êtes géniaux ! Voici maintenant une de nos rares créations. Elle est dédiée à un ami des pays du nord, qui se reconnaîtra. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Harry sentit son cœur battre. Il avait presque oublié, trop préoccupé par Astoria, qu' _Immortals_ était la chanson qu'il avait voulu dédicacer à Draco. Et il espérait vraiment qu'elle lui plairait. Qu'il pourrait l'entendre, aussi. Au loin, il vit l'éclat vert s'approcher peu à peu de la scène, avec la même facilité déconcertante à fendre la foule. Instinctivement, il plaqua sa main contre sa poche, comme pour s'assurer que la petite boule était là.

Comme dans son souvenir, au moment même où les premières notes allaient résonner, Astoria sauta dans les airs, prit appui sur la barrière qui séparait la scène du public et se projeta jusqu'à atteindre le plateau avec une grâce certaine.

Harry avait anticipé le coup. Son micro était ouvert, il allait s'en servir.

— Peuple de Shangri-La ! Merci d'accueillir le ninja surprise ! La vile créature de la nuit qui veut en découdre !

Astoria, qui avait déjà défouraillé son katana et s'apprêtait à crier sa diatribe, se retourna d'un seul coup, décontenancée. Derrière elle, le public riait, huait, applaudissait et se moquait d'elle. Certain même l'encourageait à se battre et se rendre ridicule. Cela la fit bouillonner d'une rage sans nom.

— Allez-vous la laisser gâcher le concert ? Doit-on la combattre pour vous ?

Tout le public l'acclama d'un seul coup. Harry venait de s'octroyer pour lui et les _Awaken Zombies_ le rôle de sauveur de soirée. Mais c'était lui, et lui seul qui avait la légitimité pour se battre. Il en profiterait. Astoria, écumante de colère, se retourna vers Harry qui venait de fermer son micro. Il affichait un large sourire innocent. Elle le pointa de sa lame.

— À quoi tu joues, Potter ? Tu sais qui je suis ?

— Évidemment, répondit-il, haussant les épaules sur un ton désinvolte. Je savais surtout que tu arriverais maintenant. Tu n'es rien, Astoria. Regarde… Tu n'es déjà plus qu'un instrument de notre groupe. Tu amuses le public et il nous aimera d'autant plus, grâce à toi. Exactement ce qui est arrivé à Patil, d'abord, puis Diggory et enfin Bell. Pourquoi croire que tu seras différente ? Il n'y a rien pour toi ici. La Ligue est terminée. J'ai Draco. Vous n'avez rien. Rentre chez toi, je ne veux pas me battre.

Astoria avait le visage tordu par la colère. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ron, qui comprit qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas le combat, continua comme prévu dans leur plan. Colin s'était déjà emparé d'une guitare basse, prêt à remplacer Harry sur cette chanson et les chœurs seraient assurés par lui et Hermione. Ils joueraient, et Astoria ne serait qu'un pion de leur jeu, détournée pour le show et le public.

Tourner en ridicule ceux rongés par la haine et l'arrogance, c'était la plus douce des vengeances et le meilleur moyen de les vaincre. Harry l'avait compris pendant son rêve. Tout comme il avait compris que sa victoire reposerait sur une confiance totale envers ses amis. Voilà pourquoi il leur avait avoué. Voilà ce qui avait entraîné sa mort dans son rêve. Et voilà quelle était la dernière leçon qu'il avait apprise. Ses amis méritaient la même confiance qu'il accordait à Draco. Ils méritaient qu'il leur laissât sa vie entre les mains, car ils étaient des gens bien, et qui œuvraient pour lui. Parce qu'il en valait la peine.

— Oh, mais on va se battre, sale petit crétin insignifiant, cracha-t-elle, la voix déformée par la rage et aussi acide qu'un poison. Que crois-tu ? Que tu vaux mieux pour Draco que moi ? Que tu l'aimeras mieux que moi ? Et qu'à la fin il ne te laissera pas tomber comme il nous a tous laissé tomber ?

— Je vaux mieux que toi. Je l'aime mieux que toi. Et je ne pense pas qu'il me laissera tomber un jour. Mais vois-tu, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que si ça venait à m'arriver, je n'essayerais pas de rassembler tous les gens les plus tarés de cette Terre pour tuer tous ceux qui s'en approcherait.

Astoria eut un rire hystérique.

— Ah, petit naïf. Pourquoi te battre, d'abord ? Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Tu veux me tuer pour lui ? Tu veux me tuer pour Draco Malfoy ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il avait déjà entendu cette question, et sa réponse n'avait pas été la bonne. À présent, il savait. Il comprenait.

— Non. Je veux te tuer pour moi. Je veux te tuer pour eux. Pour tout le mal que vous nous avez fait. Que vous avez déversé sur moi et mes amis. Je veux te tuer pour eux.

À l'instant où il termina sa phrase, plusieurs coups de tambours annoncèrent le début de la chanson. Le public se mit à crier. Astoria eut un hurlement inhumain, bestial et rauque, et se jeta sur Harry en levant son katana au-dessus de sa tête, les deux mains sur la poignée.

 **They say we are what we are,** _Ils disent qu'on est ce qu'on est  
_ **but we don't have to be.** _Mais rien ne nous y oblige._

Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle charge bien plus tôt, à dire vrai. Il était même surpris qu'elle ait discuté avec lui aussi longtemps. Il plongea la main dans sa poche. À côté de lui, Ron chantait dans le micro tout en jouant de sa guitare. Il avait l'air complètement absorbé par la chanson et ne s'intéressait absolument pas au combat.

 **I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.** _Je suis un bad-boy, mais je le suis pour le meilleur._

Harry referma sa main sur la balle explosive de Lysander et la lança de toute sa force contre son agresseur.

 **I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame,** _Je serais le gardien de la flamme éternelle,_ **  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.** _Je serais le maton de tous tes rêves hallucinés._

La balle atteignit Astoria en plein dans le torse et explosa immédiatement, avec cette même force bien plus sonore qu'explosive. Sous la surprise et le choc, elle fut jetée à terre et son katana projeté sur le côté de la scène, où il se planta dans un panneau de bois qui servait de décor.

 **Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. **_Je suis le sable qui repose dans le fond du sablier._

Harry ne se précipita pas pour récupérer le katana. Il ne savait pas manier cette arme, de toute façon. Il devait juste empêcher cette fille de le récupérer. Tandis qu'il se plaçait entre elle et la lame brillante, Astoria s'était relevée, poings en garde, le visage déformé par une haine sans limite.

 **Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't… **_J'essaye de m'imaginer sans toi mais je ne le peux pas…_

Harry sentit le refrain arriver. Étrangement, il s'était laissé emplir par la chanson qu'il avait écrite. Il laissa son esprit se laisser guider par la puissance montante de la musique et le riff de guitare à venir. Astoria eut un nouveau cri bestial, et se jeta sur lui, le poing prêt à frapper. Harry s'élança également. Et lorsqu'ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

 **'Cause we could be immortals…** **Immortals…** _Car nous serions immortels… Immortels…_ **  
Just not for long, for long.** _Pour quelques temps… Quelques temps..._

Harry avait abattu son poing sur la tempe de cette fille avec une violence qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Sa résolution de ne jamais s'attaquer à des filles avait volé en éclat. Elle lui en avait trop fait subir. Et l'énorme cri chaleureux du public qui saluait, il n'en savait guère, son poing ou le refrain l'encourageait à en finir au plus vite.

 **You'll live with me forever now,** _On vivra ensemble à tout jamais,_ **  
Pull the blackout curtains down,** _Tirera le rideau de l'oubli,_ **  
Just not for long, for long…** _Pour quelques temps… Quelques temps…_ **  
Because we could be immortals…** _Car nous serions immortels…_

Astoria avait été projetée plusieurs mètres en arrière et était retombée lourdement, tête la première. Harry n'en ressentait pas le moindre regret. C'était Draco ou elle, et dans son esprit, plus rien ne restait excepté le visage du blond et la force de la musique qui s'était emparée de lui.

 **Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith,** _Parfois la seule récompense à la foi,_ **  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday.** _Et d'être testée et testée encore, chaque jour._

Arrivé à hauteur de la fille, il s'agenouilla. D'une main, il attrapa son col et la tira à lui. Elle semblait parfaitement inconsciente, sonnée par le coup magistral qu'elle s'était ramassée.

 **I'm still comparing your past to my future.** _Je compare encore ton passé et mon futur._ **  
It might be a wound but you're my sutures.** _Et quand je suis blessé, tu es ma suture._

Il donna un coup. Et encore un. Bientôt, il fit pleuvoir sur elle une pluie de coups sans fin. Ce n'était pas tant sa propre frustration qu'il évacuait mais celle cumulée de lui, son petit-ami et ses amis.

 **Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. **_Je suis le sable qui repose dans le fond du sablier._

Peu lui importait en ce moment que tout cela aille contre tout ce en quoi il croyait. La non-violence, le dialogue, et ce genre de truc. Il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait subi à cause d'elle, et ces coups de poings, cette bataille étaient son exutoire.

 **Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't… **_J'essaye de m'imaginer sans toi mais je ne le peux pas…_

Elle sembla se réveiller en cet instant. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Harry retint son poing en l'air, comme s'il attendait de voir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle semblait trop faible pour riposter et il savait déjà que la partie était gagnée.

 **'Cause we could be immortals…** **Immortals…** _Car nous serions immortels… Immortels…_ **  
Just not for long, for long.** _Pour quelques temps… Quelques temps..._

— Draco… Ne mérite pas… Quelqu'un comme toi, Harry Potter.

Avait-elle murmurée. Il l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux ébahis.

 **You'll live with me forever now,** _On vivra ensemble à tout jamais,_ **  
Pull the blackout curtains down,** _Tirera le rideau de l'oubli,_

— Tu es bon, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'ai cru personne, quand on me l'a dit. Je pensais que les illusions et quelque chose d'inconnu te donnait la victoire sur les ex. Je n'aurais jamais cru que… Que… Ha, ha, ha, que tu gagnais parce que tu croyais en Draco…

 **Just not for long, for long…** _Pour quelques temps… Quelques temps…_ **  
** **'Cause we could be immooooooo- immortals,** _Car nous serions immoooooooo- immortels_ **  
Immooooooo- immortals, immortals.** _Immoooooooo- immortels, immortels._

Harry eut un sourire empli de pitié.

— Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Désolé pour vous tous, qui n'avez jamais pu vivre avec lui ce que je vis. Mais c'est vous qui avez fait de Draco qui il a été. Celui que j'ai rencontré. Il m'a tiré vers le haut, tout comme je l'ai tiré vers le haut…

 **You'll live with me forever now,** _On vivra ensemble à tout jamais,_ **  
Pull the blackout curtains down,** _Tirera le rideau de l'oubli,_

Il continua.

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Vous êtes passé à côté de la plus merveilleuse personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. C'est dommage.

 **We could be immortals… Immortals…** _Nous serions immortels… Immortels…_ **  
Just not for long, for long.** _Pour quelques temps… Quelques temps..._

Avec un dernier cri de rage, Astoria essaya de lui asséner un crochet dans la tempe, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Harry abattit, pour la dernière fois, son poing sur cette fille.

 **We could be immooooooo- immortals,** _Nous serions immooooooo- immortels,_ **  
Immooooooo- immortals.** _Immoooooooo- immortels._

Et elle vola en pièce.

 **Immortals**.

Soudain, Harry fut ramené à la réalité par la chanson qui venait de se terminer et l'explosion qui provint du public. Celui-ci hurlait et applaudissait si fort qu'il en eut peur pour ses propres tympans. Le vacarme était assourdissant. La gloire et le triomphe qui en réchappaient le firent se sentir totalement immortel.

Il se leva, poing en l'air et le public cria plus fort encore si c'était possible. Ron profitait, saluant, de leur gloire tout comme Colin et Hermione.

Et lorsqu'il s'approcha pour récupérer sa Rickenbacker des mains de Colin, Ron lui fit un clin d'œil.

— C'est terminé vieux.

— Ouais. J'arrive pas à le croire…

— Et il nous reste encore une bonne heure de concert ici.

Harry sentit un énorme sourire lui étirer les lèvres.

— Excellent. Simplement excellent…

* * *

À peine Harry eut-il mis un pied hors de la coulisse qu'il fut happé dans un baiser passionné par un jeune homme blond et vraisemblablement fougueux. Il y répondit avec la même ferveur tandis que ses amis sortaient à leur tour un par un des étroites coursives. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin, il sentit quelqu'un d'autre lui sauter sur le dos.

— Vous étiez juste magnifiques !

— Ha, ha… Lysander, petit gars… Tu m'étouffes.

Le jeune garçon se laissa retomber au sol. Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux et posa sa main sur son épaule droite, en glissant à voix basse :

— Merci pour la bombe. Elle a fonctionné du tonnerre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

— Des bêtises.

Harry eut un petit rire. Il répondit que ouais, sans doute, avant de se relever. Quelques minutes après. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la petite clairière qui accueillait le camping des artistes. Là, Ron sortit plusieurs bouteilles de bière qu'il avait apportées en douce dans l'enceinte du festival pour l'occasion, et ils trinquèrent à leur succès, leur combat, leur victoire.

Assit dans l'herbe et sous le clair de Lune argenté, Harry balaya du regard toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Ses amis étaient là.

Ron, qu'il avait déjà serré dans ses bras à la fin du concert lorsqu'ils étaient enfin sortis de scène sous les applaudissements triomphaux des spectateurs. Avec un sourire en coin un peu moqueur, il le vit occupé à embrasser passionnément Hermione, une fois de plus. Colin avait retrouvé Ginny qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, piaillant et parlant à toute vitesse, elle énumérait chacune de ses qualités de guitariste. Et il fallait bien reconnaître que le Jeune Colin n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent maladroit et timide qu'il était encore six mois plus tôt. Non, il était au lieu de ça un musicien polyvalent, et un membre des _Awaken Zombies_ très efficace.

Une fois que Ginny et le Jeune Colin se séparèrent, Lysander adressa au plus jeune ses félicitations en un petit check dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Théo observait son frère avec un sourire un peu amusé, puis ses yeux croisèrent deux orbes verts et brillants. Harry et Théo, les deux amis qui se connaissaient comme des frères. Ce simple échange de regard transmit un millier de mots. Tout passait de l'un à l'autre en un chaos apaisé. Le soulagement, la fierté aussi et une véritable complicité.

Harry se tourna vers Draco. Il se souvint avec un sourire amusé que lorsqu'il était sorti de la coulisse, le blond avait paru pour la première fois complètement à court de mots. Ses yeux s'étaient faits brillants d'une étincelle qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à interpréter. Il s'était promis de lui poser la question, plus tard. La nuit leur appartenait, après tout, et Harry était persuadé qu'il ne verrait que très peu d'autres concerts ce samedi soir. Mais pour le moment, il voulait parler avec Théo.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco contre lequel il s'était blotti, confortablement installé dans l'herbe fraîche de cette douce nuit d'été. Puis, il lui donna rendez-vous dans dix minutes « où tu sais », s'était levé et avait demandé à Théo de l'accompagner d'un simple signe de tête.

Celui-ci le suivit sans broncher. Ils s'extirpèrent de la petite clairière et s'installèrent à une table haute d'un quelconque bar. Là, Harry utilisa quelques bons pour une bière gratuite qui lui restait afin de leur offrir une choppe à chacun. L'alcool commençait doucement à lui chauffer le sang.

Harry n'avait pas choisi le bar au hasard. De leur table, il pouvait observer dans l'encadrement de son portail la foule grouillante de Shangri-La. On pouvait voir les gens danser déjà sur la musique d'un nouveau groupe, sans s'inquiéter des bassesses de la vie. Cet endroit était si particulier…

Harry leva ses yeux vers Théo et le surprit à fixer avec insistance un charmant garçon attablé quelques mètres plus loin, qui lui rendait son regard appréciatif. Harry eut un long soupir de contentement.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Théo finit par détourner les yeux, Harry observait toujours la foule qui sautait en rythme dans le petit village.

— Et dire qu'ils nous ont déjà tous oubliés…

Théo, à côté de lui, hocha simplement la tête en buvant une gorgée de bière.

— C'est à la fois le bon et le mauvais côté d'un festival, approuva-t-il.

— Ouais…

Ils burent encore une fois, en silence.

— Vous étiez vraiment pas mal, tu sais, Harry. Le concert. Vous étiez au top. Je serais surpris qu'on vous oublie complètement après un show de cette qualité.

Harry acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Et tu as super bien géré ton… Euh… Ton problème.

— Si tu savais, je suis tellement, tellement heureux d'être enfin débarrassé d'eux. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore parfaitement.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Harry aimait ces moments où ils parvenaient à se taire, ensemble, comme si c'était une part même de leur discussion. Théo était véritablement un ami précieux.

— Tu sais, Harry… Je crois que tout a bien changé en quelques mois. Draco, la Ligue… Peut-être même ce bout d'histoire avec Ginny… Quelque chose en tout cas dans le fil des événements t'as fait redevenir le garçon que j'ai connu aux premiers jours.

Harry posa son verre. Son sourire disparut soudainement. Dans les yeux de Théo brillait une telle flamme… Comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur depuis des mois et des mois.

— Je… Je crois que je n'ai jamais osé te le dire mais… J'ai eu peur de ne jamais te retrouver. Celui que tu étais, avant ta dépression. Tu es vraiment devenu différent ce jour. Tu te blindais à tout, aux jours, aux autres, aux sentiments… Et tu avais ce masque, ce masque d'étrange bonheur. T'étais pas vraiment heureux, pas vrai ? Je… Depuis des mois et des mois, je n'ai plus vu que ce masque… Et je le déteste, Harry, je le déteste tellement…

Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer. Ce que disait Théo perçait toutes ses défenses et l'atteignait droit au cœur comme seul savait le faire le plus franc et pur des discours. Sa tête tournait. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et son souffle restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Il était confus.

— Théo, je…

— Laisse-moi finir ! J'ai… J'ai vraiment passé une année merdique quand tu étais au fond du gouffre, tu sais ? Mon seul ami, celui avec qui je partageais tout, celui qui me tenait tête et qui prenait soin de moi quand j'étais bourré. L'unique confident et le seul à qui j'aurais confié ma vie… Ce type-là avait disparu, trop meurtri par une salope qui ne le méritait même pas et qu'il avait aimée. Tu sais ce que ça fait, hein ? Tu sais ce que ça fait, de se retrouver si seul du jour au lendemain, avec un plus un légume à charge ?

Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et s'écraser contre la table. Non, il ne savait pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Théo avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

La douleur l'assaillait à présent et le frappait de toutes ses petites piques partout où il n'avait pas déjà mal. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir et son estomac se tordait dans son ventre d'une manière particulièrement désagréable. Une seule conclusion s'imposait à lui, à son esprit, une seule pensée qu'il ne parvint qu'à exprimer avec des mots trop faibles.

— Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi, Théo…

— Ta gueule ! Tu fermes ta putain de gueule, t'as compris ?

Harry avait relevé la tête, abasourdi. Théo n'était que très rarement violent dans les mots qu'il lui adressait, déjà, mais le pire était que ses yeux enragés semblaient essayer de le tuer d'un simple regard. Jamais Harry n'avait vu son ami si menaçant, excepté peut-être lors du combat avec Chang, lorsque son petit frère avait été en danger.

Théo reprit, comme pour expliquer son accès de colère.

— T'as… T'es pas… Quelque chose a réussi à faire revenir celui que tu étais. Tu l'as compris seul, ou grâce à Draco ou à je ne sais qui d'autre, je m'en fous. Aujourd'hui et depuis la fois à la gare où tu as sauvé mon frère d'un sort bien plus terrible qu'une épaule démise, tu es redevenu Harry Potter. Comprend-moi bien, je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de te faire sentir coupable…

— Ah ben merci, c'est réussi.

Théo le fit taire d'un signe de main, avec toutefois ce qui ressemblait à un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant que je te retrouve, vieux, maintenant que je revois ce garçon si pétillant, plein de bonheur et de générosité que j'ai rencontré et que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois il y a plus d'un an, eh bien j'ai presque envie d'en pleurer de joie. Je me répète, mais t'es quelqu'un de bien, au fond, Harry Potter. Vraiment. Et j'ai plus envie de te perdre, jamais, parce que je ne le supporterais pas une nouvelle fois.

Harry resta sans voix. Tout ce discours, tout cela pour… Pour lui dire qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien ? Les mots lui manquaient. Et les larmes s'interrompirent enfin, laissant place à un petit sourire penaud.

— Merci pour tout, Théo. D'être là. D'être si loyal. Je connais un type dont la vie aurait été bien malheureuse sans Théodore Nott. Alors je… Euh… Merci.

Théo, sans un mot, contourna la table et le serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte assez peu virile, considérant le fait que tous les deux étaient au bord des larmes.

Elle dura, dura, pendant presque une minute entière. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait laisser partir l'autre. Les flots de sentiments en chacun d'eux étaient montés si haut à présent, qu'ils avaient chacun besoin de l'autre pour éviter d'exploser.

— Me laisse plus tomber, Harry…

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Théo avait cette voix, et cette façon d'emplir chacun de ses mots de tant d'émotions...

Une révélation stupide lui vint soudainement. Il se rendit compte d'une chose : il ressentait exactement la même chose pour Draco que pour Théo. À une seule exception près : il n'était pas attiré par son ami. Pas physiquement. Mais il l'aimait, il l'aimait lui autant qu'il aimait Draco. Son cœur vibrait des mêmes sensations, son âme débordait des mêmes émotions… Tout était comparable. L'amour, ce n'est que de l'amitié mêlée de désir.

Ils se séparèrent finalement après ce long instant et cette soudaine révélation. Alors, ils finirent leurs bières joyeusement, sans plus un mot sur tout cela. Ils blaguèrent au sujet des gens, de leur succès, de l'avenir, mais… Plus un mot sur le passé. Plus un mot sur la dépression. Plus un mot sur ce que Harry avait été. Plus un mot enfin sur la Ligue des Ex Maléfiques et Astoria Greengrass.

Draco les rejoignit finalement. Il enlaça Harry par-derrière et lui glissa dans l'oreille que s'il devait attendre une seconde de plus, il le prendrait là, sur le sol et devant tout le monde. Théo s'en allait déjà rejoindre les autres. Alors ils s'étaient enfuis. Ils avaient rejoint _l'endroit_ , là où ils avaient fait l'amour avant l'ouverture du festival, dans ce qui était désormais un parking à caravanes rempli.

Ils s'installèrent au sommet d'une petite colline qui surplombait les alentours. Les basses des deux plus grandes scènes leur parvenaient en de vagues battements sourds et lointains. L'endroit paraissait désert. Il ne l'était sûrement pas, mais Harry était persuadé que tous les gens ici, à cette heure, avaient aussi peu envie que lui d'être vu des autres.

Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche et haute. Draco se blottit contre lui, une main sous son t-shirt qui lui caressait distraitement le ventre et l'autre autour de ses épaules qui faisait un coussin très agréable.

— Vous étiez vraiment superbes, ce soir. Pendant le concert. J'ai eu envie de te sauter dessus du début à la fin.

Harry laissa échapper un rire franc et chaleureux.

— Même quand je collais des beignes à Astoria ?

— _Surtout_ quand tu collais des beignes à Astoria. J'ai… J'ai entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit, tu sais. Je… Merci. Pour avoir pris ma défense.

Harry sentit un élan d'affection chaud lui parcourir le corps entier. Il s'empara des lèvres de Draco avec une passion infinie.

— Je t'aime, Draco. Je veux que le monde entier le sache. Et je veux qu'il sache que tu es loin d'être le connard pour lequel la Ligue essayait de te faire passer.

Draco hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

— Euh… Je me demandais, commença Harry, peu sûr de lui. Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant que ton année d'étude se termine ?

Draco le fixa avec de grands yeux et un sourire moqueur.

— Je rêve où tu t'inquiètes que je parte loin de toi ?

— C'est si évident ? grogna Harry, un peu vexé.

— Oui. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me fasse autant plaisir. Pour te répondre… Eh bien, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je suppose que je vais devoir rentrer en Norvège.

— Oh…

Harry sentit un étrange étau lui enserrer les poumons. La réponse n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre ainsi, il aurait dû s'y attendre… Et pourtant…

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Si je compte m'installer en Angleterre, j'ai des affaires à récupérer chez mon père. À moins que tu ne préfères venir en Norvège ? Je pourrais t'apprendre la langue. Mais si je viens, je suis persuadé qu'il y a une foule d'universités parfaites ici pour que je puisse finir mon diplôme. On pourrait… On pourrait même emménager ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu et pourtant… Maintenant que la proposition était formulée, il la trouvait diablement intéressante. Il ne parvint même pas à répondre et laissa un long silence suivre la proposition, que Draco parut interpréter comme un refus.

— Euh… Enfin, si tu ne veux pas… Ou si tu préfères attendre… Je comprends, tu sais. Tu n'as pas envie de laisser Théo seul… Tu trouves peut-être que c'est précipité ou tu…

Harry le fit taire en levant la main.

— Emménager avec toi me parait être une excellente idée. Dès que c'est possible. Et vu le nombre de fois où je suis tombé sur Théo en train de se taper quelqu'un dans notre lit en rentrant d'une soirée, je pense qu'il y trouvera son compte aussi. Je… Je veux bien, du coup. C'est d'accord. D'emménager avec toi, je veux dire. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

— Vrai ?

— Vrai.

— Excellent.

— Ouais ?

— Ouais.

Harry laissa sa tête reposer sur l'herbe douce. Il plongea son regard dans les étoiles. Loin de toutes les lumières de la civilisation, la voie lactée occupait le ciel en véritable maîtresse gardienne des lieux.

Il sentit Draco lui mordiller le cou, puis le lécher, sucer et descendre, peu à peu. Sa main glissa sous sa ceinture. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement.

Bien vite, il sentit l'excitation s'emparer de son corps tandis que Draco le débarrassait de son jean et de son boxer. Tandis qu'il subissait une quelconque torture qui le laissa pantelant et gémissant, son regard se perdit dans les étoiles.

Là, les milliards de petits points scintillants, si loin pourtant, semblèrent le féliciter de leur lumière. Tel un salut spectral, comme pour l'accueillir dans leur petit monde, il crut clairement distinguer dans le ciel le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Illusion sans doute, renforcée par ce qu'il subissait… Son cerveau embrouillé et ses sens perdus entre gémissements et convulsions… Pourtant, il aimait croire cela. Il aimait l'idée que, au-dessus de lui, quelqu'un ait pris soin de lui. A présent, toutes les étoiles le saluaient, gigantesque clin d'œil du destin.

Il l'avait mérité. Grâce à leurs conseils, il avait pu reprendre le fil correct de sa petite vie précieuse.

Il ferma les yeux.

Au fond de lui, il salua avec ferveur sa bonne étoile.

 **\- Fin -**

* * *

C'est terminé.

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi. J'ai mis les premiers mots de cette histoire en Février dernier. J'en finis la publication à quelques jours de Noël. La boucle se boucle, et on s'en va vers de nouvelles aventures !

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé également, c'est une sacré motivation dont, malheureusement, seuls les auteurs connaissent les bienfaits.

Un énorme énorme merci à **Mandala7338** , qui, comme vous le savez je l'espère, a été ma bêta tout au long de cette fic. Je dois vous avouer que tous les petits défauts que vous avez trouvé tout au long de cette histoire étaient présents au départ puissance mille. C'est elle qui m'a permis d'en prendre conscience et donc de donner à cette histoire la force qu'elle a aujourd'hui. L'idée de la guitare brisée m'a également été inspirée par elle. J'ai véritablement pu devenir un meilleur auteur grace à elle, et je pense que ça se ressentira sur mes prochaines histoires.

Je vous tire mon chapeau madame !

Un dernier merci enfin à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui, chaque semaine, m'ont donné le courage de continuer. Vous n'étiez qu'un chiffre sur le tableau des statistiques de cette fic, pourtant c'est également une source de motivation. Je vous aime, en tout cas !

Voilà, il est temps pour moi de vous dire à la prochaine. D'écrire et revenir sur ce site lorsque j'aurais quelque chose digne d'être mis sous vos yeux.

Off to the next chapter !

Cheers,  
Havirnyrce Vince.


End file.
